


Пусть этот дождь идёт вечно (Let It Rain Down Forever)

by IeRey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Cyberpunk, M/M, Robots, Romance, Science Fiction, Technology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 86,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeRey/pseuds/IeRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2352 год, Соуль. Мир сильно изменился. «Хань Фарма», новый проект военных, покушение, «Интернационал», полиция и армия... Всё оказалось увязано воедино непонятным образом, как бывает всегда, когда люди пытаются поторопить эволюцию. И неважно, что в этот момент кто-то расстаётся, чтобы не вернуться, а кто-то верит в незыблемость закона. Неважно, что один омега мечтает изменить мир точно так же, как мальчик, влюблённый в машины и умеющий с ними разговаривать. Меха, киберпанк/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия ― 2352 год, Соуль.  
> Соуль ― Сеул. Политическая карта мира 24 века немного отличается от современной, как и некоторые географические названия и объекты.  
> Лингва ― метод и режим управления роботами (на момент действия фика роботехника всё ещё развивается, а Лингва ― достаточно новое явление), а также язык роботов, имеет искусственное происхождение на базе военных команд/программирования/эсперанто и т. п., плохо усваивается людьми на практике. Роботы могут понимать при непосредственном контакте лишь десять процентов пилотов, хотя обучают Лингва всех пилотов. Слово "Лингва" не склоняется по падежам, как любое слово в Лингва; каждое слово/понятие Лингва имеет только одну неизменную форму. Также Лингва, как и любое слово в этом языке, является одновременно и глаголом, и существительным, и прилагательным, и наречием, и т. д. Смысл определяется контекстом и директивами (например, "айпи" может означать и "я нахожусь/ты находишься/он находится", "где ты находишься?/назовите свои координаты/назовите координаты объекта/вычислить координаты противника" и так далее, конкретику придаёт контекст и волевой импульс пилота/робота/машины).  
> Лу Хань ― кит. имя, которое привык соотносить с собой Лухан, Лухан ― корейский вариант; сам о себе герой думает по-китайски, ибо китаец ― в фике он тоже китаец, кстати; употребление имён прочими персонажами зависит от их происхождения ― китайцы ― по-китайски, корейцы ― по-корейски, соответственно.  
> "Воин" ― модель робота; внешний контур "Воина" напоминает военный вертолёт.  
> Соц. пирамида: на вершине пирамиды ― омеги; альфы и беты занимают более низкое положение по отношению к омегам. Существование гамм и дельт умалчивается. Альфа не может попасть в сферу управления (гос., администрат., муниципал. и т. п.), омега не может попасть в военную сферу (армия, Интернационал, полиция, охрана и т. п.)  
> "Интернационал" ― международная организация контроля и стандартов; занимается контролем внутригосударственных законов, приведением их к мировым стандартам, отслеживает нарушения, имеет право вмешиваться туда, куда посчитает нужным вмешаться, т.е. всюду.

 

**Пусть этот дождь идёт вечно**

 

 

 

**― 0 ―**

 

_Код: 11-1-9/999_

_Тестовая активация проекта «Воин»_

_Переход в режим Лингва (дистанционно) санкционирован министром Чон Юнхо_

_Исполнители:_

_kdt 1119_

_БВ-28_

_20.02.50 02:01_

_Боевая задача: выяснить состояние БВ-28 и предельные возможности по управлению и эффективности режима Лингва у kdt 1119_

**_20.02.50 04:08_ **

**_Информационный центр армии 53 (ИЦА-53)_ **

 

 

Лейтенант связи заволновался и пролил кофе не из-за показателей радара ― там было чисто, как в операционной, и даже не из-за того, что задремал и вдруг встрепенулся, а из-за слабого сигнала на не используемых обычно частотах. Его дремлющее ухо выхватило на периферии слова на незнакомом языке.

― Перехват неопознанного сигнала.

― Включите, ― приказал начальник, и лейтенант послушно вычленил сигнал, чтобы включить его на полную громкость.

― Нестандартная частота пси-17.

После щелчка переключателя громкости круглое помещение центра связи заполнили механические голоса. Они звучали так холодно и безжизненно, что просто не могли принадлежать людям.

― Капт. Айпи. Гэбар. ― Одна и та же тональность, никаких эмоциональных оттенков.

― Кэнк. Байкот сид. ― Второй звучал на градус теплее, и его низкий голос наполняли живые обертоны, хотя говорил он в той же манере, что и первый.

― Итэси. ― Равнодушно и мёртво.

― Диэн. Кэм. ― Ответ пришёл с едва заметной задержкой.

― Бэр.

― Сифэм.

― Сифо.

― Бэддаун, ― отозвался после новой короткой паузы второй.

― Сифэм.

― Сифэм гоо роо.

― Роо. Роджер. Капт.

На канале связи остался лишь треск от помех.

― Что это было? ― озадаченно вопросил стажёр слева от лейтенанта, когда атмосфера в центре немного отогрелась после холодного, но предельно лаконичного диалога двух неизвестных.

― Господин генерал, это похоже на искажённую Лингва, ― тихо доложил начальнику лейтенант. ― У нас нет специалистов, нужно обратиться в Академию Контроля. Вероятно, боевой робот…

― Обратитесь, ― подчёркнуто вежливо велел генерал. ― Нам не нужен неопознанный робот с неясными целями на территории Кореи. Обратитесь и расшифруйте.

― На это уйдёт время. Лингва понимают далеко не все лучшие пилоты, о том, чтобы использовать Лингва и быть понятыми роботами, я и вовсе молчу. К тому же, радары не обнаружили источник первого сигнала. Вряд ли этот робот на нашей территории.

― Если робот в режиме полной маскировки, то радары никогда его не обнаружат. Расшифруйте мне этот сигнал и уделите повышенное внимание радиопатрулированию. И узнайте, кто способен понимать Лингва, использовать и трещать на Лингва, как на родном языке. И находится ли этот умник на территории Кореи в данный момент.

― Так точно, господин генерал.

 

 

**_20.02.50 04:12_ **

**_Штаб-квартира Академии Контроля_ **

 

 

Диспетчер передёрнул плечами, покосился на министра Чона и терпеливо повторил:

― Борт двадцать восемь. Борт двадцать восемь, отзовитесь.

― Кэнк. Эк-ди, ― пророкотало на частоте пси-25.

Диспетчер отчётливо сглотнул и тихо уведомил:

― Он отказал мне в доступе, господин министр. Уже не в первый раз.

― Ну так свяжитесь с пилотом и не делайте из мухи слона. Он вас не понимает.

― Борт двадцать восемь, код 11-1-9/999, переадресация вызова.

― Кэнк. Эк-ди.

― Свяжитесь с пилотом непосредственно, ― терпеливо подсказал министр. ― Поверить не могу, что имею дело с лучшим диспетчером.

― Со старыми моделями у меня никогда не возникает таких проблем, господин министр, ― окончательно поник диспетчер, но послушно вызвал кадета 1119.

― Кадет 1119 ― штаб-квартире. Что полыхает? ― наконец появился на канале весёлый низкий голос. – Пользуясь случаем, передаю горячий привет министру. Диспетчер, помашите министру ручкой.

― Кадет 1119, не засоряйте эфир, ― сдвинув в сторону диспетчера вместе с креслом, строго сказал министр Чон. ― Докладывайте.

― Есть докладывать. Режим полной маскировки работает на девяносто восемь процентов. Полёт прошёл успешно. Задача выполнена. Расчётное время прибытия – один час две минуты. Высота над уровнем моря – тысяча двести метров. Арсенал запломбирован. Перехват радиосигнала на частоте пси-17 ИЦА-53. Обнаружить борт не удалось, как и расшифровать сигнал. Рекомендую наградить дежурного лейтенанта. Премию ему, что ли, дайте…

― Рекомендация отклонена, ― отрезал министр Чон.

― Да ладно вам! Не всякий дежурный бы различил сигнал, а этот ушастый попался и внимательный, заслужил.

― Кадет 1119, не засоряйте эфир.

― А вы поощряйте сотрудников.

― Кадет 1119, административное взыскание.

― Вот так всегда…

― Два административных взыскания.

― Роджер, капт. Но управлять двадцать восьмым вы будете сами, ― хмыкнул пилот и завершил сеанс связи.

― По ушам бы ему… ― помрачнел министр Чон. ― Проект «Воин» одобрен. Продолжайте тестирование и подготовку пилотов.

 

 

**_2352_ **

**_Соуль_ **

 

 

**― 1 ―**

 

 

В углу монитора светилась пометка «изменения необратимы», и Лу Хань испытывал гордость ― у него получилось.

― Наверное, вам будет интересно... ― задумчиво сообщил от тестового комплекса руководитель проекта, щеголявший яркой надписью «Хань Фарма» на спине.

― Конечно, ― тут же подтвердил Лу Хань, поёрзав немного на больничной койке.

― Изменения необратимы, поэтому периоды активного поиска у вас больше не наступят. И, к несчастью, репродуктивная система больше не функционирует. Грубо говоря. Она подаёт признаки жизни, но именно признаки.

Это была не та новость, которая могла расстроить его. Наоборот ― он испытал радость. Можно родиться омегой и жить как омега, получая от этого удовольствие. Можно, верно. Но Лу Хань не получал никакого удовольствия от потери контроля и беспорядочных связей. Он вообще придавал слишком большое значение чувствам, а как раз их и не оставалось во время активного поиска. Оставалась голая физиология, когда всё равно уже с кем, как, когда и сколько раз. Никто не осуждал омег за подобную неразборчивость, обусловленную их природой. Да и кто посмел бы, если именно от омег зависело будущее?

Лу Хань сполз с койки и взглянул на распечатки с расчётами на двух языках ― сотрудников он набирал не только в Китае, но и в Корее.

― Изменения наступят в любом случае?

― Не всегда. Нам удалось смягчить влияние комплекса на организм. В вашем же случае играло роль то, что вы первым испытывали все разработки на себе.

― Но теперь я могу быть спокоен?

― Вполне. Ваш выбор будет обусловлен только вашими предпочтениями, а не физиологической зависимостью ― у вас её просто не осталось. Проще говоря, испытывать желание вы будете, но сможете самостоятельно выбирать партнёра. Ну и побочный эффект... возможно, детей у вас уже не будет. К сожалению.

― А проект Альфа?

― Увы, изменений нет. С другой стороны, успешность проекта Омега разрешает и эту сложность. Например, ваш организм теперь выделяет столь малое количество феромонов, что это просто не может стать проблемой. И не послужит причиной агрессии находящихся рядом с вами альф.

― Вот как... ― устало пробормотал Лу Хань. Хотя его всё же беспокоил провал проекта Альфа. Он уже два года искал ответ на вопрос, почему можно как-то влиять за процессы в телах омег и нельзя ― в телах альф. Его команда исследователей полагала, что омеги накапливают в себе генетический материал, проверенный временем, статичный и постоянный, словно эдакая родовая матрица, поэтому все разработки, направленные на благополучие омег, не идут вразрез с природой. Альфы же накапливают генетический материал опытным путём, нестабильно, позволяя подстраиваться под быстро меняющиеся условия жизни и окружающей среды, поэтому любые изменения так трудно внести. Возможно, в этом было зерно истины, а, возможно, и нет.

Это уже неважно.

Целью Лу Ханя, когда он создавал свою компанию, являлось избавление омег от физиологических зависимостей. Из-за этих зависимостей омеги, как правило, жили недолго. Раньше на продолжительность жизни ещё влияло и деторождение, но эту проблему решили ещё до появления на свет Лу Ханя.

В случае беременности плод просто извлекали на ранних сроках и помещали в инкубатор, где он спокойно себе рос и развивался, теперь даже и этого можно избежать, полностью положившись на программы евгеники: просто, удобно и безопасно. Для омег. Не все дети выживали, конечно, но это было лучшим выходом в сравнении с прежними временами, когда сразу могли погибнуть и омега, и плод, да и погибали ― в больших количествах. Мужское тело не приспособлено для родов, но изменения в мире и в людях неизбежны. Вот они и случились. Хорошо ещё, что развитые технологии позволили в итоге свести ущерб к минимуму. После осталась лишь одна проблема ― эмоциональный контроль и физиологические биоритмы. Поскольку многие омеги погибали при родах и вынашивании детей, природа постаралась это как-то компенсировать. Отсюда феромоны и неконтролируемое влечение, периоды активного поиска и сводящего с ума желания. "Плодитесь и размножайтесь", ага, ударными темпами... Стандартные препараты, смягчавшие это, не отличались особой эффективностью, но выход найти следовало.

Лу Хань нашёл выход спустя семь лет напряжённой работы и трудоёмких испытаний.

Он родился в состоятельной семье, однако обладал достаточным умом, чтобы основать без помощи родителей собственную независимую компанию "Хань Фарма", занимавшуюся фармакологией и разработкой медицинского оборудования.

Впрочем, родные никогда не поддерживали его начинания, считая, что это ни к чему. В конце концов, всё всегда решали положение в обществе и состояние. У Лу Ханя с рождения было и первое, и второе. После основания компании он вообще переплюнул отца и прочих родичей, добившись признания от глав нескольких государств. Те осчастливили его компанию правительственными заказами, а его самого ― государственными наградами и медалями.

Кроме того, как омега и выдающийся молодой учёный Лу Хань имел право претендовать на кресло в парламенте и прочие высокие посты не только в Китае, но и в Корее, и даже в Японии. Омегам был заказан путь исключительно в силовые структуры, поскольку по своей природе они не отличались свирепостью, зато отличались ненадёжностью из-за особенностей физиологии. Ну и с этической стороны: как может дающий жизнь её отнимать?

Сам Лу Хань в военную сферу никогда и не рвался, действительно не испытывая никакого желания применять к кому-либо силу, ввязываться в конфликты и ― уж тем более ― убивать людей.

― Сколько времени займёт окончательное тестирование продукта и подготовка к запуску линии?

― Около двух месяцев. Необходимо также рассчитать дозировку, чтобы изменения были постепенными и безопасными.

― Прекрасно. Отправьте официальное письмо в "Интернационал" с уведомлением о проекте Омега, пока их псы сами не набежали и не устроили тут бардак с фанатизмом. ― Хань набросил на плечи рубашку, повозился с пуговицами и пригладил светлые волосы пальцами. ― После запуска линии необходимо сосредоточиться на альфа-исследованиях. Пускай проект Омега решит и этот вопрос, но исследования необходимы всё равно.

Руководитель согласно покивал и выключил тестовый комплекс, после чего помог Лу Ханю накинуть пиджак.

 

**― 2 ―**

 

 

Хань успел соскучиться по ярким огням ночного Соуля. Ему приходилось бывать во многих городах и странах, но только Соуль всегда встречал его приветливо. По крайней мере, так ему казалось.

― Господин желает поехать домой или ещё куда-нибудь? ― поинтересовался на перекрёстке водитель.

Хань намеревался выбрать первый вариант, однако передумал. Он не устал, результаты исследований порадовали, проект почти завершён, и последние полгода он вообще никуда не выходил. Стоило развеяться. Бремя природы омеги больше не давило Ханю на плечи, но определённые потребности оставались. И наконец-то он мог сам выбирать, по собственной воле и собственным предпочтениям.

― Заедем в Театр, ― решил Хань. И он вовсе не имел в виду оперу или спектакль, и водитель прекрасно понял, куда именно следует везти господина.

"Театр" находился в одном из лучших кварталов Соуля и занимал старинное десятиэтажное здание полностью. Хозяин "Театра" называл его "театром страстей человеческих" и брал на работу отлично вышколенных бет. Иногда попадалась и экзотика в виде альф и омег. Болтали, что в "Театре" можно получить всё и удовлетворить самые невероятные фантазии. Хань подобных экспериментов не ставил: он просто приходил, смотрел немного на представления и номера, выбирая себе партнёра, после чего покупал желаемое и уходил на рассвете довольным.

"Театр" в Соуле был лучшим заведением подобного профиля из всех, в каких Хань бывал.

― Господин Лухан... ― Его впустили в холл, одарив приветливыми улыбками. Знакомые лица в охране, и чувство такое, будто он и не уезжал никуда из Соуля на пару лет. ― Седьмой этаж?

― Да, пожалуйста.

Он принял золотую карту почётного гостя и прошёл к лифту. Седьмой этаж встретил его яркими цветами, пышной роскошью и лицами, что постоянно красовались на обложках журналов и передовицах газет. "Сливки" общества, восемьдесят процентов из них ― омеги, как и он сам.

Хань обменялся поклонами с несколькими чиновниками и парой генералов, прошёл мимо стайки актёров и оказался в демонстрационном зале. Его тут же усадили за столик у сцены, принесли меню и бутылку лучшего вина. Затем красивый юноша в костюме из эластика принял у него заказ и поспешил накрыть на стол.

― Давно не видел тебя, ― приветливо отметил Хозяин, опустившись на стул рядом с Ханем.

― Я только приехал.

― Соскучился по симпатичным мордашкам?

В этом крылась доля истины ― Хань всегда питал слабость к красивой внешности. Хозяин называл это "тонким эстетическим вкусом". Эстет или нет, но Хань и впрямь западал на красивых бет или альф с тонкими чертами лица и безупречными фигурами. Ему нравилось любоваться ими. И бесило, когда в период активного поиска это переставало иметь значение. То есть, тогда становилось не до таких деталей, тогда сгодился бы любой, кто смог бы утолить сводящее с ума желание, а уж как он выглядел... Всегда можно закрыть глаза и включить воображение ― иного варианта всё равно не оставалось. Прежде, но не теперь. Теперь ни к чему всякие предосторожности и предварительные договорённости.

― Нет, просто захотелось отдохнуть немного. Да и обстановка тут у тебя обычно приятная.

― Тогда отдыхай, ― Хозяин махнул рукой в сторону сцены. Там как раз происходило нечто интересное: музыканты занимали места и вооружались инструментами. Заиграли что-то резкое и тяжёлое, потом началось шоу с огнём.

Хань успел перекусить слегка, когда на сцене появился танцор, которого он раньше не видел. Танцор словно искрился энергией, купаясь в ритмичных звуках. И Хань с удовольствием проскользил взглядом по длинным ногам, обтянутым кожаными брюками, узким бёдрам и широким плечам, скрытым тонкой тканью белой рубашки. Гибкость, изящество, пластичность. Впрочем, лицо танцора не могло похвастать утончённостью ― черты чёткие, яркие, выразительные, даже навязчивые ― такие сразу врезаются в память, хочется того или нет. Из-за белизны рубашки смуглая кожа казалась тёмной. Он танцевал, и в каждом его движении отзывались всплеском эмоции. Хань не знал, испытывал ли танцор сам эти эмоции, но мастерски заставлял чувствовать зрителей. Он походил на чародея с волшебной палочкой, и каждым взмахом палочки ― движением или жестом ― он повелевал толпой, глазевшей на него.

― Как секс с большой буквы, да? ― хмыкнул Хозяин, не смотревший на сцену, а изучавший лицо Ханя.

― Омега или бета? ― бесстрастно уточнил Хань и поднёс к губам бокал с вином.

― Альфа.

Хань едва не поперхнулся и поспешно отставил бокал, вновь устремив взгляд на танцора. Ему редко попадались красивые альфы, настолько красивые ― вообще никогда. Поэтому он обычно предпочитал бет, среди них красавцев всегда много.

― Сколько ты ему заплатил, чтобы он согласился танцевать?

― Он любит танцевать. По правде говоря, это вся польза с него. Совершенно неуправляемый мальчишка. Вечно из-за него возникают проблемы с гостями.

― Порываются себе забрать?

― Если бы... Его не потрудились научить смирению.

― Альфа и смирение ― это не самая удачная шутка. Зачем же ты держишь его у себя?

― Из непокорности тоже можно извлекать выгоду, тебе ли не знать. Сюда приходят люди с разными вкусами.

Хань промолчал, потерявшись в смутных догадках. Хозяин покинул его через пару минут, а вот к сцене принесли поднос с золотой картой, и танцор исчез за ширмой. Золотая карта означала чей-то выбор, это Хань знал. Сам отправлял прежде золотые карты ― и не раз. Да и сейчас у него в кармане пиджака валялась такая же карта, но желания посылать её кому-нибудь не было.

Больше двух часов он не выдержал, поднялся из-за стола и направился к лифту. Миновав распахнутые двери, замедлил шаг. В коридоре стоял тот самый парень в кожаных брюках и белой рубашке. Прислонился плечом к стене и повозился с рукавом на запястье. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Ханя из-под свесившейся на глаза длинной чёлки. Холодный и мрачный взгляд, полный огня. Почти ненависть, одновременно обжигающая и леденящая. Он выпрямился и зашагал по коридору в сторону лифта.

― Постой! ― окликнул его Хань. Альфа и ухом не повёл. Пришлось догнать и схватить за плечо, чтобы немедленно получить кулаком в глаз. ― Какого чёрта?

― Отстань от меня. Или получишь добавку. ― Голос у альфы оказался неожиданно низким и глуховатым.

С "добавкой" не вышло ― налетела охрана, повисла на нём, тогда на белой ткани рубашки проступили алые пятна ― на плечах и спине. Появившийся на месте стычки Хозяин оглядел Ханя, отметил немного заплывший глаз, после чего неторопливо занёс руку, унизанную перстнями и кольцами, и ударил альфу по лицу.

Кривая улыбка на разбитых губах, кровь из ссадины на скуле и всё такой же холодный взгляд из-под длинной чёлки вместо ожидаемых извинений.

― Ты вообще соображаешь, что творишь, щенок?

― Мне соображать не положено, ― насмешливо напомнил Хозяину альфа. Ему могли дорого обойтись эти слова, поэтому Лу Хань поспешил вмешаться.

― Всё в порядке.

― В порядке? Он тебе фингал навесил, а ты говоришь, что...

― Я сам виноват.

― Это неважно. Его работа не в том, чтобы бить клиентам морды, а в том, чтобы выполнять их желания и доставлять им удовольствие.

― А если это было моё желание? ― не удержался от улыбки Хань и вытянул из кармана золотую карту. ― Что на это скажешь?

― Что ты сделал плохой выбор. Он только что от другого клиента и выжат, как лимон. На кой тебе это?

― Не твоё дело. ― Хань засунул карту в карман рубашки альфы. ― Отпустите его. Бархатный салон?

Хозяин скрестил руки на груди, осмотрел Ханя с головы до ног и обратно, пожал плечами.

― Салон свободен. Надолго?

― Не знаю. Как получится. Ты знаешь, я всегда щедро плачу.

― Знаю, только поэтому салон твой, как и этот придурок.

Хань поймал ладонь несколько озадаченного происходящим "придурка" и повёл за собой по коридору к двери "бархатного салона". Втолкнул парня в помещение, зашёл следом и повернул ключ в замке.

― Имя у тебя есть, буян?

― Называй как хочешь.

― Хочу называть твоим именем. Так как тебя зовут? ― Хань плеснул в стакан немного виски и протянул парнишке. При ярком свете сразу стало видно, насколько он молод. А ещё стали заметными тёмные круги под глазами ― накопившаяся усталость. Или последствия тех "удовольствий", что сейчас проступали алыми пятнами на рубашке.

Смуглые пальцы обхватили стакан.

― Кай.

Лаконичный ответ. Хань проследил, чтобы Кай выпил виски, затем указал на кресло. Напрасно. Кай с места не сдвинулся, просто стоял и смотрел на Ханя сверху вниз.

― Снимай рубашку.

― Зачем?

― Затем, что я плачу тебе.

― Ты платишь не мне, а владельцу этого заведения.

― Пускай так, но ты здесь работаешь. Или ты так, просто на экскурсию, пришёл?

Взгляд Кая похолодел ещё градусов на двадцать, но рубашку он всё же снял. Хань обошёл вокруг и оценил следы от плети. Бил явно профессионал: сильно, до крови, но шрамов не останется, когда раны заживут. Хань знал нескольких омег, которые любили сажать альф на цепь и упиваться своей властью с плетью в руке. Похоже, Кай тоже не впервые с этим сталкивался.

Хань кончиком пальца провёл по смуглой коже, размазав кровь.

― Сильно болит?

Кай немного повернул голову, словно собирался оглянуться, но передумал и промолчал. Хань почти прижался к его спине и потянул носом воздух. Приятный терпкий запах. Раньше этот запах вполне мог свести Ханя с ума и заставить забыть обо всём, теперь же он был просто приятным.

― У тебя самого имя есть?

― Лу Хань.

― Тот самый Лухан? ― с местным акцентом повторил его имя Кай.

― Тот самый, ― спокойно подтвердил Хань и провёл вдоль рубца уже губами. ― Нужно рассказывать о моих желаниях?

― Вряд ли ты меня удивишь. ― Кай вытерпел ещё одно прикосновение. Именно вытерпел. Хань не ощущал его удовольствия, лишь напряжение. Наверное, дело было в том, что он не чуял запаха омеги. Или же запах слишком слабый, чтобы вызвать возбуждение альфы. Тем лучше. Не мешает лишний раз убедиться в успешности разработок и их эффекте.

― У нас есть время до утра, и у меня долго никого не было. Надеюсь, ты придумаешь, что тебе со мной делать. Только обойдись без ударов, ладно? Я нежный, и одного фингала мне уже хватило за глаза.

Насчёт невозможности удивить Кай явно просчитался ― он именно удивился.

― То есть, ты просто хочешь...

― Я просто хочу заняться с тобой любовью ― и только. Обычный заказ, нет?

― Нет.

― Нет? ― Хань потянул Кая к себе, заставил развернуться, тронул пальцами подбородок, смахнув кровь с кожи. Даже с царапинами и ссадинами на лице ― красивый. Даже с мрачным взглядом и твёрдо сжатыми губами ― всё равно красивый. Смотреть на него было приятно.

― Обычно заказывают другое. Более экзотичное.

― Наручники, плети?

― Что-то вроде. Обычно таким, как ты, нравится видеть меня на привязи и беспомощным.

― Любят унижать?

― Ага. Любят иллюзию, что я в их власти. И любят думать, что это они трахают себя мной, а не я их.

― Наверное, потому что это иллюзия, поэтому и любят. У меня достаточно власти за стенами этой комнаты. И достаточно денег, чтобы купить тебя. А в этой комнате я согласен побыть в твоей власти. Хотя бы сегодня.

― А ты не боишься, что...

Хань прижал пальцы к разбитым губам, заставив Кая на секунду поморщиться от боли и замолчать.

― Ты слишком много говоришь.

Целовался он умело. Хань обхватил его руками за шею, привлекая к себе и не желая прерывать поцелуй. Беспокойство пришло позднее, чем следовало, но быстро улеглось. В ушах шумело, как при неконтролируемом состоянии во время активного поиска. Хань даже испугался, что допустил ошибку, и проект Омега всё-таки провалился, но потом понял, что это обычное возбуждение. В конце концов, нынешний партнёр был ему приятен, поэтому возбуждение более чем логично и ожидаемо. Будь на месте Кая кто-то иной ― всё прошло бы тут же.

Хань отстранился немного, чтобы сделать вдох, заодно провёл ладонью по гладкой груди, мышцам живота и нащупал металлическую пряжку на брюках, нетерпеливо подёргал.

Его смущало лишь одно ― холодный по-прежнему взгляд Кая.

 

 

**― 3 ―**

 

 

Если не думать о холоде в глазах, то любовник из него получился горячий, изобретательный и нежный ― именно такой, какого Хань и хотел. Пристроив голову на его плече, Хань изучал чеканный профиль и размышлял о своих планах.

― Ты странный, ― тихо пробормотал Кай, глядя куда-то в потолок.

― Почему странный?

― Потому что за этим никто сюда не ходит.

― Неужели?

― Поверишь моему опыту? Сюда ходят за тем, чего не добирают на супружеском ложе. Если тебе нужно только это, проще завести мужа. Деньги тратить не придётся.

― Это мои деньги. Позволь мне их тратить так, как я захочу.

― Хочешь сменить тему, потому что эта тебе чем-то не нравится?

Умный мальчик. Хань закусил губу и провёл по лбу Кая пальцами, смахнув в сторону влажные пряди, потом коснулся рубца на плече.

― Болит?

― Болит. Просто я уже не замечаю эту боль, она постоянна.

― Но долго ли ты так выдержишь?

― Я выносливый, не беспокойся. Только обойдись без вопросов о моей жизни, почему я здесь работаю и прочего. ― Кай сел на смятых простынях, посмотрел на часы и принялся собираться. Хань подгрёб к себе подушку, обнял её и устремил взгляд на мечущегося по комнате Кая. Красивый, грациозный, тренированный. Даже рубцы от плети казались украшением, а не изъяном.

Кай набросил рубашку на плечи и выудил из кармана золотую карту. Повертел её в пальцах и неловким движением протянул Ханю. На высокие скулы выплеснулся розовый румянец смущения.

Совсем мальчишка...

Хань нашарил на тумбочке стило и размашисто написал на карте нужную сумму, после чего сунул карту в ладонь Кая.

― Никогда такого не делал, поэтому не знаю, в правилах ли это... Могу я оставить тебя за собой?

Кай с минуту смотрел на него немного удивлённо, потом пожал плечами.

― Не знаю. Тебе лучше поговорить об этом с Хозяином.

Поговорить с Хозяином не удалось, того не оказалось в "Театре". Хань не мог ждать, поэтому ушёл несолоно хлебавши.

 

 

**― 4 ―**

 

 

Данные на Кая ему принесли через пару дней. Он устроился за столом в кабинете, отодвинул монитор и принялся неторопливо изучать собранные сведения.

Кай, или Ким Чонин, родился в непримечательной семье, проживавшей на окраине города. Единственный ребёнок-альфа в семье, два других ― омеги. Учился в школе, как и все, поступил в Академию Контроля благодаря государственной поддержке выдающихся детей ― его родители не могли себе позволить оплатить обучение в таком престижном заведении.

Редкий случай, стоило признать. Обычно государственная программа поддерживала детей-омег, а Кай к ним не относился. Тем не менее, государство оплачивало его обучение в Академии. Закончил он Академию с наивысшими показателями, но по специальности не работал. После окончания Академии он вообще год нигде не работал, а потом устроился в "Театр" в качестве танцора и, собственно, альфы. Через пару месяцев попал в центральную больницу. В реанимацию. В больничной карте никаких пояснений не содержалось, что наводило на подозрения. Лечащий врач ― Чжан Исин.

Хань не знал, на кой чёрт поехал в больницу, более или менее связно думать он начал тогда, когда увидел табличку на двери "Чжан Исин".

― Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, ― радушно предложил ему врач по-китайски и улыбнулся. Очаровательные ямочки на щеках придавали ему мягкий и даже милый вид. На стене висели дипломы, подтверждавшие его профессионализм. ― Что вас привело ко мне, господин Лу?

― Один ваш пациент. Помимо того, что я наслышан о ваших работах в области изучения физиологии альф.

Исин немного нахмурился, сплёл пальцы и вздохнул.

― О каком пациенте речь?

― О мальчике, который работает в "Театре". Ка… Ким Чонин. Реанимацию проводили вы?

― Нет. Я занимался им уже после ― он был в тяжёлом состоянии.

― Расскажите мне, что случилось. И не беспокойтесь, я действую как частное лицо, поэтому вся информация, полученная от вас, останется при мне.

― Я не очень хорошо вас понимаю, ― мрачно отозвался Исин. ― Ни для кого не является секретом то, что вы наведываетесь в "Театр". Значит, вы должны знать, что там происходит.

― Я, как вы изволили выразиться, в самом деле наведываюсь в "Театр", где порой могу провести ночь с бетой или альфой. Но ни разу после моего визита никого в реанимацию не доставляли. Могу догадаться, что отнюдь не все так проводят время, но как именно ― мне воображения не хватает представить. Поэтому я действительно не знаю, на что вы хотите мне намекнуть. Так лучше?

Исин откинулся на спинку стула и уставился на Ханя с лёгким сомнением, потом кивнул.

― Лучше. Что ж, в таком случае могу вас расстроить: "Театр" обладает не самой лучшей репутацией. Уже были случаи со смертельными исходами в последнюю пару лет. В "Театре" не порицают использование различных возбуждающих препаратов, иногда клиенты заходят дальше, чем следует. Существует развлечение под названием "касабланка". Омега заказывает альфу, приказывает связать и вводит возбуждающий препарат. Препарат влияет на нервную систему так, что возникает ощущение "обнажённых" рецепторов. Грубо говоря, он моделирует ощущения, сходные с ощущениями во время физиологического пика альфы, когда даже самое обычное прикосновение воспринимается как изысканная любовная ласка. Проблема в том, что одновременно препарат не позволяет получить разрядку в течение долгого времени. Чем больше доза, тем больше возбуждение и время действия. Проще говоря, это способ превратить альфу в неутомимую игрушку, способную за раз удовлетворить нескольких омег до полусмерти. Беда в том, что больше всего страдает от этого именно альфа. Сначала нервное истощение, потом не выдерживает сердце. Тот мальчик так и попал сюда ― слишком большая доза. Он и так очень выносливый и темпераментный. Видимо, кому-то показалась забавной идея увидеть его предел. Это чудо, что удалось его вытащить, потому что доза была в самом деле огромной. Я предупредил владельца "Театра", что мальчик больше не выдержит такого "развлечения". Хотя может и выдержать, но последствия будут непредсказуемыми. Не знаю, прислушается ли владелец к моим словам...

― Одну минуту, ― помахал рукой Хань. ― То есть, эта "касабланка" имитирует пик альфы?

Хань слышал прежде о «касабланке», своеобразном препарате, не относившимся к наркотикам, но не так давно запрещённом «Интернационалом». Но он не знал о свойствах препарата, не доводилось сталкиваться.

― Верно. С одним "но". Во время пика альфа способен достигать разрядки много раз. У некоторых пар даже бывают "замки". Теперь представьте эту картину, но...

― ...но альфа при этом не может кончить?

― Именно. И удовольствие превращается в изощрённую пытку, которая может стоить жизни. Смертельные исходы случаются, когда ни мозг, ни сердце уже не могут выдержать накопившееся наслаждение, или же во время оргазма, который сильнее обычного во множество раз, ― опять нагрузка на сердце. Если бы "касабланка" использовалась изредка и в минимальных дозах, это стало бы неплохой игрой, но её используют всё чаще и без должной аккуратности. К сожалению.

― Скажите, у вас есть рецептура изготовления "касабланки"?

― Вы, должно быть, шутите?

― Вовсе нет. Как я понимаю, одно из побочных действий этого препарата ― влияние на физиологию альфы?

― Приглушает реакции на омег, вы это имеете в виду?

― Да. Я занимался проектом Омега и проектом Альфа. С проектом Омега мне удалось добиться хороших результатов, а в проекте Альфа, увы...

― Это и к лучшему.

― Вы думаете? ― Теперь нахмурился Лу Хань.

― Думаю. Я понимаю, чего вы хотите добиться. ― Исин поставил локоть на стол и немного подался вперёд. ― Идея неплоха сама по себе. Но подумайте, к чему приведёт реализация ваших планов. Мне нравится, что каждый омега и каждый альфа смогут выбирать партнёров себе сами, однако я против того, чтобы душить природу полностью.  Если вы обратите внимание на исследования прошлых лет, то заметите определённую закономерность. Феромоны омеги способны свести с ума альф и даже бет, но разве все они в силах получить одного конкретного омегу одновременно? Нет. Существует механизм отбора, продуманный природой. Омегу получат лишь те альфы, которые ему подходят и достойны. Взгляните на семейные пары ― они довольны друг другом. Кроме того, пары, где партнёрам удалось дойти до "замка", стабильны. И дети у них рождаются здоровые. Поэтому мне нравится ваша идея успокоить немного сам процесс притяжения, но не идея полностью его ликвидировать. Просто подумайте об этом. И подумайте о том, что добившись поставленной цели, вы тем самым развяжете руки любителям той же "касабланки", например. Ведь это так просто и легко ― мучить тех, кто тебе безразличен. А стали бы они делать подобное с теми, кто им дорог? И заметьте, что подобные развлечения появились именно тогда, когда стали выпускать препараты, снижающие уровень притяжения между биовидами.

Хань уставился на носок собственного ботинка. Не то чтобы его впечатлила горячность Исина, но прозвучало всё это довольно убедительно. Особенно в ключе "касабланки" и прочих вещей, творившихся в "Театре". Вспомнились и слова коллег по поводу двух проектов: они тоже считали, что достаточно одного успешного проекта. Собственно, Хань сейчас чувствовал себя в полной безопасности, потому что больше не мог источать феромоны в нужных количествах, а значит, большинству альф он будет не слишком интересен. Как сексуальный объект. Зато будет интересен как личность. Наверное.

― И ещё... ― Исин, так и не дождавшись реакции на свои слова, откинулся вновь на спинку стула. ― Ещё вы наверняка не смогли учесть в своих исследованиях духовный фактор.

― Простите?

― Пресловутая связь альфы и омеги, которая иногда возникает у пар. Явление очень редкое, но реальное. Помнится, доктор Шан лет сто тому назад заметил, что эта связь есть у каждой пары. Просто у одних связь слабая, а у других ― очень сильная. Пожалуй, это та самая деталь, которую невозможно просчитать и учесть. Полагаю, даже если вам всё удастся, и вы запустите вашу линию препаратов, помогающих омегам справиться с минусами активного поиска, неожиданности всё равно будут случаться.

― Сомневаюсь, ― легкомысленно улыбнулся Хань. Какие, к дьяволу, неожиданности в его положении, например? Он уже и иметь ребёнка не в силах, что уж о других проявлениях слабостей омеги говорить? ― Вы знаете, почему Ким Чонин не стал увольняться после того случая?

― А лучшего выбора у него всё равно нет.

― Почему? Он ведь выпускник Академии Контроля.

― И что? Ему возвращают документы, едва он их подаёт. Он даже до собеседования ни разу не дошёл. А вы наивны, ― сделал вывод Исин, хотя никто не просил его об этом. ― У него нет связей, поэтому диплом Академии Контроля не играет никакой роли. Лучшая работа такого плана ― вышибала в дешёвом баре. Будь он один, ему хватило бы. Но у него есть семья, которую нужно содержать. Вообще я согласен, что ему не подходит работа в "Театре", но это лучший вариант для него из всех возможных ныне. Почему вас так заинтересовало это происшествие?

― Вы могли уже и догадаться. Это связано с моими исследованиями, ― убедительно соврал Исину и самому себе Хань, поднялся со стула и направился к двери. На пороге задержался, чтобы сухо поблагодарить Исина за рассказ.

 

 

**― 5 ―**

 

 

В "Театр" Хань приехал в пятницу, сразу отловил одного из работников и попросил позвать Кая.

― Его нет, ― тут же ответил пойманный парнишка в эластике и вознамерился сбежать, но от Ханя ещё никто так просто не уходил.

― Завтра он будет?

― Вряд ли.

― Тогда дай мне его адрес, ― не сдался Хань.

Парнишка побледнел и опустил голову.

― Ни к чему. Он в больнице.

― В центральной?

Пока спускался в лифте, Хань отстранённо думал, что, скорее всего, дело опять в "касабланке". И сожалел, что не расспросил персонал тщательнее. Хотя зачем?

У машины он забрал ключи у водителя, залез в салон и опомнился только на перекрёстке. Нужно было проехать один квартал, чтобы добраться до больницы. Глупо разворачиваться и отправляться домой, когда ты уже в шаге от цели.

И какого чёрта его понесло в больницу из-за этого мальчишки? Между прочим, этот мальчишка врезал ему в глаз. Мало ли таких альф работает в "Театре"... Впрочем, мало. Большая часть персонала ― беты.

В приёмной он столкнулся с Исином, не сразу и узнал в белом халате.

― Полагаю, вы решили навестить Ким Чонина? ― проницательно подметил Исин, попутно делая отметки в журнале обхода.

― Что случилось? ― устало вопросил Хань. ― То, о чём вы предупреждали?

Исин коротко кивнул и забрал у сестры медицинскую карту и итоговые документы, жестом предложил Ханю следовать за собой.

― Доза в этот раз была не так велика, но больше нормы. Сердце выдержало, нервная система ― нет. Он без сознания, в себя пока не приходил. Защитная реакция организма, очевидно. Ему сделали переливание крови, чтобы очистить организм от препарата. Остальное по сравнению с этим не так важно.

― Остальное?

― Его били плетью. Кровопотеря не критична, но она есть, а питается он плохо, так что общая слабость ещё.

Потом Хань смотрел на Кая, вытянувшегося на больничной койке. Он уже не казался смуглым, как обычно. Пластыри, бинты, провода, тонкое одеяло, назойливый писк приборов, отслеживающих его состояние.

― Зачем вы сюда пришли?

― Не знаю... ― впервые Хань ответил честно. Просто Кай здорово целовался, и не только. Хотя это тоже не повод. Как не повод и то, что он удивительно красивый альфа, а Хань всегда питал слабость к "симпатичным мордашкам". А может, Исин был прав, когда счёл Ханя наивным. Он мало знал о жизни так называемых простых людей. Пока рос, был под надзором, ведь омег положено оберегать. Потом слишком сильно погрузился в свои исследования и жил только ими ― его мало интересовало то, что происходило за стенами его исследовательского комплекса. Жизнь коснулась его, когда один из активистов движения "Природа" пытался его убить. Но уже три года прошло с тех пор, как это случилось. Повод был глупый, а фанатики вечны в любые времена.

А может, его привлекала смесь страсти и ненависти во взгляде Кая. Словно тайна, которую необходимо раскрыть. Тайны Хань любил всегда.

― Можете прийти завтра. Сегодня он вряд ли очнётся. Гарантий на завтра я дать не могу, но шансы есть. Он выносливый и крепкий, всё будет хорошо.

― Да, знаю. Спасибо, ― отозвался машинально Хань и побрёл прочь, на ходу пытаясь разобраться в происходящем. Грустную улыбку Исина он не заметил. Более того, он даже нажал кнопку активации на ключе ещё в холле больницы. Хотя именно это и спасло ему жизнь.

Снаружи прогремел взрыв. Стёкла на этаже разлетелись осколками, которые, по счастью, никого не поранили серьёзно.

Оклемавшись, полуоглушённый грохотом и звоном Хань выскочил на крыльцо и изумлённо уставился на свой автомобиль. Не требовалось обладать особой подготовкой, чтобы понять: взорвать пытались именно его. И это точно не поломка, а бомба. И машину зарядили взрывчаткой в его отсутствие, пока он был в больнице.

Хань позвонил домой, чтобы вызвать другую машину, но тут же отменил приказ, поскольку пришлось объясняться с полицией. Его мучили не меньше двух часов, пытаясь выяснить, кому так нужна его смерть. Он бы с удовольствием помог с решением этого вопроса, если бы знал ответ. И если бы мог соображать. Но он не мог. Мысли упрямо возвращались к Каю, и изменить это не удавалось. Хань сам не понимал, в чём тут дело, ведь Кай явно не имел никакого отношения к покушению.

― Вы в порядке? ― тихо спросил Исин, вручив ему чашку кофе. Полиция оставила наконец его в покое, но из больницы его не выпустили.

― А сами как думаете? ― огрызнулся Хань. ― Меня не каждый день пытаются на тот свет отправить.

― Странно.

― Неужели?

― Странно, что за вас взялись только сейчас. Ваша компания очень известна, и вы ― богатый человек. Очевидно, шантажировать вас нечем, поэтому остаётся только убить. У вас есть наследники?

― Вы решили сменить профессию? ― глотнув кофе, сердито уточнил Хань. Только что он выслушал пачку подобных вопросов от полиции.

― Нет, просто мыслю здраво. Детей у вас нет, стало быть, компания после вашей смерти отойдёт либо прочим вашим родственникам, либо кому-то из ваших коллег, верно? Вероятно, кто-то очень нуждается в деньгах. Ну или ваша смерть отложит выпуск новой линии препаратов. Если это кому-то выгодно, то почему бы и нет?

― Просто голова кругом от предположений. Я посижу с Ким Чонином?

― Посидите. Всё равно свободных палат у нас нет, а утро уже не за горами. Дорогу вы знаете.

Не очень-то он и любезен, этот чёртов врач. Хань проводил его возмущённым взглядом, допил кофе и отправился в палату, где лежал Кай. Сначала он уселся на кушетке у окна, но его не устраивал вид на соседний дом и навязчивые мысли о снайпере. Он задёрнул шторы, взял стул и уселся рядом с койкой Кая. Сидел и разглядывал резкие черты лица ― это занятие его успокаивало. Поглазев на Кая с час, уставился на правую кисть. Запястье перевязано, костяшки разбиты, тыльная сторона ладони покрыта царапинами... Осторожно прикоснулся и провёл кончиками пальцев по коже, казавшейся сейчас почти прозрачной настолько, что при желании можно было проследить голубые жилки. Одна из них напоминала тонкое синее кольцо на безымянном пальце.

Под его рукой холодная ладонь дрогнула, затем сжалась в кулак.

Хань уставился вновь на лицо Кая, заметил, как на миг приподнялись веки, опять плотно сомкнулись. Он наклонился, прислушался к ровному дыханию. Кай как будто почувствовал это и немного повернул голову, согрев его ухо тёплым выдохом.

Хань выпрямился только через пару минут и накрыл сжатый кулак обеими ладонями.

 

 

**― 6 ―**

 

 

Когда он проснулся, Кай уже зашнуровывал ботинки, присев на другой стул. Скользнул холодным взглядом по заспанному лицу Ханя и промолчал, вновь сосредоточившись на шнурках. Или он напрочь лишён любопытства, или ему дела нет до Ханя. Но очень хотелось знать, какое из предположений ближе к истине.

― Тебе лучше?

― Не твоё дело.

Хань умилился тому, с какой серьёзностью Кай это произнёс.

― Касабланка?

Пальцы Кая замерли на миг, потом с силой стиснули шнурки. Длинная чёлка надёжно прятала его глаза, не позволяя увидеть, что же в них сейчас отражалось.

― Я думал, ты и без этого...

Кай резко поднялся, набросил на плечи лёгкую куртку и прямо посмотрел на Ханя.

― Это всё, что ты хотел мне сказать? Или что-то ещё? Извини, время на исходе.

Хань немного смешался под его пристальным холодным взглядом, но уверенно продолжил с неизменной улыбкой:

― Хочу предложить тебе работу.

― Перебраться из Театра только в твою спальню? Или попробуешь меня удивить?

Вот сейчас Хань разобрал эмоции в его глазах: ненависть, разбавленная презрением.

― Попробую удивить.

― Валяй, ― благосклонно кивнул Кай.

― Мне нужен телохранитель.

― В качестве прикрытия? А подразумевается по-прежнему работа в спальне?

― Эй, ты не так уж и неотразим.

― Я знаю, что такое омега.

Вот теперь захотелось вернуть ему должок. Который с размаху правой и в глаз. Хань с трудом удержался.

― Я предлагаю тебе настоящую работу. Мне действительно нужен телохранитель. Настоящий, а не ширма. И речь о спальне не идёт вовсе ― можешь спать хоть на коврике в прихожей, если так хочешь.

Кай сунул руки в карманы куртки и осмотрел его чуть внимательнее.

― Нет, спасибо.

Хань проводил его ошарашенным взглядом, лишившись дара речи. Пришёл в себя и догнал его уже в коридоре.

― Эй, но почему?

― Потому что подобные дела так не делаются, ― отрезал Кай, ткнув пальцем в кнопку вызова лифта.

― Что ты имеешь в виду?

― Если бы тебе действительно нужен был хороший телохранитель, ты не лез бы с предложениями к кому попало, а сделал объявление и выбирал бы самого лучшего. По-настоящему. Откуда тебе знать, насколько я в этом хорош? Ты даже не видел, что я умею.

― Мне говорили о тебе...

― А, связи, ― иронично хмыкнул Кай и шагнул в кабину, привалился плечом к стене и проследил, как Хань нажал на кнопку с единицей. ― Если ты дорожишь собственной шкурой, на связи тебе будет наплевать. Связи не гарантируют профессионализма. Не знаю, зачем говорю тебе это, всё равно омеги ценят прежде всего связи.

― Откуда тебе знать, что ценят омеги? ― Хань уже злился. Этот мальчишка слишком много возомнил о себе.

― Оттуда. Ненавижу таких, как ты. У меня перед глазами весь ваш террариум гадов ― Театр. Образцы на любой вкус. Да и раньше насмотрелся вдоволь. Власть, деньги, примитивные желания. Когда-то омеги были низшим классом, потом их ценность возросла, а сейчас с вас пылинки сдувают. Мне, в общем-то, наплевать. Просто никак не пойму, почему меня по умолчанию считают худшим, знаешь? Вроде бы не животное, на других не бросаюсь, хоть и альфа. А, да... Тебя так интересовала "касабланка", помню. Знаешь, когда пускают в дело эту дрянь? И как часто?

Хань помотал головой, не отводя глаз от застывшего лица Кая.

― Её пускают в дело тогда, когда альфа не испытывает желания, когда омега не вызывает у него никаких чувств. Перевожу: "касабланка" ― это каждый раз. Есть обычная доза. Но иногда она превышает норму. Сам сообразишь, почему? Или тебе на пальцах объяснить? "Касабланка" ― это крошечное зерно истины в мифе о вечно озабоченных альфах.

― Погоди, но ведь когда мы...

Кай поймал его подборок, медленно провёл пальцами по щеке и поцеловал до того, как Хань успел что-либо предпринять. Потом отстранился и смерил насмешливым взглядом.

― Ты мне просто понравился.

И этот... этот... эта скотина спокойно вымелась из лифта, остановившегося на первом этаже у стоянки.

― А ну стой! ― Хань рванул следом и мёртвой хваткой вцепился в запястье Кая.

― На бис? ― нахально поинтересовался этот невыносимый мерзавец и выразительно посмотрел на губы Ханя.

― Иди ты к чёрту! Я по поводу работы.

― По поводу работы я тебя уже послал, мало?

― Нет. В смысле, спасибо за совет. Я ему последую. Если я приглашу тебя в качестве кандидата, ты придёшь? Отбор будет честным, обещаю. Мне действительно нужен профессиональный телохранитель. Только учти: провалишь отбор ― я тебя не найму.

― Тоже мне, напугал... ― Кай отвернулся и вздохнул, потом вновь посмотрел на Ханя. ― Ты хоть слово слышал из того, что я тебе сказал? Я ненавижу таких, как ты. Но ты всё равно предлагаешь мне охранять тебя и защищать твою задницу?

― Исключительно в том случае, если ты пройдёшь отбор. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, я сам в состоянии защитить свою задницу. В-третьих, высокая оплата и престижная работа. Это тебе не ночи в Театре проводить.

― Если сам в состоянии защитить свою задницу, на кой чёрт тебе тратить деньги на охрану?

― Да я не в том смысле! И ты прекрасно понял, что я имел в виду!

― Я альфа. У меня мозги не в голове, вроде как, забыл?

― Прекрати...

― Господин Лу, как вы себя чувствуете?

Хань сердито зыркнул на Исина: нарисовался не ко времени ― хрен сотрёшь.

― Чувствую, ― буркнул он и удержал Кая за рукав куртки, чтоб не сбежал.

― Голова не кружится?

― Если вы так деликатно пытаетесь намекнуть на сотрясение, спешу вас разочаровать ― не кружится, не тошнит, не болит, и вообще есть хочу.

Исин заметил лёгкое недоумение на лице Кая и торопливо пояснил:

― Вчера взорвали машину господина Лу. Хорошо, что он нажал на кнопку ключа ещё внутри больницы, так что никто не пострадал. Ты как себя чувствуешь?

― Обычно, ― пожал плечами Кай и покосился на Ханя, потом поймал брошенный Исином ключ.

― Пятый ряд. Будь осторожнее в пути.

― Спасибо, доктор, ― отвесил Кай немного неловкий поклон и зашагал к выходу с Ханем на хвосте.

― Что у тебя с ним?

― Ничего.

― Так я и поверил, ну да, как же, держи карман пошире...

― А ты держи ревность при себе, а то она мне жить мешает.

― Ревность? Какую ещё ревность, ты...

― Отстань.

― Нет уж! Отвезёшь меня домой?

Кай так резко остановился, что Хань с разгона врезался в его спину и тихо зашипел, когда больно приложился носом между лопаток.

― Я не твой водитель, чтоб развозом заниматься.

― Я заплачу. Мне ехать не на чём. Машина... ну...

― Покатайся в метро или на мобусе.

― Я никогда не ездил в общественном транспорте, ― поник Хань и посмотрел на Кая с таким несчастным видом, на какой только был способен. Не подействовало. Хань несколько раз моргнул, чтобы глаза заблестели влажно, и понурился, изобразив вселенскую скорбь и бездну отчаяния. Обычно рослые альфы не выносят слёз омег, а вот мелкие наоборот ― обожают до слёз доводить. Кай, похоже, вписывался в это правило, потому что нахмурился, осмотрел Ханя с головы до ног и обратно, обречённо вздохнул и жестом велел следовать за ним. Остановился он у лёгкого аэробайка, и Хань немедленно запаниковал. На аэробайках он тоже никогда не ездил, к тому же такой вид транспорта считался экстремальным. Но Кай даже не потрудился успокоить его хоть как-то, перекинул ногу через сиденье и завёл аэробайк.

― Тебе особое приглашение нужно?

― Ты собираешься ехать на этом?

― На машину у меня денег нет, уж прости. Да и не люблю.

― Но это... Оно вообще как передвигается?

― Легко. Ты садишься или нет? И куда тебя везти?

Хань неуверенно пристроился за спиной Кая и обхватил его руками за пояс, сжал изо всех сил, потому что банально боялся свалиться.

― У меня дом за городом. Речной квартал.

― Как мило. Ты чего так вцепился? Или мне, по-твоему, нужно всю дорогу обходиться без воздуха?

― Не хочу, чтобы ты потерял меня на полпути.

― Потеряешь тут, как же. Да отцепись ты! Или почешешь домой на своих двоих.

Хань с усилием выдохнул и расслабил немного руки, после чего послушно сцепил ладони в замок. Правда, когда Кай рванул с места в карьер, невольно вновь стиснул его бока, но затем ослабил хватку, чтобы не мешать ему дышать.

Аэробайк двигался как по самой дороге, так и над ней, проходя перекрёстки и крупные скопления транспорта по воздуху без задержек. Довольно удобно, но и страшно, потому что траектория движения постоянно менялась, как менялись и обычные рамки движения. На дороге Хань привык смотреть влево и вправо, вперёд и назад, а тут же добавлялись ещё такие параметры как "верх" и "низ", и "диагонали". Хань с трудом представлял, как Кай вообще ориентируется в такой сложной системе координат, ещё и так ориентируется, чтобы вытворять на аэробайке различные трюки, проносясь прямо перед кабинами грузовиков и мобусов. Разок этот псих даже проскочил перед скоростным поездом ― Хань думал, что у него сердце разорвётся от ужаса до того, как их поезд сметёт с дороги. Обошлось...

Что ж, тест на скорость реакций в неудобных условиях Кай, можно считать, прошёл уже на "отлично". Неудобных, потому что никакой кабины, и из защиты есть только очки из фиолетового титанопластика. Причём очки ― у Кая, а у Ханя и того не было, поэтому приходилось щуриться, жмуриться и вовсе закрывать глаза время от времени, но ветер всё равно безжалостно хлестал по лицу, срывал слёзы с ресниц и норовил сдуть с сиденья ко всем чертям.

Кай так резко остановил аэробайк у резных ворот, что Хань в самом деле чуть не разжал уставшие руки и не впилился в те самые ворота головой с разгона.

― Написано, что хата твоя, ― сдвинув очки на лоб, фыркнул Кай и кивнул в направлении хрустальной таблички, венчавшей ворота.

― Моя, ― буркнул Хань и дотянулся ладонью до датчика-замка, после чего ворота распахнулись. Кай уже неспешно двинулся над аллеей к дому на холме. Дом выстроили в южно-немецком стиле, немного отдававшем готикой. Выглядело так же красиво, как виллы в Италии, и одновременно напоминало средневековые замки. Если отвлечься от красот, то сразу стало бы ясно, что это не вилла, а самая натуральная крепость, всего лишь надо убрать декор. А с декором вполне так и вилла.

Когда Хань перебирался с аэробайка на землю, поймал короткий взгляд Кая. Внимательный такой взгляд, острый даже. Похоже, Кай заметил двойственность дома на холме и записал это Ханю в плюс. Если он вообще хоть что-то записывал Ханю в плюс.

― Отбор будет здесь проходить через два дня. Приезжай, буду ждать. Мне дико любопытно, чему тебя научили в Академии и научили ли вообще. Ты так упирался, что я уже подозреваю всякое.

Теперь Кай хлестнул его по лицу взбешённым взглядом ― взбешённым, но всё равно холодным ― и, резко развернув аэробайк, умчался к воротам. Даже не попрощался, мерзавец!

― Завтрак, господин? ― вежливо поинтересовался спустившийся с крыльца дворецкий и застыл в ожидании ответа.

― Вы видели этого мальчишку, Дэн? ― столь же церемонно вопросил в ответ Хань.

― Да, господин. Когда вы открывали ворота, на мониторе.

― Он придёт на отбор через два дня. Впустите его и предупредите Ли. И... чёрт с ним, давайте ваш завтрак.

 

 

**― 7 ―**

 

 

На сбор кандидатов Хань отвёл час и уже думал, что Кай не явится, несмотря на отправленное ему официальное приглашение, но ошибся. Кай пришёл в последнюю минуту, аккурат к сроку. Хань даже собственным глазам не сразу поверил, увидев Кая в строгом чёрном костюме и при галстуке. Хуже того, не сразу вообще его узнал. Никакой встрёпанной шевелюры и богемного или уличного вида. Строгая причёска, костюм опять же... Ослепительно красивый молодой человек из деловых кругов, словно адвокат какого-нибудь преуспевающего дельца, не иначе. Хань не поленился проверить, на чём это Кай приехал. На аэробайке. Как? Чёрт его знает, но выглядел он как картинка. Пускать на него слюни было не ко времени, но очень хотелось. Красивый же.

Кай спокойно сгрузил на стол перед Ханем и начальником охраны Ли свои документы и отошёл к прочим кандидатам. Ли велел им построиться в ряд, после чего взялся за документы.

― Этот вот неплох, работал у президента компании Сайфос. И тут тоже хорошие рекомендации. Ещё вот этот. Остальные либо так себе работали, либо выпускники без опыта.

Хань покивал и сунул нос в документы Кая. Отличные итоговые показатели по всем дисциплинам, но опыта работы нет, не считая практические часы в Академии.

― Минуту... ― Ли тоже заглянул в эти бумаги.

― Что?

― Да нет... Странно просто.

― Что именно? ― теряя терпение, уточнил Хань.

― Посмотрите вот тут. Видите?

― Пилот экстра-класса. Водит "Воина". И?

― "Воин" ― модель на базе штурмового вертолёта, но это боевой робот. Странно, что парнишка не в армейском подразделении. Такие пилоты на вес золота. Боевого робота не каждый даже в воздух способен поднять, не то что управлять им в бою или так просто, ― поделился информацией Ли. ― Странно. Очень странно. Даже если у него нет никаких связей, "Воин" ― это слишком серьёзно.

Хань угукнул и заглянул в таблицу на странице с недостатками. Там значились отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения и низкий навык работы в команде, а также склонность принимать решения самостоятельно, игнорируя приказы вышестоящих. Вот и объяснение. "Воин" наверняка стоит целое состояние, так кто ж его доверит замечательному пилоту без инстинкта самосохранения и слишком самостоятельному? Никто. Он сам бы не доверил. То есть...

Хань закрыл папку с документами и отложил в сторону. Он не знал, мог ли доверить "Воина" Каю, но знал, что посадил бы его за руль самой дорогой своей машины. И управление вертолётом тоже доверил бы. И самолётом. В конце концов, он себя Каю доверил в "Театре" на целую ночь и остался весьма доволен результатом, но это не тот аргумент, который можно привести здесь и сейчас.

― Как вы желаете испытать кандидатов? ― отхлебнув кофе, поинтересовался Ли. ― Парные бои?

― Их слишком много. Думаю, это пустая трата времени. Сколько их тут? Больше тридцати? Отлично. Пусть дерутся все сразу.

― Прямо вот в куче?

― Ну да. Остановятся по моему сигналу, а пока каждый за себя.

Ли кивнул и громко объявил кандидатам, что им предстоит. Те с недоумением переглянулись ― все, но только не Кай ― и замерли в ожидании. Ли дал им отмашку ― и завертелось.

Некоторым было явно неудобно драться в костюмах, на что Ли заявил, что эти кадры точно не покидали тренировочного зала и не имели практических навыков. Сразу нет. Он выхватил из списка имена неумех и вежливо с ними попрощался. Остальные продолжали драться. Но не Кай. Кай просто уклонялся от атак, заставляя противников вокруг сталкиваться друг с другом, или делал так, чтобы направленные в него атаки успешно находили цель, хоть и не ту, какая предполагалась. Он по-прежнему выглядел свежим и изысканным, даже дыхание не сбилось. А Хань пялился на него и думал, что он просто танцует, будто на сцене, легко и непринуждённо.

Хань смеха ради занимался с наставником ушу, но, пожалуй, был в той же категории, которую безжалостно отсеял Ли. Имел представление о боевом искусстве и умел использовать свои навыки в спортивном зале, но вот в настоящих драках побывать ему ни разу не довелось. И то, что творил Кай, полностью противоречило всему, чему Ханя учили. Тем не менее, это работало в итоге не хуже, а то и лучше...

― Достаточно, ― громко сообщил Хань, когда на ногах остались пять кандидатов. Всех прочих выпроводили: и тех, кто мог идти сам, и тех, кого пришлось нести.

В оставшейся пятёрке фигурировали те трое, которых отметил Ли в самом начале, да два выпускника, одним из которых был Кай. И только Кай дышал ровно и даже не вспотел.

― Предлагаю посмотреть, как они управляются с оружием в тире, отсеять худшего, испытать на практике их охранные навыки и провести ещё один бой. Так у нас останется лучший, ― предложил Ли. Хань поразмыслил и кивнул.

В тире провалился один из выпускников, не Кай. Осталось четверо. После этого Ханю пришлось изображать объект охраны, а Ли играл роль злоумышленника. В их распоряжении имелся целый дом и парк вокруг. Ханя первым сопровождал именно Кай, почуявший засаду сразу же на центральной лестнице. Он запихнул Ханя в самое надёжное место и "ликвидировал" злоумышленника. Остальные кандидаты отлично справились с защитой, но не с поимкой или ликвидацией. То есть, задачу выполнили на «отлично», но не с плюсом. Собственно, задача любого телохранителя заключается именно в защите, а не в поимке или ликвидации преступников. Этим обычно занималась полиция. Но Ханя впечатлило как раз то, что Кай смог выполнить как свои обязанности охранника, так и выполнить обязанности полиции. Другое дело, что с объектом охраны Кай обращался бесцеремонно и по-своему, проигнорировав все возражения в процессе.

Хань и Ли крепко задумались над результатом испытаний и решили вновь объявить общий поединок. Бой следовало вести до тех пор, пока не останется один победитель.

Трое дрались, один танцевал.

Хань вопросительно посмотрел на Ли.

― Он не тратит силы, ― пожал плечами тот. ― Либо троица сама сдастся, либо он добьёт оставшегося. Разделяй и властвуй. Старо, как мир. Он обращает своих противников друг против друга.

― Коварно.

― Умно. Куда хуже то, что они идут у него на поводу, несмотря на весь свой опыт. Конечно, наблюдать со стороны и участвовать в бою непосредственно ― разные вещи, но всё же.

― Понятно. То есть, Кай уже определённо лучше, чем любой из них?

― Кай? ― не понял Ли.

― Ким Чонин, ― нахмурившись, буркнул Хань.

― А... И всё же меня беспокоит отсутствующий у него инстинкт самосохранения.

― Почему вдруг? Это в армии должно всех беспокоить, а для телохранителя это, скорее уж, достоинство.

― Хм... В этом что-то есть, ― неохотно признал Ли. ― Хотя вы никогда не были настолько требовательны к своим охранникам.

― У меня и охранников такого класса особо никогда не было, но сейчас положение серьёзное. И мне нужен лучший. Тот, кто действительно сможет меня защитить в любой ситуации и любой ценой.

У Ли явно вертелся на языке вопрос по поводу вида Кая, ведь он тоже знал, что Хань падок на красивую внешность, но озвучивать сей вопрос Ли не стал. К счастью. В конце концов, он сам проводил отбор вместе с Ханем и чётко видел собственными глазами каждого кандидата и их способности.

Кай тем временем демонстрировал свои умения, перейдя непосредственно к бою с последним противником, оставшимся на ногах. Продемонстрировал ровно одним ударом, уложившим типа, работавшего в Сайфосе, на пол. Красиво и надолго уложившим. Кай небрежно откинул со лба слегка влажную чёлку и, повернувшись к Ханю и Ли, замер.

― Хотелось бы узнать, почему пилот такого класса не служит в армии, ― перешёл к вопросам Ли.

― Причина есть в тех документах, которые я принёс. В Академии мне рекомендовали именно эту сферу работы, а не армейскую. ― Спокойно, сухо и по делу.

― Почему вы хотите получить эту работу?

― Деньги, ― пожал плечами Кай, умолчав о личном приглашении Ханя, за что последний был ему признателен. Ли как раз собрался поинтересоваться, где Кай работал раньше и работает ли сейчас, но Хань опередил его.

― Вы уже уволились с предыдущего места работы?

― Можно и так сказать, ― с насмешкой в глазах отозвался Кай. Они оба прекрасно знали, что две неявки на работу в "Театре" приравниваются к увольнению, поэтому никаких проблем с этим не возникло бы.

― В таком случае могу вас поздравить ― вы приняты, ― подытожил Хань. ― Идёмте, я всё покажу и расскажу.

Он выбрался из-за стола, проигнорировав недоумевающий взгляд Ли, и повёл Кая за собой. Только свидетелей ему не хватало, потому вот и побеспокоился, чтобы остаться с Каем с глазу на глаз.

Он отвёл Кая на второй этаж, показал комнату, подготовленную специально для будущего телохранителя и снабжённую как компьютером, так и всеми необходимыми терминалами и средствами связи.

― Сопровождать меня необходимо будет двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Ли ― начальник охраны, но по отношению к тебе он ― подчинённый.

― Это неважно. Важно знать, от чего тебя защищать нужно.

― Я и сам не знаю. Тогда вот взорвали мою машину на стоянке. Обычно я езжу с водителем, но в тот раз был один. Заминировали машину у больницы. И я бы благополучно взорвался вместе с ней, если бы не активировал ключ раньше времени.

― А предположительно? Кто это мог быть?

― Кто угодно. Когда-то было нечто подобное, из-за ерунды, ты наверняка уже знаешь детали. Я занимаюсь фармакологией. Как раз завершился один из моих проектов, и через два месяца моя компания выпустит новую линию препаратов. Вероятно, есть те, кто не хотел бы этого. Если на пальцах... ― Хань налил себе кофе и оглянулся на Кая. ― Если на пальцах, то выпуск нового продукта сильно ударит по рынку. Те, кто прежде выпускал средства для альф и омег, понесут огромные убытки. Скорее всего, мне удастся вытеснить их с рынка вовсе. Прежде такого я никогда не делал, но сейчас проанализировал ситуацию и пришёл к выводу, что я в самом деле представляю для них для всех серьёзную угрозу. Не знаю, прав я или нет в своих предположениях, но это неважно. Важно, чтобы я дожил до выпуска продукта. После выпуска убивать меня уже будет поздно.

― Смотря для кого.

― То есть? ― не понял Хань.

― Если ты доживёшь до выпуска, то убивать тебя не будет смысла для конкурентов. Но будет смысл для тех, кто пожелает получать прибыль. У тебя есть наследники?

― Откуда?

― Вот именно. Кому же отойдёт твоя компания и средства?

― Семье, разумеется.

― С родственниками ладишь?

― Глупый вопрос. У отца состояние побольше моего, зачем ему это? Да и не интересуется он этой сферой, считает, что я в игрушки играюсь. Нет, семью я не подозреваю, а всем прочим из-за наследства нет смысла меня убивать ― ничего они не получат, только потеряют. Компаньонов у меня нет и никогда не было, так что все мои сотрудники лишатся работы и доходов. Выходит, им тоже незачем от меня избавляться. Вот поэтому я и полагаю, что дело, скорее всего, в конкурентах.

Кай потрогал пальцем фигурку ангела на абажуре настольной лампы и неопределённо пожал плечами, перевёл задумчивый взгляд на картины, украшавшие стены комнаты.

Хань тупо попялился на лампу и только через минуту сообразил, чем именно там занимаются фигурки ангелов и демонов, поспешно покосился на картины и постарался незаметно перевести дух с облегчением ― картины оказались вполне приличными и невинными, симпатичные пейзажики. Спустя миг Хань похолодел, припомнив, что вроде бы ванная оформлена в том же стиле, что и проклятая лампа, потому что прежде эта комната, как и большинство иных в доме, была оформлена соответствующим образом для развлечений. Обстановкой комнат Хань занимался года три назад, кажется, отходя от фазы активного поиска и будучи в бешенстве, посему мотивы... соответствовали, да уж. Совсем вылетело из головы, зато теперь вспомнилось. Кто его знает, на что ещё Кай тут наткнётся, хотя по нему сложно сказать, что он думает по этому поводу ― лицо спокойное и невозмутимое.

Хань вновь уставился на лампу, на ангела, которого Кай потрогал пальцем. Ангел расположился в весьма соблазнительной позе и явно дразнил демона, глядевшего на него сверху вниз. Особую пикантность ситуации добавляло то, что ангел был светловолосым, а демон ― тёмноволосым и смуглым. Навевало ассоциации, неудобные такие ассоциации.

― Э... ― неуклюже начал Хань. ― Если тебя что-то не устраивает, ты можешь всё поменять по собственному вкусу. Просто скажи Дэну, он всё сделает.

― Не волнуйся, потерплю. Это же твой дом, ― лениво отозвался Кай и направился к ванной. Самое время Ханю рвать волосы на голове и взывать к небесам. Кай щёлкнул выключателем и застыл на пороге изваянием. Просто стоял и пялился внутрь ванной. Хань осторожно подошёл и тоже заглянул туда. Оргия, запечатлённая на стенах, безусловно впечатляла. Пришлось с прискорбием признать, что Хань и десятой доли всех земных наслаждений и извращений не испробовал. Кстати, демон и ангел слева занимались тем, чем и Хань не отказался бы заняться. При условии, что подвиг демона повторит именно Кай.

― Гм... Это ванная, ― пробурчал он, потупив взор.

― С трудом, но я догадался... ― слегка ошеломлённо пробормотал Кай.

― Ну... Понимаешь, я только недавно вернулся в Соуль, года два тут не был нормально, только короткими набегами, поэтому тут многое осталось по-старому. Со временем дом приведут в... в...

― В более пристойное состояние? ― милосердно подсказал ему Кай прохладным голосом.

― Д-да.

― Твой дворецкий выглядит очень представительным и уважаемым человеком, который старше тебя почти в три раза. Мне на твоём месте было бы неловко перед ним.

Хань понурился и пробубнил нечто нечленораздельное, умолчав при этом, что как раз Дэн и выбирал антураж, потому испытывать неловкость было бы странно. Хотя не менее странно испытывать неловкость перед Каем и чувствовать себя нашкодившим котёнком. Чёрт возьми, Кай младше него и его подчинённый! И этот подчинённый работал в "Театре", где занимался всяким и разным! Чья бы корова мычала!

― Не подумай, что я тебя упрекаю, ― хмыкнул Кай, словно мысли прочитал, ― просто свои предпочтения люди обычно скрывают, приберегая их для специальных мест. Ты знаешь, каких. Странно видеть подобное в доме, это ведь явно не твоя спальня.

― Да знаю я, ― рассердился Хань. ― Я же сказал, что меня долго не было, а дом обставлялся в такой период моей жизни, когда мне хотелось бросить подобный вызов.

― О, так это протест?

― Какой ещё протест?! ― зашипел Хань, отпихнул Кая в сторону и закрыл дверь в клятую ванную, чтобы не видеть творящееся там сладкое безобразие.

― Против существующих порядков. Я почитал газеты и журналы. Говорят, ты потому и занялся фармакологией, что тебя многое не устраивало. Выходит, дым был не без огня?

― Тебя тоже многое не устраивает. Хочешь взглянуть на транспорт, которым придётся пользоваться?

― Хочу.

― Тогда пошли. Кстати, как я понимаю, в обычной жизни ты Ким Чонин, значит, называть тебя Каем...

― Можно и нужно, ― отрезал Кай. ― Это имя мне досталось не по прихоти владельца "Театра", оно появилось раньше.

В ангар они отправились молча. Хань опасался продолжать беседу в таком ключе. Каю нужны деньги, но гордости у него в сто раз больше. Не хотелось бы, чтобы Кай передумал работать телохранителем. Хань приложил немало усилий, дабы заполучить эту упрямую скотину. Знать бы ещё, зачем он это сделал...

В ангаре стояли роскошные автомобили, небольшой самолёт и аккуратный курьерский вертолёт. Именно к вертолёту и устремился Кай первым же делом. Обошёл вокруг, выдерживая почтительную дистанцию, приблизился вплотную и побрёл вдоль борта, едва касаясь обшивки кончиками пальцев, погладил лопасти малого винта на хвосте и юркнул в кабину.

Хань внимательно наблюдал, как Кай крутится на сиденье, трогает панель управления, заглядывает под неё, оглаживает пластиковые детали и кнопки. Кай выглядел спокойным и холодным, как и всегда, но не мог спрятать восторженный блеск глаз и не мог контролировать  руки. Хань сказал бы, что Кай просто влюбился в вертолёт. Наверное, в документах что-то было не так ― трудно поверить, что подобный пилот мог наплевательски относиться к технике. И это предположение подтвердилось, когда у Кая почти что слюнки потекли после осмотра самолёта. Машины он изучал с меньшим энтузиазмом, но тоже восторженно.

― Всё-таки предпочитаешь аэробайки? ― не выдержал Хань.

― Предпочитаю всё, что летает. На машинах трудно танцевать.

― Прости?

― Я люблю танцевать. В небе это проще, ― коротко пояснил Кай и сунул нос под капот серебристого "Тандера", предназначенного для парадных выездов, а через минуту вынес приговор: ― Будуар на колёсиках. Для поездок в ближайшее время не годится.

― Почему?

― Потому что тебя убить хотят, поэтому нужно что-то менее богемное и с хорошей бронёй. Танк, например, подошёл бы.

― Очень смешно!

― После прямого попадания ракеты тебе станет не до смеха.

― Откуда ракете взяться посреди Соуля? ― возмутился Хань.

― Если у тебя есть лишние тридцать кусков, то достать ракету не проблема. Для людей при деньгах вообще не проблема достать хоть демона из ада. Оружие ― это тоже товар. У тебя есть связи с полицией?

― Тебе зачем? ― Хань прислонился к "Тандеру" и сунул руки в карманы.

― Хочу взглянуть на отчёт по поводу взрыва у больницы. Ещё лучше ― взглянуть на останки твоей машинки. Хотелось бы узнать, что именно использовали для твоего устранения.

― И что это тебе даст?

Кай оставил в покое машину, отступил в сторону и осмотрел перепачканные чёрным руки, только после этого соизволил объяснить:

― Это даст очень многое. Обычно взрывами занимается кто-то один, специалист в своём деле. Их не так уж и много.

― Да ладно, чтобы подложить мину или бомбу, много ума не надо.

― Стандартную мину или бомбу, а они работают иначе ― по заданным заводским параметрам. И выбор их невелик. Чтобы сделать "умную" мину или бомбу, запрещённую Международным Оружейным Реестром, либо же заставить стандартные вести себя так, как кому-то надо, нужен профессионал. Привязка бомбы к ключу автомобиля ― это уже не стандарт, а работа профи.

Хань задумчиво посмотрел на царапину, оставшуюся на носке левого ботинка, досадливо поморщился и вздохнул.

― И что тебе даст отчёт и останки моей машины? В документах не сказано, что ты пиротехник. В Академии ты проходил общий курс, отличившись как пилот, значит, вряд ли ты знаешь так уж много о бомбах.

Смешок со стороны Кая заставил Ханя вскинуть голову и в недоумении округлить глаза.

― Ты действительно думаешь, что в Академии на общий курс набирают бездарностей? А если я тебе скажу, что ежегодно на общий курс попадает не больше пяти человек? На общий курс берут тех, кто показал одинаково хорошие способности на всех узкоспециальных тестах. Ты прав, я не пиротехник и не минёр, но я всегда интересовался сложными конструкциями. Кроме того, у меня был свободный год, и я мог делать всё, что пожелаю. Как выпускник Академии я сохраняю право на допуск в библиотеку Академии в течение трёх лет после завершения обучения. Можешь не рассчитывать на меня, если хочешь, но мне нужно взглянуть на полицейский отчёт и останки твоей машины.

Кай крутанулся на пятках и зашагал к выходу из ангара. Хань спохватился и поспешил следом.

― Что ещё тебе нужно?

― Знать, каким по счёту было это покушение.

― Первым.

― Ты уверен?

― Конечно. До этого моя жизнь была прекрасна и безмятежна, ― огрызнулся Хань, обиженный подобным недоверием.

― Так что с полицией? ― Кай остановился и оглянулся на Ханя.

 

 

**― 8 ―**

 

 

В полиции к визиту Лу Ханя и Кая отнеслись без восторга. Руководитель следственного отдела, в который попало дело о взрыве у больницы, рвал и метал, даже счёл возможным повысить голос на Ханя. Дескать, по территориальному признаку и в соответствии с законодательством дело переходило в отдел, и занимались им именно сотрудники полиции, а частные лица не имели права вмешиваться.

― Я не собираюсь ни во что вмешиваться, я просто желаю быть в курсе расследования! ― рычал Хань на полковника.

― А у вас нет такого права! ― выразительно тряс уголовным кодексом в мягкой обложке тот самый полковник и поправлял свободной рукой галстук на покрасневшей от возмущения шее.

Кай закинул ногу на ногу и сложил пальцы "домиком" над коленом, наслаждаясь бесплатным спектаклем. Небось, до сего знаменательного момента книжка в мягкой обложке выполняла исключительно декоративную функцию на массивном столе.

― Да где такое написано? ― потребовал доказательств Хань и похлопал ладонью по столешнице. Мол, аргументы на бочку, сейчас посмотрим, что и как там написано. Но полковник не стушевался и проворно раскрыл несчастный встрёпанный кодекс на первых страницах. Ага, стало быть, в кодекс он иногда заглядывал-таки...

― А вот! Вот! Чёрным по белому! Частные лица не имеют права вмешиваться в расследование, начатое полицией! И не имеют права мешать следствию ― за это полагается наказание, между прочим!

― Меня не интересует ваше расследование, сколько повторять? Меня интересует информация! И вообще, мне всего-то надо взглянуть на мою машину и на отчёт эксперта! Это что, конец света?

― Именно! ― заорал полковник так, будто его резали. ― Это прямое вмешательство! Нет у вас такого права!

В кабинет бочком протиснулся секретарь с нашивками капитана на форме. Осторожно поставив на столик поднос с чашками, сахарницей, вазочкой со сладостями и кувшином сливок, он стремительно ретировался. Полковник и Хань продолжали выяснять нюансы законодательства, а Кай невозмутимо взял с подноса чашечку с ароматным напитком и, прикрыв глаза, сделал маленький глоток. Кофе тут варили отличный.

Кай выудил из вазочки печенье и приступил к еде. Пока ел, лениво размышлял о странностях. Полковник был альфой, а Хань ― омегой, тем не менее, в кабинете до сих пор вопили и орали, метали громы и молнии и не могли прийти к общему решению, устроившему бы всех. Кай мог всякое думать о нынешнем обществе и царящих в нём порядках, но даже он признавал, что разделение силовой и управляющей деятельности между двумя биовидами являлось мудрым. Альфы по природе своей агрессивны и не выносят компромиссов, омеги же шире смотрят на проблемы, миролюбивы и предпочитают решать вопросы с максимальной эффективностью и наименьшими затратами. Когда возникала сложная ситуация, касающаяся армии или полиции и управляющих структур, альфы и омеги договаривались без проблем. Кай сам был альфой, поэтому знал это наверняка, да и видел не раз. Хоть те же визиты государственных комиссий в Академию. Агрессивность начальства Академии мгновенно меняла русло, когда дело доходило до переговоров с комиссиями, состоявшими из омег. Феромоны там или нет, но генерал-альфа старался произвести впечатление на омег своими талантами, хотя не забывал ограничивать поползновения тех самых омег и не позволял перехватить львиную долю управляющих функций. Омеги в свою очередь смягчали альфа-агрессивность, и все вместе они в итоге действительно находили лучшее решение, устраивавшее обе стороны.

Но у Ханя ничего подобного не получалось. Вроде бы омега, а ощущение как от не в меру зазнавшегося беты. Подобающим ему образом Хань вёл себя лишь один-единственный раз ― в ту их совместную ночь в "Театре".

Расправившись с печеньем и отставив опустевшую чашку, Кай выразительно кашлянул во время короткой паузы, прервавшей яростный спор.

― Позвольте вмешаться, ― заявил он уставившимся на него Ханю и полковнику. ― Речь идёт о страховом законодательстве. У нас нет ни малейшего намерения мешать работе полиции, не говоря уж о том, что полиция работает в интересах господина Лухана, ведь это на его жизнь покушались. Однако нам необходимо получить копию отчёта эксперта и взглянуть на останки автомобиля, чтобы подтвердить факт покушения. Думаю, вы сами сталкивались со страховыми компаниями и их несносными во многих вопросах требованиями. У нас просто нет выбора, вы же сами понимаете.

Хань ошарашенно поморгал, как и полковник, а Кай спокойно продолжил:

― Пока что обязанность по уточнению данных возложена на господина Лухана, но если вы не пойдёте нам навстречу, выяснением займётся инспектор страховой компании. Проверки, разбирательства... Сами понимаете, насколько сильно это будет мешать работе полиции. По-настоящему мешать. Что скажете? ― Кай нахально выудил из вазочки ещё одно печенье и с хрустом откусил, сосредоточившись на вкуснятине с таким видом, будто дальнейшая беседа вдруг перестала иметь к нему отношение.

― Страховая компания? ― озадаченно повторил полковник и вопросительно уставился на Ханя.

― Угу, ― подтвердил вместо лишившегося дара речи Ханя Кай.

― Могли бы сразу сказать, ― недовольно проворчал полковник, но его боевой настрой явно пошёл на убыль. Странно, конечно, потому что два альфы в одной банке это всё равно что два скорпиона в одной норе ― в живых полагалось остаться лишь одному. ― Вашим делом занимаются детективы Пак и Бён. Офис на третьем этаже. Ступайте, я пока свяжусь с ними и предупрежу.

Они вымелись из кабинета полковника и отправились к лифту. Кай на ходу грыз печенье, прихваченное из вазочки, даже щедро протянул одно Ханю.

― Страховая компания? ― с недоумением пробормотал тот, но печенье взял.

― Вроде бы это ты омега, почему обо всём договариваться должен я? Страховка ― самое простое объяснение того, что нам нужны отчёты и останки. Как руководитель собственной компании ты должен знать это лучше меня. На кой чёрт ты сцепился с ним?

― По-твоему, я только для переговоров и гожусь? ― внезапно окрысился Хань.

― Это ты сказал, а не я. А вот я полагаю, что руководитель компании должен уметь вести переговоры ― это полезно для бизнеса. И не имеет значения, омега он, бета или альфа. Если не умеешь договариваться, значит, хреновый из тебя руководитель. Кстати, если мне и дальше придётся этим заниматься, то я требую себе должность переговорщика и повышения оплаты моего труда.

― А жирно не будет?

― Не будет, шеф. Защищать твою задницу и протаскивать твою задницу туда, куда она не может пролезть сама, ― разные вещи, ― индифферентно пояснил Кай и ткнул пальцем в кнопку с цифрой три.

Хань прислонился плечом к стене кабины и посмотрел на Кая исподлобья ― молча сверлил тяжёлым взглядом и что-то там себе думал.

― Что? ― пожал плечами тот.

― Ничего, просто немного удивлён, ― буркнул Хань. ― То ты ненавидишь таких, как я, то говоришь, что уметь договариваться нужно всем, альфам ― в том числе.

― Не передёргивай, ладно? ― досадливо поморщился Кай. ― Я ненавижу таких, как ты, которые думают, что они решают всё и лучше всех, и подстраивают под себя законы. Спиши на юношеский максимализм, если хочешь, но так оно, по сути, и есть. Не все омеги плохи, а лишь те, кто держит в своих руках поводья, так сказать. Уверен, что через пять лет ты задумаешься о кресле в парламенте, получишь его и перестанешь отличаться от прочих высокомерных недоносков, мнящих себя вершителями судеб парочки стран. И будут тебя волновать лишь твоя задница, твой кошелёк и твой статус. На остальное тебе будет наплевать.

― Не рано ли ставишь диагноз, доктор Ким?

― А ты разубеди меня, господин Лухан.

― С какой стати я должен тебе что-то доказывать, презренный Ким Чонин?

― Ты предложил, я согласился. Или это ты понтовался, золотой мальчик?

― Ты!..

― Ага, идёт в ход аргумент "презренный альфа, молчи в тряпочку"? ― расплылся в довольной улыбке Кай. ― Больше сказать нечего?

― Ты ― телохранитель. Будь добр, заткнись и просто выполняй свои обязанности, ― очень тихо велел Хань, но стальные нотки в его голосе прозвучали вполне отчётливо. Кай понимающе усмехнулся, однако послушно промолчал и отвернулся к распахнувшимся створкам лифта.

― Странно, что он с тобой не сцепился... Вы же оба альфы, ― выдержав паузу, заговорил о том, что его удивило, Хань.

― Вряд ли он заподозрил во мне альфу, ― безразлично пожал плечами Кай.

― Почему?

― "Касабланка". Разве ты сам ничего не замечаешь?

― Чего не замечаю? ― Хань остановился у плана этажа и оглянулся, внимательно осмотрел Кая с головы до ног и обратно. ― У тебя на лбу написано, что ты альфа с мерзким характером.

― Как видно, написано исключительно на твоём языке. Доктор Чжан говорил, что после "касабланки" мой организм долго восстанавливается. Похоже на период спада, хотя в "Театре" он у меня, кажется, стал хроническим. Ничего критичного, просто устаю немного больше, чем обычно. И немного быстрее. Доктор сказал, должно пройти через месяц или полтора, а пока меня будут путать с бетой. Полковник, очевидно, попутал, вот и всё.

Нужный офис отыскался в конце длинного коридора. На тёмной двери криво висела табличка "Старший детектив Бён". Когда Кай постучал в дверь, левая сторона таблички отвалилась, и металлическая полоса повисла перпендикулярно полу.

― Да?! ― рявкнули по ту сторону двери.

― А веселье продолжалось, ― негромко прокомментировал Кай, толкнул дверь и перешагнул через порог. ― Добрый день, господа детективы.

Хань просочился мимо Кая и выступил вперёд, всем видом демонстрируя, что это он тут самый главный.

Напротив двери у окна стоял длинный стол, заваленный папками так, что из-за них удалось разглядеть только две макушки. Слева красовалась заляпанная этажерка с папками, а справа на тёмной доске в прихотливом порядке навесили кучу снимков, размалёванных маркерами. Посреди кабинета притулились друг к другу два колченогих стула, на одном из них сиротливо стояла чашка с лапшой и торчащими из неё палочками.

Хань вопросительно посмотрел на Кая, но тот лишь безразлично пожал плечами. В конце концов, ему велели помалкивать и охранять, а не объяснять происходящее.

― Это насчёт вас шеф звонил? Страховка? ― вопросили из-за завалов бумаг на столе.

― Э... да. Нам нужен отчёт о взрыве у больницы и посмотреть на останки автомобиля. Если можно, хотелось бы побеседовать и с экспертом.

― Побеседовать не выйдет, ― возразили на сей раз низким сочным голосом откуда-то справа. ― Эксперт у нас полевой, постоянно в разъездах. И он написал всё в отчёте, добавить ему точно нечего ― мы уже интересовались. Пак Чанёль. ― Над завалами поднялся высокий парень в кожаной куртке и со сдвинутыми на лоб тёмными очками, полосатая бандана придавала бы ему бандитский вид, если б не выразительно торчащие уши. Он приветливо улыбнулся Каю, превратившись в ходячее очарование. ― Буду рад познакомиться с вами.

― Кай, ― просто ответил тот и ответил на улыбку тем же, после кивнул на Ханя. ― Это господин Лухан.

― Ага, ― кивнул Чанёль, даже не взглянув в сторону Ханя. ― Бэкхён, может, ты покажешь своё личико посетителям?

― Покажу, когда поставлю подпись на твоём заявлении! ― сердито отозвались из-за папок. ― А потом куплю тебе тетрадь для чистописания. Что за ужасный почерк?

― На свой посмотри, как курица лапой...

Наконец старший детектив выбрался из-за стола и удостоился внимания Ханя, поскольку был очень симпатичным и милым, с подвижным лицом, на котором выражения сменяли друг друга каждое мгновение.

― Старший детектив Бён Бэкхён, ― представился он и немного кокетливо улыбнулся сразу и Каю, и Ханю. ― Я так понимаю, вы господин Лухан, и это на вас покушались?

― Совершенно верно. Это мой телохранитель, Кай.

― Прошу прощения за моего коллегу, ― Бэкхён кивнул на Чанёля, восторженно глазевшего на Кая. Был бы у Чанёля хвост, он махал бы им, как верный пёс, обрадовавшийся доброму и любимому хозяину. ― Он питает слабость к альфам.

Ханя осенило: оба детектива были бетами, раз с ходу смогли без всяких феромонов разобраться, кто тут альфа, ведь Кай после "касабланки" находился в периоде спада ― и это ещё слабо сказано, судя по всему. Бетам свойственно на генетическом уровне чуять альф без всяких дополнительных признаков и выказывать им почтение даже в том случае, если альфа ниже их по положению в обществе.

― Отчёт, отчёт... ― забормотал Чанёль и кинулся к этажерке, принявшись рьяно копаться в бумагах. ― Сейчас, буквально одну крошечную секундочку... Сейчас я вам всё найду... Желаете чашечку кофе?

Он не называл имён, но даже идиоту стало бы ясно, что Чанёль обращается конкретно к Каю, совершенно позабыв о существовании Ханя.

― Благодарю, нас уже напоил кофе полковник. И печеньем угостил.

― Дивное радушие, ― удивился Бэкхён. ― Обычно он прижимист.

― Всему виной обаяние господина Лухана, ― невинно пояснил Кай.

― Ааа... ― протянул Бэкхён. ― Ну тогда понятно, понятно... Чанёль, ты чего там копаешься? Люди же ждут!

Похоже, Бэкхёна тоже интересовал куда больше Кай, чем Хань. И чем дальше, тем больше ситуация начинала Ханя раздражать.

― Нашёл! Вот! ― Чанёль торжественно вручил Каю слегка помятый отчёт с таким видом, будто поднёс на бархатной подушечке императорскую корону. Кай уткнулся в отчёт и принялся внимательно читать набранный мелкий шрифтом текст, просматривать таблицы. На всё у него ушло не больше десяти минут, после чего детективы сопроводили их в дополнительный гараж, где хранились останки машины.

― Сам корпус пострадал больше от пламени, движок разнесло вовсе... В общем, даже если бы вы захотели восстановить машинку, не вышло бы, увы, ― с сочувствием говорил Чанёль, пока Кай осматривал остов снаружи. ― Осторожнее, дверца туго открывается.

― Ага... ― Кай без усилий распахнул упомянутую дверцу и заглянул внутрь салона.

― Сиденье водителя разорвало в клочья, ― отметил Бэкхён. ― Там полно сажи, не испачкайтесь.

― Кстати, а что вы делаете сегодня вечером? ― осторожно полюбопытствовал Чанёль, сдёрнув очки и принявшись с подозрительным усердием протирать их безразмерным платком, выуженным из кармана куртки.

Хань уставился в потолок и вздохнул ― только этого не хватало.

Кай высунулся из салона и небрежно кивнул в сторону Ханя:

― Его охраняю.

― Ага, а можно вас на минутку? На десять секунд?

И эти двое отошли в сторонку, о чём-то негромко разговаривая. Хань непроизвольно нахмурился и пожалел, что не спроектировал себе локаторы вместо ушей.

― Хороший у вас телохранитель, ― пробормотал остановившийся рядом с ним Бэкхён.

― Угу, ― мрачно буркнул Хань.

― Вы с ним только работаете? Или не только?

Довольно прямо и бесцеремонно ― давно с Ханем не разговаривали вот так, начистоту и без всяких экивоков. И он не знал, почему решил соврать.

― Не только.

Хотя не такая уж это и ложь, в конце концов, та ночь в "Театре" ему не приснилась, она была, нравилось это или нет Каю.

― Вот как... ― Бэкхён покрутил в руке ключ от гаража и сунул его в карман, после чего посмотрел в сторону Кая и Чанёля с каким-то непонятным выражением на лице. По крайней мере, Хань не смог разобрать, то ли это необъяснимое облегчение, то ли досада, то ли сразу и первое, и второе, то ли что-то ещё.

― Мне очень нужно поговорить с вами с глазу на глаз, ― тем временем тихо объяснял Чанёль Каю. ― Не волнуйтесь, ничего такого, просто по личному делу. Я понимаю, что с вашей работой трудно назначать встречи, но если у вас отыщется как-нибудь пара свободных часов, просто позвоните мне, ― он протянул Каю визитку с номером, ― и я немедленно приеду туда, куда скажете. Время не имеет значения, даже если вы позвоните через месяц или два, я буду вам признателен.

Кай не спешил принимать визитку.

― Надеюсь, вы не поймёте меня превратно... ― начал он.

― Нет-нет, ― помотал головой Чанёль. ― Я не намерен навязывать вам своё общество, мне лишь нужно поговорить с вами тет-а-тет ― и только. Я не доставлю вам никаких неудобств.

― Ладно... ― озадаченно отозвался Кай и визитку всё же взял. ― Скажите, детектив, вашего эксперта что-нибудь удивило после исследования места преступления и автомобиля?

― Гм... ― Чанёль на минуту задумался. ― Он всё изложил в отчёте, вроде бы в частном порядке ничего нового не добавлял.

― А камеры на стоянке у больницы что-либо показали?

― Увы, они не работали. Поломка произошла незадолго до взрыва, и её до сих пор не устранили. Накрылась вся система в квартале.

― Значит, поломка серьёзная?

― Не то слово... ― вздохнул Чанёль.

― Стало быть, неполадка в центральном узле? А доступ к центральному узлу...

― Через систему подземных коммуникаций, ― договорил Чанёль, начиная догадываться, к чему клонит Кай. ― Нужно проверить доступ к ним и идентифицировать всех, кто туда спускался в нужное время...

― Могу я рассчитывать на результат этой проверки? Вы же понимаете, что мне проще будет выполнять свою работу, если я буду знать, от кого защищать моего подопечного. Разглашать подобную информацию я не намерен, но если господин Лухан погибнет, у полиции будет меньше шансов раскрыть это дело.

― Да, я понимаю, ― кивнул Чанёль. ― Думаю, это можно устроить. ― И он просиял довольной улыбкой. ― Но вам тогда по-любому придётся мне позвонить.

― Это точно, ― хмыкнул Кай. ― Я позвоню вам в конце недели. Скажите, детектив, есть у вас догадки, откуда преступники могли знать, что господин Лухан посетит именно эту больницу? Если камеры вырубили заранее...

― Да, мы думали над этим. Выяснилось, что господин Лухан накануне посещал уже эту больницу, как раз незадолго до того, как камеры накрылись. Он встречался с доктором Чжаном.

― Вот как...

― Разве вы не в курсе?

― Нет, я только начал работать у господина Лухана. Наверное, он забыл или просто не успел мне рассказать, ― выкрутился Кай.

Они вернулись к томящимся у выхода Ханю и Бэкхёну и получили в свой адрес массу недовольства, выраженного осуждающими взглядами.

― Благодарю вас за помощь, всего вам доброго, ― попрощался Кай с детективами и потянул Ханя за собой в сторону лифта, идущего на подземный этаж со стоянкой.

― Надеюсь, тебе хватило времени не только на флирт, но и на добычу нужных сведений.

― Я шустрый, не волнуйся.

Хань подождал, пока створки лифта сомкнутся, после чего накинулся на Кая с вопросами.

― Тише. Я был прав насчёт профессионала. Взрывное устройство содержало кустарную смесь, хотя собрано было по всем стандартным правилам. Кустарным смесям в Академии не обучают, например, поэтому это точно не военный.

― В смысле?

― Кустарными смесями пользуются преступники. Как правило. Либо это накладная маскировка, либо у них нет иного профессионала. Камеры наблюдения они отключили, поэтому документальный фильм про минирование твоей машины посмотреть мы не сможем. Но мы с детективом Паком вспомнили про центральный узел системы наблюдения. Если систему вырубили во всём квартале, то сделать это могли только с помощью центрального узла. Он проверит данные по доступу к узлу, после чего сообщит мне результат. Возможно, у нас будет зацепка, и тогда мы сможем хотя бы узнать, кто пытался тебя убить.

― Ты пытался получить работу в полиции? ― хмуро спросил Хань. ― Кажется, из тебя бы вышел неплохой детектив.

― Пытался. Меня не взяли, ― невозмутимо ответил Кай.

― Почему?

― У нас в Академии пару предметов вёл придурок из главного управления, ему не нравилось моё отношение к субординации, поэтому он сразу мне сказал, чтобы я даже не пытался пойти в полицию. Не думал, что он это всерьёз ляпнул. Потом оказалось, что и впрямь всерьёз.

― Меня поражает твоё умение наживать себе врагов без каких-либо усилий.

― Меня тоже, ― кивнул Кай. ― Никого не трогаю, а поди ж ты... Почему ты не сказал мне, что приходил в больницу раньше?

― Что?

― Почему ты не сказал, что встречался с доктором Чжаном накануне?

Хань отвернулся.

― Это моё личное дело.

― Отнюдь. Ты был в больнице раньше, после первого твоего визита сразу же вырубили систему слежения и разработали план. Если бы ты сказал, мы бы не потеряли время зря. За тобой следили уже тогда. И это то, что мне необходимо знать как твоему телохранителю. Давай кое-что проясним?

― И что именно? ― Хань помрачнел ещё больше.

― Ты нанял меня, чтобы я сохранил твою жизнь в том виде, в каком она тебя устраивает, так? Ты хочешь, чтобы я сопровождал тебя двадцать четыре часа в сутки и практически превратился в твою тень, стало быть, ты обязан рассказывать всё ― до мелочей. Это важно и нужно. Если ты не хочешь этого делать, пересмотри все принятые тобой решения и найми кого-то другого, потому что иначе работать я отказываюсь.

― Но...

― И ещё одно: я не из твоего круга и ни черта не знаю о том, как ты живёшь. Для тебя дико пользоваться общественным транспортом, а для меня дико иметь собственного шофёра и самолёт с вертолётом в гараже. Я не знаю, как вести себя в светском обществе, не знаю, как принято там говорить, что скрывать, а что оставлять на виду. Я вообще ни черта не знаю о той жизни, к которой ты привык. И ты ничего не говоришь мне об этом, даже не рассказываешь о более обыденных вещах, как, например, визит к доктору. Но ты при этом хочешь, чтобы именно я был твоим телохранителем. Тебя ничто не смущает?

В молчании они вышли из лифта и двинулись в сторону ожидавшей их машины.

― Я не думал об этом, ― тихо признался Хань на ходу. ― То есть... Я не думал, что это может выглядеть как два разных мира. Но это лишь антураж, на самом-то деле. Я уверен, что законы и правила везде одинаковы, а различия лишь в мелочах.

― Угу, ― хмыкнул Кай. ― Ты когда-нибудь слышал, что дьявол кроется в деталях? Ещё помнишь, где я работал всего пару дней назад? В Театре я прикоснулся к тому миру, в котором живёшь ты, но я не зря сравнивал Театр с террариумом. Посмотреть достаточно, чтобы понять ― там всё совсем по-другому, но недостаточно, чтобы разобраться в порядках. А обучать правилам "игрушку" никто не считал нужным. ― Кай внезапно опустился на одно колено возле машины и завозился со шнурком на ботинке, после выпрямился и распахнул дверцу перед Ханем. ― Садись, всё чисто. На сей раз "подарок" тебе не прислали.

 

 

**― 9 ―**

 

 

У дома Лу Ханя хозяина поджидал сюрприз в виде мощного аэробайка с турбо-ускорителями. Хань точно ничего подобного не покупал, хотя подумывал сделать подарок Каю в виде аэробайка новейшей модели. Просто в аэробайках он совершенно ничего не понимал и не успел найти специалиста, внушающего доверие, дабы совершить покупку.

― Ого... ― с уважением протянул Кай, уставившись на скоростного "монстра". ― Мнемопереключатели, тройной турбо, биоключ и система подачи топлива новейшего поколения. Если залить топливо для самолёта, то можно прямиком в открытый космос стартануть...

― Без скафандра? ― ядовито поддел его Хань. ― Не замечал за тобой тяги к самоубийству. Откуда взялась эта рухлядь?

― Сам ты рухлядь! ― кинулся на защиту "монстра" Кай. ― Таких аэробайков всего пятьдесят во всём мире. Э, да что с тобой разговаривать, сухопутная крыса...

По ступеням к аэробайку спустился высокий парень в кожаных брюках и куртке, застёгнутой наглухо; из-за тёмной одежды его волосы казались светлее, чем были на самом деле. На неподвижном, будто бы застывшем, лице жили лишь глаза ― тёмные, проницательные, выразительные и... острые. Когда незнакомец взглянул на Ханя, тому почудилось, что его просветили рентгеном.

Гость в два шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и молча сунул Ханю под нос зелёную электронную карточку международного формата. Герб "Интернационала", майор департамента БО, доктор медицинских наук широкого профиля, профессор Медицинской Академии Ванкувера, рядом мигала отметка "особые полномочия", и лишь в самом нижнем уголке скромно красовались имя и концентрат биовида ― Кевин Ву, альфа.

В жизни Лу Ханя настал период, когда красивые альфы пошли косяком ― пора закинуть невод и поймать рыбку. Какую-нибудь.

Кай смотрел на майора Ву враждебно. Ещё бы, Кевин Ву был чуть выше ростом и мог позволить себе купить редкого турбо-монстра ― или как его там правильно? Особенности биовида тут же вылезли на поверхность, хотя кое-кто вопил, что у него период спада. Как же, как же, оно и видно буквально невооружённым глазом...

― Чем могу быть... ― начал Хань, однако его бесцеремонно перебили по-китайски:

― Меня интересует покушение на вас. Какова была причина вашего визита к доктору Чжану?

То, как Кевин Ву говорил, совершенно не нравилось Ханю. Ужасные манеры, требовательные нотки, холодный тон. Можно подумать, Хань выбросил с крыши высотки любимую кошку Кевина, привязав ей к хвосту кирпич.

― Не думаю, что вас это касается, ― столь же холодно ответил он. ― И попрошу вас говорить по-корейски, мой спутник по-китайски не понимает.

― Касается. Итак? ― по-корейски ― без пауз и заминок.

― Чжан Исин ― лечащий врач моего телохранителя.

Кевин покосился на Кая и уточнил ещё холоднее, побив все рекорды особо суровых арктических зим тысячелетия:

― Вы в этом уверены?

― В чём? В том, что Чжан Исин ― врач? Или в том, что Кай ― его пациент?

― В том, что ваш телохранитель действительно только пациент доктора Чжана.

Какая чудная формулировка! Хань мысленно поаплодировал Кевину. Этот вопрос он сам хотел бы задать Каю или Исину. Но что, чёрт возьми, всё это означало?

― Давайте мы вынесем за скобочки всё, что не касается покушения на господина Лухана, ― с милой улыбкой предложил Кай сразу и Ханю, и Кевину. Для весомости он ещё и кулаки сжал до отчётливого хруста. Угрожающего такого хруста. ― Или вы в чём-то подозреваете доктора Чжана? Департамент БО занимается расследованием преступлений, связанных с биологическим оружием, верно? Подозреваете, что доктор Чжан решил изготовить биобомбу тишком?

Хань утратил связь с реальностью. Что за чушь они несли? Такое впечатление возникло, будто альфы сцепились из-за омеги. Омега рядом с ними имелся в наличии, но с ужасающе низким уровнем феромонов, можно считать, что омеги вовсе нет, так какого чёрта эти двое волками смотрят друг на друга? Или они решили заодно территорию поделить? А вот фигу! Территория принадлежала Ханю по праву частной собственности, и продавать её он не собирался, как и терять в бою.

― При чём тут вообще доктор Чжан? ― вопросил он, но не был услышан ни одной из сторон.

― И давно доктор Чжан вас лечит? ― повернулся к Каю Кевин, но он явно не испытывал восторга от этой беседы. Впрочем, по нему особо и не понять, что он там себе чувствует или думает. Прямо он весь какой-то... непроницаемый. Оставалось лишь предполагать, что Исин, как минимум, препарировал любимую собачку Кевина, а Кай помогал её расчленять. Топором. Не слишком аккуратно. Вот потому-то у Кевина и зуб сразу на Исина и на Кая. Хотя нет, не зуб, а клык. Очень крупный и острый.

― Около года лечит.

― И от чего же он вас лечит?

"Такую здоровую скотину ещё и лечить надо?" ― отчётливо прочиталось в его взгляде.

― Вас заботит моё здоровье? ― Кай постарался выглядеть польщённым, но вышло у него паршиво.

― Ничуть. ― Кевин не стал себя утруждать ложью. ― Мне и так известно, что вы не впервые оказались в больнице с передозировкой "касабланки". Номер статьи назвать? Минимальное наказание по закону этой страны ― пять лет лишения свободы. Для вас. И семнадцать лет ― для доктора Чжана за подделку документов и медицинских карт.

― Чёрта с два, ― фыркнул Кай. ― Доктор Чжан никогда не подделывал документы. Максимум ― халатность. Он забыл их заполнить полностью.

― Более двух раз с одним и тем же пациентом? ― невинно поинтересовался Кевин, слегка прищурив глаза. ― Или, быть может, это именно доктор Чжан регулярно давал вам "касабланку" во время незаконных исследований?

― О, так вы полагаете, что это доктор Чжан решил взорвать господина Лухана? ― восхитился предполагаемыми умозаключениями Кевина Кай. ― Интересно, зачем?

― Затем, что вы не только пациент доктора Чжана?

До Ханя дошло наконец, что творилось у крыльца его собственного дома.

― Что-то я не догоняю вашу логику, ― озадаченно пробормотал Кай. А вот он, похоже, никак не мог понять, что тут к чему. Зато это полностью развеивало все сомнения Ханя по поводу Исина и Кая. Зря он подозревал, что этих двоих связывает нечто большее, чем отношения врача и пациента. Кай правду сказал тогда в больнице, что у него с Исином ничего нет. Если б было, он бы сообразил, на что намекает Кевин. С другой стороны, а чего это Кевин так близко к сердцу принимает сложившуюся ситуацию? Какое ему дело, встречаются врач и пациент или нет? Подумаешь...

― Сейчас догоните: с одной стороны доктор Чжан, с другой ― господин Лу. Мотив ― ревность. Всё очень просто.

У Кая, скорее всего, пропал голос, потому что рот он открыл, а вот ни слова произнести не смог. Он стоял с таким растерянным видом, что Хань невольно залюбовался ― не каждый день увидишь подобное.

Кевин милостиво позволил собеседнику оклематься в тишине.

― Вы "розовых романов" обчитались? ― предположил Кай, когда дар речи к нему вернулся. ― Даже будь это всё правдой, скорее, это господин Лухан взорвал бы доктора Чжана. Доктор не способен на безумства из ревности, это совершенно не в его природе. И он точно не преступник.

― Премного благодарен, ну спасибо тебе, ― уставившись на облака в небе, проворчал оскорблённый до глубины души Хань. ― Быть может, мы завершим эту идиотскую беседу ни о чём? Майор Ву, мой телохранитель не спит с доктором Чжаном. Он даже со мной не спит. Доктора я навещал в первый раз из-за его исследований, чтобы проконсультироваться. Во второй раз ― из-за моего телохранителя. И у доктора Чжана нет ни единой причины желать мне смерти ― он ровным счётом ничего от этого не выиграет. Это всё? Или вы ещё что-то от меня хотели?

Кевин невозмутимо выудил из кармана чип с неизбежным гербом "Интернационала" и протянул Ханю.

― Мне нужны данные по вашему продукту, чтобы убедиться в его соответствии всем положениям стандартов. Обычная процедура.

Хань забрал чип и сунул в карман собственный.

― Значит, вы тоже понятия не имеете, кто пытался меня прикончить?

― Хорошо, давайте поглядим, ― пожал плечами Кевин. ― Вы отправляли запрос о продукте в штаб-квартиру, насколько мне известно, и в сопроводительном письме рассказывали о препарате и его действии. Согласно вашим выкладкам, любой омега сможет прийти в магазин, купить препарат, принимать его по инструкции в течение года, после чего будет достигнут постоянный эффект. И омеге более не придётся тратить средства ни на ваш препарат, ни на его ныне существующие аналоги. К чему это приведёт?

― Ну...

― Экономически, господин Лу Хань.

― Никто не будет покупать другие аналоги, ― буркнул Кай, отвернувшись в сторону мощного аэробайка Кевина.

― Совершенно верно. Созданный вами препарат и его составляющие уже запатентованы, соответственно, никто не сможет в ближайшие годы составить вам достойную конкуренцию. Поздравляю, у вас монополия. Логично предположить, что владельцы аналогов отнюдь не в восторге ни от вас, ни от вашего препарата. Проще говоря, им не нужны ни вы, ни ваши достижения.

― Эй, а почему это достижения не нужны? ― обиделся Хань.

― Потому что. Сами подумайте. Эффект от вашего препарата не передаётся по наследству, разумеется, но у вас же есть хоть какое-то медицинское образование? Вспомните то, чему вас учили. Даже если эффект от лекарства не передаётся новому поколению, лекарство всё равно обладает высоким аккумулятивным свойством при высокой же эффективности. Рано или поздно эффект станет постоянным, и тогда ваш препарат будет уже не нужен. Пусть на это уйдёт двести или триста лет, но в итоге прибыль от препарата иссякнет. Это невыгодно, понимаете? А нынешние аналоги нужны постоянно и всем, и всегда будут нужны именно потому, что эффект от них мизерный. Добавьте побочные эффекты и затраты на дополнительные лекарства. В перспективе ― пять тысяч лет для аккумуляции, если не больше. Экономически что выгоднее? Ну вот. Я бы посоветовал вам исчезнуть, испариться бесследно до того дня, когда ваш препарат поступит в продажу, потому что после убивать вас будет поздно, а вот до... Боюсь, на вас открыта большая охота, господин Лу Хань. И телохранитель вам ничем не поможет.

― Моя смерть не отменит ничего.

― Не отменит, но задержит. Пока патенты будут переоформлены и подтверждены... Это долгая процедура, а правопреемника тоже всегда можно устранить, и каша заварится снова. После смерти второго или третьего правопреемника никто просто не захочет связываться с вашим наследием, и ваш чудесный препарат станет историей, которой никогда не было. До лучших времён. Если они наступят. Это вы идеалист, господин Лу Хань, но таковы не все люди. Те, кто вас знает, уверены, что прибыль не имеет для вас значения. Но много ли таких идеалистов среди ваших коллег? Сомневаюсь. Никто не станет рисковать жизнью ради блага многих. Только вы сами. Сейчас наилучший выход для вас ― лечь на дно и не отсвечивать.

Кевин говорил размеренно, ровным голосом, без каких-либо эмоций и казался настолько уверенным в себе и своих словах, что это воспринималось как самоуверенность. Характерная черта представителей "Интернационала". А какими им ещё быть? Эти люди имели право диктовать свои условия любому правительству любой страны, и с ними все вынуждены были считаться. Кай говорил, что омеги злоупотребляют властью. Это он ещё представителей "Интернационала" не видел. Хотя нет, уже увидел. Кевин Ву выглядел так, будто у него на лбу красовалась надпись: "Я есть Закон".

Ханю вдруг стало интересно, как "Интернационал" отбирает кандидатов в сотрудники. Говорили, что каждый из тамошних работников чуть ли не молится на принятые ими законы и стандарты, знает все положения наизусть и никогда не отступает от них. Враньё или нет, но все представители "Интернационала" либо работали до преклонного возраста, либо умирали. И Хань ни разу не слышал, чтобы хоть один из них бросил тень на "Интернационал" недостойным поведением или нарушил бы стандарты и законы. Может, им там "промывку мозгов" устраивали?

― Я ещё навещу вас, ― многозначительно предупредил Кевин. Именно предупредил ― раздражающе вежливо и пугающе мрачно.

 

 

**― 10 ―**

 

 

На приёме Хань чувствовал себя как рыба в воде: обменивался ничего не значащими фразами с представителями различных компаний, пожимал руки высокопоставленным чиновникам, позировал журналистам в компании звёзд шоу-бизнеса. Обычное ежегодное благотворительное мероприятие, транслировавшееся по нескольким государственным каналам.

Накануне Кай советовал Ханю остаться дома. По большей части, он был прав ― это мероприятие ничего не давало Ханю. Однако не явись Хань на него, и он мог бы потерять что-нибудь. Приглашение и визит подтверждали его высокий статус и укрепляли положение в деловых кругах. И Хань не мог себе позволить утратить хоть толику влияния накануне выпуска новой линии. Поэтому Каю пришлось сопровождать его.

В отличие от Ханя, Кай явно ощущал себя лишним на этом празднике жизни. Выглядел он стильным и спокойным, но Хань подмечал скованность в его движениях, тщательно скрытую нервозность. Вот опять: Кай поправил галстук, отступил чуть в сторону и едва не сбил с ног официанта, тихо извинился, неловко взял с подноса бокал, понюхал спиртное, но пить не стал.

― Расслабься, ― едва слышно велел ему Хань.

― Издеваешься?

― Ничуть. Сейчас будет ужин...

При слове "ужин" Кай заметно побледнел.

― Ну что ещё?

― Ничего. Я не голоден, ― отрезал Кай и отвернулся, взял бокал в левую руку, потом в правую, а затем быстро вылил содержимое в кадку с каким-то редким фикусом. Хань решил оставить при себе сведенья о стоимости фикуса, который был дьявольски прихотливым и точно не выжил бы после столь щедрого возлияния. Про фикус ему год назад рассказывал секретарь правительственного кабинета ― одного из, он уже не помнил, какого именно. Секретарь сетовал, что этот клятый фикус требует кропотливого ухода, а Кай тут вот походя послал к чёрту чьи-то усилия по выращиванию этой зелёной мерзости.

― Ты прямо как маленький...

― Пошёл к чёрту.

― Или ты... ― Тут Ханя осенило: ― Ты не умеешь пользоваться столовыми приборами?

― Умею, ― огрызнулся Кай, ― но у меня нет практики, так что пользуюсь абы как. Думаю, не стоит тебя позорить перед всеми.

― Тоже мне... Переживу.

― Не хочу есть! ― Кай упрямо наклонил голову и устремил на Ханя тяжёлый взгляд.

― Ладно. В этот раз. Так и быть. Но с сегодняшнего дня ты будешь ужинать со мной. Пользуясь столовыми приборами.

― Перевожу: с сегодняшнего дня я буду ложиться спать голодным. Спасибо.

― Всегда пожалуйста, ― так же ехидно отозвался Хань, начинавший с каждым днём получать всё большее удовольствие от пикировок с собственным телохранителем.

Следовало признать, что Кай обладал удивительной выдержкой для альфы и далеко не всегда снисходил до словесных баталий, но порой его прорывало, и тогда Хань спорил с ним до хрипоты, испытывая необъяснимый восторг. Кай вовсе не изменил мнение об омегах, относился к Ханю по-прежнему холодно и с толикой презрения, однако свои обязанности он выполнял блестяще. К ужасу Ханя дворецкий Дэн, которому никто никогда не нравился ― даже сам Хань, преисполнился тёплыми, почти что материнскими, чувствами к Каю и всячески этого мерзавца баловал. Хуже того, Дэн теперь выполнял приказы Кая, а Ханя бессовестно игнорировал, если приказы того противоречили приказам Кая.

― Я вижу, у тебя новая работа, ― подплыл к Каю Хозяин.

― Завидуешь? ― буркнул куда-то в сторону фикуса Кай. Фикусу, к слову, уже заметно поплохело ― он как-то подозрительно поник и явно готовился обмякнуть вовсе и принять горизонтальное положение вместо вертикального.

Хань из любопытства сдёрнул с подноса бокал с тем же напитком, коим недавно Кай потчевал злосчастный фикус. Понюхал, сделал крошечный глоток и опознал коктейль на основе коньяка. Пожалуй, от такого могло поплохеть не только фикусу.

― И как тебе? Нравится? ― Хозяину коктейль понравился больше, чем Ханю и фикусу, судя по тому, как лихо он прикончил за раз полбокала, но спрашивал он точно о другом.

― Лучше, чем было, ― коротко ответил Кай и окончательно отвернулся к фикусу, наблюдая за постепенно скручивающимися в трубочки листьями.

― Тебе не обязательно было сманивать его из Театра, мог бы просто оставить за собой. Ты же особый клиент, ― принялся укорять Ханя Хозяин.

― Я не сманивал. Мне нужен телохранитель.

― Ну да, ну да... Так и вижу, как он охраняет твою подушку.

― У меня очень дорогие подушки, ― не остался в долгу Хань, небрежно поправил светлые пряди надо лбом и лучезарно улыбнулся наивной улыбкой. Они с Хозяином прекрасно друг друга поняли. ― У тебя отличное заведение. Если в нём и стало на альфу меньше, то это вряд ли заметно. Кроме того, тебе известна моя щедрость. Думаю, через пару дней загляну.

― Я всегда тебе рад, ― тоже ответил улыбкой Хозяин и затерялся среди гостей.

Кай любовался на страдающий фикус, у которого не только листья свернулись трубочками, но уже и стебель пошёл почти что пружинками.

― Надо же... Как его колбасит...

Хань счёл за благо ухватить Кая за рукав и оттащить подальше, чтобы никто не вменил им в вину нынешнее состояние фикуса.

― Будь добр, в следующий раз выливай спиртное в горшки с более стойкими к алкоголю растениями. Дело не в их стоимости, просто ты привлекаешь к нам лишнее внимание.

― Стоимости? ― нахмурился Кай.

― Забудь.

Во время ужина над длинным столом роился тихий гул. Хань добросовестно пробовал расставленные перед ним блюда и иногда поглядывал на застывшего за его стулом Кая. Смаковать вкусности было немного неловко, ведь он не озаботился прежде принять меры и выяснить, что вообще Кай умеет или не умеет. Всё-таки Кай оказался прав ― их "миры" сильно отличались.

В течение ужина ― и не только ― не раз всплывала тема телохранителя Ханя. Все поголовно полагали, что Кай работает в спальне Ханя. Хань отшучивался, Кай пропускал всё мимо ушей. Не лучшая ситуация, но как-то повлиять на неё невозможно. Так уж сложилось: если омега брал телохранителем альфу, то исключительно для того, чтобы прикрыть интрижку. Потому что ни один омега в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти не стал бы подвергать себя опасности и держать рядом альфу, у которого могло крышу снести от феромонов объекта охраны. Омеги предпочитали в качестве телохранителей нанимать бет ― так спокойнее. И Хань не собирался никому объяснять, что с феромонами у него уже всё совсем плохо, так что можно вообще никаких альф не опасаться, как и активных упражнений в спальне хоть с бетами, хоть с альфами, хоть с самим собой ― результат будет одинаковым во всех трёх случаях. Нулевым.

После ужина они спустились в светлый холл, где Кай накинул на плечи Ханю серебристый плащ с воротом, отороченным пушистым мехом, а после пошёл впереди, внимательно оглядывая людей вокруг. Усадив Ханя в машину, Кай вновь огляделся, привычно опустился на колено, якобы шнурки завязать, затем тоже забрался в салон.

― Думаешь, они захотят повторяться? ― фыркнул Хань.

― Думаю, что лучше перестраховаться, чем внезапно влететь в рай на полной скорости и с подпаленной задницей.

― Какой ты грубый... ― Хань отвернулся к окну. ― А если не в рай, а в...

На его затылок легла сильная рука и резким рывком заставила пригнуться так низко, что Хань едва не разбил себе нос о собственное же колено. Над головой дзинькнуло, воздух будто сжался, уплотнился над Ханем, и в волосы посыпалась стеклянная крошка.

― Ходу! ― рыкнул в сторону водителя Кай. Руку с затылка Ханя он не убрал и не позволил выпрямиться. Через пару минут автомобиль притормозил у перекрёстка, тогда лишь горячая ладонь соскользнула с головы. Хань сел нормально и уставился на дырку в стекле. При желании туда можно было просунуть кулак.

― Что это было?

― Не что, а кто. Снайпер.

― И ты его не увидел? ― возмутился Хань ― только сейчас его стало потряхивать, когда дошло, что вот такая вот дырка, в которую можно пропихнуть кулак, могла бы красоваться в его голове.

― Если бы не увидел, то сейчас собирал бы твои мозги с этого сиденья в пакетик.

― Ты поздно его увидел!

― Вовремя, ― возразил Кай. ― Ты мне платишь за то, чтобы я опережал тех, кто жаждет тебя убить. Я пока опережаю. На день, час, минуту или секунду ― роли не играет. Ты пока жив, как видишь. И ты поехал сюда сам, хотя я отговаривал тебя.

Внезапно ладони Ханя накрыли горячие руки, осторожно сжали. Он уставился на пальцы Кая, казавшиеся на фоне его кожи тёмными.

― Сейчас пройдёт, ― тихо пробормотал Кай.

― Что пройдёт? ― тупо спросил Хань, продолжая таращиться на смуглые руки, согревающие его ладони.

― Всё пройдёт. Не стучи зубами.

― Н-не стучу... Дырка в голове получилась бы большая.

― Неа, не получилась бы. Голову бы расплескало по всему салону вместе с мелкими осколками черепа. Крупный калибр и смещённый центр тяжести. Такие пули запрещены лет тридцать уже и дорого стоят.

Утешать Кай ни хрена не умел. После его слов пришлось остановить машину у тротуара, чтобы Хань мог попрощаться с ужином ― больно уж ярко предстала в его воображении картинка собственной "расплескавшейся головы". После, свернувшись в комок на сиденье, Хань молча смотрел на свои сплетённые пальцы и опасался поворачиваться к окну. Видеть дыру в стекле совершенно не хотелось.

Кай сунул ему под нос салфетку. Хань повозил салфеткой по лицу и вздохнул.

― А в тебя уже стреляли?

― Угу.

Спрашивать, как всё прошло, Хань не стал. В конце концов, Кай сейчас торчал рядом с ним ― живой и здоровый. И хорошо, что соображал быстро и эффективно, а не дрожал вместе с Ханем. В прошлый раз всё было совсем по-другому ― в прошлый, когда на Ханя охотился фанатик. Никакой стрельбы, никаких бомб и мин, ничего такого. Только угрозы, попытки отравить, обещания прирезать. Но тогда фанатик так и не смог подобраться близко, потому Хань и не прочувствовал на собственной шкуре всю серьёзность ситуации. Сейчас же... довольно вспомнить уплотнившийся над головой воздух, который будто проткнули раскалённым штырём, мелкую стеклянную крошку, что до сих пор оставалась в его волосах...

Хань не хотел умирать. Не так и не сейчас. Но мог.

― Ты, правда, не... не дашь им убить меня? ― почти шёпотом спросил он. Прождал ответа, кажется, целую вечность, потом вскинул голову и посмотрел на Кая. Прочесть в тёмных глазах не смог ничего.

― Не знаю, ― наконец ответил Кай.

Честно, но бесперспективно. Всё-таки он действительно ни хрена не умел утешать. Хань обречённо поник.

― Я сделаю всё, что сделать смогу. Меня хорошо учили. Я не хвастаюсь, это правда. Но... иногда этого бывает мало. Можно уметь хорошо защищать. И можно уметь хорошо убивать. Пока что защищать у меня выходит лучше, чем у них ― убивать. Только в искусстве убивать всё зависит от убийцы, а в искусстве защищать главных ролей две, а не одна.

До Ханя дошло, даже полегчало немного, и он слабо улыбнулся.

― Мы друг другу не верим, да?

― Типа того.

― И ты не верил мне даже тогда, когда я раздвинул ноги?

Водитель резко ударил по тормозам, хотя дорога была совершенно свободна. Хорошо, что не обернулся и не уставился на Ханя.

― Ни на грош, ― хмыкнул Кай, откинувшись на спинку сиденья и прикрыв глаза.

― А если я скажу, что верю тебе?

― Сомневаюсь.

― А если ещё и ноги раздвину?

Водитель зашёлся в кашле и принялся лихорадочно искать кнопку, чтобы поднять пластину, отделявшую его от пассажирской части салона. Нашёл с грехом пополам и решительно нажал.

Хань с академическим интересом наблюдал, как панель медленно едет вверх, чтобы соприкоснуться с крышей салона, и ждал реакции Кая.

― Тебе не нужно идти на подобную жертву. Мне достаточно тех денег, которые ты мне платишь. Я взялся за работу, значит, выполню её.

― Но ты сказал, что я тебе понравился, ― напомнил Хань существенную деталь.

― Понравился. Но это не значит, что тебе достаточно раздвинуть ноги, чтобы я тут же накинулся на тебя. Ты можешь продолжать считать меня человеком второго сорта, если тебе так хочется, но говорить мне об этом постоянно не нужно ― я с одного раза запомнил.

― С чего ты взял, что я считаю тебя человеком второго сорта? ― сердито прорычал Хань. Запустив пальцы в светлые волосы, яростно взъерошил их, чтобы вытряхнуть стеклянные осколки.

― Твоё поведение, манеры, фразы... Не волнуйся, иного я всё равно не ждал. От тебя я вообще ничего не ждал.

― Какие ещё манеры и фразы? Да что я успел сделать-то? И вообще, как ты можешь так уверенно говорить о том, чего не знаешь? Если у тебя сейчас период спада, это не значит, что так будет всегда. На пике ты можешь быть совсем другим. И не говори мне, что во время пика ты не смотришь в сторону омег.

― Не скажу. Смотрю ― и ещё как. Но я всегда выбираю. Хотя иногда могу и не выбирать. Просто чем дольше терпишь, тем больше накапливается напряжения.

― Не понял, ― поразмыслив, признался Хань. ― Что значит "терпишь"?

― Пик бывает разным. Иногда можно почти не обращать внимания, а иногда это очень трудно, хоть и возможно. Доктор Чжан говорил, что долгое воздержание ― это тоже плохо, как и постоянное потакание своим желаниям. Но это не имело значения, когда я работал в Театре.

― Так, погоди. То есть, если тебе сейчас подсунуть источающего феромоны омегу, ты ещё и нос воротить будешь?

― Буду, если он мне не понравится и будет неинтересен, ― пожал плечами Кай.

― И что, так всегда? ― Хань вцепился в сиденье руками в ожидании ответа. Когда он занимался проектом Альфа, разумеется, проводил опросы. Обычно альфы долго не могли подобрать слова, но всегда подтверждали, что, скорее всего, отреагируют на омегу ― особенно на омегу в периоде активного поиска и особенно будучи на пике. Но то, что говорил Кай, отличалось. Хань подобного ещё не слышал.

Он лихорадочно вспоминал общие положения по физиологии альф и сравнивал. Альфы всегда чувствуют, когда перед ними омега. Не помогает никакая маскировка. На расстоянии ещё можно спрятаться, на расстоянии альфа вообще не отличит бету от омеги и даже другого альфу, как и омега не отличит бету от альфы и другого омегу. Только беты умеют отличать альф и омег на любом расстоянии, при любой маскировке и при любых обстоятельствах. Альфы и омеги друг друга чувствуют только на близком расстоянии, когда можно уловить запах, те самые клятые феромоны. Так вот, когда альфа чует омегу, он должен терять голову. Если омега ещё и в периоде активного поиска, то альфа должен конкретно терять голову без возможности контроля. Ну а если ещё и альфа на пике, то вообще туши свет.

Однако в случае Кая что-то тут не сходилось.

― Всегда. ― Кай устало вздохнул. ― Ты монографию пишешь, что ли?

― Вроде того. Давай ещё раз, я всё равно не понимаю. Смотри, вот сейчас у тебя период спада, если верить доктору Чжану, так? И если мы подсунем тебе омегу в активном поиске...

― Я пошлю омегу куда подальше. И?

― Почему?

― Потому что я, скорее всего, его не услышу.

― Прости? ― Хань часто заморгал, подумав, что ослышался. Или у Кая крыша поехала?

― Я не чувствую тех омег, которых не слышу. Здесь. ― Кай прикоснулся пальцем к своему виску. ― Они не вызывают у меня интереса. Как правило, они меня не привлекают вообще ничем. Не те лица, не те голоса, не те жесты, не те люди. Обычные. Непримечательные для меня. В них нет ничего, что заставило бы меня остановиться и посмотреть на них внимательнее. Я могу общаться с ними, даже дружить, но не больше.

― Стоп! ― Хань замахал руками. ― А беты?

― Глухо. ― Кай слегка поморщился. Эта беседа его явно утомила, и интересной он её не находил, зато Хань считал иначе и останавливаться на достигнутом не собирался.

― Глухо в том смысле, что беты тебя не привлекают вовсе? А как же доктор Чжан?

― Какого чёрта? ― вспылил Кай. ― Что так всем дался доктор Чжан? Почему надо обязательно думать, что я с ним сплю или мог бы спать? Неужели нельзя хоть на миг представить, что он просто очень хороший и замечательный человек? Или ты тоже думаешь, что он решил помочь мне и не светить в документах "касабланку" только для того, чтобы я сделал ему хорошо в постели? Я не единственный парень в Театре, который оказывался в больнице с таким диагнозом. Доктор Чжан просто хорошо знает, что любой работник Театра получит себе в организм "касабланку", если того захочет клиент. Или ты думаешь, что можно просто отказаться? Ну, откажешься, а тебе подмешают это в воду, например, или сбрызнут лампы в комнате. Всего немного надо выпить или сделать пару вдохов, чтобы перестать соображать, и тогда тебе добавят столько "касабланки", сколько захотят, а ты уже ничего не сможешь изменить, даже не сможешь сказать "нет". Конечно, можно двинуть в полицию, накатать заявление, но толку не будет ― проверено. "Касабланку" никто не найдёт, а вот обратившегося с жалобой точно посадят, и всем будет наплевать, что вины на нём нет. Поэтому хватит уже, оставь доктора Чжана в покое. И да, беты меня не привлекают, потому что они фонят.

Хань сидел с раскрытым ртом и переваривал всё услышанное. В общем-то, Кай был к нему не совсем справедлив, ведь Хань понятия не имел о составе "касабланки" и полном спектре её воздействия на альф, бет и омег. Трудно представить то, чего не знаешь. Однако...

― Фонят? Это как?

― Я военный, а не учёный. ― От недавней горячности не осталось и следа, Кай вновь демонстрировал холодность и спокойствие. ― Не знаю, как можно объяснить это лучше. Просто фонят.

― Но на что-то же это похоже?

― На помехи в сигнале, на радио, например. Когда из динамиков только и слышны гул да треск.

― А омеги не фонят?

― Нет. Чаще всего я просто ощущаю их присутствие, слышу его или почти не улавливаю. Чаще сигнал очень слабый, иногда ― редко ― отчётливый.

― А альфы?

― Мёртвая тишина в эфире, ― развеселился Кай.

― Это, правда, похоже на радио?

― Нет, конечно, я просто пытаюсь объяснить, как оно работает, раз уж тебе приспичило выяснить. К тому же, если не задаваться целью слышать, ничего и не услышишь. Это трудно. Легче, когда расстояние маленькое, но чем оно больше, тем сложнее.

― А я?

― А что ты?

― Меня ты слышишь?

― Не твоё дело.

― Минуточку, как это не моё? Очень даже моё. Хотя бы скажи, ты слышишь меня бетой или омегой?

― Ясное дело, что омегой. С чего мне слышать тебя бетой?

― Так ты мысли слышишь? ― опасливо уточнил Хань.

― Вот чёрт... ― Кай утомлённо откинул чёлку со лба. ― Я похож на телепата? Я же сказал, что слышу или не слышу присутствие, а вовсе не мысли. Слышу, ощущаю... Я не знаю, как это называется. Может быть... ну вот летучие мыши или дельфины с помощью ультразвука видят, да? Это не совсем "видят", но это чувство заменяет им зрение и слух, и прочие органы восприятия. В моём случае ничто и ничего не заменяет, но я так ощущаю присутствие омег.

― Угу... ― Хань опёрся ладонью о сиденье Кая и подался вперёд, чтобы постучать в перегородку. Та чуть опустилась.

― Да, господин Лу?

― В центральную больницу, пожалуйста, ― приказал Хань и опустился обратно на своё место.

― Тебя даже не оцарапало, ― фыркнул Кай.

― Я в курсе, но мне надо срочно встретиться с доктором Чжаном.

― Полчаса до полуночи ― он будет бесконечно счастлив тебя видеть.

― Мы подсластим пилюлю.

― Чем?

― Тобой. Тебе всё равно надо на осмотр.

― Мне надо на осмотр завтра, а не сегодня.

― Завтра наступит через полчаса ― мы как никогда вовремя.

Кай только головой покачал и отвернулся к окну. Хань хотел последовать его примеру, но вспомнил про дырку в стекле и притих.

 

 

**― 11 ―**

 

 

В кабинете Чжан Исина царила тьма. Хань споткнулся на пороге, тихо выругался и нашарил на стене выключатель. Вспыхнул свет.

Доктор лежал на софе, завернувшись в тонкое покрывало. Он приподнял голову и сонно поморгал.

― Доброе утро, доктор Чжан, ― жизнерадостно возвестил Хань и широко улыбнулся.

― Десять минут первого. По-вашему, это утро? ― натянув покрывало на голову, вопросил Исин.

― Начало нового дня, ― находчиво выкрутился Хань. ― Да и Каю что-то не очень хорошо.

― Да нормально я себя чу... шшш!..

Хань резко пихнул Кая локтем в бок, и тот зашипел от неожиданности.

― Вон как беднягу прихватило, видите? На нём лица нет.

― Тебя бы так прихватило... ― глухо пробормотал Кай, растирая пострадавший бок, но его не "услышали".

― Доктор, пациента требуется срочно осмотреть.

― Господин Лу, у вас имеется медицинское образование. Целая "Хань Фарма" к вашим услугам. И я молчу уже о том оборудовании, что у вас стоит в исследовательском центре. Вы сами в состоянии провести осмотр ― у вас даже более широкие возможности, чем у меня.

― Уж конечно. Доктор, специалист по альфам тут вы, а не я. Он мне тут чуши какой-то нагородил, я уже не понимаю, что с ним такое. Заявил, что у него беты фонят, а у омег он мысли читает...

― Ничего подобного я не...

― А ну тихо! Тебе плохо, марш на койку и не отсвечивай!

― Доктор, извините, что... ― начал Кай.

― Всё нормально. ― Исин сел на софе, одёрнул светлый свитер, расправил откинутый на плечи капюшон и потёр ладонью глаза. ― Раз уж вы тут, то я тебя осмотрю. Всё равно осмотр сегодня планировали. Господин Лу, можете подождать снаружи.

― Не могу, ― упёрся Хань. ― Вдруг меня там убьют, пока я один и без присмотра.

― Ну, убьют, подумаешь... ― пробормотал Исин.

― Что?

― Ничего. Не мельтешите перед глазами, сядьте куда-нибудь и уймитесь. Если не поможет, хорошее успокоительное есть в шкафчике вон там. Одна капля на стакан ― слона можно утихомирить.

Кай стянул с шеи галстук и сунул в руки Ханю, потом ещё и пиджаком нагрузил, сам же завозился с пуговицами на манжетах рубашки. Исин поднялся с дивана, шагнул к нему, перехватил левое запястье, расстегнул пуговицу, затем проделал это же с пуговицей на запястье правом. Хань сжал губы, насупился и швырнул пиджак с галстуком на ближайший стул. На его выходку никто не обратил внимания.

― Болит что-нибудь? ― тихо поинтересовался Исин, тут же отвернулся к оборудованию и почесал кончиком пальца переносицу.

― Неа, ― хмыкнул Кай и повёл плечами, чтобы сбросить рубашку. Потом он привычно устроился на койке, отрегулировал наклон спинки и вздохнул, покосившись на лазерные микрощупы. Исин как раз занялся подставками для микрощупов и настройкой программы анализа.

Хань пришёл тем временем к выводу, что Кай просто вредничает. Что ему те микрощупы? Яркие крошечные точки от лазеров на коже даже не ощущаются. Всего-то и надо спокойно посидеть на сложенной в кресло койке минут десять.

― Начинаю, ― дал отмашку Исин и запустил программу. Кай прикрыл глаза, чтобы лазерные лучи его не слепили, и притих. ― Я думал, это телохранитель должен вас сопровождать, а не вы ― телохранителя.

― А вы не думайте о посторонних вещах, ― буркнул Хань и попытался встать рядом с койкой так, чтобы Исин близко к Каю не подошёл, и чтобы вместе с тем хоть краем глаза видеть результаты на мониторе. ― Каков механизм воздействия "касабланки" на другие биовиды?

― Кажется, это уникальное средство лишило вас покоя, ― слабо улыбнулся Исин. ― Я не занимался детальным исследованием этого вопроса. В моей компетенции лечение альф.

― И почему вы выбрали именно эту сферу? Разве лечение омег не более прибыльно?

― По личным причинам. Но если вы думаете, что я расскажу вам подробности, вы сильно ошибаетесь.

― Почему? ― Хань предпочитал быть простым и непосредственным, дабы люди к нему сами тянулись. Исин либо не знал этот простой закон социума, либо плевать на него хотел.

― Потому что это не ваше дело.

― Ладно, не моё. Но хоть что-то вы знаете? В общих чертах?

Кай терпеливо хранил молчание и неподвижность. Можно сказать, не подавал признаков жизни. Наверное, надеялся, что про него вскоре вовсе забудут.

― Если только в самых общих. ― Исин вытер руки санитарной салфеткой, попутно сдвинув Ханя в сторону, взял со стола тонкий пакет с плёнкой-проводником, подцепил край плёнки ногтем, отлепил её от пакета и аккуратно прижал к груди Кая. Умело разгладил, чтобы плёнка ровнее легла на смуглую кожу и прилипла, задержал ладонь, согревая для улучшения проводимости.

Хань сердито выдрал из пластиковой коробки салфетку, тоже вытер руки и ухватил другой пакет с плёнкой, отлепил от основы не менее ловко, чем Исин, и прижал плёнку к твёрдым мышцам на животе Кая. У Исина медленно поползла вверх бровь, но от комментариев он воздержался. Кай приоткрыл один глаз, тоскливо вздохнул и опять притворился трупиком.

Хань спохватился и отдёрнул ладонь от горячей кожи.

― Так что с общими чертами? Как "касабланка" действует на омег?

― Примерно так же. Моделирует состояние активного поиска, повышает уровень феромонов, слегка сводит с ума и является причиной крайне нестабильного эмоционального состояния.

― В каком смысле?

― В смысле агрессивности, причём обоюдоострой: как к партнёру, так и к себе. Обычно у омег после "касабланки" бывают лёгкие травмы или травмы средней тяжести, причиной которых...

― Можете не продолжать, тут всё понятно. Сколько длится состояние эмоциональной неустойчивости?

― По-разному. Зависит от базовых способностей омеги. У одних проходит очень быстро, у других остаётся надолго.

― А беты?

― Тут иной результат ― полное безразличие к происходящему, апатия, эмоциональная тишина. Нечто вроде транса. Были случаи, когда из этого транса беты уже не выходили.

― То есть, для них "касабланка" не менее опасна, чем для альф?

Исин пробежался кончиками пальцев по клавишам, указав новые параметры анализа, и искоса глянул на Ханя.

― Пожалуй.

― Тогда по поводу Ка... Чонина... Что с периодом спада? Разве он может наступать произвольно?

― Разумеется, организм ведь исчерпывает себя во время действия "касабланки", а силы и возможности не бесконечны, нужно время на восстановление, поэтому период спада после ― закономерность.

― Но тогда... ― Хань, задумавшись, уселся на край койки и поводил пальцем по плёнке на животе Кая, чтобы приладить отлипший уголок, ковырнул ногтем в целях проверки ― хорошо ли прилипло. Кай недовольно приподнял веки и смерил Ханя убийственным взглядом, но "залп" вышел холостым ― Хань просто ничего не заметил и потыкал в плёнку пальцем для верности. ― Доктор Чжан, сколько времени требуется, чтобы организм полностью очистился от "касабланки" и её эффекта?

― Это индивидуально, ― пожал плечами Исин и бесцеремонно смахнул руку Ханя с живота Кая, указав на яркие точки от лазерных щупов, которым Хань мешал своими действиями. ― Вообще чем чаще "касабланка" попадала в организм, тем сложнее от неё избавиться. Нет, она не вызывает привыкания, но неравномерно расщепляется.

― Таким образом... как же она влияет на генную структуру, скажем?

― Откуда мне знать? Я же уже сказал, что не занимаюсь подобными исследованиями. Но вы могли слышать новости. Это связано с рождением детей с... отклонениями, если можно так сказать. Я делал модель, так, для себя и для смеха, правда, получилось невесело.

Исин отключил лазерные щупы и позволил программе подготовить отчёт, потянулся к Каю, чтобы отлепить плёнку на груди и животе, но Хань его опередил.

― И что же получилось?

― Прогноз четвёртого биовида. Наверное.

― В смысле?

― Особь без основных признаков альфы, беты или омеги, не способная к воспроизводству. Что-то вроде красивой и стерильной бабочки-однодневки. Физиологически ближе к омеге, но набор признаков не весь. Я бы даже сказал, что это бесполая особь. Психологически послушная, или даже умственно неполноценная. Я не знаю. ― Исин отвернулся к монитору.

― Э... Но зачем? То есть, как? ― растерялся Хань.

Кай резко подорвался с койки и принялся одеваться, движения у него были резкими и раздражёнными.

― Что случилось?

― Ничего. Разбирайтесь сами со своими куклами ― меня уже от этого тошнит. Тут с альфами, бетами и омегами управиться никак не могут, а грядут ещё и гаммы... ― мрачно обрычал Ханя Кай.

― Неплохое название, ― щёлкнул пальцами Исин. ― Условно можно обозвать гаммами пока. А зачем и как ― это не ко мне. Не я же придумал "касабланку", не я и пользуюсь этой дрянью. Но последствия применения "касабланки" могут привести к появлению этих самых гамм. Вот вам ещё пища для размышления, господин Лу. С выпуском вашего препарата "касабланка" утратит и эффект, и полезность. Кому-то этого не хочется, очевидно.

― У меня уже такое впечатление, что мои разработки всем поперёк горла, ― тихо пробормотал Хань.

― В них нет ничего плохого, но всегда есть те, кому не нужны перемены. Вы вскоре разрушите чей-то мир и чьи-то планы на будущее, если добьётесь своего. И кто-то лишится всего, что сейчас имеет. "Касабланка", средства регулирования... это огромные деньги. Могу предположить, что даже ваше состояние, каким бы значительным оно ни было, лишь капля в море по сравнению с прибылями от торговли "касабланкой" и нынешними препаратами. ― Исин зевнул, открыл шкафчик и нашарил там банку дешёвого кофе, потом стал искать, вероятно, сахар, стоявший у него перед носом. Скользнув по банке с сахаром взглядом раз пять, но так и "не увидев", он озадаченно вскинул брови и чуть надул губы, словно бы обидевшись на мироздание, подложившее ему свинью, ещё раз сладко зевнул и вопросительно уставился на банку с кофе, будто бы она могла рассказать ему, куда сахар спрятался. Банка стойко выдержала вопросительный взгляд, тогда Исин посмотрел на неё уже с подозрением. Так бы и смотрел, небось, полчаса, если бы не вмешался Кай. Он протянул руку, взял банку с сахаром, торчавшую перед Исином, и поставил на стол рядом с кофе. На лице Исина вспыхнул восторг, что-то вроде: "Вот это маскировка! Сахар смотрел на меня, а я его не увидел, надо же!"

Кай тихо вздохнул, аккуратно отправил Исина на стул, достал три чашки и оглянулся на Ханя, после чего третью чашку убрал. Он неторопливо засыпал в чашки кофе и сахар, сходил к автомату в углу и через пару минут всунул в ладони Исина чашку уже с дымящимся напитком. Свой кофе Кай разбавил молоком и сделал маленький глоток, усевшись на подлокотник кресла возле койки.

Хань уставился на губы Кая, влажно блестевшие от кофе. Что-то не то... Он попытался придать себе серьёзный и деловой вид, но собственные же глаза послали его далеко и надолго. Дескать, какой тут может быть вид, когда перед тобой такая красота сидит и пьёт кофе. Между прочим, с молоком. И над верхней губой осталась тонюсенькая полосочка, чуть подкрашенная кофе... Не к месту проснулось воображение и так разыгралось, что... Хань машинально проверил себе пульс. Зачем это сделал, сам не понял, потому что даже идиоту было ясно, что пульс, во-первых, есть; во-вторых, надо бы хоть немного его успокоить, пока Исин не услышал и не пошёл за своим грёбаным успокоительным. На кой чёрт Исину вообще успокоительное, если он постоянно в какой-то своей нирване пребывает? Если ему дать успокоительное, он вообще позабудет о существовании реальности, так-то хоть иногда вспоминает, что вокруг него что-то есть. И кто-то.

― Доктор, ваш пациент заявил, что слышит омег, а беты фонят. Как думаете, не показать ли его психиатру? ― вспомнил о главном Хань и жёстко вернул Исина в реальность.

― Зачем? ― безмятежно поинтересовался тот и мечтательно улыбнулся. ― У нас хороший психиатр ― ему рано встречаться с Чонином.

― Э?

― Он может испортиться после беседы с моим пациентом, ― медленно пояснил Исин, как будто опасался, что нормальный темп речи Хань разучился воспринимать. ― С Чонином всё в порядке, а то, как он воспринимает омег и бет, ― его личное дело. Боюсь, тут его смогут понять только другие альфы, а нам с вами не дано, увы. И он не слышит их, а скорее "ощущает присутствие". Возможно, это какая-то ментальная особенность. Думаю, она есть у всех альф, но у кого-то развита лучше, у кого-то хуже.

― И вам не интересно? ― возмутился Хань.

― Очень даже интересно, но я не понимаю, как это работает. Это за пределами моих возможностей, как и ваших.

― Но если...

Хань резко заткнулся, потому что Кай в этот момент мрачно уставился куда-то ему за спину. Он оглянулся и полюбовался на Кевина Ву, тот спокойно зашёл в кабинет и прикрыл дверь, после чего осмотрел всю компанию и едва заметно нахмурился.

Хань повернулся к Исину, озадаченно моргнул ― Исин пил кофе. Пил кофе так, словно во всём мире ничего больше не существовало, кроме чашки в его руках. И словно представителя "Интернационала" с увесистой папкой для бумаг рядом не стояло.

Кевин нахмурился ещё сильнее, заодно прилепив себе на лицо знакомое уже Ханю выражение "Я есть Закон".

"Ой, какой изумительный кофе! Я буду в нём жить!" ― красовалось на лице Исина.

Кай озадаченно переводил взгляд с Исина на Кевина и обратно. Кажется, до него стало доходить, почему ранее Кевин так к нему цеплялся и вымогал сведения о докторе. Он лениво поднялся, прихватил чистую чашку, прогулялся к автомату мимо Кевина, затем вернулся и отобрал у Исина пустую ёмкость, сунув взамен новую порцию кофе.

― Вот, доктор, сосредоточьтесь на Потомаке, ― тихо посоветовал Кай Исину. И Исин послушно "сосредоточился на Потомаке", то есть, на кофе. На месте Кевина Хань бы непременно оторопел, но на месте Кевина был сам Кевин, а против него явно срабатывало не всё. Ну, или он это уже проходил.

― А гостей столь примечательным кофе угощать не полагается?

― Чашки вон там, тут кофе и сахар, там автомат. Вперёд, не отказывайте себе в маленьких радостях жизни, ― отозвался вместо Исина Кай. Исин был очень занят ― пил кофе. Если продолжит в том же духе, то Кай задолбается ему новые порции носить.

― Спасибо, ― сухо поблагодарил Кая Кевин. ― Вынужден попросить вас удалиться.

― Не думаю, что... ― решил вмешаться Хань.

― Хотите ещё раз взглянуть на мои документы? ― Вежливо, предупредительно и арктически холодно. Хань решил не искушать судьбу ― всё-таки "Интернационал". Кевин его может так просто пристрелить и сказать, что так оно и было. Или скажет, что Хань препятствовал Закону. Хрен редьки не слаще, да и все равно будет Ханю, что там скажет Кевин ― покойников уже ничто не волнует.

Кай накинул пиджак на плечи и последовал за Ханем, на пороге оглянулся, потом бесшумно притворил дверь.

 

Исин продолжал пить кофе, не глядя на Кевина.

― Обычно ты был хотя бы вежливым. Что-то вроде "привет" или "добрый день" вполне подошло бы...

― На часах отнюдь не полдень, ― тихо ответил Исин и, наконец-то, отставил чашку. Кевин молча рассматривал его руки. Когда-то он любил прикасаться губами к этим гибким и подвижным пальцам. Когда-то это нравилось Исину так же сильно, как и Кевину. Когда-то это было одной из любимых игр для них двоих ― только для них.

― Да, уже слишком поздно, ― пробормотал Кевин. Прозвучало это двусмысленно, а он ненавидел двусмысленность.

― Тебе не стоило приходить.

― Я здесь не поэтому. И в мыслях не держал, что ты окажешься замешан в этом деле.

― Я ни в чём не замешан. Я всего лишь врач.

― Верно. ― Кевин раскрыл папку, пошуршал листами и бросил на стол перед Исином стопку медицинских документов на имя Ким Чонина. ― Хочешь что-нибудь объяснить?

― Нет. Документы в полном порядке.

― Уверен?

― Конечно.

Кевин придвинул к себе стул, развернул и сел на него верхом, встретил безмятежный взгляд Исина и неохотно пристроил папку поверх спинки стула.

― Хорошо, я просто обрисую тебе картину, которую может увидеть каждый, а ты уж сам думай, в порядке всё или нет. Итак... ― Он побарабанил пальцами по обложке папки. ― У нас есть выпускник Академии Контроля, очень талантливый и подающий большие надежды. Пилот экстра-класса, способный управлять "Воином". Он блестяще закончил Академию, но почему-то год вообще ничего не делал. Целый год. После этот выпускник вдруг оказался в сомнительном заведении, напичканном "касабланкой". И его лечащий врач ни разу в сопроводительных документах, картах и прочих бумагах не упомянул о запрещённом препарате. По законам этой страны такое поведение влечёт за собой уголовную ответственность, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь.

Исин пожал плечами. Его лицо осталось бесстрастным, а в глазах будто застыло немного мечтательное выражение. Он выглядел как человек, который не сделал ничего плохого и которому нечего опасаться. Кевин почти ему поверил. Почти. Просто Кевин знал, какой Исин на самом деле. И дело не во лжи ― Исин не прибегал ко лжи, по крайней мере, осознанно, зато умел молчать о том, о чём молчать не следовало.

На стол рядом с Исином шлёпнулась копия досье-карты из Академии Контроля.

― Это секретный документ, у меня нет соответствующего доступа, ― не преминул отметить Исин.

― В моём присутствии ― есть. Это карта Ким Чонина.

― Всё равно я ничего в этом не понимаю.

― А я тебе объясню. Могу даже на пальцах.

Исин закинул ногу на ногу, сцепил ладони поверх колена и приготовился слушать. Ни слова не прозвучало, но Исину порой и не нужны были слова вовсе. Он... всегда отличался удивительной выразительностью.

― Это карта пилота экстра-класса. Он обучался в Академии при государственной поддержке. Видишь значок вверху слева?

― И?

― Это значит, что Ким Чонин входит в двадцатку Экстра Плюс. На пальцах: двадцатка Экстра Плюс ― мировой рейтинг. Пилотов такого уровня всего двадцать на весь мир. Теперь подумай о том, как странно выглядит тот факт, что один из двадцатки Экстра Плюс работал в заведении с сомнительной репутацией, причём не по своей специальности. И как странно выглядит то, что он оказывался в больнице из-за "касабланки", но ни в одном сопроводительном документе это ни разу не упомянуто.

― У него нет рекомендаций к военной службе, ― по-прежнему безмятежно ответил Исин.

― Именно. И тебя это не удивило?

― Нет. Очевидно, недостатков, с точки зрения военных, у него больше, чем плюсов.

― Прекрасно, ― кивнул Кевин и выудил из папки ещё один документ. ― Взгляни. Отчёт эксперта по проекту "Воин". Чёрт с ней, с двадцаткой, но Ким Чонин ― единственный пилот, умеющий на все сто управлять роботами в режиме Лингва. Сейчас ты мне скажешь, что этому методу обучают всех пилотов. Верно. Но до сих пор ни один не осваивал Лингва по-настоящему. Метод Лингва всегда использовался при программировании и настройке, что требовало времени, массы энциклопедий и прочих материалов. Более того, роботы воспринимают Лингва не от всякого пилота: только десять процентов могут настроить контакт с роботом ― кое-как и через пень-колоду. Ким Чонин умеет использовать Лингва для управления, умеет полностью входить в режим Лингва ― в любых условиях. И у него никогда ― ни разу ― не было ни одного сбоя. На выпускных выступлениях этот ненормальный заставил "Воина" перевернуться в воздухе, и он летел вниз головой. Наверное, даже ты в курсе, что "Воин" не может лететь винтом вниз, но летел же. У него вообще "Воины" летают без винта. И именно поэтому Ким Чонин возглавляет рейтинг двадцатки Экстра Плюс. Он уникален при всех своих минусах. Теперь ты можешь попытаться убедить меня в том, что армия не заинтересована в Ким Чонине.

Кевин не потрудился замаскировать иронию. Пускай до Исина получше дойдёт, во что он вляпался.

― Я не понимаю. ― Исин отвёл глаза от документов и прямо посмотрел на Кевина. ― Ты хочешь сказать, что у меня достанет влияния, чтобы запретить армии взять на службу Чонина? Действительно думаешь, что я могу что-то решить в подобной ситуации? Я всего лишь врач в центральной больнице Соуля, ещё и иностранец. Как я могу решать подобные вопросы?

― Никак. Тут есть два варианта. Первый ― фальсификация результатов тестирования для вывода набора недостатков, убеждение самого Ким Чонина, что он не годится для армейской службы, и его отказ от службы. Второй ― политическая интрига и секретное задание, что означает: Ким Чонин состоит на армейской службе тайно. Однако при втором варианте твоё поведение говорит о том, что ты в курсе, иначе зачем тебе нарушать положения закона и оформлять документы таким вот образом?

Где-то Кевин угодил в цель, знать бы ещё, где именно. В глазах Исина на миг отразились смешанные чувства, и Кевин сделал верные выводы. В конце концов, он до сих пор помнил ту близость, что их связывала, пусть это и было "когда-то". Думал, что всё забыл, но на самом деле помнил даже незначительные мелочи.

― Тебе не в "Интернационал" надо было идти, а писать фантастику, ― снисходительно улыбнулся ему Исин, вновь придав себе безмятежный вид. ― С такой фантазией бестселлеры штамповал бы пачками.

Что ж, ничего не вышло...

Кевин поднялся со стула, сложил бумаги в папку и двинулся к двери. Взявшись за ручку, чуть повернул голову и тихо предупредил:

― Я не готов поверить, что ты добровольно согласился участвовать в этом. Особенно если вспоминать... Неважно. Факты ― упрямая вещь, а я могу ошибаться, но если ты заполнишь ещё хоть один документ на имя Ким Чонина тем же образом, что и предыдущие, тебя арестуют. Держи это в уме.

Ответа он ждал напрасно ― Исин вернулся к кофе и "забыл" о существовании Кевина точно так же, как забыл два года назад. А может, и раньше. Чёрт его знает, как всё это началось и почему именно так закончилось. А ведь ничто не предвещало...

Кажется.

 

 

**― 12 ―**

 

 

Чанёль тихо выругался себе под нос. Табличка на двери опять висела на одном болте, ну вот что ты будешь делать? Чанёль чуть ли не ежедневно торчал у двери с отвёрткой и прикручивал проклятую табличку к панели так, чтоб и зубами было не оторвать, но в итоге металлическая полоска всё равно болталась на одной "сопле" и грозила вот-вот рухнуть на пол. Зараза такая.

Недолго думая Чанёль выплюнул на ладонь жевательную резинку, скатал в шарик, запихнул между табличкой и дверью, прижал от души и подержал с минуту. Затаив дыхание, отнял руку и уставился с немой угрозой. Табличка испугалась и осталась на месте.

― Знай наших, ― фыркнул Чанёль, решительно распахнул дверь и зашёл в кабинет. Если б он знал, что табличка немедленно отклеилась и вновь безжизненно повисла, едва он дверь прикрыл, новый поток ругательств был бы обеспечен. Но Чанёль не знал.

― Подвижки есть? ― вместо приветствия вопросил из-за завала папок на столе Бэкхён. Чанёль полюбовался на торчащую над "баррикадой" макушку и развёл руками, как будто Бэкхён мог увидеть этот жест. Впрочем, Бэкхён и по молчанию догадался, что хороших новостей не предвидится.

― Камеры?

― Глухо. Вообще.

Чанёль упал на колченогий стул, немного поразмахивал руками, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и затих. Оживился лишь через пару минут.

― И всё-таки странно это... Как они так быстро вывели из строя систему наблюдения? Почему были уверены, что подловят Лухана у больницы? Этот тип по обычным больницам не шляется, зачем ему это?

― Из-за доктора Чжана? ― хмыкнул по ту сторону завала Бэкхён. ― Этот Чжан ― один из ведущих специалистов по альфам, а Лухан как раз что-то мутит по поводу. Если приехал к Чжану один раз, мог приехать снова. Да и продукт у него скоро новый выпускается, стало быть, точно приехал бы.

― Угу, но оперативно же сработали эти черти...

― Хорошая подготовка.

― Именно. Разве тебе это не кажется странным? Вряд ли конкуренты Лухана могут себе позволить подобное. То есть, таких профи нанять.

― Ты хоть знаешь, каков размер состояния Лухана? Поверь, его конкуренты себе могут всякое позволить ― даже такое.

― Глупо, не проще ли просто украсть его разработки и...

― Не проще, ― обломал Чанёля Бэкхён и соизволил выглянуть из-за "баррикады". ― Ты хоть имеешь представление о мерах безопасности по отношению к результатам исследований? Полный ключ есть только у самого Лухана, а без ключа его разработки яйца выеденного не стоят. Всегда есть ключевой момент, который контролирует только автор проекта. И без этого ключа любой проект всего лишь пшик.

― Я с первого раза понял.

― Повторение никому не повредит. Тебе ― особенно. Что тебе сказал неприлично красивый телохранитель Лухана?

― Ничего. Он ещё не позвонил, ― поник Чанёль и тоскливо вздохнул, поковырял пальцем корочку одной из папок и вздохнул ещё тоскливее.

― О Господи... Только не говори, что влюбился, ― выдал из-за папок Бэкхён.

― Не скажу. Он мне просто нравится.

― Надеюсь, в тот момент, когда этот айсберг перевернётся, ты будешь достаточно далеко, чтобы тебя не похоронило поднятой волной.

― В каком смысле? ― удивлённо уставился на макушку Бэкхёна широко раскрытыми глазами Чанёль.

― В прямом. Ты видел, что бывает, когда айсберг переворачивается? Поищи в сети историю о "Титанике". "Титаник" был намного больше тебя, но ему это не помогло.

― Иди ты... Да знаю я, что такое айсберг. Ты мне объясни, при чём тут Кай.

― При всём. Он и есть один из таких айсбергов в человечьем облике и тащит за собой кучу неприятностей. Ходячая катастрофа.

― Откуда тебе знать?

― Интуиция, ― гордо возвестил Бэкхён и нырнул в кипу листов с распечатками. ― Кстати, мой уровень допуска не позволил мне ознакомиться с личным делом этого Кая. Ты пробовал?

― Нет. Попробую вечером. Хотя он же выпускник Академии Контроля, а они все под защитой военных программ, вот допуск и ограничен.

― Мило, но нам нужна информация. Хоть какая-нибудь. Напрягись и добудь. И узнай, что там с центральным узлом системы наблюдения в больничном квартале. Я достал тебе разрешение на допуск в пункты подземных коммуникаций... Оно где-то наверху.

― А где именно? ― Чанёль поднялся со стула и принялся рыться в бумагах, сваленных на вершину завала из папок.

― Откуда я знаю? Положил на самый верх.

― На самый верх Гималаев или Алтая?

― В Гималаях всякий налоговый хлам и отчётность по расходам, судебные иски и штрафы, ― поразмыслив, припомнил Бэкхён и оценил высоченную груду бумаг на левой стороне стола. Посмотрел направо. ― На Алтае распечатки из личных дел и медицинские справки всякие. Наверное, лучше начать поиски с центра. Обзовём Тянь-Шанем или Фудзи?

― Наверное? ― возмущённо отозвался Чанёль с той стороны завала и едва не обрушил на голову Бэкхёну папку с результатами какой-то баллистической экспертизы. К счастью, Бэкхён шустро взметнул вверх руку и придержал папку кончиком указательного пальца.

― Наверное. Куда дотянулся, туда и положил. И вообще, когда ты наведёшь тут порядок? Что это вообще за горные системы на моём рабочем месте? Я по утрам с трудом нахожу компьютер!

― Но ведь находишь? И, кстати, это же твой кабинет. Когда я только пришёл, оно всё уже было тут.

― Ты стажёр или где? А я твой непосредственный начальник. Как начальник я тебе говорю ― приберись тут.

― Эй, я стажёр детектива, а не уборщика. Сам нагадил ― сам прибирайся.

― Что ты там вякнул?!

― Нашёл! ― радостно возопил где-то над головой Бэкхёна Чанёль и всё-таки свалил злосчастную папку с результатами баллистической экспертизы на голову "непосредственного начальника".

― Ты! Ну всё!..

― Ага, всё. Я побежал в подземные коммуникации, вечером вернусь.

― Можешь не возвращаться, скотина!

― Отгул? А можно?

― Нет! Нельзя! ― Бэкхён сцапал папку и запустил наугад, судя по звуку, промахнулся.

Чанёль выскочил из кабинета, не глянув на болтающуюся табличку, и помчался к лифту, проказливо посмеиваясь на ходу.

На стоянке он забрался в машину и полазил по салону в поисках служебного наладонника ― ему требовалась карта подземных коммуникаций. Обнаружив рядом с больницей пункт управления, Чанёль в мыслях потёр довольно руки ― в реальности они были заняты наладонником. Порывшись в справочных данных, нашёл номер телефона и код пункта. Предупредил дежурного о визите полиции и хотел уже выехать со стоянки, но вспомнил, что куда-то задевал удостоверение. Так и не нашёл.

К пункту подземных коммуникаций Чанёль прибыл через полчаса и вновь поискал удостоверение. На поиски потратил семь минут и в итоге откопал удостоверение, спрятавшееся от законного владельца под резиновым ковриком.

― Ты как туда попало?

Разумеется, ответить удостоверение не удосужилось, так что пришлось Чанёлю выстраивать теории на сей счёт. Сбившись на третьей, Чанёль вновь сунул себе под нос наладонник и попытался познакомиться с личным делом Кая. По его любопытному носу немедленно щёлкнуло ярко-красным "В доступе отказано". Погрустив ровно десять секунд ― часы с укором смотрели на него с панели управления ― Чанёль набрал на наладоннике официальный номер Кая. Двадцать гудков ― и тишина. Кай не ответил. Что ж... У него работа такая. Сам потом позвонит, он ведь обещал.

Чанёль вылез из машины и отправился искать вход. По счастью, на стоянке больницы имелся лифт, идущий на подземные уровни. Чанёль спустился до упора и выглянул из кабины. Длинный коридор под лёгким наклоном уходил куда-то вниз и в сторону от больницы.

Проверка карты на наладоннике показала, что по коридору нужно двигаться до развилки. Левый коридор ― это в пункт системы водоснабжения, а правый ― в пункт системы наблюдения. Чанёль, предвкушавший путешествие по подземным лабиринтам, даже приуныл.

― Тут же фиг заблудишься...

Будто в подтверждение этого тезиса он упёрся в настенные надписи. С такими указателями никакой карты не надо. И хорошо, потому что наладонник накрылся, то есть, превратился в маленький компьютер без выхода в сеть, без доступа к базам данных и без возможности эксплуатировать телефонную связь. Чанёль сунул почти бесполезное устройство в карман и потопал направо. Тут точно экономили на освещении, поскольку лампы горели на приличном расстоянии друг от друга.

― Мрачненько, но со вкусом, ― вынес вердикт Чанёль, оказавшись на очередном отрезке пути, почти полностью погружённом во мрак. Представил, как из мрака на него бы выскочил какой-нибудь придурок в страшной маске и с громким воплем. Решил больше таких экспериментов не ставить ― оно и в воображении выглядело не слишком привлекательно. Хорошо, что тут таких придурков в масках не водилось.

На всякий случай Чанёль проверил пистолет за поясом брюк. Тот выглядел настоящим, но не был им, стрелял дротиками, обработанными парализующим веществом. Стажёрам не полагалось иметь боевое оружие, а жаль. Не то чтобы Чанёль рвался кого-нибудь пристрелить по-настоящему, просто боевое оружие в кармане прибавляло бы миллион баллов к его чувству собственной значимости и пару миллионов баллов к привлекательности в глазах некоего старшего детектива. Этот старший детектив, к слову, не носил боевое оружие, хотя имел на это право. Бэкхён носил ножи ― кучу ножей, тонну ножей. Ножи у него были повсюду и в огромных количествах. Чанёль даже подозревал, что Бэкхён спит на ножах и в обнимку с ножами. Прокомментировать столь удивительную тягу к холодному оружию Бэкхён не соизволил, а ведь Чанёль потрудился спросить об этом раз пять. Бэкхён просто сделал вид, что не услышал вопрос. Пять раз.

Чанёль поначалу подумывал тоже таскать при себе ножи, но у него как-то не сложилось с ними, зато стрелял он хорошо и метко.

Он остановился перед массивной дверью с белым номером пункта и потыкал пальцем в кнопку вызова дежурного, коротко объяснил ему, кто пришёл, подержал перед камерой удостоверение и принялся ждать, когда же дверь откроют. Переминался с ноги на ногу, озирался по сторонам, потом выудил наладонник и поискал номер телефона Кая. Когда нашёл, вспомнил, что связи-то нет, огорчённо вздохнул и сунул наладонник в задний карман брюк как есть. Даже если вызов и сработает, толку-то...

Дверь неохотно распахнулась, явив взору Чанёля заспанного дежурного.

― Нехорошо, ― с улыбкой на пол-лица прокомментировал видок дежурного Чанёль.

― Нам разрешают спать, ― обиженно прогудел тип в помятом форменном комбинезоне и посторонился, чтобы Чанёль смог зайти внутрь. Коридор в два шага длиной ― одно название, а не коридор, зато потом зарябило в глазах от мигающих кнопок и мониторов, которые, казалось, были повсюду в тесной комнатушке ― от пола и до потолка.

― А где центральный узел системы наблюдения?

― Вон там, ― тип махнул рукой в дальний угол. ― Только зачем? Система мёртвая.

― А камера на входе? Вон та, в которую вы любовались моим удостоверением.

― Эта? Автономная, полицейская. Можете проверять, если у вас есть код доступа.

Чанёль фыркнул, покрутился вокруг защитной коробки камеры, свинтил со стены и отволок добычу на дальний стол. Вообще-то у таких автономных камер был двойной код: общий полицейский и индивидуальный, чтобы потом знали, кто именно из сотрудников вскрывал камеру и отсматривал материалы. В целях безопасности и для надёжности.

Чанёль поначалу тихо ругался себе под нос, потому что разбирал такую камеру в последний раз на первом курсе, и было это отнюдь не вчера. Голова давным-давно забыла, что и к чему, но руки помнили. Через пару минут Чанёль увлёкся, снял все лишние детали и выудил заветный чип памяти. И едва не прищемил палец страховочным клапаном для чипа.

Чанёль огляделся, ухватил чип подходящего размера из тех, что валялись на столе, и сунул вместо изъятого. Клапан сухо щёлкнул, зафиксировав чип. Мурлыча себе под нос "Выкуси, ржавая прищепка", Чанёль запихнул чип из камеры в свободный разъём служебного наладонника, но просмотреть отснятые материалы не успел ― за спиной грохнула дверь. Он обернулся и тут же потянулся свободной рукой за пистолетом. Пуля врезалась в край стола рядом, выбив дождь щепок.

― Руки.

Чанёль медленно повёл левой рукой и растопырил пальцы, правой он пытался запихнуть скрытый спинкой стула наладонник в задний карман брюк, одновременно нажимая на все попадающиеся кнопки. Связь не работала, Чанёль помнил об этом, но на дисплее наладонника светился номер Кая. Если получилось послать вызов, то сигнал пройдёт позже, когда Чанёль ― или наладонник ― окажется на этажах повыше.

Наладонник он затолкал в карман и послушно поднял вверх обе руки, изобразив пальцами жест "победа" и мило улыбнувшись. Одновременно он внимательно разглядывал парочку типов с пистолетами ― настоящими пистолетами, а не пукалками с дротиками, как у него, но напрасно ― видеть сквозь маски он пока не умел.

Обаяние Чанёля и его попытки поюморить для смягчения обстановки ни на кого особого впечатления не произвели. Ему скрутили руки за спиной, отобрали пистолет с дротиками и выгнали в коридор. Там у двери валялся дежурный. В полумраке трудно было различить детали, но большое тёмное пятно у его головы Чанёль разглядел-таки.

― Чип забери.

― Уже. На кой нам этот? ― Чанёля бесцеремонно ткнули дулом пистолета в спину.

― На всякий случай.

― Только лишние проблемы...

― Вовсе нет. Хороший щит, если что-то пойдёт не так. Ну, ты, чего встал? Топай вперёд.

Чанёль "потопал", деваться всё равно некуда. На ходу пытался прикинуть, с кем имеет дело, но ничего путного не придумал. Никаких особых примет ― пока что, поведение тоже пока безликое. Пожалуй, не военные и не полицейские, говор тоже непримечательный, но и не бандиты ― те бы точно предпочли сразу пристрелить Чанёля. Кто же они такие? Наверняка Чанёль мог лишь сказать, что именно они хотели прикончить Лухана, раз им нужен чип из камеры.

Чанёль с тоской вспомнил о Бэкхёне. Вот так, господин старший детектив, ваш стажёр круто облажался, не успев приступить к полноценной официальной работе в отделе. Видимо, у Бэкхёна и впрямь хорошая интуиция, раз брякнул тогда, что Чанёль может не возвращаться. Вот он и не вернётся. Скорее всего.

Чанёль страдал добродушием, но никак не наивностью. Его собирались использовать в качестве заложника при необходимости, а потом, когда он станет не нужен, его просто пристрелят. И то, с какой уверенностью эти люди считали, что действительно могут прикрываться им, означало, что у них есть возможность держать его там, где никто его не отыщет. Они совершенно не боялись полиции, что наводило на всякие нехорошие мысли.

Чанёль зашёл в лифт вместе с конвоирами, после чего кабина пошла вверх. И почти сразу же в заднем кармане брюк загудело.

― Какого...

― Держи его!

Чанёль плечом толкнул к стене одного, второму попытался врезать коленом. В кармане продолжал гудеть наладонник, упрямо посылая сигнал Каю. Маловероятно, что Кай ответит, но Чанёль не хотел терять даже призрачную надежду на маленькое чудо.

Когда в затылке вспыхнула боль, затопив разум вязкой тьмой, Чанёль улыбнулся, различив где-то бесконечно далеко, на грани слышимости, произнесённые низким голосом слова:

― Слушаю вас.

 

 

**― 13 ―**

 

 

Кай собирал пистолет и не отвлёкся даже тогда, когда к нему подошёл дворецкий.

― Господин просит вас спуститься в гараж, мастер.

― Я никому не говорил, что собираюсь уходить.

― Вам и не нужно. У вас это намерение на лбу написано. Кофе? ― И Дэн поставил перед Каем поднос с фарфоровой чашкой, раскрашенной причудливыми узорами. Причём поставил так, чтобы не загородить оставшиеся на столе детали. "Мастером" он обзывал Кая по собственной инициативе. Поначалу Кай пытался отучить Дэна от официоза и "мастера", но быстро отказался от этой затеи ― Дэн в упрямстве не уступал ему самому.

― Что ему надо? ― пробормотал Кай, резко загнав полную обойму на место.

― Господин Лу не вдавался в подробности.

Кай сосредоточенно протёр пистолет куском ткани, положил оружие рядом с подносом и принялся вытирать уже руки.

― А предположения есть?

― Исходя из того, что господин не совершал визитов в Театр, да и вовсе в последнее время ведёт почти аскетический и праведный образ жизни... Исключительно непристойные, мастер, ― тонко улыбнулся Дэн.

― Тогда воздержись.

Кай сделал глоток кофе. В кармане пиджака, висевшего на спинке стула, ожил телефон. Дэн вопросительно уставился на Кая, а Кай ― на Дэна, потом пожал плечами. Дэн шагнул к стулу, достал телефон из кармана пиджака и торжественно вручил Каю.

На дисплее мигало имя, которому быть там не полагалось. То есть, Кай не думал, что тот забавный полицейский всё-таки рискнёт позвонить ему сам.

― Слушаю вас.

Однако услышать ему удалось лишь невнятные приглушённые звуки, совершенно не похожие на человеческую речь. И сигнал резко оборвался; непонятную возню сменили короткие гудки. Кай тут же нажал на кнопку вызова и ждал до упора, но Чанёль не ответил. Во время второй попытки Кай внезапно узнал, что абонент вне зоны доступа.

― Дэн, передайте Лухану, что я сейчас спущусь, ― задумчиво сообщил в пустоту Кай. Он по-прежнему держал в руке телефон, но смотрел куда-то в никуда. Дэн церемонно поклонился, прихватил поднос с полупустой чашкой и бесшумно удалился.

Убедившись, что дверь закрыта, Кай нажал на единицу и не отпускал, пока не активировал вызов по скрытому номеру.

― Айпи.

― Т-62. Капт. Алофт. Сифо.

― И. Бит Фау-31. Иэр. Сифэм гоо.

― Роджер. Капт.

Кай смахнул со стола пистолет и закрепил в скрытой кобуре на лодыжке. Из шкафа он достал куртку и очки, на ходу сунул телефон в нагрудный карман, после чего отправился в гараж на встречу с Ханем, которому опять что-то стукнуло в голову.

― Что так долго?

― Не мог выбрать носочки в тон ансамблю.

― Поэтому вовсе их не надел? Не смешно, ― обиделся Хань. ― Я тебе тут купил рабочий транспорт.

Наверное, у Кая выразительно поехала вверх бровь, потому что Хань немедленно уставился на него с подозрительным вниманием.

― Что купил? ― осторожно уточнил Кай, начиная догадываться, потому что уже "услышал" это.

― Это. ― Хань шагнул в сторону и небрежно указал на аэробайк у стены, но тут же спохватился и протянул Каю шлем. ― Ездить можно только со шлемом.

― Ездить можно и без шлема.

― Нет уж. На этом ― со шлемом.

Кай тихо фыркнул, однако прогулялся к аэробайку, чтобы поглядеть поближе. Хань оказался прав, на этом ― только со шлемом. Скоростная модель, лёгкая, с биоключом и упрощённым автономным модулем, немного похожим на "мозг" робота. Турбо-ускорители не прилагались, но этой модели они и не требовались, у неё движок был ближе к авиа, чем к авто.

― Нравится, да? Скажи что-нибудь! ― вертелся рядом волчком Хань. ― Нравится?

― Нравится, но у меня есть свой аэробайк.

― Это для работы. Твой не угонится за моими машинами.

― Ты не знаешь скоростных показателей. И я же с тобой езжу в салоне, зачем мне гоняться за машиной?

― Да. То есть... Ты же куда-то уйти собрался?

― И что?

― И оставишь меня без охраны?

― Посты выставлены, охранная система работает, тут и Ли ещё. Штурмовать эту крепость замучаются ― я сто раз успею вернуться.

― Ну вот. Именно чтобы ты поскорее вернулся. Обеспечиваю тебя транспортом, как и положено работодателю.

Кай с подозрением осмотрел Ханя с головы до ног и обратно. Какой-то стрёмный работодатель из него...

― Надеюсь, это не банальная взятка собственному телохранителю за допуск в спальню?

― Иди к чёрту! ― красиво поставил точку в их короткой беседе Хань, гордо развернулся и вымелся из гаража в темпе вальса. Кай озадаченно пожал плечами, шлем надел и провёл ладонью по коже сиденья. Аэробайк едва ощутимо вибрировал под рукой, хотя его ещё не завели.

― Веди себя прилично, а то люди вокруг начнут думать обо мне всякое, ― пробормотал Кай, устраиваясь поудобнее и изучая всё, что можно было настроить вручную. То, что ручной настройки не требовало, уже настроилось само именно так, как он хотел. Не совсем само, конечно, но это не относилось к тем вещам, о которых Кай стал бы рассказывать хоть кому-нибудь без веской причины.

― Дис, ― прошелестело в шлеме.

― Без разницы. А, чёрт... Сальво!

И аэробайк сорвался с места пулей, сразу развив предельную скорость без необходимого по инструкции разогрева. Для начала Кай позволил машине порулить самой: она отлично проходила резкие и плавные повороты, без труда меняла направление и высоту, чутко улавливая нервные импульсы водителя.

― Онн, ― прошелестело в шлеме.

― Онн, ― тихо подтвердил Кай и мягко, но решительно перехватил инициативу.

Ещё в школе ― задолго до обучения в Академии ― он никогда не понимал, как можно видеть проблему там, где её нет. Машины ― это не люди, они мыслят иначе и иначе воспринимают всё происходящее. Они мыслят предельно чётко и конкретно. И узко, наверное, но только потому, что в их радуге не семь цветов, а лишь три. И в их мире вещей, явлений и понятий тоже намного меньше, поэтому Лингва такая, какая она есть: простая, лаконичная и удобная. Искать ей аналог и пытаться перевести в параметры человеческой речи ― грубейшая ошибка. Лингва можно выучить тогда только, когда удастся увидеть мир так, как видят его машины. Нужно просто стать машиной.

― Алофт.

― Капт, ― низко прогудело в шлеме.

― Аут комм.

― Роджер. Капт.

В шлеме немедленно затрещали помехи, смешались десятки голосов. Теперь нужно найти один из них, правильный.

― ...координаты...

― ...посадку разреша...

― ...преследую по...

― ...а сегодня мы вам расска...

― ...детектив-стажёр Пак...

― Диэн, ― скомандовал Кай, проскочив над мобусом. В шлеме теперь звучал голос детектива Бёна.

― ...не отвечает. В журнале его подписи тоже нет.

― Он же всего лишь стажёр. Подумаешь, забыл расписаться.

― Может, иногда он и ведёт себя безответственно, но никогда не забывает о служебных требованиях. Он всегда ставил роспись, когда уходил домой. Проверьте сами.

― Ну... Может, он задержался у экспертов?

― Никого из них нет. Все либо ушли, либо уехали по вызову... Машина! Сообщите патрульным, пусть найдут его машину! Марка... Он уезжал по делу Лухана и направлялся к центральной больнице. Пусть там проверят.

― Да пошёл ваш мальчишка домой отсыпаться, уймитесь.

― Вот и дома проверьте, спит ли он, ― непреклонно велел Бэкхён. ― Я ему телефоны все оборвал, мёртвый бы проснулся, но ведь не отвечает!

― Эйи, ― вмешался в диалог холодный безжизненный голос, который услышал лишь Кай.

Машина Чанёля была на стоянке у больницы. Пустая. Узнать подробности собеседник Кая уже не мог ― габариты не позволяли разгуливать внутри помещений. Кай приказал ему продолжить выполнение основной задачи и поехал к больнице сам.

― ...борт двадцать восемь! Да куда он подевался?

― Не засоряйте эфир.

― Так точно. Штаб вызывает борт двадцать восемь. Борт двадцать восемь, немедленно отзовитесь.

― Бэбб, ― подсказал Кай. И на канале связи военных станций поселились радиопомехи. Это давало час форы. Далеко не сразу они сообразят, что помехи искусственного происхождения. Либо за час удастся найти Чанёля, либо не удастся. Если не удастся, надо будет пробовать снова, но позже, потому что рано или поздно, но Каю придётся вернуть "борт двадцать восемь" на место, раз уж официально тот принадлежал армии. А жаль. Он бы предпочёл иметь "борт двадцать восемь" в собственном распоряжении всегда.

Аэробайк Кай оставил на стоянке поближе к выезду, сам же прогулялся на своих двоих в поисках машины Чанёля. Заодно проверил, работают ли камеры. Они предсказуемо не работали.

Скорее всего, Чанёль либо собирался обследовать пункт подземных коммуникаций, либо уже обследовал. И вляпался. Судя по словам Бэкхёна, уехал он по заданию и должен был уже вернуться с докладом, но не вернулся. Всё-таки систему наблюдения отключили снизу, засветились, потому что не успели снять полицейскую камеру и изъять чип, а уносить её с собой они не могли из-за маяка. Потому и вернулись, помучившись с получением допуска, а Чанёль оказался не в том месте и не в то время. Надо было шустрее действовать ― знали бы уже, кому так понадобился Хань. То есть, кому настолько Хань не нужен в нынешней картине мира.

Кай повозился с замком, открыл дверцу и проскользнул в салон автомобиля. Внутри пахло сандалом и сосной. Довольно изысканно для обычного полицейского, но предсказуемо для стажёра, желающего впечатлить непосредственного начальника. Сандал придавал солидности, а сосна ― надёжности. Старо, как мир, на первом курсе Академии Кай страдал этой же ерундой до тех пор, пока не понял, что никто и ничто не сможет заменить упорный труд и стремление достичь цели. Но даже это не всегда работает, если ты альфа или бета.

Кай заглянул в бардачок, нашёл ножик в чехле и пару смятых справок, карманный выпуск популярной манхвы, линзу от объектива, обломок карты-пропуска ― наверное, из учебного заведения ― и качественно засохший кусок японской пиццы, завёрнутый в салфетку. В кармане на спинке сиденья обнаружил годовой запас шоколадок, конфет и батончиков.

― Да вы тот ещё сластёна, господин детектив... ― пробормотал он себе под нос и бессовестно стянул два батончика: один в карман куртки запихнул, а второй решил прикончить на месте. Шурша обёрткой, рассеянно рассматривал панель управления. Да, на таймере время прибытия, значит, Чанёль успел спуститься на подземные этажи, но выйти оттуда не смог. Или смог, но не сам. Если о возне подумать, что доносилась из динамика при звонке...

Кай задумчиво откусил от батончика, посмаковал угодивший на язык фундук и прикрыл глаза.

Лу Хань, "Хань Фарма", новый проект, покушение, рост поставок "касабланки", рост цен, "Интернационал", теперь вот и полиция... Хотя полиция была не у дел, но после потери сотрудника ― особенно стажёра ― они не станут сидеть спокойно и ждать у моря погоды. Плохо. Каша заваривается на редкость крутая.

Покончив с батончиком, Кай выбрался из салона и аккуратно прикрыл дверцу, пригнувшись, опустился вниз и проверил все места, куда могли прикрепить "подарок". Нет, машину Чанёля взрывать не намеревались, её даже не обыскали. Не знали, на чём он прибыл? Система наблюдения в коме, конечно, откуда им знать, на чём Чанёль прибыл к больнице...

Метко забросив смятую обёртку от батончика в урну, Кай сунул руки в карманы и двинул к лифтам, запрыгнул в кабину в последний момент и нажал на кнопку "минус два". Пока лифт плавно шёл вниз, Кай выкручивал ножом два болта, крепивших петли люка к полу, после чего ткнул в кнопку "плюс один", и лифт послушно сменил направление движения. Кай выкрутил два оставшихся болта и снова отправил лифт на второй подземный этаж. Когда лифт остановился на нужном этаже, ожидающие могли полюбоваться на пустую кабину, люк же плотно сидел на месте и не внушал подозрений.

Кай висел под лифтом, уцепившись руками за страховочные перекладины и сжав зубами фонарик. Он покрутил головой. Пятно света скользнуло по служебной выемке слева. Кай торопливо перебрался туда, взял фонарик в руку и посветил вниз. Если ухнуться туда, то воспарение со скоростью света на небеса гарантировано.

Кабина лифта дрогнула и пошла вверх. Кай хмыкнул и опять посветил вниз. Он надеялся, что никому в ближайшие полчаса не приспичит спускаться на лифте ниже второго подземного этажа. Если приспичит, то занятие альпинизмом в нестандартных условиях выйдет до обидного коротким.

Лифт двигался вверх и вниз по своеобразным тонким шпалам, впаянным в стенки шахты. Выемки в стенках, где можно было бы переждать, встречались редко. Если же остаться под лифтом, то скорость спуска кабины выше предельной скорости спуска тренированного человека. Проще говоря, вниз по тросам спускаться придётся так, что перчатки, кожа, мышцы и кости просто сотрутся о рифлёный металл, да ещё и днищем кабины хорошо так впечатает в цемент на дне шахты.

Кай выключил фонарик, запомнив расстояние до троса, спрятал в карман и прыгнул во тьму. Мимо троса не пролетел, что уже радовало. Начать спуск он не успел ― над головой загудело.

― Чёрт бы тебя... ― Кай с трудом дотянулся ступнёй до стены и оттолкнулся с силой, отлетел обратно к выемке. Почти попал в неё спиной. Всего какая-то секунда могла решить всё. Он втиснулся в выемку, прихватив все свои конечности, вовремя ― именно в тот момент, когда кабина пошла ниже второго подземного. Обшивка лифта зацепила куртку на левом плече. Толстая кожа выдержала, но нагрелась из-за трения: даже через этот защитный слой плечо ощутимо обожгло.

Кай немедленно шагнул на самый верх кабины и поехал вниз. Раз уж кто-то решил спуститься до упора, этим надо пользоваться с выгодой. Нашарил фонарик, включил и принялся шарить пятном света и взглядом по стенам в поисках новых выемок. В принципе, можно и покататься на кабине лифта, но где-то вверху можно так же прекрасно влипнуть в цемент, как и внизу. В любом случае, Кай собирался вниз, а не вверх.

Через минуту стало ясно, что лифт идёт-таки вниз до упора, а выемка показалась примерно на уровень выше, чем было нужно Каю. Он перебрался в убежище на ходу и прижался спиной к холодной поверхности, почти распластался по ней. Перед лицом, обдав жаром, пробежал металлический бок кабины, вновь идущей вверх.

Кай быстро ухватился ладонями за выступ под ногами, повис на вытянутых руках и бесшумно спрыгнул на плиты, вскинул голову и убедился, что лифт целеустремлённо движется вверх и пока не собирается впечатывать его в твёрдую каменную поверхность. Опустившись на колено, Кай прижался ухом к сомкнутым створкам и прислушался. Кто бы ни вышел из лифта недавно, сейчас он либо не шумел, либо ушёл по коридору.

Кай повозился немного со створками, преодолевая сопротивление автоматики, но всё же раздвинул их достаточно для того, чтобы протиснуться на ту сторону. В коридоре никого не оказалось, так что Кай спокойно стряхнул с одежды пыль и бесшумно зашагал вперёд, потом свернул направо и продолжил путь, держась в густых тенях у стен. Если верить плану здания и карте подземных коммуникаций, шёл он правильно.

Но точно поздно.

Труп дежурного валялся под дверью пункта, внутри же не нашлось ничего интересного. Полицейская камера пылилась на столе, но чип из неё достать успели. Чанёля Кай не нашёл, что наводило на мысли о заложнике или "языке". Хотя его могли забрать с собой, слегка отделать, понять, что он ничего не знает, и прибить где-нибудь в укромном месте.

Кай всегда считал себя оптимистом, поэтому решил взять за точку отсчёта первый вариант и пока забыть о втором. Руководствуясь именно этими соображениями, он и поручил с самого начала "борту двадцать восемь" найти Чанёля.

Кай нашарил телефон и слегка приподнял брови, когда увидел, что связь не работает. К картинке в голове добавились недостающие детали. Чанёля определённо забрали с собой те, кто мечтал открутить Ханю голову.

Забрали полицейского. Живого.

Уже не скрываясь особо, Кай рванул обратно к лифту, поднялся на уровень стоянки и проверил аэробайк до того, как завести. Отъехать от больницы он успел всего на квартал.

― Бит-зеро, ― отчитался по поводу Чанёля «борт двадцать восемь» и предупредил: ― И-эск.

Оглядываться Кай не счёл нужным ― в подобных вещах боевые роботы никогда не ошибаются. Он снизил высоту до предельной и пустил аэробайк по дороге, притормозил на перекрёстке и бросил короткий взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.

― Эйи.

― "Бланк", 7425. Мод "Сингер".

Марка, номер, модель. Цвет робот не мог назвать, ведь он различал всего три: чёрный, белый и серый. Точнее, он мог назвать код цвета, но у Кая в голове не хватало такого количества ресурсов, чтобы запомнить значения всех цветовых, вкусовых и прочих кодировок, да и не так уж и нужно.

Пока горел красный сигнал, Кай искал в зеркале "хвост". На жёлтом сигнале нашёл. Голубой спортивный "бланк" с двумя дверцами и турбо-ускорителем на крыше. Если уйти вверх, можно без особого труда оторваться. Но, чёрт возьми, откуда и почему? Система наблюдения не пашет, никто Кая не видел на подземных этажах, так почему за ним отправили машину? Ещё и Чанёля найти не удалось...

На зелёном сигнале Кай начал было набирать скорость, но вновь пришло сообщение от двадцать восьмого в виде перехваченного радиосигнала:

― ...начать преследование. Аэробайк "Скиф", модель... ― дальше следовали модель и номер аэробайка Кая. На полицейской частоте, между прочим. ― Предположительный преступник движется в сторону Снежного моста...

― Диэн.

― Сифо. Капт.

― Бэддаун, ― приказал он.

― Сифо, капт. ― "Борт двадцать восемь" явно считал, что Кай допускает ошибку, и не хотел возвращаться на базу. Что-то новенькое, потому что роботы не умеют обсуждать приказы.

― Сифэм, бэддаун, ― дополнительно подтвердил он ранее отданный приказ.

Ответ пришёл спустя минуту, показавшуюся вечностью.

― Роджер. Капт.

Если бы Кай верил в фантастику, счёл бы, что робот выразил затянувшимся молчанием своё неодобрение. Хотя кто знает, до Кая никому и в голову не приходило, что с роботами можно болтать, как с людьми. А что? Отличные же собеседники: всегда выслушают, не станут задавать в процессе дурацких вопросов и не попытаются влезть в душу.

На следующем перекрёстке Кай проверил "хвост" ― тот как раз отвалился, зато из-за угла вынеслась патрульная машина и почесала прямиком к Каю. Это уже не радовало. Пришлось сжать руль покрепче и рвануть вверх и вперёд. Правда, от "вверх" он отказался быстро, когда над головой повис полицейский вертолёт.

Хуже всего то, что по душу Кая прибыла не полиция, на самом-то деле, а кто-то другой. Кто-то, у кого была возможность прослушивать полицейскую частоту и вбрасывать в эфир нужные сообщения.

Кай рухнул на дорогу камнем ― прямо перед носом мобуса и в жалких трёх метрах от въезда в тоннель. Вряд ли эта эскапада позволит оторваться от вертолёта, но хотя бы несколько минут тот не будет висеть над головой.

Патрульная машина влетела в тоннель следом за Каем. Он рассчитывал "потерять" её на середине тоннеля, но ошибся. Как ни странно, преследователь выдерживал нужную скорость. С каких пор у полиции есть такие скоростные монстры на колёсах? На вид обычная полицейская патрулька, но начинка явно не соответствует городским стандартам полиции. Самое время посемафорить "Интернационалу", чтоб псы закона занялись своей любимой работой и привели всё нарушенное к тому виду, который прописан в стандартах. Майор Ву, небось, рад будет до потери пульса. Пульса нарушителей, например.

На такой радостной ноте Кай направил аэробайк в зазор между стеной тоннеля и полуприцепом со строительными материалами. В голове навязчиво завертелось: "Еду-еду на машине весь размазанный по шине". Когда за прицепом требовательно забибикала патрулька, навязчивые строки едва не стали истиной, потому что водитель грузовика от неожиданности заволновался и взял чуть левее. Кай пригнулся и ускорился, пролетев мимо кабины грузовика как выстрелившая из бутылки шампанского пробка. Зато у водителя грузовика появилась новая причина для волнений, дрожи в руках и резкого поворота вправо ― он едва не расплющил патрульку, пытавшуюся просочиться по правому борту.

― Нарушаем, ― буркнул Кай, полюбовавшись на картину в зеркале заднего вида. Обгонять положено слева, а не справа. Майор Ву определённо должен был рыдать крокодильими слезами ― упустил такую возможность возвысить закон в глазах всех смотрящих на это вот безобразие.

Из окна патрульки жизнерадостно высунулось дуло чего-то, подозрительно похожего на ручной пулемёт. Короткая очередь ― и грузовик лишился колеса, после и вовсе впилился боком в стену тоннеля, хорошо, что не взорвался.

Ладно, майор Ву может не рыдать больше, потому что при таком раскладе у него ещё есть шанс успеть на праздник жизни и грозно потрясти карточкой "Интернационала". И не только карточкой. Кай, например, был бы очень рад, если бы майор Ву ещё и пистолетом потряс. Хотя пистолет в заданных полицией ― или чем-то, хорошо под полицию замаскированным ― масштабах смотрелся мелко и смешно. Майор Ву мог бы потрясти зениткой ― Кай продемонстрировал бы ему бесконечную признательность за показательное шоу. Ну или постарался бы продемонстрировать.

Мимо на всех парах пролетела на одном колесе изящная "Сирена". Кай завалился на правую сторону, едва не чиркнув коленом по асфальту ― над шлемом пронеслись по воздуху три бешено вертевшихся колеса и днище, напоминавшее шумовку после очереди из пулемёта. Не особенно смахивает на задержание преступника ― больно уж меры кардинальные. Обидно, но этим ребятам, кажется, он не нужен настолько же, насколько не нужен Хань. В случае с Ханем он их понимал, но его-то самого за что и почему? Дело в Хане или в нём самом? Чёрт бы их побрал, хоть бы объяснительные писали или уведомления присылали...

Кай свернул в узкий зазор между старыми домами и помчался по извилистым улочкам и крошечным дворикам. Патрульке сюда хода нет, да и вертолёт мог потерять его из-за ветхих перекрытий и многочисленных арок. На крутом повороте Кай сшиб мусорный бак, до смерти перепугав двух тощих кошек, прошипел "Брысь!" и поехал дальше чуть медленнее ― не хотелось делать в стенах трафареты самим собой и аэробайком.

Итак, на хвосте у него точно не солдаты, хотя стреляли из армейского пулемёта. Положим, с армией у Кая отношения натянутые, но тому есть веская причина. И армии он нужен живой, здоровый и патриотично настроенный. А очереди из пулемёта били первым делом именно по патриотизму. Нет, если армия носилась с ним прежде как курица с первым яйцом, то убивать его даже сейчас им нет резона. Они и на его шалости с роботами смотрят сквозь пальцы, хотя могли бы привлечь, осудить и упечь ― всё ж законно, дело лишь за доказательствами. При желании состряпать такие доказательства армейской верхушке легко, ведь власть многое позволяет, если пользоваться ею разумно. А в армии дураков мало, вопреки давно сложившемуся представлению. Армии Кай нужен до сих пор, нужен до зарезу, причём не принудительно, а по доброй воле. Его досье запечатано так, что не всякий пёс закона доступ получит, правда, он засветился в рейтинге Экстра Плюс, и любой, кто не просто обладает мозгами, но ещё и умеет ими пользоваться, заподозрит неладное, с другой стороны, есть данные в открытом доступе по психотестам ― довольно убедительно, если не копать слишком глубоко. "Интернационалу" должно хватить, либо они знают правду и спят спокойно. Хотя... Нет, думать о таком не хотелось.

Лу Хань и армия... Что у них общего? Ничего. Армию интересуют Лингва ― точно ― и "касабланка" ― немного. Хань не имеет ничего общего ни с первым, ни со вторым, а вот его проект больно бьёт по рынку "касабланки". Нет, Хань и армия, скорее, будут на одной стороне: делить им нечего, и мешать друг другу тоже причин нет.

"Интернационал", псы закона... Нет, эти не станут заниматься ничем подобным. У них есть только закон ― ему и служат. По-всякому служат, да, ручки у них длинные, но тоже грязные ― грязные в рамках закона, ведь у них есть законные привилегии. "Касабланка" нарушает закон, проект Ханя ― нет. И если бы псы закона решили разобраться с Ханем, тот был бы мёртв уже давно и с первого раза. Верить в незыблемость и надёжность "Интернационала" легко, это почти привычка ― застарелая и неискоренимая, но "Интернационал" пока делает всё, чтобы в рядах псов не завелись шакалы. И они не заводятся. Пока что. Можно не любить законников, но уважение они заслужили. Пока что.

Не армия, не "Интернационал", не полиция... Кому это выгодно?

Правильный вопрос.

Над головой завыло, шлем накрыло сорванным с бельевой верёвки пододеяльником. Кай сдёрнул ткань и резко повернул к арке. Чёртов вертолёт... Даже подумать спокойно не дают, гады!

Под аркой он остановился, перекинул ногу через сиденье и прижался спиной к старой кирпичной кладке. Шлем немного мешал, но снимать его Кай не стал ― не хотел терять ни секунды.

У выезда из арки взметнулась пыль. Кадры в вертолёте должны быстро догадаться, что он торчит под аркой. Вертолёт небольшой, но одного не пошлют, скорее всего, двоих. Если знают, что имеют дело с альфой, конечно. Интуиция подсказывала Каю, что кадры это знают, а интуиция никогда ему плохого не советовала. Он выдернул из чехла на предплечье нож и спрятал в ладони обратным хватом.

У выезда из арки вновь взметнулась пыль. Отвлекающий маневр вертолёта и попытка перекрыть путь. Гости пожалуют с другой стороны. Старый приём, ребятки хорошо штудировали учебники и решили взять Кая в клещи.

Кай поставил ногу на выступ, другой, подпрыгнул, уцепился левой рукой за несущую перекладину и повис под сводом в полумраке. Мало кто из людей додумывается смотреть вверх, обычно смотрят вниз. Стереотипы ― страшная вещь. Вот он торчал сейчас практически на виду, но мог поставить голову на то, что заметят его ― в лучшем случае для нападающих ― через полминуты или минуту. А за полминуты можно убить шесть человек. Десять ― если они близко друг к другу.

Гости всё-таки пожаловали. Двое. Один сунулся под арку слева, второй ― справа. Без приборов ночного виденья или иных. Из одежды ― рабочие комбинезоны, из оружия ― пистолеты. Полюбовались на аэробайк, работающий в тихом режиме, переглянулись и медленно двинулись вперёд, слепо тыча дулами пистолетов в стороны. Решили, что Кай притаился в тенях у стен или спрятался за аэробайком. Он свалился на одного из гостей сверху, воткнув при падении нож в голову, перекатом ушёл ко второму, выдернув по ходу движения клинок, и полоснул по комбинезону чуть выше пряжки ремня. Пуля предсказуемо прошила воздух над головой, после чего осталось лишь выпрямиться и вывернуть пистолет из ослабевших рук. Кадр зажал ладонями рану на животе, и Кай медленно приставил дуло отобранного пистолета к его подбородку.

― Приказ?

― Ликвидация, ― едва слышно выдохнул противник.

― Ты не полицейский.

― Н-нет...

― Тогда кто же ты?

Висок пронзило болью ― тонкое ощущение, но чертовски неприятное. Кай настороженно отшатнулся и сделал шаг назад без раздумий и колебаний, второй, третий... Нет помех, значит, это не бета, нет тишины альфы, нет шёпота омеги, хотя было бы забавно встретить омегу, выполняющего подобное задание с оружием в руках.

То, что стояло сейчас перед Каем... Доктор Чжан Исин говорил о своих моделях, и Кай тогда брякнул по дурости о гаммах. Он видел их раньше, в экспериментальном блоке Академии. Гаммы существовали уже несколько десятилетий, но это скрывали. Если что-то и просачивалось, то обычно это называли отклонениями, редкими отклонениями. И люди верили. Но гаммы существовали. И Кай прекрасно помнил коктейль из жалости и омерзения, который вызывали в нём эти существа, лишённые всего, что составляло истинную ценность человека, всего, что составляло подлинную личность.

Только сейчас перед Каем стоял отнюдь не гамма, да и глупо бы было ― гаммы ещё более непригодны для военных целей, чем омеги. Он не знал, что это, но в случае гаммы он ощущал бы поток благоговейного преклонения, восторга и восхищения ― именно так гаммы реагировали на альфу. Но сейчас он не улавливал ничего подобного. Он не улавливал ни тяжёлого молчания альфы, ни помех беты, не слабого шёпота омеги, ни раболепства гаммы.

― Ты ведь не собираешься сказать мне, что ты дельта? ― пробормотал Кай.

Тип побледнел так, что заметно стало даже в полумраке с нескольких шагов. И Кай понял, какую допустил ошибку ― подошёл слишком близко. Потом Кай лишился возможности наблюдать за происходящим, потому что голова у него будто взорвалась болью. Он сразу словно и ослеп, и оглох, и потерял способность двигаться. Плохая была идея ― поболтать с пленным за милую душу.

Когда немного оклемался, обнаружил, что стоит на коленях, уперевшись ладонями в землю, а шею холодит металл. Шлем куда-то подевался... Голова кружилась, и конечности заметно дрожали.

― Тебе разрешается встать.

Кай вставать не собирался, но ладони сами оттолкнулись, а ноги выпрямились.

― Иди вперёд.

Забавно, но он пошёл. Медленно, правда, за что немедленно получил тычок пистолетом в спину. Тут же вспыхнула природная агрессивность альфы и нежелание подчиняться. Он смог даже повернуться немного к противнику, но голова вновь раскололась на кусочки от боли. Фигурально, но не менее болезненно, чем если бы это случилось по-настоящему.

Опять пришёл в себя на четвереньках. Задолбало, между прочим. Включил мозги ― давно пора. Эта тварь как-то забиралась ему в голову. Кажется. Подавление воли или ещё что-то в этом духе. Подавление, попытка контроля, принуждение совершать только те действия, которые надо совершить, приглушение естественных для альфы инстинктов. Что-то вроде гипноза, только без гипноза.

И как сломать эту игрушку?

― Можешь встать.

Он мог, но не хотел. Тело наплевало на желания и поднялось само. Кай начинал злиться. Он вообще никогда не отличался такими добродетелями как смирение, терпение или долготерпение. Его всегда считали раздражительным, порывистым и вспыльчивым. Обычно Кай контролировал свою злость, но сейчас решил не сдерживаться. Снова прилетело "болевой гранатой" по башке. На сей раз очнулся уже ничком лежащим на земле ― руки и ноги не держали.

Его не слишком осторожно ухватили за волосы и дёрнули голову вверх. Тип в комбинезоне отбросил пистолет в сторону и продемонстрировал Каю сжатый кулак, сунув его чуть ли под нос. Захотелось вцепиться зубами ― не убить, так хоть искусать.

― Твой разум у меня вот тут, понял? Будешь сопротивляться, сожгу тебе мозги или превращу в дебила навсегда. Выбора у тебя нет, как видишь.

Кай всё-таки попытался цапнуть зубами, получил по голове кулаком. В прямом смысле. Нормальным кулаком.

― Ты просто альфа, придурок.

― А ты? ― с трудом выдохнул Кай. Говорить было очень трудно как из-за царившей в голове каши, так и из-за общей слабости.

― Ты ничего не можешь мне сделать. Я поймал твой разум. Я могу быть кем угодно, любым. Поэтому я прекрасно знаю, как устроен разум альфы, беты, гаммы и омеги. Всё, что ты выкинешь, я знаю заранее. Ты думаешь как альфа, действуешь как альфа. Ты для меня очередная открытая книга.

"Как альфа".

Кай всегда соображал быстро, особенно в критических условиях, когда большинство людей впадает в ступор. Восемьдесят процентов людей ― любого биовида ― в минуту опасности застывают на месте хотя бы на долю секунды. И только двадцать не делают этого ― они сразу же действуют, верно или не верно, но сразу же и без раздумий. Кай относился именно к этим двадцати процентам, поэтому ухватил суть немедленно. Дельта ― наверное, этот тип всё же дельта ― мог контролировать разум и быть любым. То есть, он сочетал в себе признаки всех биовидов сразу, нечто вроде гермафродита или андрогина, мог притвориться кем угодно, поэтому мог и контролировать любой человеческий разум. Фантастика, но об этом можно позже подумать в компании умного человека ― доктора Чжана, например. Сейчас имело значение то, что дельта способен контролировать разум альфы, разум человека. Но Кай был не просто альфой, чёрт возьми. Он был боевым пилотом, владеющим методом Лингва лучше, чем кто-либо ещё. Он умел видеть мир как машина, как чёртов робот. А робот ― это разум не в привычном понимании. Разум робота отличался от человеческого так же сильно, как день отличался от ночи или луна от солнца. День и ночь ― времена суток, но не одно и то же. Солнце и луна ― небесные светила, но не одно и то же. Человек и робот ― оба разумны, но их разумы не одно и то же.

Паршиво, что шлема нет, но даже без шлема... Аэробайк рядом.

Нет, Кай не умел напрямую говорить с роботами или слышать их, но он всегда ощущал их, если находился достаточно близко. Как и они ощущали его, хотя им это удавалось проще и легче. Они находили его на любом расстоянии.

― Комм! ― резко бросил он.

"Сифо", ― пришёл едва различимый ответ от аэробайка. Вот и всё. Достаточно, чтобы перейти в режим Лингва полностью и перестать думать как человек. Он рванулся вверх, сшиб на землю противника, врезал локтем в живот. В голове что-то назойливо зудело, но зудело на какой-то тарабарщине, которую робот не понимал и классифицировал как человеческую речь. Кай просто отсёк тарабарщину, мысленно комментируя все свои действия на Лингва. Дельта Лингва не знал и не понимал. Он пытался воздействовать обычными человеческими понятиями, но они не соответствовали понятиям машинным. Ничего общего. Кай не понимал значений слов: "умри" ― машина не может умереть, "перестань думать" ― машина не умеет думать, "сойди с ума" ― у машины нет ума.

― Айди.

― Что? ― задыхаясь, прохрипел дельта.

Не та кодировка, но обратно нельзя. Только простой дословный перевод в контексте.

― Айди. Капт. Ты. Приказ. Кто. Идентификация. Принадлежность.

Следовало отдать дельте должное ― он быстро понял, что к чему, и отреагировал правильно:

― Перестань функционировать!

Кай не удержался от улыбки. Всё правильно, всё безупречно. Дельта ― умница просто. Вот только у него не было того единственного козыря, которым обладал Кай, ― Лингва. Машины понимают команды на Лингва и никак иначе. Тем более ― такие команды, ведь у них есть уровни допуска, защита кодами и паролями.

Он сломал дельте мизинец на левой руке.

― Идентификация.

В нос ударило волной феромонов омеги в состоянии активного поиска. Зашибись, отличная имитация, но роботу как-то фиолетово. Робот не знает, что такое омега, что такое активный поиск, не знает, зачем всё это нужно. "Любовь" и "секс" не входят в понятия, доступные машинам. Зато они умеют ломать детали ― хрустнул безымянный палец.

― Идентификация. ― Каю всегда нравилось слышать себя на Лингва при полном погружении в режим. Он говорил почти так же, как робот. Никаких эмоций, лишь сосредоточенность и готовность к принятию решений. Холодность, взвешенность, скорость и функциональность.

― Я не знаю, ― просипел дельта, глотая слёзы от боли.

― Идентификация. ― Ещё на одну единицу меньше среди функциональных деталей класса "палец". Дельта издал звуковой сигнал, означавший осознание неисправности внешнего контура.

― Нам не говорили ничего. Я просто подчинённый, ничего не знаю.

Колебания голоса, пульс, дрожь ― он не лгал. Поэтому Кай мягко тронул его голову ладонями, слегка сжал и резко повернул. Дельта перестал функционировать и не подлежал восстановлению.

Кай поднялся, нашёл шлем и надел.

― Сифо, капт, ― немедленно напомнил о себе аэробайк.

― Броул, сифэм. ― Кай перекинул ногу через сиденье, крепко ухватился за руль и скомандовал: ― Фас.

Аэробайк стремительно вынесся из-под арки и рванул по узким ходам в сторону оживлённой улицы, ведущей к мосту. Вертолёт последовал за Каем. Доступа к полицейскому каналу связи у него больше не было, но он ощущал передачу данных. Значит, на улице его будут ждать. Скорее всего, недавно сброшенная с хвоста патрулька.

Так и вышло.

Кай вылетел на широкую дорогу перед самым бампером машины, сделал петлю и помчался в противоположную сторону. Патрульку занесло, но не перевернуло. Через минуту она вновь маячила в зеркале заднего вида. Ещё через минуту застрекотал пулемёт. Опасно близко. Кай взял правее и въехал на тротуар, чтобы прикрыться от пуль стеклянным декоративным комплексом. Дальше ехал под мелодичный звон бьющегося стекла. На выезде пригнулся к рулю и чуть прищурился, внезапно уловив приближение чего-то большого, холодного, тяжелого и убийственного. Знакомо задрожал от предвкушения ― где-то рядом мощно и ровно работал портативный реактор. Это одновременно успокаивало и жгло желанием показать свою силу. Прочное ферроволокно вокруг реактора, точные импульсы энергии, мир в чёрно-белых тонах...

Сейчас Кай не мог злиться из-за нарушения приказа ― слишком прочно увяз в режиме Лингва и воспринимал происходящее как машина.

― Сифо, капт. И.

― Алофт ― И. Бэш.

― Сифэм. Бэш.

Кай понятия не имел, что подумали люди в патрульке, когда на месте полицейского вертолёта распустился огненный цветок. И не представлял, что они могли подумать, когда из цветка ― прямо сквозь ревущее пламя ― вырвался с низким рычанием, едва уловимым человеческим ухом, ферроволоконный корпус, напоминавший очертаниями большой военный вертолёт. С винтом. Винтом, который не вращался. И с двумя десятками боеголовок по бортам. Семь пулемётов не входили в стандарт-комплектацию, как и два щупа на носу. Экспериментальная модель, возраст ― два года. Год на ней летал в Академии Кай, второй год она летала сама под контролем диспетчеров, потому что ни один пилот не мог управлять этой моделью. "Борт двадцать восемь" летал только с Каем, команды от всех прочих пилотов он игнорировал. Иногда игнорировал даже команды диспетчеров. Все давно привыкли ― в армии и в Академии. Остальным об этом знать не полагалось.

Двадцать восьмой пошёл вниз, почти лёг на дорогу, пристроившись за патрулькой, и отпустил на волю боеголовку с левого борта. После он сразу же взмыл вверх по прямой.

― Диэн. Капт, ― доложил двадцать восьмой за секунду до взрыва. Аэробайк Кая немного занесло от ударной волны, зато патрулька полыхнула ярко, с фейерверком в виде обломков. Часть и до Кая долетела.

Главное, двадцать восьмой доложил о выполнении приказа после того, как по собственной инициативе устранил две вражеские единицы, но Кай приказал ему убрать только одну ― в воздухе. Вроде бы патрулька от земли не отрывалась, чтобы можно было счесть и её воздушным объектом.

― Сид.

― Гарб, капт.

Кай мог лишь молча восхититься. Ферроволоконный засранец отмазался какими-то помехами на канале связи. Дескать, принял команду с искажениями.

― Бит.

― Пеленг.

― Онн. ― В данном случае это могло переводиться как "Ты вовремя, спасибо".

Робот уловил полное вхождение в режим Лингва, когда Кай сцепился с дельтой. Другое дело, что любопытством прежде двадцать восьмой не отличался ― не положено ему. С точки зрения разработчиков проекта допускалась теория "родства" робота и его пилота. Но Кай всего год летал на этой штуке ― это смешно!

― Онн, капт. Бэддаун сифо.

― Сифэм.

― Роджер, капт.

Ферроволоконный засранец полетел обратно на базу. Небось, там весь персонал и патрули кипятком писали с перепугу, когда это светило самодеятельности смотало удочки в неизвестном направлении без приказа и без предупреждения.

Интересно, что потом скажут Каю? А ведь что-то скажут, потому что скрыть это уже нельзя. Робот нарисовался в центре города, разнёс в клочья полицейский вертолёт и патрульную машину и был таков. Его точно видели люди. Много людей. И хрен списать удастся на учения ― учения в центре столицы не принято проводить. А ещё тут пёс закона ошивался, уж у него-то точно вопросы возникнут ― к бабке не ходи.

Кай перевёл дух, окончательно выходя из режима Лингва, и позволил себе обрисовать сложившуюся ситуацию одним коротким, но нецензурным словом. Съездил по душу детектива-стажёра Пак Чанёля, называется. И детектива не нашёл, и в неприятности влип, и мозги поимели дельтой, и подставился под удар "Интернационала", и обломками машины прошмонало...

В таком виде возвращаться в дом Ханя нельзя ― на сегодня писающих кипятком уже достаточно.

 

 

**― 14 ―**

 

 

Исин сладко вытянулся на кровати, обняв подушку обеими руками. Приоткрыл глаза и убедился, что за окном сгустилась тьма. Домой он пришёл утром, добрался до кровати и рухнул на неё без сил. Даже не стал раздеваться. Так и уснул. Кажется, весь день благополучно пропустил, ничего не успел сделать. Приготовить себе поесть ― тоже. На работу придётся идти голодным.

Ладно, не в первый раз. Исин вообще ночевал дома и в нормальной кровати от силы пару раз в неделю. Чаще он оставался ночевать прямо в кабинете. Ну а если говорить начистоту, то после отъезда из Ванкувера он практически жил в больнице. Сначала в больнице в Бомбее, потом ― в Соуле. В Бомбее ему показалось, что он недостаточно далеко от Ванкувера, вот и бросил всё, чтобы получить приглашение в Соуль.

Поначалу в Соуле он успокоился, перевёл дух, а потом вдруг вспомнил, что Земля круглая. Чонин как-то в шутку сказал ему, что если сбежать с поля боя и удрать слишком далеко, то внезапно можно оказаться глубоко в тылу врага. Ну, то есть, Чонин выразился более... более... менее литературно, но смысл был тот же. Хуже того, Чонин оказался прав, ведь Кевин Ву заявился в Соуль тогда, когда Исин совершенно этого не ожидал. Заявился и притащил с собой кучу никому не нужных воспоминаний. Исин не просил об этом, не хотел этого, но всё равно каждую минуту прокручивал в голове то, чего больше уже не существовало. Исин каждую минуту воскрешал боль и проживал всё заново, получая представление о бесконечных кругах ада.

Он неохотно сполз с кровати, потёр лицо ладонями и отправился в ванную. Споткнулся обо что-то, едва не упал, обвёл взглядом комнату, тоскливо поставил диагноз "бардак" и продолжил путь в ванную. Не то чтобы он был неряхой, просто так редко сюда попадал и не успевал ничего сделать. Сейчас вот времени едва оставалось на душ и на дорогу в больницу. А в ванной на него с укором смотрела корзина для одежды. Вещи, требовавшие стирки, уже вываливались на пол.

― Прачечная! Надо не забыть, ― пробормотал Исин и полез под тёплые струи. И он, конечно же, знал, что через минуту непременно забудет. Это Кевин всегда помнил всё, любые мелочи. Кевин мог даже любой их разговор пересказать по памяти ― дословно, стоило лишь попросить. Кевин не умел забывать ни плохое, ни хорошее и всегда платил по счетам ― и хорошим, и плохим. Платил по справедливости, по его справедливости.

Исин понимал, что имеет дело с альфой, это и привлекало. Но если уж перестать врать самому себе, то именно Кевин стал причиной того выбора, о котором спрашивал Лу Хань не так давно. Если бы в жизни Исина не существовало Кевина, то не занимался бы он сейчас альфами. Кстати, Чонин немного напоминал ему Кевина: тоже загадка, какую с разбега не разгадать.

Кевин вообще с первой минуты их первой же встречи умудрился сместить центр вселенной на себя, заставил смотреть только на него и никуда больше. И Исин до сих пор не представлял, как это вышло. Чего уж там, он даже не представлял, каким способом можно добиться такого результата. Было дело ― спросил в лоб. Кевин озадаченно поморгал и осторожно поинтересовался, как Исин себя чувствует. С характерными интонациями профессионального психиатра. Желание развивать эту тему и продолжать расспросы увяло моментально.

У Чонина те же симптомы ― его слишком много, только чуть по-другому. И у него характерные интонации робота в некоторых ситуациях. Вот тогда невольно и задумываешься, что же лучше ― или хуже: психиатр и ярый фанатик закона под боком или пилот в режиме Лингва с разумом боевой машины в голове.

Исин рассеянно порылся в шкафу, нашёл приличную, хоть и слегка помятую одежду, влез в неё и толкнул входную дверь. Повернувшись к панели замка, застыл с поднятой рукой. К внешней стороне двери крепился почтовый ящик ― нормальное явление. Ненормально то, что из ящика торчала алая роза. Длинный стебель аккуратно втолкнули в щель для писем и прижали клапаном, оставив на виду полураспустившийся бутон с нежными лепестками.

У Исина дыхание перехватило от разлившейся в груди острой боли, глаза защипало. Он стиснул кулаки и сделал шаг назад, чтобы не чувствовать аромат цветка. Круто развернулся и бросился по коридору к лифту, забыв запереть дверь. Чёрт с ней, с дверью, тут бы хоть один вдох сделать нормально.

Всё ещё больно...

Больно отвыкать от того, что есть некто, способный ради любви на глупости, безумства... Способный весь мир послать к чёрту ради любимого человека. Раньше Исин думал, что такой человек у него есть, непостижимый, но надёжный, а потом оказалось, что он сам себе это придумал, сам поверил и сам обжёгся. Ничего не осталось, а привычка жила до сих пор. К хорошему легко привыкнуть ― он и привык. Отвыкал долго, болезненно, и вот...

Роза. Словно время повернулось вспять.

Наркоман лечился. Всё было отлично. Случайно принял дозу ― лечение насмарку.

― Как же я тебя ненавижу, ― прошептал собственному отражению в зеркальной стене лифта Исин и зябко закутался в толстый свитер, что мешком висел на нём. Кевин стал для него целым миром, потом разбил этот мир вдребезги, а теперь подсовывал иллюзию былого. Ну вот что стоило Исину втрескаться в Чонина? Ведь мог бы. Чтоб как ножом отрезать. Но он испугался ― были причины, а теперь уже слишком поздно. Даже прятаться от Кевина ― поздно. Нельзя спрятаться от того, кого всегда носишь с собой...

Исин замер перед разъехавшимися в стороны створками лифта. На него с той стороны смотрел мрачный Чонин собственной персоной. Высокий, лохматый, изукрашенный чёрными и бурыми пятнами, в наглухо застёгнутой драной кожаной куртке, так же перепачканной гарью и грязью, с мелкими дырками, прожжёнными на плечах. И сам Чонин до чёртиков злой, вряд ли из-за испорченной одежды.

― Э... ― невыразительно протянул Исин, пытаясь сообразить, где он, кто он, зачем он и почему. Чонин к нему в разном виде попадал, но пока ни разу ― вот в таком, словно в мясорубке побывал. ― Сложности на работе?

― Доктор, вы в больницу? ― прорычал Чонин. Да, верно, очень злой, но для Исина безопасный.

― Да, а что?

― А ничего. Разве не видите, что нам по пути? Сможете сделать что-нибудь... ― Чонин выразительно помахал рукой, вероятно, имея в виду свой нынешний вид. ― Что-нибудь?

― Попытаюсь.

― Отлично. Поехали.

― На чём?

― У меня аэробайк.

― О Господи... ― Исин обречённо прикрыл глаза. Чонин разок подвозил его на аэробайке ― впечатлений Исину хватило на пару жизней вперёд, повторять подвиг совершенно не тянуло, но придётся. Чонин ни за что не бросит аэробайк без присмотра, он же помешан на своих машинах. ― Чонин...

― Кай, ― ударило резким. Чонин привык к этому имени и не хотел слышать другое, да и роботы воспринимали только одно из его имён, а Исин не мог пересилить себя и называть его Каем.

― Что случилось? ― Исин схитрил и обошёлся вовсе без имён.

― Расскажу в больнице.

До той самой больницы они добрались живыми и без эксцессов. Чонин старался ехать на умеренной скорости и не травмировать психику пассажира. Наверное, ему непросто было это сделать. Исин помнил результаты анализов и тестов. Уже не впервые он отмечал, что Чонин всё больше отдаляется от нормы. Хотя можно ли вообще считать его нормой? Приятие Лингва для нормальных пилотов всегда считалось непостижимой задачей, но Чонин справился, значит, он от нормы бесконечно далёк.

― Что тебя так привлекает в роботах? ― спросил уже в больнице Исин, когда они направлялись в его кабинет.

― Они могут танцевать в небе. И они... другие, ― отозвался Чонин немного рассеянно. Он размеренно шагал рядом с Исином, сунув руки в карманы.

― Другие?

― Чистые.

― В каком смысле?

― Когда я танцую, доктор, ― Чонин остановился и прямо посмотрел на него, ― они не думают о том, как затащить меня в постель. Им нравится. И их восхищение... чистое, искреннее. Без примесей. Люди всегда смотрят иначе. Я по их лицам читаю всё, что они хотят со мной сделать. И их желания всегда грязные. Я доступно объяснил?

Исин закрыл рот и коротко кивнул, двинулся дальше по коридору. В самом деле, куда уж проще?

― Но ты сам танцевал для людей в Театре, ― напомнил он.

― Угу. Люблю обманывать чужие ожидания.

― Что-то вроде "смотреть можно, трогать нельзя"?

― В некотором роде. Доктор, давайте поговорим о более простых вещах, а то мне сегодня поимели мозг, соображаю плохо, ― буркнул Чонин, посмотрев на ходу в сторону кофейного автомата. ― Или кофе попьём.

― Кофе в кабинете есть.

Чонин пожал плечами и толкнул дверь в искомый кабинет, включил свет и сразу же двинул к шкафчику с чашками. Сделал кофе и себе, и Исину, стянул куртку и футболку и уселся на койку, предоставив Исину возможность полюбоваться на царапины, синяки, порезы, ожоги и прочие украшения того же рода. Исин, честно говоря, больше любовался смуглой кожей ― оттенок становился ещё выразительнее на фоне белого покрытия койки и светлых стен кабинета. К счастью, серьёзных ранений на Чонине не оказалось, так что Исин не чувствовал себя виноватым, когда уделил внимание кофе. Прикончив половину чашки, Исин прихватил со стола набор со всем необходимым, чтобы заняться ранами Чонина. Тот спокойно сидел на койке и почти не реагировал ни на антисептики, ни на осторожные прикосновения, ни на пластыри, что Исин лепил ему на кожу.

Когда Исин замазывал клеем длинную царапину на смуглой шее, вдруг услышал тихое:

― Доктор, я согласен.

― Что? ― Исин изумлённо посмотрел в немного усталые тёмные глаза.

― Вы знаете. Я согласен. Но не обольщайтесь. Я согласен на участие в эксперименте ― и только. Предоставлю данные для анализов, буду регулярно проходить наблюдение. И это всё.

― Не думаю, что это... удовлетворит их, ― осторожно ответил Исин, сообразив, что имеет в виду Чонин.

― Мне как-то наплевать и на них, и на их желания.

― Ты же был против!

― Я и сейчас против. ― Чонин потянулся за футболкой и неловко надел её. ― Просто выбора нет.

― Так, погоди... Что случилось? Откуда это всё?

― Помните, вы говорили с Луханом о гаммах?

― При чём тут...

― При всём. Гаммы ― это только одна из граней. Сегодня я встретил дельту. ― Чонин прикоснулся пальцем к собственному виску. ― И дельта поимел мой мозг. Мне не понравилось. Больше не хочу повторения. Мне нужно постоянно находиться в режиме Лингва, и это возможно. Вы знаете это лучше меня. Я согласен, так что действуйте. Прямо сейчас, пока я не передумал.

― Я не могу. Даже если бы я хотел, не могу. А я не хочу. Такие решения нельзя принимать вот так... Рассказывай по порядку. Что за дельта? При чём тут твой мозг?

― Работаете на них и ни черта не знаете, ― слабо улыбнулся Чонин, прихватил пустую чашку и отправился делать себе ещё порцию кофе. Он как раз поднёс чашку к губам, когда в кабинет ввалился без стука Кевин Ву.

Ещё лучше.

Исин рысью метнулся к чашке собственной и попытался притвориться, что его в кабинете нет. Кажется, получилось, потому что Кевин накинулся на Чонина.

― Ким Чонин, что вы делали примерно два часа назад?

― Я тоже бесконечно рад вас видеть, майор Ву, ― язвительно отозвался тот. ― Мне так вас не хватало, поминал каждые пять минут... Вам икалось?

― Потрудитесь объяснить. ― На стол шлёпнулись снимки, где красовались аэробайк Чонина, "борт двадцать восемь", патрульная машина и полицейский вертолёт. До и после. Хорошие такие снимки, качественные, даже номера видно без лупы.

Чонин неторопливо отхлебнул кофе, полюбовался на снимки вместе с Исином, затем полюбовался на каменное лицо Кевина.

― И? Что вы хотите услышать?

― Правду. Желательно.

― Гм... А других снимков у вас нет? Например, снимка странного трупа в подворотне.

― Трупа?

― Простите, двух трупов, ― исправил свою оплошность Чонин. ― Скорее всего, оба странные.

― Дельта? ― догадался Исин.

― Угу. Кстати, пропавшего детектива вы тоже на меня повесите?

― Какого детектива? ― не понял Кевин и провёл ладонью по светлым волосам. Озадачен. Исин до сих пор помнил такие мелочи. Как же не ко времени всё это...

― Детектив-стажёр Пак Чанёль. Работает в паре с детективом Бён Бэкхёном по делу о покушении на Лухана. Он собирался проверить камеру пункта подземных коммуникаций, откуда отключили систему наблюдения в этом квартале. Камера в пункте, но чипа нет. Детектив Пак исчез, предварительно он мне позвонил, но ничего сказать не успел. Возможно, он жив. Там, кстати, тоже труп есть, правда, нормальный.

Чонин оставил на столе пустую чашку и сел на стул, развернув его спинкой вперёд. Дать время присутствующим на адаптацию к такому количеству информации он не потрудился и невозмутимо, словно делал военный доклад, продолжил:

― По порядку. Чанёль позвонил мне, ничего сказать не успел, но там были подозрительные шумы. Я поехал в пункт подземных коммуникаций, увидел то, о чём только что рассказал, когда уезжал, обнаружил хвост. Хвост быстро отвалился, но за мной погналась патрулька и вертолёт. Вроде полиция, но не полиция. Не знаю, кто. Я пытался оторваться от них в старом районе. Вертолёт загнал меня под арку. Я подождал визитёров. Одного списал в минус сразу, второго решил допросить. Зря.

― Почему? ― Кевин быстро оклемался и уже записывал всё сказанное в блокнот.

― Вы ведь пёс закона, майор Ву. Наверняка ведь знаете больше, чем все вокруг, да? Или попросите рассказать вам, кто такие гаммы и дельты?

― Я знаю, ― коротко кивнул Кевин. ― Но как вы поняли, что перед вами дельта? Они очень хорошо маскируются. Ему следовало притвориться омегой ― это бы обмануло вас.

― Это не сработало бы. Он как-то это понял, кажется. Не знаю. Просто он врезал мне прямо сюда, ― Чонин постучал себя пальцем по виску. ― Сказал, что может сжечь мне мозги или превратить в идиота. Он был очень убедительным.

― Но вы сейчас здесь, а он, по вашим словам, труп. Как?

― Вы читали моё досье? ― Чонин задал вопрос, но прозвучал он как утверждение. И Кевин кивнул. ― Лингва.

― Но как?

― Режим Лингва. Полное погружение.

― Дельту убил робот, ― сообразил Исин ― он уже позабыл, что собирался притворяться мебелью. ― Выходит, дельта может влиять на мозг человека, а тут ему подсунули искусственный мозг, который мыслит совершенно иначе. И дельта вряд ли изучал Лингва хотя бы поверхностно.

― Поверхностно ― изучал, просто ему это не помогло, ― возразил Чонин.

― Минуту! ― потребовал внимания Кевин. ― Дельта вообще ничего не смог сделать, когда ты перешёл в режим Лингва?

― Угу.

― А как ты это сделал? Разве тебе не нужно настроиться на робота? Или робот всё время за тобой хвостом бегает?

― Я настроился на аэробайк, ― пожал плечами Чонин.

― Что?

Кевин просто сильно удивился, а вот Исин едва не свалился со стула.

― Аэробайк? ― беспомощно повторил он. ― Но, во имя всего святого, как? Аэробайк ― это же не робот. У него даже электронных мозгов нет.

― Нет. Но аэробайк ― машина. Думает он так же, как робот. Одно и то же. И Лингва подходит для него так же прекрасно, как для робота. И мне не приходилось выбирать. Поэтому я и сказал ― я согласен.

― На что согласен? ― Кевин, как всегда, ухватил самую суть.

― Не твоё дело, ― буркнул в чашку Исин.

― "Интернационал". Дело моё, ― возразил Кевин спокойным голосом с нотками железной уверенности в собственном всемогуществе. ― Ты ещё помнишь, как выглядят мои документы? Или хочешь ещё разок посмотреть? Я покажу, от меня не убудет.

― Обратитесь к высшему руководству армии за письменным разрешением или к министру Чону, майор Ву. Тогда дело будет действительно вашим. Без письменного разрешения никто вам ничего не скажет.

Чонин скрестил руки на груди и с неподдельным интересом посмотрел сначала на Кевина, потом на Исина.

― Тебе не хочется узнать побольше о дельтах? ― уточнил Кевин. Похоже, он тоже прекрасно помнил, чем можно зацепить Исина.

― Ты мне для этого не нужен.

― А для чего нужен?

― Ты мне вообще не нужен, ― невнятно пробулькал в чашку Исин.

― Да, я всё рассказал, можете оставить нас в покое, ― поддержал Исина Чонин.

― Тебя вообще не спрашивали, юное дарование, ― прохладно заметил Кевин. ― И ты арестован.

― Что?

― Вот документы. Давай сюда лапки, наручники будут красиво...

Исин обхватил чашку обеими ладонями и с академическим интересом уставился на катающийся по полу и рычащий клубок из двух тел, но не обратил внимания на пролетевшие над его головой наручники. Чонин вспыльчив, как и всегда. А ещё он здорово врезал Кевину в нос, правда, Кевин ответил ему правой в глаз, после чего они плавно перешли к болевым захватам с переменным успехом.

Исин медленно отставил чашку, посидел минуту неподвижно, вспоминая, где и что лежит, затем прогулялся в хранилище, вернулся с малым огнетушителем, внимательно прочёл инструкцию и последовал ей, в итоге обдав холодной струёй клубок из альф. Потасовка увяла, сменившись тихой руганью на два голоса. Побитые альфы отползли друг от друга и волками посмотрели на Исина.

― Раздевайтесь, буду лечить обоих, ― слабо улыбнувшись, скомандовал Исин. И под неблаговидным предлогом личной мести он начал с Чонина. Разбитая губа ― легко отделался. К левому глазу пришлось приложить лёд и заклеить ссадину. Хорошо хоть, что на лице у Чонина не оставалось синяков. Отсидится с час ― и можно в люди выйти.

У Кевина шла носом кровь, и ссадина на подбородке слегка кровоточила ― тоже легко отделался. Прочие ушибы Исин даже не считал в обоих случаях. Сами виноваты.

Он тронул пальцами подбородок Кевина и обработал ранку.

― Ты не можешь арестовать Чонина.

― Кай! ― фыркнули слева. ― Моё имя ― Кай.

― Помолчи, ― мягко попросил его Исин.

― Почему же не могу? ― поинтересовался Кевин, не сделав ни одной попытки отстраниться от Исина.

― Потому что он находится под протекцией министра Чона. Что бы он ни сделал, армия не позволит забрать его. Он слишком им нужен, и ты сам недавно рассказывал мне о его ценности для военных.

― Так и знал, что ты влез в это дерьмо по самые уши, ― пробормотал Кевин по-китайски, прикрыв глаза и подавшись подбородком навстречу пальцам Исина. ― Отдел?

― Никакого отдела. Я тоже под защитой министра Чона и работаю с Чонином. То есть, не совсем работаю... ― Исин продолжал говорить по-корейски, хотя и знал, что Чонин понимает по-китайски. ― Чонин отказался от предложения армии.

― Недавно я передумал, между прочим, ― проворчали слева. ― Откуда вы друг друга знаете?

― Мы... ― Кевин помолчал, подбирая нужные слова, чтобы сказать всё и не сказать ничего. ― Мы жили вместе.

Как мило. До слёз просто.

Исин резко убрал пальцы с подбородка и почти бросил Кевину в лицо пакет со льдом. Пусть сунет нос в лёд и заткнётся наконец.

― А сейчас типа не живёте?

Исин пожалел, что у Чонина с носом всё в порядке, и нельзя заткнуть его пакетом со льдом так же эффективно, как Кевина.

― Нет.

― Почему?

― Политические разногласия, ― быстро сказал Исин, пока Кевин ещё что-нибудь не вякнул.

― Угу... ага... политические... То есть, вы оба вступили в священный союз только для того, чтобы разбежаться из-за каких-то политических разногласий? Может, я и придурок, но не настолько. Перед тем, как снова оказаться в одной постели, уточните свои политические позиции. На всякий пожарный.

― Заткнись! ― посоветовали Чонину сразу и Кевин, и Исин. Тот весело хмыкнул, но тут же зашипел от боли в разбитой губе. Так ему и надо.

― Вы, правда, жили вместе?

― Да, ― глухо рыкнул из-под пакета со льдом Кевин.

Чонин с интересом осмотрел Исина с головы до ног и обратно.

― Да уж, доктор, я был о вас лучшего мнения. Не знал, что вы рискун.

― Прошу прощения? ― опешил Исин.

― Вы производите впечатление нормального человека, а, оказывается, на самом деле любите искать приключения на свою... гм... голову. Давайте лучше вернёмся к тому, с чего начинали. Я согласен на эксперимент. И хочу, чтобы вы сделали это сейчас.

― Я не могу.

― Можете.

― Не могу. Один ― не могу. Нужен ещё один специалист, но в больнице такого нет.

― О чём вы? ― напомнил о своём существовании ощутивший себя позабытым и позаброшенным Кевин.

Вместо ответа Исин прогулялся к стене, открыл сейф и достал стеклянный куб, в котором ярко блестела крошечная ферроволоконная деталь, напоминавшая собой металлическую брошь в микромасштабе.

― Пси-усилитель, ― мгновенно опознал деталь Кевин.

"Интернационал" вечно знает больше всех и всюду суёт свой длинный нос. Над усилителем работал сам Исин, работал тайно. Откуда, чёрт возьми, Кевин узнал?

― Странная конфигурация, ― отметил тем временем Кевин. ― Мы полагали, что законченного пси-усилителя пока не существует. Ты меня удивил. Сам сделал?

― Нет, мне помогали, ― невольно огрызнулся Исин. Никто ему не помогал, но вопрос обидел ― будто бы Кевин вдруг засомневался в его способностях.

― Думаю, ты его проверил, иначе не стал бы предлагать Каю поставить эту штуку.

― Конечно проверил. Но Чонин отказался.

― Кай!

― Помолчи.

― И я согласился. Только что!

― Я же сказал, что...

― Ты можешь поставить Каю пси-усилитель, ― отложив в сторону пакет со льдом, заявил Кевин.

― Да не могу я! Мне нужен профессиональный ассистент. И он у меня был раньше, но Чонин отказался. Сейчас под рукой нет никого. Если даже вызывать специалиста со стороны, это займёт неделю или месяц. Не...

― Не нужно ничего. У тебя есть я.

Исин осёкся и уставился на Кевина.

Точно. Чёрт. Вылетело из головы.

Но Исин уже целую вечность не видел Кевина в халате и с хирургическими инструментами в руках. Он помнил его с оружием. Помнил как пса закона. И забыл Кевина-врача ―  психиатр не считается. Забыл так хорошо, что воспоминания об этом потускнели и почти стёрлись из памяти.

Чонин поднялся со стула и потянулся, потом двинулся к койке, пробормотав на ходу:

― Надеюсь, вы не решите меня прирезать, пользуясь благовидным предлогом и моей беспомощностью. Это было бы подло даже для вас. Давайте анестезию, доктор, и ставьте уже эту хреновину туда, куда надо. Желательно, чтобы на мне она работала так же хорошо, как во время тестирования сама по себе.

― Её нельзя будет достать потом, ― предупредил Исин, хотя он говорил Чонину об этом и раньше.

― Посмотрим, ― отмахнулся Чонин. ― Мне слишком часто говорили, что я похож на машину. Вот и стану машиной. Не люблю оправдывать чужие ожидания, но в этот раз сделаю исключение.

― Ты уверен? ― Исин подошёл к нему и удержал за плечо, внимательно посмотрел в глаза. ― Пси-усилитель действительно нельзя будет потом достать. Можно попытаться, но ты не переживёшь такую операцию. Это точно. Ведь ставить его придётся в опасной зоне.

― Вы до этого так настойчиво пытались уговорить меня на эксперимент, а теперь отговариваете? Доктор, выдыхайте. Я смогу танцевать в небе, а без всего прочего мне будет даже лучше. Мне нечего терять, так что не волнуйтесь так. Я ведь сказал вам ― машины чистые. Одно это дорогого стоит.

― Я хочу провести этот эксперимент, но я хочу и того, чтобы ты понимал, на что идёшь. Мы ведь не знаем наверняка, какими могут быть последствия. И я сделал пси-усилитель не для того, чтобы ты стал машиной. Я сделал его, чтобы человек мог быть ближе к машинам, оставаясь человеком. Ты понимаешь?

― Ещё бы. ― Чонин криво улыбнулся. ― А вы понимаете, что свой усилитель можете поставить только мне? И вы знаете, почему.

― О чём толкует юное дарование? ― вмешался Кевин, пытавшийся натянуть на себя запасной халат Исина. Халат явно проигрывал эту битву и готовился пасть геройской смертью.

― О том, что усилитель нельзя ставить ни бетам, ни омегам. Гаммам и дельтам, кажется, тоже. Это даст отличную пищу репортёрам и обществу. Что-то вроде "альфы не только социально опасны, но и, по сути, являются машинами". Мозги других биовидов либо не выдержат нагрузки, либо не смогут войти в контакт вовсе. И "нагрузка" не совсем верное слово. Робот просто подчинит себе мозг не-альфы. И не робот станет частью пилота, а пилот ― бесполезной деталью робота. Доктор Ву... Вас же можно доктором обзывать? Хотя неважно. Так вот, преданный пёс закона, вы что-нибудь смыслите в роботехнике и робопсихологии?

Исин всерьёз начал опасаться за жизнь Чонина. Судя по взгляду Кевина, оснований для опасений накопилось изрядное количество.

― Представь себе.

― Представил. Получилось не очень. ― Чонин прилежно нарывался ― он всегда был серьёзным и целеустремлённым мальчиком, но этого и следовало ожидать.

― Можно конкретнее?

― Нужно. Робот по психопараметрам ближе сразу и к альфам, и к омегам. При первом контакте вы всегда получите альфу. Робот будет проверять пилота, пытаться контролировать его, напугать, смутить разум, изучить, ударить по слабым местам. Он всю душу вынет из пилота. Если пилот не выдержит и не поймёт правил, робот никогда не признает его. Он останется альфой. Только тогда, когда пилот с успехом пройдёт тест робота, робот признает себя омегой по отношению к пилоту. Шансы пройти тест есть только у альфы. И не у всякого альфы. Это ответ на вопрос, почему не каждый пилот в состоянии управлять роботами. Чтоб вы знали, умение управлять роботом не зависит от того, насколько хорошо обучен пилот. Управлять роботом сможет даже такой альфа, который в жизни никакой машины не водил. Если он пройдёт тест робота и знает Лингва, разумеется. На примерах: обычные машины часто ломаются у тех, кто не проходит тест машин. У тех, кто тест проходит, даже древние модели работают как швейцарские часы.

Исин потупил взор, поскольку у него вечно возникали трения с техникой и приборами. Тот же кофейный автомат, который вечно глючил ― при нём. И беспрекословно подчинялся Чонину. Что-то в этом есть.

― Роботы могут принимать смену пилотов, но предпочитают кого-то конкретного. Это так, для общего развития. Двадцать восьмой на ваших снимках предпочитает меня. Ничего не могу поделать, уж простите. И явился он туда сам по себе, проигнорировав мой приказ вернуться на базу. То есть, он вернулся на базу, но снова улетел. Формально приказ не нарушил, но фактически ― нарушил. Будет над чем подумать робопсихологам, да? ― Чонин немного неловко улыбнулся и вытянулся на койке. Исину даже захотелось погладить его по голове, потому что стало ясно, как сильно Чонин волнуется перед грядущей операций. Он так отчаянно не хотел ставить усилитель раньше. Просто что-то случилось с тем дельтой, что заставило Чонина изменить решение, но он не был уверен, что поступает правильно. Ещё бы. Исин на его месте тоже не испытывал бы уверенности, ведь никому и никогда прежде усилитель не ставили ― Чонин будет первым. И чёрт его знает, что из этой затеи выйдет в итоге.

Пси-усилитель позволял пилоту настроиться на робота непосредственно, без всяких вспомогательных средств. С усилителем Чонин должен был слышать роботов всегда и везде. Предположительно это означало постоянное нахождение в режиме Лингва. Не полное погружение ― оно требовалось при необходимости во время прямого управления, а поверхностный контакт, но постоянный. Что-то вроде раздвоения личности. Постоянного раздвоения личности. Или присутствия двух разумов в одной голове. А может, больше двух разумов сразу, если Чонин способен управлять сразу несколькими роботами...

Исин не знал, в силах ли человек выдержать подобное. Никто не знал. До Чонина пилотам не удавалось постичь Лингва на сто процентов. Чонин стал первым. Если ему удалось это, если при полном погружении он был в состоянии контролировать сразу два разума, то...

― Доктор, мы не узнаем, пока не попробуем, ― прикрыв глаза, тихо подбодрил его Чонин. ― Ставьте уже эту хреновину, а то я могу сбежать.

― Страшно? ― подколол Чонина Кевин.

― До чёртиков, ― честно признался вдруг тот. ― Вы не представляете, как страшно. Вы же никогда не ощущали в своей голове чуждый разум. Я не боюсь робота, если вы об этом. Я боюсь того, что от меня останется. От меня нынешнего.

― Думаешь, сильно изменишься? ― Исин проверил маску. Всё в порядке.

― Раньше я решил бы, что не изменюсь вовсе. Но в последнее время поведение робота внушает опасения. Не люблю того, чего не понимаю. Хватит уже, а то впрямь передумаю.

Исин кивнул и прижал маску к лицу Чонина, повернул вентиль. Несколько глубоких вдохов ― и Чонин плотно прикрыл глаза, засыпая. Смуглое лицо на белом фоне в обрамлении встрёпанных тёмных волос было таким юным, что Исин едва не послал к чёрту эксперимент. Чонин же просто мальчишка, ну как можно заставлять его проходить это испытание?

Поверх руки Исина уверенно легла горячая ладонь.

― Он выбрал. Не тебе пересматривать его решение. Ты предложил, он согласился. Просто сделай это, раз он так хочет.

― Неужели дельты настолько пугают?

― Пугают. Любому станет страшно, когда ему в голову заберётся кто-то посторонний и начнёт диктовать свои условия. Альфе станет страшно вдвойне. Кай ― альфа, и подобное вмешательство против его природы.

― Тебе тоже станет страшно?

― Не особенно. Дельтам со мной трудно.

― Почему?

― У меня проблемы с восприятием. Толстокожий, как ты верно однажды заметил. Ты же знаешь, что я не отличу бету от омеги, пока не проверю документы и концентрат биовида. Я называю это внутренним блоком. Как у меня плохо с восприятием, так и дельтам сложно пробиться ко мне в голову. Работает в обе стороны. У Кая, как я понимаю, всё наоборот. Он настроен на трансляцию, ведь пилот же. Ещё и с роботами болтает запросто. Тоже работает в обе стороны. Его разум открыт ― дельтам легко добраться до него. Постоянный режим Лингва ― идеальная защита для него.

― Как всё плохо...

― Не так уж и плохо. Способности дельты работают только на близком расстоянии, и то не у всех. Большинству нужен физический контакт, прикоснуться, пожать руку, например. Лишь некоторым достаточно подойти близко, чтобы забраться в голову. И пока представителей этого биовида очень мало.

― Там, где гамма и дельта...

― Да, возможно. Время покажет. Пока видов с иными особенностями обнаружить не удалось. Исследования тоже ничего не дали. И рождение детей вида гамма и дельта ― редкость. При нынешнем уровне это можно скрывать. Если положение не изменится, всё так и останется. Есть вероятность, что снижение потребления "касабланки" приведёт к их вымиранию, ведь по результатам многочисленных исследований именно распространение "касабланки" стало причиной их появления.

― А если это не так?

― Я же сказал ― время покажет. Займись пока делом. Что от меня требуется?

― Проверь состояние Чонина. Ещё не разучился пользоваться приборами?

― И не мечтай. ― Кевин проверил показатели на мониторе и кивнул, дескать, полный порядок.

― Помоги перевернуть его...

Они повозились немного, переворачивая Чонина спиной вверх и закрепляя его голову фиксаторами. Потом Кевин делал разрез на шее, а Исин наблюдал за его работой. И впрямь не разучился.

Исин долго страдал над установкой усилителя. Малый размер усилителя здорово усложнял операцию, а требовалась безупречная точность, чтобы крошечная деталь встала на нужное место идеально, дабы в будущем не досаждать Чонину и функционировать без сбоев. Материал для усилителя использовался тот же, что для робота "двадцать восемь". В идеале эта маленькая штучка способна была проработать двести лет ― внушительный срок гарантии. Оно и понятно, ведь в случае поломки достать её будет невозможно. Ферроволокно приживалось в организме человека и становилось его частью. Специалисты по киборгологии не зря заинтересовались этим материалом. Но усилитель ― это не рука или нога, это нечто гораздо более тонкое и сложное, как часть мозга, например, только тут даже нейрохирург не поможет при ремонте.

Исин застыл изваянием, когда Кевин промокнул салфеткой пот у него на виске. Вроде бы обычная процедура, если б салфетку держал кто-то другой, не Кевин.

― Продолжай, ― скомандовал Кевин. Исин пришёл в себя и вновь занялся усилителем. Да, не ко времени впадать в ступор, а то ведь Чонин потом и "спасибо" сказать не сможет. А Чонин не виноват, что у Исина некоторое... недопонимание с Кевином. Мягко говоря. Чонин вообще не виноват, что Исин встретил Кевина и напридумывал себе всякое. В этом виноват лишь сам Исин.

"Как же я ненавижу тебя, Чжан Исин", ― привычно подумал он и сосредоточился на операции.

"Если долго убегать с поля боя, можно внезапно оказаться глубоко в тылу врага..."

Куда уж глубже?

― Аккуратнее, ― напомнил о себе Кевин. Можно подумать, Исин в состоянии забыть о нём. ― Давай ты подумаешь обо мне потом? Мне бы хотелось, чтобы мальчик всё-таки поднялся с койки. Самостоятельно. И был при этом в своём уме.

― В своём уме он уже не будет, будет в двух умах одновременно, ― педантично поправил Исин, но послушно закончил с усилителем предельно аккуратно и осторожно. ― Осталось закрепить пластину, и можно зашивать.

― Подвинься, сам сделаю.

― Я прекрасно могу...

― Знаю. Но я тоже могу. Двигай.

Исину пришлось уступить место Кевину, но это не помешало ему следить коршуном за ходом операции. Кевин не растерял навыков, работал уверенно и профессионально. Даже если бы Чонин пожелал предъявить претензии к качеству операции, не смог бы. Придраться было не к чему.

― С тебя кофе, ― пробормотал Кевин и моргнул ― капелька пота дрожала в уголке левого глаза. Исин торопливо схватил чистую салфетку и стёр влагу со светлой кожи. Почти привычно. Когда-то он часто это делал. Как и Кевин ― для него.

― Спасибо, ― без выражения поблагодарил Кевин.

Исин отложил салфетку и отправился намешивать кофе. Следить за операцией уже не имело смысла. Он поставил на стол две чашки как раз тогда, когда Кевин стянул перчатки и смахнул светлые пряди со лба.

― Что-то ещё нужно?

― Нет. ― Исин взглянул на часы. ― Осталось примерно час подождать. Может, меньше. Обычно у Чонина посторонние вещества быстро выветриваются из организма. Хорошо, что не болеет ― лечить его в некоторых случаях было бы затруднительно.

― Ты поэтому пошёл на риск с "касабланкой"?

― Не я. Он сам.

― Значит, вы оба замешаны и в этом? ― тут же сделал верный вывод Кевин. Проницателен. Как и всегда. Но не тогда, когда надо.

― Допустим, и что?

― Что вам удалось узнать?

― Ничего. Только поэтому Чонин согласился побыть телохранителем Лу Ханя. Слишком много ниточек ведёт к "Хань Фарма". Не повезло с Театром, повезёт с "Хань Фарма".

― Объясни мне кое-что... ― Кевин опустился на стул и придвинул к себе одну чашку. ― Кай отказался от участия в эксперименте, в армии он не служит то ли по собственной воле, то ли ещё почему-то... Как он тогда попал в группу по делу о "касабланке"?

― Нет никакой группы. Он действует сам по себе, а я всего лишь слежу за ним по просьбе министра Чона. Чонин не работает в группах. И не служит в армии. Он не может.

― Не может или не хочет?

― И то, и другое. Он не умеет выполнять приказы. Даже когда пытается, всё равно начинает действовать сам рано или поздно. Но у него нет выбора. Он не может не летать, а "Воин" ― это армия. Робота нельзя купить на рынке или в магазине. Роботы есть только в армии, поэтому Чонину просто некуда деваться. Официально у него статус свободного агента.

― Что-то новенькое.

― Ещё бы. Министр Чон сам придумал. Он и не такое бы придумал при необходимости, потому что не может позволить себе потерять Чонина. Лингва, сам понимаешь. Чонин уникален ― сам мне об этом жужжал недавно.

― Министр Чон зря старается ― он потеряет Чонина так или иначе. И довольно скоро. ― Кевин припал к кофе с видом сфинкса, ещё и глаза прикрыл. Исин ― наоборот ― глаза вытаращил.

― Что это значит?

― Ничего. Армия Кореи Чонина не получит.

― Ты сомневаешься, что эксперимент с пси-усилителем пройдёт успешно?

― Вовсе нет. Я уверен, что ты предусмотрел всё. Ты умный, Исин, и очень гуманный. Твоё человеколюбие не знает границ. Если бы ты на самом деле сомневался в успехе, не стал бы вообще заниматься этим. И я верю тебе ― Кай не может служить в армии. И не будет.

― Тогда что ты имел в виду?

― Не могу сказать ― служебная тайна. Узнаешь в своё время.

― Ты же не собираешься арестовать Чонина?

― Посмотрим. Арестую, если он даст мне повод.

― Но...

― Закон одинаков для всех. Если он нарушит закон, я его арестую. Любого арестую. Тебя ― в том числе.

Исин обхватил чашку с кофе ладонями и уставился на тёмную поверхность остывшего напитка. Только бы не смотреть на Кевина. Хорошо бы ещё и не слышать. Закон... Это Исин тоже ненавидел. Двойные стандарты есть всегда. И они есть даже в "Интернационале", и плевать, что Кевин не согласен с этим. Только нельзя прибегать к двойным стандартам, а потом делать вид, что их не существует. Кевин умудрялся, но то Кевин. Исин так никогда не умел, а учиться этому ему уже поздно.

― Ненавидишь меня?

Чёрт бы побрал эту проницательную скотину...

― Нет. А должен?

― Наверное, раз рванул аж в Бомбей.

― Откуда ты... ― Глупый вопрос, поэтому Исин не стал договаривать до конца. "Интернационал" знает всё. Длинные руки и любопытный нос ― опасное сочетание. Кевин тоже промолчал, не снизошёл до объяснений. Да и какие объяснения, если официально они до сих пор в браке состоят? Когда Исин умотал из Ванкувера, не соизволил оформить бумаги. Честно говоря, он и не думал об этом. Из головы вылетело. Он вообще часто забывал о столь обыденных вещах, которые всем прочим казались естественными и необходимыми. Например, мог побежать на работу, оставив ключ в двери дома. Ещё мог побежать на работу в домашних тапочках, потому что непременно в больницу заехал бы Кевин и привёз бы ботинки. И ключ. И всё, что Исин забыл. Потому что Кевин никогда ничего не забывал и умилялся рассеянности Исина, считал эту черту забавной и симпатичной. И никогда не попрекал Исина, не заставлял быть внимательнее и собраннее.

Зря. Вот попрекал бы и воспитывал, тогда Исин сообразил бы, что для побега от Кевина маловато непосредственно расстояния, ещё и бумажки всякие подписать надо. Интересно, если собрать бумажки сейчас и сунуть Кевину под нос, он сразу пошлёт Исина освежать в памяти анатомический атлас или всё-таки подпишет ― так, для смеха? А вот чёрт его знает, Кевин всегда оставался для Исина загадкой. То кажется, что изучил его вдоль и поперёк, то Кевин как отмочит что-нибудь, выходящее за все разумные рамки, ― хоть стой, хоть падай, хоть глотай горстями успокоительное...

― Мне казалось, я хорошо тебя изучил, но ты всегда умел преподносить шокирующие сюрпризы, ― пробормотал Кевин. Как будто мысли прочитал и украл себе. Но это же неправда! Исин был простым, как прямая линия. Что там изучать? И какие ещё сюрпризы? ― Я так и не понял, что тебя сподвигло. Думал постоянно, даже голова начинала раскалываться, но так и не понял.

Ещё лучше... Исин возмечтал нырнуть в чашку с остатками кофе и утопиться. Ну или хоть исчезнуть из поля зрения Кевина. Не понял он, видите ли. Господи, и с этим человеком он жил? Ещё и считал себя счастливым? Где были его глаза? Чёрт с ними, с глазами, где ж его мозги-то были? Умопомрачение приключилось, что ли? Как его вообще угораздило связаться с псом закона, который ничего кроме своего грёбаного закона и не видит?

― Не хочу говорить об этом.

Кевин кивнул, спокойно и бесстрастно. Исин выдохнул с облегчением, но рано.

― Очень удобно. ― Укол. И сразу второй: ― Для тебя ― особенно.

Мстительная скотина. Но лучше пусть кусает и жалит, чем манипулирует. Всё это Кевин умел проворачивать одинаково хорошо. Если от уколов Исин мог защититься ничего не значащими улыбками, равнодушием и отстранённостью, то с тонкой игрой на струнах собственной души уже ничего сделать не выйдет. Тут как ни старайся, всё равно угодишь в хитроумную ловушку. Исин это проходил, и не раз. Всегда попадался так или иначе. И сказать, что больше это не прокатит, он не мог при всём желании. Ведь Кевин оставался с ним и в Бомбее, и в Соуле, и был даже сейчас. Затянувшееся умопомрачение, однако. И время лечило паршиво, если не сказать, что не лечило вовсе.

― Я не такой сильный, как ты.

― Ошибаешься, ― отрезал Кевин и поставил чашку на стол, только смотрел он при этом на руки Исина, сжимавшие холодный уже фарфор. ― Ультиматума не будет, если ты этого боишься.

― И ничего я не боюсь.

― Поэтому я и говорю ― ты ошибаешься в оценке собственной силы. Поговорим позднее. ― И он подался вперёд прежде, чем Исин хоть что-то успел сообразить. Ожёг быстрым поцелуем губы, поднялся и убрался в соседнее помещение, чтобы избавиться от халата и надеть подсохшую одежду. Исин сидел дурак дураком с чашкой в руках и с горящими губами. И чувствовал, что его только что круто обломали, но не мог уразуметь, как и почему.

― Я был свидетелем беседы двух психов, или это у меня уже проблемы с головой? ― глухо проворчал с койки Чонин.

― Давно подслушиваешь? ― немного оклемавшись, поинтересовался Исин и осторожно отставил чашку.

― С "ненавидишь меня", а что? Я пропустил нечто существенное, потому и не могу въехать в суть вашей беседы?

― Э... ― Вообще-то Чонин слушал с нужного места. И умудрился ни черта не понять, надо же. Не зря Исин считал, что эти двое похожи. Оба придурки.

― Вы явно неровно дышите к нему, к чему тогда вся эта демагогия ни о чём?

― Это не демагогия.

― Словарь дать?

― Уймись. Как самочувствие?

― Как будто меня резали скальпелем, копались внутри, а потом зашили.

― Я не об этом.

― Нормально, ― подумав, ответил Чонин.

― Ощущаешь второй разум?

― Как бы вам сказать...

― Говори как есть, ― посоветовал Кевин, высунувшись из соседнего помещения. Ещё один любитель подслушивать. Такими темпами вся больница к вечеру будет в курсе подробностей личной жизни Исина. Да, вся, включая пациентов.

― А, ну ладно. Чувствую себя обычно. Может, вы забыли включить эту штуку после того, как поставили?

― У неё нет включателя, ― рассеянно отметил Исин.

― Здорово, вы забыли его сделать?

― Нет, он просто не нужен. Усилитель всегда работает.

― Значит, истёк срок хранения, и он испортился.

― Исключено.

― Тогда сами думайте ― мне надоело. ― Чонин приподнялся и медленно сел на койке, побледнел немного, но встал и самостоятельно натянул драные футболку и куртку.

― На аэробайке тебе сейчас ехать нельзя.

― Можно.

― Нельзя.

― Я не оставлю его тут, даже не мечтайте.

― Я отвезу тебя. Аэробайк поедет следом ― можно устроить.

Чонин с сомнением посмотрел на Кевина, но промолчал. Стало быть, на аэробайке ему действительно пока рано рассекать.

― Прежде чем поедем, надо решить один вопрос. Сотрудничество.

― Ещё чего.

― Успокойся и присядь, а то сейчас свалишься.

― Не дождётесь, скиснете.

Кевин покосился на Исина. Пожалуй, он начинал понимать всё лучше, что за "подарок" Чонин. Исин попробовал прикинуть, кто из них двоих раньше прикончит другого, но быстро махнул рукой на это гиблое дело. В конце концов, в кабинете припрятан не один огнетушитель, а штук пять. Должно хватить. Только потом стоит сказать дежурному, чтобы заменил использованные на новые. Ну мало ли...

Кевин присел на стул и выжидающе уставился на Чонина. Тот теперь стоял один тогда, когда все сидели. Стоял словно в присутствии королевских особ. И он естественно не пришёл в восторг от сложившейся ситуации. Пришлось-таки сесть и ему. Кевин ― чёртов манипулятор: просто на стульчик сел, а какие последствия... Причём Чонин не меньший манипулятор, а пошёл у Кевина на поводу. Один ― ноль в пользу пса закона.

― Излагайте, я вам внимаю, ― царственно велел Чонин. И термометр ярости Кевина зашкалило ― Исин прекрасно помнил соответствующие симптомы. Один ― один. Где тут ближайший огнетушитель? Скоро может понадобиться.

― Мы играем не только на одном поле, но и за одну команду. Предлагаю играть вместе. У меня доступ к информации, вы же более свободны в действиях. ― Кевин демонстрировал безупречную вежливость. Чем он вежливее, тем хуже придётся его собеседнику. Ничего так и не изменилось...

― Планируете загребать жар чужими руками? ― Чонин озвучил то, о чём немедленно подумал Исин. Один ― два.

― Я при исполнении, а вы ― свободные агенты. Я слишком заметная фигура, а на вас могут не обратить внимания. И наши цели совпадают.

― Доктор, у вас тоже такое ощущение, будто нас только что оскорбили? ― индифферентно поинтересовался соображениями Исина на сей счёт Чонин. Один ― три.

― Хотите объясняться с армией по поводу самовольной отлучки робота самостоятельно? И вам вот ни капельки не интересен вариант, когда вы сможете использовать робота в любое время и в любом месте? Кстати, объясняться с "Интернационалом" придётся тоже. И тогда никакой министр Чон вам не поможет. Вам тогда вообще уже ничто не поможет. И у "Интернационала" есть собственная прекрасная лаборатория, где собирают редкие... экземпляры. Там есть чудный вольер именно для вас.

Чонин был разбит в пух и прах. Что-то вроде: "Товарищеский матч закончился со счётом сто ― три. Канадская команда наголову разбила противника".

Чонин поднялся вновь на ноги и медленно, чеканя слова, произнёс:

― У меня нет проблем с "Интернационалом", поэтому можете забрать свои угрозы обратно. Объяснить инцидент с роботом я смогу, не волнуйтесь. И буду весьма убедителен. И я до сих пор с вами вежлив ― лучше бы вам это ценить по достоинству. Заодно я с удовольствием послушаю сказку о том, как кто-то сможет удержать меня в вольере. Особенно после того, как вы сами дали мне пси-усилитель.

Исин явно поспешил с итогами матча. Нашла коса на камень. Актёры нынче в ударе, и пьеса продолжалась. Но продолжаться она могла до утра, а Чонин не в том состоянии, чтобы выдерживать бои. Даже словесные баталии способны сейчас подкосить его. В конце концов, после операции полагался восстановительный период, которого Чонину не дали. Он и так побледнел, как смерть. И как только умудрялся стоять на ногах и не шататься?

― Достаточно. Операция была не из лёгких, все на взводе. Как ты и сказал, ― Исин кивнул Кевину, ― у нас те же цели, поэтому не имеет значения, когда мы утрясём детали. Чонину надо домой. И срочно. Иначе придётся всё отложить на неопределённый срок. Не думаю, что все мы этого хотим. Я еду с вами. На случай, если Чонину поплохеет в пути.

― Вряд ли поплохеет именно мне, ― пробормотал негромко Чонин с таким расчётом, чтобы Кевин точно его услышал. Услышал, но сделал вид, что нет. После слов Исина Кевин мгновенно остыл до своей нормальной ― арктической ― температуры. Огнетушители могли спать спокойно. До следующего раунда.

У дома Лу Ханя Чонин не сразу выбрался из салона. Он минуту сидел молча, потом искоса глянул на Кевина.

― Вы болтали о доступе к информации. Если у вас, и правда, столь широкие возможности, разузнайте что-нибудь о детективе Пак Чанёле.

Исин проводил взглядом Чонина до высоких дверных створок и тяжело вздохнул, осознав, что остался с Кевином наедине. Рядом маячил маленький огнетушитель, но в случае Исина он погоды не делал. Вообще никакой. И по ночам картинные галереи закрыты, как ни печально, а мольберт с красками Исин при себе не носил. Надо прикупить, пожалуй. Вряд ли через пару дней Кевин расточится в воздухе, он тут явно на больший срок. Надо обязательно прикупить мольберт. Нет, пару мольбертов. Или больше. И рассовать всюду так, чтобы они непременно попадались Кевину на глаза и сбивали его с толку.

Хотя... вдруг он всё-таки научился рисовать за прошедшее время?

 

 

**― 15 ―**

 

 

Хань торчал третий час в кресле. Он честно пытался уснуть ещё до полуночи, но Дэн не сообщил о возвращении блудного телохранителя до сих пор. Отсутствие новостей сводило с ума. Сначала Хань гипнотизировал взглядом телефон, но помнил прекрасно, что Кай на звонки отвечает редко, причём предсказать, когда Каю возжелается на звонок ответить, было невозможно. Хань наблюдал за ним, но так и не понял, как работает эта чудная система. Либо же никакой системы не существовало, и Кай отвечал на звонки просто под настроение и по обстоятельствам. В последнем случае Хань мог не тратить время и силы попусту ― Кай точно бы не ответил на его звонок.

После неудачной попытки силой мысли заставить Кая позвонить Хань отправился в кровать. Он жмурился, потягивался, вертелся с бока на бок, в итоге закрутился в одеяло и перебрался в кресло, прихватив с собой бутылку вина. Бокал брать не стал, пил прямо из горла. Наверное, зря, потому что точно выпил больше, чем собирался. Осознав это, Хань решил, что много не мало, поэтому останавливаться на достигнутом уже не нужно.

Дэн явился как раз в ту самую минуту, когда вина в бутылке не осталось.

― Мастер Кай вернулся, ― коротко доложил он и вежливо пожелал напоследок спокойной ночи, прикрыв за собой дверь.

― Не прошло и года... ― пробурчал Хань и закопошился в кресле. Он планировал дойти до кровати, но на полпути передумал, подобрал волочившийся по полу хвост из одеяла и дошёл до двери.

Вряд ли Кай будет в восторге от столь позднего визита, но у Ханя накопилось слишком много "хочу сказать". Если не выговориться в ближайшие полчаса, то можно взорваться. Попялившись немного на дверь комнаты Кая, Хань решил, что хозяину дома стучать не обязательно. Он добросовестно попытался придать тоге из одеяла презентабельный вид, перекинул хвост через плечо и гордо прошествовал внутрь помещения. Часто заморгал от неожиданности, потому что внутри свет не горел. Странно, ведь Дэн доложил о возвращении Кая сразу же. Не мог же Кай уже уснуть...

Или мог?

Хань добрался до кровати и убедился, что Кая там до сих пор не ночевало, зато разглядел тонкую полоску света под дверью ванной. Воинственный настрой немедленно сменился любопытством и грешными помыслами. Хань с ужасом обнаружил в себе вуйаериста, целую минуту предавался отчаянию, покаялся и смирился, ведь совершить преступление ему не удалось до этого дня, после чего с чистой совестью двинулся в ванную за обретением неоспоримых доказательств своей вуайеристкой сущности.

Приоткрыв дверь и умудрившись проникнуть в ванную без шума, Хань замер на месте, в очередной раз поражённый до глубины души изображённой на стенах оргией. Под винными парами оргия воспринималась свежо и небанально. Хань чуть ли не носом уткнулся в изображения и изучал одно за другим, пока не добрался до стоявшего под душем Кая. Оргия мгновенно вылетела из головы.

Хань затаил дыхание, вцепившись пальцами в складки одеяла на груди. Он уже видел Кая без одежды раньше, но это был именно тот случай, когда насмотреться вволю невозможно.

Кай стоял, уперевшись левой рукой в стену и слегка наклонив голову. Сверху на него обрушивались хлёсткие струи ― вода шла под сильным напором. Из-за шума льющейся воды он не услышал шагов Ханя, а если добавить до кучи период спада после "касабланки" и рекордно низкий уровень омега-феромонов, то и почуять Ханя он тоже не мог. И Ханя это только радовало в данный конкретный отрезок времени.

Хань смотрел. Или нет, упивался, как вином. Упивался видом обнажённого смуглого тела, блестевшего от влаги, склонённой головой с тёмными волосами ― с прядей стекали ручейки или срывались прозрачные капли, чертили на коже причудливые узоры, упивался широкими плечами, гибкой спиной, узкими бёдрами и сильными ногами, аккуратными ступнями... Упивался так, что далеко не сразу заметил кровоподтёки, порезы и царапины, полуотклеившиеся пластыри и даже ожоги.

Кай правой рукой провёл по лицу, откинул волосы со лба и запрокинул голову. У Ханя разжались пальцы, и одеяло бесшумно упало на пол. Он не собирался ничего делать, только смотреть, но мысль о том, что он свободен от уз, наложенных природой, как и Кай ― из-за "касабланки", порушила все благие намерения. Сделать всего один шаг и прижаться к смуглой спине оказалось так легко. Под щекой ощущались горячие и твёрдые узлы напряжённых мышц. И Хань уверенно обхватил Кая руками за пояс, прижавшись плотнее.

― Уйди.

― Неа, ― пробормотал в спину Каю Хань, ничуть не волнуясь о том, что губами прикасался к влажной коже. Прикасался недолго, потому что Кай резко сбросил его руки и развернулся. Если Кай намеревался добить Ханя своим видом, то в этом уж точно преуспел. Ханю глаз не хватало, чтобы смотреть сразу на всё. Потом не хватило и времени. Кай сжал его плечо ладонью и, кажется, вознамерился невежливо выставить из ванной, но не смог. Тяжело опёрся о плечо Ханя, несколько мгновений стоял вроде бы нормально, а потом его повело в сторону. Хань машинально поймал его и удержал от падения, озадаченно уставился на тёмноволосую голову. Кай уткнулся лбом в подставленное плечо, и этот лоб оказался чертовски горячим. Ненормально горячим.

― Кай?

Невнятное глухое бормотание в ответ заставило забеспокоиться сильнее. И меньше всего это походило на обещание жаркой ночи.

Хань закинул руку Кая себе на плечо и медленно потащился в комнату, там сгрузил Кая на кровать и запихнул под одеяло. На всякий случай потрогал ладонью лоб и вновь убедился, что тот слишком уж горячий. Хуже того, Кай не реагировал на прикосновения. Он казался спящим, но Хань сомневался, что он просто спит. У спящих людей пульс и дыхание размеренные и глубокие, но Кай этим похвастать не мог: дышал неровно, а сердце билось быстрее, чем в обычном состоянии. Если бы не отсутствие реакций, Хань решил бы, что Кай просто валяет дурака и притворяется. Однако он достаточно хорошо уяснил, что Кай скорее позволит себя убить, чем проявит слабость сознательно. Стало быть, сейчас это точно было бессознательно.

А потом вдруг всё пропало ― и пульс, и звук дыхания. И даже кожа под пальцами Ханя стала быстро остывать. Он ещё никогда так сильно не пугался и так быстро не трезвел. Поднёс ладонь к губам Кая, продержал так долго, как смог, но не уловил движения воздуха. Тогда бросил ладонь на грудь, туда, где полагалось биться сердцу. И ничего не ощутил, только гладкую кожу и твёрдые мышцы под ней. Он хотел отнять руку, помедлил и лишь в этот миг уловил один-единственный удар ― сильный, глубокий. Второго удара пришлось ждать достаточно долго, но дождаться удалось. Пульс был, слишком медленный, но был.

Хань низко наклонился и, прикрыв глаза, прислушался. Он так просидел минут пять, зато убедился, что Кай дышит, правда, так же медленно, как медленно билось его сердце.

Хань включил лампу рядом с кроватью и растерянно взлохматил светлые волосы. Сходу он не мог припомнить случаи с подобными симптомами, да и многое уже позабыл из академического курса. В конце концов, он учился на фармакологическом отделении, занимался фармакологией и никогда не проходил практику в смежных медицинских сферах. Конечно, общая программа предлагала внушительный объём знаний, и он получил весь этот объём. Только если чем-то долго не пользоваться, оно со временем начинает забываться. Вот и теперь Хань толком ничего не мог вспомнить.

Поразмыслив немного, осторожно прикоснулся пальцами к лицу Кая, тронул веко и слегка оттянул вверх. Едва не отшатнулся, потому что Кай смотрел прямо на него. Зрачок расширился так сильно, что заполнил почти всю радужку. И зрачок не реагировал на свет. Кай смотрел, но не видел. На потерю сознания это никаким боком не походило.

― Кай? ― тихо позвал Хань, пытаясь уловить хоть что-то, хоть какой-то отклик. Напрасно. Кай неподвижно лежал на спине: почти не дышал, сердце билось слишком медленно, глаза не реагировали на свет. Хань тронул его руку и попытался согнуть в локте, но не смог. Кай весь как будто оцепенел, мышцы затвердели до такой степени, что напоминали камень.

Хань осмотрел все раны, лишний раз убедился, что они не представляли никакой опасности. Закусив губу, окинул Кая беспомощным взглядом с головы до ног и обратно.

А если...

Он аккуратно запустил пальцы в густые влажные пряди и ощупал голову Кая. Не нашёл никаких следов от ушибов, скрытых ран, ничего такого, лишь под самый конец нащупал плотный пластырь на шее. Хань с трудом перевернул Кая на живот и отвёл тёмные волосы в сторону. Кусок толстого пластыря белел как раз у основания черепа и спускался на шею, сантиметра на четыре. По центру белого прямоугольника расплылось бурое пятно.

Хань опознал пластырь ― такими пользовались хирурги. И это означало, что под пластырем наверняка обнаружатся следы скальпеля и швы. Но откуда это, чёрт возьми? Хань пожалел сто раз о том, что в своё время не увлёкся хирургией, поэтому теперь бесполезно было отдирать пластырь и смотреть на результат операции ― он всё равно бы ничего не понял. Однако ему хватило познаний, чтобы списать нынешнее состояние Кая на послеоперационные последствия. Слишком мало времени прошло, вероятно. После любой операции полагалось лежать на койке, а не бегать по городу. А Кай наверняка перепутал последовательность ― сначала побегал, потом решил поваляться, когда организм не вынес подобного небрежного обращения с собой.

Операцию провёл доктор Чжан, Хань не сомневался в этом. Кай вряд ли позволил бы подобное кому-то другому. У доктора Чжана прекрасная репутация и нет ни одной причины желать Каю смерти, стало быть, можно не насиловать телефон и не названивать Чжан Исину, но что, чёрт возьми, это такое? Кай попал в неприятности? Какие? Не пулю же он в голову получил. Если б получил пулю в такое место, то давно бы беседовал со Всевышним. Зачем же тогда надо было резать именно тут вот, в основании черепа?

Хань перевернул Кая на спину, подложил подушку под голову и закутал в одеяло. Потом целую минуту пялился на смуглое лицо с заострившимися чертами. И его осенило. А если в кровь попало что-нибудь? Что-нибудь... Чёрт!

Хань галопом промчался по коридору, оленем попрыгал по ступеням лестницы и зашарил в лаборатории. Пока нашёл сумку с тестовыми материалами, изрядно освежил в памяти нецензурные познания сразу в двух языках. Анализатор, к счастью, всегда валялся на видном месте из-за частого использования.

Вниз по лестнице Хань пропутешествовал тяжело нагруженным осликом, добрался до комнаты Кая и принялся искать, куда можно подключить оборудование. Пришлось разбудить Дэна для поисков удлинителей, переходников и прочей технической мути.

Спустя час Хань с гордостью полюбовался на включенное оборудование и применил его по назначению. Сонный Дэн заодно сварил кофе на двоих, ещё раз пожелал спокойной ночи не собирающемуся спать Ханю и убрёл к себе.

Хань свернулся клубком в кресле у кровати и уткнулся носом в монитор анализатора. Пока что результаты всех тестов были отрицательными. По крайней мере, никаких ядов в крови Кая обнаружить не удалось. Ещё полчаса истратились зря ― вспомогательные вещества тоже по нулям. От отчаяния Хань провёл общий анализ. В ходе анализа задремал на пару минут, но подорвался от писка прибора. Потерев лицо ладонями, посмотрел на монитор и вытаращил глаза.

― Это ещё что такое?..

Хань спросонья подумал, что забыл основы, правда, через пару минут осознал абсурдность подобного предположения. Ничего он не забыл, но картина на мониторе любого заставила бы усомниться в незыблемости даже закона всемирного тяготения. Общий анализ всегда выдавал карту биовида. Эта карта рассчитывалась по наличию обязательных признаков, составу крови и ряду традиционных физиологических показателей. Сама карта выглядела как концентрат показателей цветовой шкалы от красного до фиолетового оттенков и вшивалась в документы. Например, у альфы показатели преимущественно размещались в полях от красного до жёлтого, концентрат ― в оттенках жёлтого или оранжевого. У беты показатели большей частью попадали в зелёную зону и давали концентрат от оттенков серо-коричневого до зелёного. У омеги концентрат обычно выходил в синих или сиреневых тонах. И Хань точно знал, как дважды два равно четыре, что красный ― или фиолетовый ― концентрат невозможен. Ну не бывает такого. Для каждого человека оттенок концентрата уникален, но быть чистым красным ― или чистым фиолетовым ― концентрат не может. У того же майора Ву на его карточке "Интернационала" концентрат был ярко-оранжевым. Хотя... если подумать о гаммах, то вот у них концентрат мог быть чистым фиолетовым. Но не красным.

Красного не бывает!

Но! Он был.

Красным.

Чистым красным.

Хань, опомнившись, вывел на монитор полную карту со всеми показателями на этапе до вычисления концентрата и ошарашенно уставился на график. Все показатели были в красной зоне. Все до единого. Причём у крайней левой границы ― ещё чуть-чуть, и там уже не чистый красный светит, а весь инфракрасный. И это ― из области фантастики. Нет таких показателей. В учебниках ― точно.

Оторвавшись от монитора, Хань посмотрел на вытянувшегося на кровати Кая, на выглядывавшую из-под одеяла руку, к которой крепились датчики анализатора. Может, в спешке попутал датчики и прикрепил не те и не туда? Да нет, всё правильно. Ошибиться он не мог даже с закрытыми глазами ― слишком часто проводил подобные процедуры, собаку на этом съел.

Что же это за ерунда?

С одной стороны, эта ерунда объясняла, почему Кая не оставили на армейской службе ― такую альфа-проблему вот с этими вот показателями, как у него, и в ступе не утолчёшь, с другой стороны, этого не могло быть просто потому, что быть не могло.

Но было.

Интересно, Чжан Исин проводил Каю общий анализ? Вообще хоть кто-нибудь проводил Каю этот грёбаный анализ? И что, черти бы их взяли, ни у кого вопросов не возникло? Вот прямо ни одного? Даже нецензурного?

Хань вывалился из кресла и метнулся к столу, перерыл там всё, огляделся, кинулся к книжным полкам, скинул всё на пол, покопался, влез в шкаф и принялся шарить по карманам в одежде Кая. Обыскать драную куртку в ванной он решил в последнюю очередь, там-то и нашёл искомое ― документы. Концентрат красно-оранжевого оттенка, но не чистый красный.

Хань сел прямо на куртку Кая и растерянно повертел в руках документы. Не красный... Но на мониторе его анализатора ― красный, краснее некуда. И никакого оранжевого.

Хань поёрзал, тихо выругался и пошарил под собой. Выудил шоколадный батончик, машинально разорвал обёртку и принялся грызть добычу, с подозрением разглядывая документы Кая.

Ошибка? Вряд ли, группа крови и прочие детали указаны верно, расхождение только в оттенках концентрата. Незначительная смена оттенка, разумеется, возможна, только обычно для этого требуется целая жизнь. Но чистый красный... это предельные альфа-показатели. Однако Кай не кидался с кулаками ― или кое с чем иным ― на всё, что шевелится. Вспыльчивый, да, резкий, непримиримый, своевольный, но в пределах нормы. При этом серьёзный, настойчивый и... добрый, пожалуй, а ещё странно равнодушный к омегам. Даже стычки он воспринимал скорее как дружеские состязания, эдакая спортивная агрессивность без внутренней злобы. Откуда тут вообще предельные альфа-показатели?

Хань прикончил батончик и схватился за голову, потому что она уже шла кругом. Анализатор не мог ошибаться, но то, что он показывал, выходило за все разумные рамки. Хань ничего не понимал.

Кстати, какой у Кая, к дьяволу, период спада, если анализатор не обнаружил в его организме никаких посторонних веществ? Вообще никаких. А от "касабланки" должно же было хоть что-то остаться! Хоть капелька какая! А фигу.

Хань вскочил на ноги, метнулся в комнату, выключил анализатор, снял все детали, которые снимались, протёр специальным составом для ухода за прибором, даже датчики обработал, потом подключил всё заново и запустил общий анализ по второму кругу.

Чистый красный. Ядрёный. Часть показателей ушла в инфракрасную зону.

Зашибись.

Он проверил пульс ― сердце Кая билось ещё медленнее. Более того, прикоснувшись к коже на груди, Хань обнаружил, что температура тела здорово упала. Проверил глаза и вообще не смог разглядеть радужку ― всё стало чёрным. Кай дышал, но Хань не смог уловить его дыхания, сколько ни слушал, бесполезно, даже зеркало, поднесённое к губам, почти не запотевало.

Он проводил анализ ещё два раза. И с каждым разом показатели менялись, всё больше сдвигаясь в инфракрасный сектор. Необъяснимо, но факт. Пульс ― двадцать ударов в минуту. Бред какой-то. В последний раз анализатор выдал: "Наличие в крови и тканях микрочастиц ферроволокна. Неопознанные реакции..." ― и отказался работать, собака такая. То есть, анализатор не сломался, но при новой попытке провести анализ отказал Ханю в доступе.

Хань мог охарактеризовать своё состояние только одним словом ― "охренел". Его собственный анализатор с доступом только для одного пользователя внезапно отказывал этому самому пользователю в доступе. Что это вообще за беспредел? Он торопливо скормил анализатору все затребованные пароли и попытался ещё раз начать анализ. И был послан: "В доступе отказано".

― Но пароли ведь правильные! ― зарычал Хань на прибор.

"В доступе отказано".

― Эй! Это вообще-то именно я твой хозяин!

"В доступе отказано", ― равнодушно и терпеливо сообщил ему анализатор.

Хань затосковал, потом вспомнил о портативном модуле лабораторного компьютера. Компьютер ― это круче анализатора, да и функций у него намного больше. Приободрившись, Хань сбегал в лабораторию, прихватил модуль и прискакал обратно. Радостно потёр руки, вырубил к чёрту взбесившийся анализатор, подключил модуль, наставил на Кая кучу датчиков и с предвкушением успеха запустил программу анализа.

"В доступе отказано".

― Да чтоб тебя!..

Хань уронил голову на руки, тихо зарычал, а потом разразился потоком ругательств. В последний момент передумал бить модулем об стенку, взял себя в руки, громко уверяя безучастного Кая, что трудности временные, и принялся бомбить модуль кодами и паролями. Модуль благосклонно принимал жертвы, но доступ всё равно не предоставлял.

Через полчаса Хань притащил тестовые ампулы с омега-феромонами от различных носителей и принялся подсовывать образцы один за другим Каю. Испытал все ― от первого до последнего. Нулевая реакция. На все. И это при предельных альфа-показателях?

Картина мира в представлении Ханя стремительно менялась на нечто невообразимое. Всё, чему учили учебники и увесистые многотомные труды, вдруг перестало работать. Без причины и без объяснений.

В семь утра Хань ощутил себя полностью измученным. Он, конечно, планировал провести ночь насыщенно, но с Каем и физически, а не с техникой и умственно.

― Незабываемая ночь траха, ― грустно подытожил Хань, обыскал куртку Кая, но утешительного приза в виде второго батончика не получил. Из вредности потыкал в кнопки модуля и полюбовался в очередной раз на неизменное: "В доступе отказано".

― Скотина!

"Завершение работы".

― Ещё скажи, что обиделся.

На мониторе появился значок выключения, отдалённо похожий на международный жест с использованием среднего пальца. Бред, конечно, но Хань почувствовал себя так, словно его и впрямь послали в пешее эротическое путешествие.

Обидевшись на компьютер и на весь белый свет в целом, Хань влез в бар, которым Кай явно не удосужился ни разу воспользоваться, глотнул из бутылки виски, тихо пошипел и полез в кровать. Он слишком устал, чтобы выбирать место для сна, поэтому со спокойной совестью потеснил Кая ― тот всё равно ни на что не реагировал, и это здорово достало. Хань пару минут перебирал пальцами тёмные волосы, рисовал невидимые узоры на шее и подбородке Кая, потом закрыл глаза и уснул.

Проснулся он намного раньше, чем собирался. Причём не понял сразу, почему. Потом дошло ― Кай снова был горячим. И во сне Хань умудрился устроиться почти поперёк кровати, положив голову Каю на грудь. И сейчас под его щекой ровно и сильно билось сердце. Зажмурившись, Хань машинально отсчитывал удары. Шестьдесят в минуту. Стало быть, Кай вернулся в норму. Знать бы ещё, откуда он в эту норму вернулся. Надо бы глаза проверить...

Хань приподнялся немного и уставился на лицо Кая, сдвинул руку, однако передумал и вместо того, чтобы оттянуть веко, провёл кончиком пальца по нижней губе, обвёл по чёткому контуру и заинтересованно наклонился ниже, ещё немного... Он замер, когда ощутил на губах собственных тёплый выдох, помедлил, но всё же легонько поцеловал. Слегка отстранившись, задумчиво прикрыл глаза и, когда разобрался во впечатлениях, понял, что маловато будет.

Широко распахнув глаза, Хань ещё раз посмотрел на лицо Кая, внимательно изучил, даже придирчиво, и решил, что тот просто чертовски привлекательный, вот и всё. Во-первых, красивый; во-вторых, ещё и альфа. Вполне естественно, что Хань думает о нём, испытывает интерес и хочет... Ладно, неважно.

Кай шевельнулся, выпростал из-под одеяла левую руку, тыльной стороной ладони провёл по лицу, заодно откинув волосы со лба, и уронил руку на подушку за головой. Слегка прикусив нижнюю губу, глубоко вздохнул, потянулся и притих расслабленно.

Хань скользнул взглядом по обнажённому плечу и левой стороне груди, задержался на тёмном кружке, потом медленно опустил голову Каю на грудь. Под щекой билось сердце, а у самых губ заманчиво темнел сосок. Хань неторопливо прикоснулся к нему губами, согрел дыханием и попробовал на вкус кончиком языка.

Интересно даже, какой была бы его реакция на Кая? Реакция того Ханя, не этого, который был сейчас. Наверное, он сошёл бы с ума, увидев Кая в первый раз.

Он пальцем нарисовал воображаемый круг на смуглой коже.

С другой стороны, если подумать о том, что случилось в Театре, то Хань и впрямь сошёл с ума. Он всегда предпочитал иметь дело с бетами и старался держаться от альф подальше. Кай стал исключением из правила.

Хань нарисовал круг на коже поцелуями ― поверх предыдущего.

А ещё стоило вспомнить, что в Театре решать мог Хань, но не Кай. И та ночь тоже была на совести Ханя, а ведь прежде он никогда не делал ничего подобного.

На ум невольно пришло предупреждение Исина о пресловутой духовной стороне дела. И тут же ушло. Кай не реагировал на Ханя. Ни разу. Он "слышал" Ханя как омегу, но не реагировал. Правда, он сказал, что Хань ему понравился. Звучало жалко, в общем-то. "Сойти с ума" и "понравиться" явно располагались в различных плоскостях. Если сойти с ума, то это все равно как ни с кем и никогда. А вот понравиться может и обычный яблочный сок. На разок глотнуть.

Хань сердито фыркнул. Ну вот и чем он тут занимается? Старательно портит себе настроение? А зачем? У него для этого Кай есть ― пусть отрабатывает свои деньги. И Хань со спокойной душой припал губами к груди Кая, правда, почти мгновенно испуганно замер.

― Несанкционированное воздействие на внешний контур с неопределёнными целями.

― Что? ― Хань подскочил на месте и изумлённо уставился на Кая. У него даже дар речи пропал, вытесненный за пределы бытия попытками сопоставить произнесённые слова и постичь их смысл.

Кай моргнул, медленно открыл глаза ― привычно холодный взгляд. Разглядывал Ханя примерно минуту, после чего откинул одеяло в сторону, спрыгнул с кровати и исчез за дверью ванной.

Приходя в себя от возмущения, Хань тоже заморгал, только так часто, будто хотел взлететь на ресницах, как на крыльях. Деловито завернувшись в одеяло, он прошлёпал босыми ногами к ванной и «поцеловался» с запертой дверью.

― Быстро открывай эту чёртову дверь!

Вместо ответа за дверью зашумела вода, полившаяся из крана.

― Эй! ― Хань сердито пнул дверь ногой и зашипел, запрыгав на одной конечности, попытался побаюкать вторую ― ушибленную, но получилось не ахти. ― Ты!.. Немедленно открой дверь!

Из-за двери донеслось приглушённо-безразличное:

― Зачем?

― Спинку тебе... чтоб тебя... потру, ― обманчиво сладким голосом предложил Хань, опустившись на корточки и обеспокоенно ощупав ступню. Вроде бы все кости целы, а ощущения такие, словно десять пальцев сразу сломал ― да, вот прямо на одной ноге все десять.

― В этом нет необходимости.

― Где ты был вчера?

― Это моё дело.

― Но ты вернулся поздно! ― Хань выпрямился и поправил тогу для придания себе солидности. ― И устроил бардак.

― Я не мог устроить бардак, потому что спал.

― Спал?! Это ты спал? Ты мне анализатор сломал!

― Вычти. Заплатишь мне меньше в этом месяце.

― Да я тебе вообще не заплачу!

― Анализатор такой дорогой?

― Э... ― Анализатор стоил ― если с большой натяжкой ― в два раза меньше, чем Хань собирался платить Каю. ― Нет. Слушай, открой дверь, а? Я не могу разговаривать, когда не вижу тебя.

― Для "не могу" у тебя удивительно хорошо получается.

Хань представил, что двери нет, и он хватает Кая за шею и душит, душит, душит... С другой стороны, вряд ли, потому что Кай точно не станет безучастно наблюдать за процессом удушения себя. Душить надо было тогда, когда он "спал". Такая возможность оказалась упущена...

― Так ты...

― Нет.

Хань обиженно обфыркал дверь и забился в кресло, потыкал в кнопки модуля и приготовился обложить неприличными выражениями красную надпись. Модуль прекрасно включился, заработал и даже не попросил парочку паролей. Хань непонимающе таращился на таблицы с названиями файлов и программ.

"Выбор блока, пожалуйста", ― настойчиво замигало на мониторе.

Хань опасливо отодвинул модуль в сторонку. На всякий случай. Чтоб не укусил. Выдерживал характер он от силы две минуты, после чего вцепился в модуль обеими руками, как чёрт в душу грешника, и заклацал клавишами. Проводить анализ сейчас было не на ком, зато в распоряжении Ханя имелись данные предыдущих анализов. Он вынул чип памяти из анализатора, запихнул в модуль и радостно велел считать информацию.

"В доступе отказано".

― А-ы-ы-ы! ― в голос взвыл Хань и едва удержался от желания побиться головой о монитор.

Дверь ванной распахнулась, и Хань кубарем скатился с кресла, запутался в одеяле, но на пол не загремел. Подлетев к Каю, уткнул ему в грудь палец и обвинил сразу во всём:

― С тобой что-то не так! Что с тобой сделал доктор Чжан?

Кай молча убрал палец Ханя от своей груди и двинулся к шкафу с одеждой.

― Я с тобой разговариваю! ― Он от души пнул Кая по лодыжке. Эффект получился примерно тот же, что в случае с дверью. Кай понаблюдал за прыжками на одной ноге, пожал плечами и выудил из шкафа брюки и рубашку.

― Эй!

― Ничего не случилось. ― Вжикнула молния на брюках.

― Да? А что означало твоё утреннее ― несанкционированное что-то обо что-то?

― Не помню такого. ― Рубашка перекочевала на плечи Кая.

― Я своими словами передал суть.

― Да? ― Кай вдруг поймал хвост одеяла, дёрнул, припечатал Ханя спиной к дверце шкафа и вместил всю желанную ночь в один долгий глубокий поцелуй. Хань едва не сполз спиной по дверце вниз, но благополучно уцепился за широкие плечи и повис на Кае, повис с бешено колотящимся в груди сердцем, сбитым дыханием и изумлённо распахнутыми глазами. Горячие губы скользнули по его шее.

― Надеюсь, этого достаточно, чтобы ты унялся хотя бы на один час? ― прозвучало возле уха.

― А что... что будет через час?

― Не будет. Меня не будет в непосредственной близости от тебя. И ты сможешь выносить мозг кому-нибудь ещё.

― Нет, не хватит. Надо ещё раз, ― подумав, решил Хань. ― И даже тогда ты слишком легко отделаешься. У меня много вопросов.

― Выбирай что-то одно. Или ещё раз, или вопросы.

Хань провёл ладонью по спутанным тёмным волосам, пропустив пряди меж пальцами, покосился на чётко очерченные губы и упрямый подбородок. Потом едва слышно выбрал:

― Ещё раз. И я уймусь. Ровно на шестьдесят минут. Только... ― Он накрыл губы Кая ладонью и торопливо добавил: ― Погоди, один вопрос. Нет, не о том, о чём ты подумал. Кстати, а ты о чём подумал? Хотя... Тебе понравился аэробайк? Ты же опробовал его, да? Он тебе подходит? Ну то есть...

Хань умолк, поскольку Кай небрежно смахнул его ладонь со своих губ и повторил поцелуй, заставив забыть обо всём прочем. Потом Хань остался стоять у шкафа и смотреть на захлопнувшуюся дверь.

Показалось? Или Кай в самом деле прошептал ему на ухо "спасибо"?

 

 

**― 16 ―**

 

 

Чанёль не имел ни малейшего представления, где находится прямо сейчас. Когда он пришёл в себя после удара по голове, ничего увидеть не смог. Поначалу даже поддался лёгкой панике, потом сообразил, что ему просто завязали глаза. Руки по-прежнему были стянуты за спиной, ещё и примотаны к какому-то столбу. Где-то рядом мерно капала вода в металлическую ёмкость.

Чанёль убивал время, пытаясь освободиться, но толку не вышло ― связали его качественно. Утомившись, он притих и просто сидел, привалившись к столбу. Постепенно стал различать слабые звуки. Опознал мышей. Или крыс. Наверное, подвал.

Чанёль сам не заметил, как заснул, а проснулся от звучавших неподалёку голосов. Разобрать слова не смог, да и не понадобилось ― за ним пришли. Его отвязали от столба, заставили подняться и куда-то повели. Путешествие завершилось новым ударом по голове.

И вот теперь Чанёль определённо лежал в каком-то тесном помещении на твёрдом гладком полу. Повязка на глазах осталась, как и прочные пластиковые наручники на запястьях. Радовало лишь то, что он смог вытянуться во весь рост.

Чанёль старательно прислушивался, пока хватало терпения, но ни звука не уловил. Внутри и снаружи царила тишина. Или же стены звуконепроницаемые.

А затем он догадался, где оказался, потому что пол под ним дрогнул. Его повезли в фургоне куда-то. Он ничего не слышал по-прежнему, только ощущал движение автомобиля. На одном из поворотов машина повернула резко, и Чанёль перекатился по полу, чтобы больно удариться плечом об острый выступ. Он тихо выругался и подвигал ушибленным плечом, чтобы кровь разогнать, кое-как сдвинулся в сторону, повернулся спиной к выступу и попытался связанными руками ощупать его. Под пальцами захрустело. Звук напомнил об обёртках для шоколада, очень похоже.

В животе у Чанёля немедленно заурчало громко и выразительно ― его кормили в последний раз вечность назад. Его вообще кормили тогда, когда о нём вспоминали, а вспоминали не часто.

Чанёль прикинул, что двум смертям не бывать, а одной не миновать. Но умереть от голода, будучи рядом с чем-то съедобным, ― это идиотизм чистейшей воды. Лучше уж пусть его пристрелят, но сытого.

Он привалился спиной к выступу, ощупал ещё раз. Вроде бы ящик, а в ящике два или три мешка. Дотянулся пальцами до одного из мешков и принялся теребить хрустящую упаковку. Когда с Чанёля сошло семь потов, он умудрился-таки разорвать обёртку. Воспряв духом, сунул руку в дыру за добычей и... и зачерпнул горсть чего-то мягкого и сыпучего. Сахар? Нет, мелковат помол для сахара. Если только сахарная пудра, впрочем, Чанёль уже был согласен даже на сахарную пудру.

Он улёгся рядом с ящиком, перевернулся на живот и, с трудом сохраняя равновесие, встал на колени, сунул голову к мешку и попытался либо унюхать, либо лизнуть мягкую и сыпучую субстанцию.

― Надеюсь, не отрава какая... ― пробормотал он, в третий раз долбанувшись лбом о деревянную перекладину.

Наконец ему удалось просунуть голову между перекладинами и уткнуться носом в мешок. Сделанный собственными руками разрыв в упаковке Чанёль тоже искал носом ― буквально. Долго никак не мог найти, а потом с размаху врезался аккурат в проём и чихнул, опять долбанувшись о дерево так, что звёздочки из глаз посыпались.

― Чтоб тебя... Апчхи!.. Тьфу! Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу! Буэ-э-э!

Отплёвываясь и отфыркиваясь, Чанёль пытался высвободить голову из ящика, но уши мешали. Когда же ему это удалось, он наконец сделал нормальный вдох, после чего испытал сильнейшее желание завопить в голос. Желательно, чтобы в этот момент стенки фургона прохудились, а рядом находилась целая толпа полицейских, потому что Чанёль торчал рядом с внушительной партией "касабланки". Такие крупные партии полиция ещё ни разу не перехватывала, а тут вот, пожалуйста, несколько мешков прямо возле полицейского, который, увы, ни на что не способен. Даже сожрать столько в одно лицо не сможет, чтобы обломать торговцам кайф.

Чанёль от души надеялся, что те крохи, что попали ему в рот, не окажут никакого действия. Он знал, как "касабланка" влияет на бет, но понятия не имел о дозировке этой дряни и способе употребления внутрь.

Стоп!

Чанёль уселся поудобнее и принялся размышлять над полученными сведениями.

Итак, есть фургон, размеры средние, в нём везут крупную партию "касабланки" ― активного вещества, не являющегося наркотиком, но запрещённого законом. Обычно транспорт всё-таки проверяют ― та же полиция, например. Однако тут не только вот "касабланку" везут, а ещё и хорошо связанного детектива, стало быть, уверены, что смогут доставить груз в пункт назначения без проблем.

Как?

Чанёль почесался спиной об угол ящика, не помогло. Почесался ещё и додумался.

Стенки звуконепроницаемые, значит, фургон, скорее всего, опечатан. То есть, полиция не имеет права вскрывать фургон без ордера. Гарантия опечатанного груза ― сопроводительные документы, заверенные... Кем?

Каким-нибудь министром или представителем министра. Какого-нибудь.

Чёрт. Вот знать бы, каков вид груза, который якобы везут в опечатанном фургоне, тогда можно и определить, подпись и печать какого именно министра красуется на сопроводительных документах. И тут уже не важно, сам ли министр толкает "касабланку", даже если не толкает, то непременно знает, что возят в таких фургонах. А раз знает, то виновен.

Стоп ещё раз!

Это, что же, выходит, Лу Ханя пытались убить торговцы "касабланкой"?  Ну да, так и получается. И если выяснить, кто ставит печать на документах, то... То Чанёль нашёл человека, покушавшегося на жизнь Лу Ханя. Надо же, он почти раскрыл своё первое серьёзное дело! Бэкхён обязан узнать об этом от самого Чанёля, когда Чанёль выберется из фургона.

Если выберется.

Как-нибудь.

Ну а вдруг?

Чанёль поёрзал на полу и вспомнил о наладоннике в заднем кармане, заодно вспомнил и о зажигалке ― в другом заднем кармане. А "касабланка" горит? Или, быть может, взрывается?

Через минуту проблема горения "касабланки" перестала волновать Чанёля, потому что ему пришлось задуматься над другой проблемой ― как достать зажигалку из чёртова заднего кармана брюк связанными руками.

― И почему я не стал акробатом? ― вопросил мироздание Чанёль, извернувшись под немыслимым углом и попытавшись выудить зажигалку двумя пальцами. Пластиковое изделие, будто издеваясь, провалилось глубже в карман, а фургон резковато притормозил. В результате внезапной остановки Чанёль долбанулся о деревянный ящик уже затылком. Для разнообразия, наверное.

Пока Чанёль пытался выудить зажигалку из кармана и завязывался морским узлом, Бэкхён допрашивал охранника стоянки у больницы.

― Так вы его видели или нет? ― Он помахал снимком Чанёля перед лицом охранника.

― Я видел только, как он приехал. Остановился тут, показал карточку и попросил разрешения использовать служебный въезд, чтобы можно было быстро выехать обратно.

― И? ― Бэкхён придвинул снимок к охраннику поближе, чуть на лоб не приклеил.

― Говорю же вам, видел только приезд. Потом его машина стояла на месте до тех пор, пока ваши сотрудники её не забрали. Что ещё вы от меня хотите?

― Правду и анализы, ― мрачно заявил опешившему охраннику Бэкхён, спрятав снимок в карман пиджака.

― К-к-какие анализы?

― Детектор лжи и прочие прелести полицейской жизни. Поедете со мной в участок и не выйдете оттуда, пока я не буду знать всё, что знаете вы.

― Господин детектив, но вы уже знаете всё, что знаю я, ― взмолился несчастный, жестоко обманутый милой улыбкой приятного молодого человека, внезапно превратившегося в демона из ада.

― А вдруг вы совершили должностное преступление и умолчали об этом?

― Но какое это имеет отношение к пропавшему полицейскому?

― А вот это, уважаемый, мы и выясним вместе с вами. В участке. Под капельницей.

― Но я же ничего не знаю!

― Так-так-так... Заведомая ложь офицеру полиции карается семью годами в...

― Какая ложь, Господи?!

― Обыкновенная. Вы не можете ничего не знать ― вас бы не взяли на эту работу. Что-то вы знаете так или иначе, а моя задача ― выяснить, насколько полезны полиции ваши познания.

Охранник молча хлопал глазами, одурев от логики Бэкхёна. То есть, он где-то и как-то чуял, что Бэкхён чушь городит и просто берёт его на пушку, но доказать не мог ― расшибал лоб о безупречные логические выкладки.

Бэкхён мило улыбнулся и доверительно похлопал охранника по плечу.

― Вы такой сознательный и порядочный гражданин. Давайте я пойду вам навстречу? Вы мне сейчас расскажете по порядку, как всё было, а я вас отмажу от явки в участок и дачи показаний. Вы же понимаете, как всё это затянется. Ежедневные визиты в участок, постоянные допросы. Я понимаю, что вам нравится со мной беседовать, но допросы будут проводить разные люди. Увы, не все из них так обаятельны, как ваш покорный слуга, поэтому... Поэтому мы схитрим и поможем друг другу. Ага?

Охранник машинально кивнул вслед за Бэкхёном, намертво увязнув в озвученном только что монологе и коктейле из лести и издёвки.

― Итак, вы вышли на работу в одиннадцать, верно?

― Д-да. Ваш коллега приехал после полудня, попросил разрешения воспользоваться служебный въездом и показал... ― Охранник осёкся.

― М-м-м? ― немного рассеянно протянул Бэкхён, чтобы не спугнуть свидетеля.

― Ну, понимаете, он сказал, что забыл удостоверение, потому показал только значок.

Вполне в духе Чанёля ― вечно он как засунет куда-нибудь удостоверение, потом ищет по три дня. Самое забавное ― всегда ж находит, но именно тогда, когда оно ему совершенно не нужно.

― Ага, показал значок. В ворота хоть попал? Или сшиб что-нибудь по пути? ― Бэкхён был невысокого мнения о водительских навыках Чанёля после того, как позволил ему один раз управлять патрульной машиной. И Чанёль добросовестно снёс бампером при выезде все полосатые столбики. Вообще все. Столбики до сих пор на место не поставили. В участке все ржали, что без столбиков стало намного удобнее.

― Нет, ничего не сшиб, ― удивлённо отозвался охранник и выразительно наморщил лоб, демонстрируя процесс мышления наглядно, чтобы Бэкхён видел, как напряжённо он вспоминает и старается принести пользу. ― Он посидел в машине немного, зачем-то часто наклонялся вниз, а потом ушёл внутрь здания больницы, к лифтам к подземке. Больше я его не видел.

― Та-а-ак... А что вы потом видели?

― Много всего, разве ж всё упомнишь?

― Я облегчу вашу ношу. Попробуйте вспомнить, подходил ли кто-нибудь к машине полицейского после того, как он спустился вниз.

― Нет. По крайней мере, я не видел, то есть... ― Охранник вновь старательно наморщил лоб.

― То есть?

― Я отлучался вечером, когда вернулся, увидел рядом с машиной высокого парня такого... ну... вид у него такой был... уличный.

― Уличный? ― Бэкхён поиграл бровями, требуя пояснений.

― Ну... эти, такие... как их... ― Охранник шумно поскрёб ногтями затылок. ― Типа "неудержимых" или "вольных ветров". На аэробайках гоняют, хулиганят иногда, бои устраивают за деньги или гонки. Всегда в коже, черепа ещё носят, бывает.

― Байкеры?

― Да нет, не байкеры. У байкеров обычно строгий кодекс поведения и машины серьёзные, а у этих одна мишура или дорогое что-то. Эти больше просто хулиганят, ничего особенного, но буйные. Много крика, мало толка. Не знаю, из них тот парень был или нет, но одет был в таком же стиле и на дорогущем аэробайке, вот и подумалось, что из этих, "дикая молодёжь". И он ещё... ну... эффектный очень. Мне потому и запомнился, что показалось странным ― такой видный парень, а чуть ли не на четвереньках лазил и под машину заглядывал.

― Описать сможете?

― Ну... Ну он такой высокий, плечи там, худощавый и... ― Охранник раскрыл рот, ухватил Бэкхёна за плечо и стал тыкать куда-то пальцем. Бэкхён оглянулся и увидел на стоянке аэробайк. Водитель как раз снял шлем.

― Вот он это был. Я его раз четвёртый у больницы уже вижу. Только это второй раз, когда он на таком дорогом аэробайке. Раньше у него попроще был.

― Угу. Кроме него ещё кто-то подходил к машине полицейского? ― Только Кая в этом деле не хватало. А под машиной Чанёля он наверняка искал бомбу, но не нашёл.

― Нет. Но за тем парнем потом поехал голубой спортивный "бланк". Странно было. На стоянку "бланк" не заезжал, но когда тот на байке умотал, сразу же подъехал к выезду "бланк", и водитель спросил, не выезжал ли со стоянки аэробайк "Скиф".

― А вы что сказали?

― Сказал, как было. Выезжал. И "бланк" поехал следом. Ну а через час меня сменили, больше я уже ничего не знаю.

― Помните, как выглядел водитель?

― Не видел его лица ― в салоне было темно. Говорил обычно.

― Полицейская камера у вас тут где?

― Вот тут, господин детектив. Осторожнее, не уроните полку. Вот тут...

Бэкхён снял камеру, разобрал и достал чип памяти, чтобы получить данные на "бланк", после чего потратил ещё минут пять, дабы убедить охранника, что никакие вызовы в участок ему не светят. После он рванул вслед за Каем в больницу и успел прощемиться в лифт в последнюю секунду.

Кай стоял в углу кабины, прислонившись плечом к стене. Бросил быстрый взгляд на Бэкхёна исподлобья, но, пожалуй, не удивился. Бэкхён протолкался поближе к нему и продемонстрировал лицом "поговорить надо", на что Кай едва заметно пожал плечами, мол, говори, раз надо.

― Ты искал Чанёля, ― утвердительно сказал Бэкхён, стараясь говорить так тихо, чтобы его слышал только Кай.

― Это не то, что могло бы помочь в поисках.

― Охранник сказал, тебя искал водитель голубого "бланка". Подъехал сразу же после того, как ты отчалил со стоянки.

― Голубой "бланк", 7425, мод "Сингер", ― невыразительным голосом выдал так необходимые Бэкхёну данные Кай. ― Ехал за мной, но потом отвалился.

Бэкхён зря возился с камерой, теперь он вряд ли найдёт что-то стоящее на записи, потому что всё самое ценное Кай ему только что сказал.

― Они прослушивают полицейскую частоту, могут притворяться полицейскими и даже отдавать команды от имени полиции.

― Но полиция...

― Я не сказал, что полиция в чём-то виновата. Я сказал, они могут сделать это ― притвориться, потому что у них есть доступ к данным. Если бы они имели отношение к полиции, сами сразу же изъяли бы чипы из полицейских камер. Но не изъяли, значит, не могли. Это не полицейские, но они могут выглядеть как полицейские. И маскарад будет убедительным ― это несомненно. Больше я ничем вам пока помочь не могу, детектив. Если появится новая информация, вы узнаете об этом, обещаю. Прошу прощения.

Кай слегка кивнул Бэкхёну и вышел из лифта на нужном ему этаже. Бэкхён же прокатился вверх и потом вниз, вышел на стоянку и забрался в машину, непроизвольно проверил ножи перед тем, как потянуться к наладоннику. Хотел связаться с центром, но передумал, вспомнив о возможности прослушивания частоты. Надо ехать самому в отдел информации и архивов, чтобы пробить "бланк". И Бэкхён от души надеялся, что у него достаточно времени. Главное, чтобы Чанёль оставался в живых до сих пор.

 

Чанёль честно оставался в живых, хоть и не совсем в безупречном состоянии. Всё-таки доза "касабланки" оказалась достаточно большой, чтобы вырубить его. Точнее, он ощущал себя парализованным. Не мог двигаться, говорить, даже мизинцем на руке шевельнуть, но оставался в ясном сознании ― всё слышал и понимал. И надеялся, что это быстро пройдёт. Зажигалку достать из кармана он так и не успел. Может, к лучшему. Наверное, стоило пытаться достать не зажигалку, а наладонник ― от него было бы больше толка. Но задним умом...

 

 

**― 17 ―**

 

 

Исин едва не выронил из рук колбу, когда в дверь кабинета громко постучали. Вслед за стуком внутрь ввалился Чонин, выглядевший как обычно. По нему никто бы не сказал, что только после операции. Сегодня в светлых брюках и серой рубашке он вообще казался представительным и удивительно аристократичным.

― Я ждал тебя позже, ― пробормотал Исин, осторожно устанавливая колбу на подставке.

― Сейчас удобнее. ― Чонин уселся на койку и принялся из-под свесившейся на глаза чёлки наблюдать за муками Исина. Колба никак не желала занимать устойчивое положение.

― Нормально спал? Какие-нибудь изменения? И как себя чувствует робот?

― Бедняга в шоке.

― Что? ― Колба всё-таки хлопнулась на пол. Исин вздохнул, осмотрел осколки в голубоватой лужице, махнул рукой и взялся за Чонина.

― Ничего. Так... Есть причины для шока.

― Не дёргайся.

― А вы, доктор, не пихайте мне фонарик в глаза.

― Потерпишь. Так робот тебе не надоедает? Каковы вообще ощущения от постоянного режима?

― Обычные.

― Изменения?

― Не знаю пока.

― Ясно... А что сам робот думает по поводу этой ситуации? Ему не утомительно постоянно быть с тобой на связи?

― Он ничего не думает. И быть на связи ему нравится.

― Вот как... Не шевелись.

Исин осторожно отклеил пластырь и осмотрел шею Чонина. Как он и думал, швы можно снимать. Никакого раздражения, никаких осложнений ― просто тонкий светлый шрам. Ферроволокно удивительно легко прижилось, почти как родное.

― Думаю, всё отлично.

― Я бы так не сказал, ― проворчал Чонин.

― Почему? Что-то случилось?

― Случилось. Настройка. А рядом оказался Лухан. Он провёл общий анализ и получил странные данные прежде, чем настройка завершилась хотя бы на пятьдесят процентов. Я заблокировал его сразу же, как только смог, и удалил все данные, только он всё равно их видел.

― Общий анализ? Что в нём могло быть такого странного? Он же просто определяет основные характеристики и биовид.

― А вы попробуйте, доктор. Вы же умеете?

Исин озадаченно осмотрел Чонина, но послушно сходил за анализатором и датчиками, установил и запустил. Через несколько минут он окаменел, уставившись на монитор.

― Что это?

― Вы меня спрашиваете? ― ехидно уточнил Чонин. ― Простите, сфера деятельности не моя. График какой-то, радуга, красного много. Это что-то значит?

― Гм... Скажи, а ты любой анализатор можешь заблокировать?

― Любой, который подключён ко мне или рядом стоит.

― Отлично. Смотри вот сюда, видишь? Это твой старый общий анализ. Ты можешь запомнить его и всегда выдавать при проверке? Ну, подменять вот эти вот показатели на старые?

― Почему у меня такое чувство, что это незаконно?

Исин осёкся. Потому что это действительно было незаконно. И сейчас он предлагал действовать именно так, как когда-то предлагал действовать Кевин. Двойные стандарты, те самые, которые Исин так ненавидел.

Но что же делать? Чонину нельзя светить свои нынешние данные ― они же дикие и невозможные, да и откуда они вообще взялись?

― Рассказывайте. ― Чонин с тяжёлым вздохом вытянулся на койке и прикрыл глаза.

― Что рассказывать?

― Всё. Что это за графики, почему их надо подменять старыми, с чего вы так побледнели, и до чего додумался Лухан, когда это увидел. Всё. По порядку.

― Это концентрат биовида.

― Знаю. Кажется, раньше у меня другой оттенок был. Это важно?

― Ещё как. Концентрат не может быть красным. Даже у самого альфистого альфы ― не может.

― Но он красный, доктор, сами видите.

― Да.

― Значит, может быть.

― Не может.

― Но есть.

― Но есть. И если кто-то это увидит, у тебя будут проблемы, потому что такого не бывает. Не могут все твои показатели быть в красной зоне. Может быть, анализ считывает сразу и твои данные, и робота, получает среднее арифметическое и выдаёт на экран. Вот мы и имеем то, что имеем. Поскольку теперь тебя и робота уже нельзя разделить, анализ всегда будет вот таким.

― Так вы предлагаете мне запомнить мой старый результат и показывать только свои показатели, скрывая показатели робота?

― Что-то в этом роде. Робота лечить не надо, зачем кому-то его показатели?

― И мои настоящие показатели не изменились на самом деле?

Исин промолчал. Он не знал этого наверняка ― никто не знал, а теперь и не узнает, пока люди не научатся отделять данные Чонина от данных робота, если это вообще возможно.

― Настройка на малый объект. Повторный анализ, ― внезапно произнёс Чонин очень ровным и холодным голосом, почти механическим. Анализатор в руках Исина заработал сам по себе, без чьего-либо участия. Выстроился новый график. Показатели отличались от старых процентов на двадцать, но хотя бы умещались в норму. Со скрипом, но всё-таки. Концентрат получился красно-оранжевым ― на три тона краснее, чем тот официальный, что красовался на документах Чонина.

― Лучше?

― Ага, ― ошарашенно кивнул Ичин. ― Что это было?

― Ничего. Просто подумал кое о чём, додумался и настроился на ваш анализатор, сделал маркировку основным сигналом и перевёл двадцать восьмого в служебный режим, ― коротко пояснил Чонин так, словно рассуждал о простейших вещах.

― Прости? Можно помедленнее и на пальцах?

Чонин спрыгнул с койки, стряхнул датчики и подошёл к стене кабинета, взял с подставки маркер, сдёрнул колпачок и размашисто изобразил на гладком покрытии крест из двух прямых линий.

― Система координат. Допустим. В центре на перекрестье ― ноль. Вправо ― плюс, влево ― минус, вверх ― плюс, вниз ― минус. Математика, вы должны хоть что-то помнить, доктор. Пока всё понятно?

Исин помотал головой ― понятно ни черта не было.

― Но я помню принцип системы координат. Продолжай.

― Отлично. Поясняю на пальцах и примерах. Примем за данность, что волевой импульс любого мыслящего существа подобен радиосигналу, идёт?

― Почему радио?

― Так проще, ну хоть любые волны взять можно. Больше сходства и легче объяснить. Но можно уподобить процессам в системе, например, в компьютере. Так ещё проще бу...

― Нет, спасибо, давай на радио остановимся, ― замахал руками Исин. Он обычно с большим трудом приходил к взаимопониманию с компьютерами.

― Радио. Хорошо, доктор. Так вот, у любого мыслящего существа импульсы имеют собственную волну. Чем мощнее мозг и основные параметры существа, тем сильнее и отчётливее сигнал. Чем мозг слабее и ограниченнее, тем слабее сигнал, и тем больше в нём помех.

― Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что твой робот умнее тебя?

― Почему вы так решили?

― Но ведь показатели уходят за предел.

― Считаете, что мои нормальные показатели такие дохленькие? ― развеселился Чонин. Исин смутился, поскольку показатели у Чонина, нормальные показатели, как ни крути, были внушительными. ― Неважно. Вы сами сказали, что мои показатели и показатели робота уходят за предел. Это логично, потому что объединение двух сигналов усиливает их. Один сигнал и второй сигнал дают сумму двух сигналов. Грубо говоря, но суть верна. Могу вас утешить и сказать, что мои родные показатели всё-таки выше, чем показатели робота, иначе я не смог бы глушить его сигнал, а я смог. Но показатели робота тоже высокие, поэтому в обычной ситуации общий анализ будет давать ту самую картину, что так сильно перепугала вас. Однако... Бывают сигналы ещё одного вида ― служебные. Они постоянны и используются для вспомогательных функций. Проще говоря, они не несут мысль или какую-то важную информацию, а лишь сигнализируют о различных состояниях: о готовности, режиме ожидания, хорошем настроении, сне, страхе и так далее. Улавливаете суть? Режим ожидания ― это служебный сигнал. Он минимален по затратам, постоянен и не отвлекает, о нём легко забыть, потому что он где-то там всего лишь создаёт фон и не требует к себе внимания. Основной сигнал может притвориться служебным, если его перекрыть чем-нибудь. Так вот! Мой сигнал ― основной, робота ― тоже. При последнем анализе я настроился на сигнал анализатора. Вы получили мой сигнал и сигнал анализатора. Сигнал анализатора очень слабый, поэтому мои показатели изменились лишь немного, сумма намного меньше, чем с роботом. Сигнал робота я глушил и выдавал за служебный. Вот и всё.

Чонин быстро и уверенно разделил правую верхнюю четверть системы координат двумя линиями на три части. В той, что включала в себя ноль, написал "служебные", во второй, что располагалась повыше, написал "машины, животные, маленькие дети", в самой верхней с наивысшими значениями, ― "люди и роботы".

― Ну вот, примерно так это выглядит. Но есть исключения, разумеется. Если у человека проблемы с головой или у робота серьёзные повреждения системного модуля, то их сигналы уйдут на уровень ниже. Иногда ― на два уровня.

― Понятно. Чонин, а твоё ощущение других видов выглядит примерно так же?

Чонин пожал плечами, ладонью небрежно стёр со стены тёмные линии и заново нарисовал систему координат. В левой нижней четверти написал "альфа", в правой верхней ― "омега", в левой верхней и правой нижней написал "бета" ― два раза. Справа прямо на горизонтальной линии накарябал "гамма", слева ― тоже на прямой ― "дельта".

― Примерно так. Альфа в левой нижней четверти потому, что полный минус, нет сигнала вообще, тишина в эфире, отрицательный сигнал. Омега в правой верхней, потому что плюс, сигнал есть всегда, но слабый я не различаю. То есть, чётко понимаю, что это сигнал омеги, но не могу разобрать содержание, если он слабый. Бета тут и там, потому что плюс и минус одновременно. Сигнал есть, но пропадает. Беты сильно фонят. Немного похоже на слабый сигнал омеги, но омеги не пропадают "с радара", а беты ― пропадают. Гаммы тут, потому что я чётко их слышу, но не вижу разума. Для меня это как неразумный сигнал, не несущий никакой информации, служебный сигнал, фон. Он просто есть, но бесполезен. Дельты тут потому, что я не слышу их, но они слышат меня. Я могу их слышать только тогда, когда они уже у меня в голове. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что речь не о чтении мыслей, а об ощущении присутствия? "Слышу" я фигурально. Это иное чувство восприятия, но я не знаю, как оно называется.

― Я тоже с помехами? ― заинтересованно спросил Исин. Получил в ответ короткий кивок.

― Когда сердитесь или сосредоточены, вас нет ― альфа-сигнал. Когда сомневаетесь, похожи на омегу. Просто у вас это происходит постоянно, как будто вы переключателем щёлкаете каждую секунду. Помехи зверские, ― Чонин слегка поморщился с недовольным видом.

― Так всё плохо? ― расстроился Исин, представив себе, что должен ощущать в его присутствии Кевин. И что Кевин ощущал, когда они жили вместе.

― В моём конкретном случае, доктор, ― отозвался Чонин, снова стирая рисунок ладонью со стены. ― Сколько себя помню, мне всегда хотелось усиливать сигналы и работать с ними. Когда сигнал прерывается постоянно и фонит, работать с ним продуктивно невозможно. Это всё равно как пытаться танцевать под то и дело пропадающую музыку. Не выходит мелодия, лишь огрызки тактов. Ну или как резкие отрывистые штрихи вместо плавных линий. Некоторые альфы наоборот лучше воспринимают именно прерывистые сигналы, но они никогда не становятся пилотами.

― Почему?

― Потому что в небе нет дорог, доктор. Там можно путешествовать только по непрерывным нитям. Хотя бы по одной служебной, которая будет вести к земле, чтобы взлететь и после ― сесть. Рваный сигнал нужен тем, кто любит одиночество и хотя бы иногда, время от времени, нуждается в тишине. Они потеряются в небе, и ничем хорошим это не кончится. Дети иной стихии, если угодно. Меня не утомляет постоянный приём сигналов. Я умею слышать нужные и пропускать ненужные, поэтому прерывистый сигнал беты меня и утомляет. По сути, это не сигнал, а именно помехи. Попробуйте посадить обычный самолёт не под чёткий сигнал, а под рваный и постоянно пропадающий, и у вас ничего не выйдет. В лучшем случае вы останетесь в живых, но раздолбаете самолёт. И хорошо, если на борту будете только вы.

― А Лу Ханя ты слышишь тоже с помехами? ― подумав немного, поинтересовался Исин и отмахнулся от назойливых воспоминаний о том, как именно рисует Кевин ― рваными короткими штрихами.

― Э... Почему? Я всегда чётко его слышу.

― Правда?

― Ну да... ― Чонин оглянулся и озадаченно посмотрел на Исина поверх плеча. ― А что?

― А его феромоны? Ты их чуешь?

Чонин кончиком пальца потёр нижнюю губу и слегка нахмурился, словно пытался что-то вспомнить, потом помотал головой.

― Не помню. Кажется, нет. Но я его ни разу не видел в активном поиске. В другое время у него просто низкий уровень феромонов, наверное. Это не имеет значения, вы же знаете. Или всё-таки боитесь, что у меня крышу снесёт? Даже сейчас боитесь?

― Как раз и не боюсь. И крышу тебе точно не снесёт, потому что у него не будет активного поиска уже никогда. Его проект, помнишь? Он испытывал всё на себе. Как следствие низкий уровень феромонов и сильное ослабление восприятия. Полагаю, у него от тебя крышу тоже не рвёт.

― Я бы так не сказал, ― пробормотал Чонин, отвернувшись к стене.

― В каком смысле?

― Не имеет значения, забудьте. Вы закончили с данными? Я вам ещё нужен?

― А... Это... Нет, всё в порядке. Можешь идти, только сообщай сразу, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так.

― Непременно, доктор. ― Чонин исчез за дверью, оставив Исина в кабинете одного. А у Исина голова пухла от обилия вываленной на него информации. Наверное, только человек с такими странными мозгами, как у Чонина, был в состоянии усвоить и понять Лингва. И, пожалуй, Кевин оказался прав насчёт "трансляции". Без такого умения в небе делать нечего, и с роботами тоже ничего не выйдет без "трансляции" ― нюансы их многозначного языка, отсюда провалы на экзаменах, потому что никому в голову не приходило, что обучать Лингва надо детей с этим самым талантом к "трансляции", с открытым разумом. А они просто брали альф с хорошими показателями и пытались слепить из подручных средств конфетку.

Исин представил Кевина в кабине "Воина" и расплылся в улыбке, словно наяву услышав жёсткие требования Кевина перейти к конкретике и механические ответы робота, не понимающего, чего от него добиваются, если он и так предельно конкретен.

Ну конечно! Лингва многозначна сама по себе, но Лингва состоит не только из набора ключевых слов, это ещё и умение считывать и посылать импульсы вместе со словами, делая речь до такой степени конкретной, что ошибки просто невозможны. И если Чонин в состоянии сказать банальное "спасибо" так, что его собеседник в один миг ощутит себя счастливейшим в мире и одарённым благодарностью, то Кевин будет с такими же последствиями благодарить совершенно иначе ― он скажет много всего, конкретно, искренне, но одним "спасибо" обойтись в жизни не сможет. Для Кевина простое "спасибо" всегда означает одно и то же, и оно слишком сухое для него, чтобы быть особенным. Точнее, оно слишком сухое в его восприятии и его исполнении. Чонин вкладывает в то, что делает или говорит, эмоции ― или волевые импульсы, как он сам это называет, "складывает" и получает "сумму", или "транслирует нужное напрямую", а Кевин пытается передать эмоции с помощью слов или действий, словно "переводит" с одного языка на другой ― у него эмоции отдельно, слова ― отдельно, действия ― отдельно, он не смешивает столь разные, на его взгляд, понятия. Поэтому Кевин тоже никогда так и не освоит Лингва ― принцип не тот. При переводе всегда что-то теряется, даже при самом лучшем...

Исин невольно задумался над тем, чего раньше не понимал. Если при переводе что-то теряется, то тогда каковы искренние и настоящие чувства Кевина? Пусть даже те, что были в Ванкувере? Если от его слов или поступков у Исина порой на глаза слёзы наворачивались, потому что они были... были такими особенными и вызывали ошеломляюще сильные впечатления... Что же тогда на самом деле чувствовал сам Кевин, когда совершал всё это? Если принять в расчёт ещё и утраченную при "переводе" разницу...

Исин поставил локоть на стол и прикрыл глаза ладонью, потому что он не представлял, как можно выдержать такое ― такие сильные чувства. Наверное, его самого просто разорвало бы в клочья, ну вот как воздушный шарик. Интересно, а как Кевин умудряется жить с этим и выглядеть совершенно отмороженным настолько, что Исин вечно обзывал его толстокожим и бесчувственным?

Исин наклонился вперёд и немного побился лбом об стол, чтобы мозги встали на место. Ему полагалось оформлять данные на Чонина, а он сидит тут и думает о Кевине и собственной личной жизни, ещё и осознаёт толстокожим не Кевина, а себя самого. Красота в кубе!

Покончив с документами и докладом, Исин сбегал в лабораторию, потом на склад, подписал заказ на поставку медикаментов из "Хань Фарма" и заполнил бланк запроса на новое оборудование. Из любопытства попросил рассчитать стоимость и несказанно удивился, услыхав итоговую сумму, которая оказалась гораздо скромнее предполагаемой. Ему объяснили, что "Хань Фарма" предоставляет городским и военным больницам ряд привилегий, потому и цены отличаются от обычных.

Не то чтобы Исин преисполнился благодати, но сказать "спасибо" Ханю очень хотелось. Исследования и проекты Исина, разумеется, финансировало военное министерство, но за больницу душа у него болела.

Вернувшись в кабинет, Исин сверился с расписанием и часами на мониторе, внезапно обнаружил, что уйти домой ему полагалось ещё сорок минут назад. Ладно... Он стянул халат и нашарил свитер. Свитер болтался на нём, как на вешалке, а ведь раньше хорошо сидел. А, ну да... Еда. Надо поесть. Надо обязательно поесть.

Исин потёр глаза и вздохнул. Поесть-то надо, но сил на готовку не осталось. Ничего, завтра поест на работе украдкой. Украдкой вовсе не обязательно, но лучше украдкой ― есть призрачный шанс, что никто отвлекать не будет.

Исин выключил свет, спустился в лифте в холл и выполз на улицу. Прикрыл глаза и сделал вдох, а когда глаза открыл, перед ним притормозила сиреневая "мадонна", та самая, которую он выбрал в каталоге в Ванкувере, но так и не успел купить.

Исин стоял и молча моргал. Пока моргал, дверца приглашающе распахнулась. Он даже не стал внутрь заглядывать. Кевин. Ну кто ещё мог сидеть за рулём?

― Ты решил попозировать для туристов?

― Каких туристов? ― пробормотал Исин, отчаянно пытавшийся включить мозги. Они не включались. Только тихо щёлкали, буксовали на месте и снова глохли.

― Японских. Свитер хоть сними тогда, а то стоишь как в мешке.

― Мне нравятся мешки.

― А им ― нет. Садись уже.

― Не сяду.

― Исин... ― Кевин вздохнул и выглянул из салона.

Исин замер и уставился на него, как кролик на удава. Когда он последний раз слышал собственное имя из этих уст? Целую вечность назад и ещё столько же. Это было нечестно, всё равно что пустить в ход тяжёлую артиллерию.

Не сказав ни слова, Исин медленно забрался в машину и осторожно прикрыл дверцу. На Кевина он больше не смотрел.

― Меня не нужно подвозить, не утруждайся. У тебя много дел и ты очень занят, я знаю. Не хочу отвлекать, и вообще...

― Заткнись. Пожалуйста, ― тихо попросил Кевин. ― Я не дал тебе ни одного повода считать моё общество опасным или неприятным. Или я ошибаюсь?

Ещё как. А кто лез к Исину с поцелуем? Сам Исин? Ну как же, да... Но говорить об этом почему-то не хотелось. Да и поцелуй был всего один, быстрый и лёгкий. Можно считать, что ничего и не было. Если бы это ещё получалось легко и просто...

В молчании они ехали по улицам. Исин сплёл пальцы и напрягся, словно ждал чего-то плохого. Дождался дробного стука в стекло ― зарядил дождь. Если бы пошёл пешком домой, промок бы до нитки. Или лучше было бы промокнуть, чем сидеть в тишине с Кевином?

Или...

Стоило просто оказаться рядом с Кевином, и тот притягивал его, как Земля Луну. Звучало по-дурацки, зато верно отражало суть. Когда-нибудь закончится ли это? Неспособность к сопротивлению убивала Исина, как и само желание сопротивляться. Но, честно говоря, Исин уже просто сам не знал, чего хотел от Кевина, от себя и от них обоих.

Зато точно знал, почему сбежал тогда. Понял только сейчас. Понял подлинную причину. Иногда надо так мало, чтобы придумать кучу оправданий и спрятаться. Чонин и Кевин похожи, хоть и разные. Наверное, стоило сбежать хотя бы поэтому, чтобы поговорить однажды с Чонином и докопаться в итоге до сути.

Докапываться до сути ― привилегия Кевина и его неизлечимая болезнь. И Исин всегда оставлял это занятие ему ― знал, что у Кевина это выходит намного лучше. Для него это как конфета для ребёнка, а отнимать у ребёнка конфету подло и низко, но иногда нужно, иначе ребёнок начнёт видеть только конфеты ― и ничего больше. И тогда...

Исин откинулся на спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза, слушая музыку дождя. Что же из всего было настоящим, а что надуманным? И не слишком ли поздно разгребать эти завалы, накопившиеся за прошедшее время? Кевин здесь, и у него есть какие-то планы. Но какие? И не будет ли это обычной местью? Он сам сказал, что так ничего и не понял, но пустая квартира наверняка осталась в его памяти, как и долгие месяцы одиночества, отчуждение, неприятие и многое другое. И Исин понятия не имел, какую боль он причинил Кевину.

Наверное, это именно Исин должен был спросить, ненавидит ли его Кевин, а получилось наоборот. Кевин мог выбесить кого угодно до чёртиков, но ненавидеть его... это невозможно.

Машина остановилась у дома Исина. Он торопливо пробормотал что-то, распахнул дверцу и рванул к спасительному крыльцу, пулей влетел в лифт и забарабанил по кнопке с нужным номером. Кевин почти что просочился в сходящиеся створки, с невозмутимым видом встал рядом с Исином. Притвориться, что забыл, где живёт, не выйдет, Кевин вряд ли отправлял с розой курьера ― сам принёс. Кстати, роза ведь так и осталась торчать в почтовом ящике на двери.

Ну да. Роза алым пятном выделялась на фоне тёмного прямоугольника. И Исин не представлял, что ему делать. Забрать цветок? Но тогда Кевин перейдёт в наступление по всем фронтам. Проигнорировать? И Кевину будет ещё больнее. С сердитым видом выбросить? Кевин придумает что-то иное.

― Ты проводил меня до двери, доволен? Со мной ничего не случилось. Я устал и...

― Я зайду в гости, ― перебил его Кевин.

― Я не принимаю гостей.

― Это неважно.

― А что важно? ― вздохнул Исин. ― Я не просил тебя идти за мной.

― Ты забыл запереть дверь.

― Знаю.

― Кофе угостишь?

― Нет.

Кевин просто перекинул его через плечо, распахнул дверь, занёс внутрь, не обращая внимания на активные попытки вырваться, и поставил на ноги. После этого молча запер дверь изнутри и смерил Исина внимательным и немного усталым взглядом.

― Никакого кофе, ― твёрдо заявил Исин, всё ещё пребывая в прострации от столь странной выходки.

― Чай? ― предположил с надеждой Кевин. ― Ну или просто стакан воды? И я у тебя переночую, хорошо?

Исин немо открывал и закрывал рот, будучи не в силах произнести ни звука. Вот это наглость!

― Только не говори, что "Интернационал" не позаботился о крыше над головой для тебя.

― Не скажу. Но на улице дождь идёт.

― Пф, ты на машине, ноги не промочишь.

― Я тоже устал.

Может, и правда. Но Исин не имел ни малейшего желания оставаться в одной квартире с таким опасным соседом. Для него опасным. И боялся он отнюдь не за свою жизнь.

― Стакан воды. И ты уйдёшь сразу же.

Кевин медленно покачал головой.

― Вызову полицию.

― И что?

Действительно, и что? Кевин наплетёт им про подделку документов, например, или ещё что-нибудь. Да и что вообще полиция может сделать майору "Интернационала"? Правильно, ничего. Исину ещё и штраф заплатить придётся за ложный вызов.

Проклятый "Интернационал", от которого спасения нет.

Кевин сунулся из коридора в прихожую и немедленно обо что-то споткнулся. Жаль, не загремел на пол. Отметил царящий повсюду бардак, но ни слова по этому поводу не сказал. А ведь мог бы дать Исину лишний повод рассердиться.

Самым умным в этой ситуации было бы прямо спросить, чего хочет Кевин. Исин прекрасно это понимал, как понимал и то, что он не сделает ничего подобного. Потому что боялся до дрожи в коленках услышать ответ. Любой ответ, каким бы он ни был. В Бомбее он считал, что терять ему уже нечего. Соуль заставил изменить своё мнение.

Лучше бы Кевин никогда не приезжал в Соуль.

Звякнула металлическая ручка на двери ванной, заскрипело кожаное покрытие дивана, и тишина вернулась вновь. По крайней мере, Кевин вёл себя смирно и ненавязчиво.

Но на кухне возле любимой чашки Исина с остывающим кофе лежала роза, уронившая один лепесток на скатерть.

 

 

**― 18 ―**

 

 

Кай уцепился за перекладину, увитую плющом, и взобрался на гребень ограды, что отделяла парк от улицы. В прямой видимости метрах в пятидесяти красовалась вилла Лу Ханя.

Вообще-то он спокойно мог зайти и через главные ворота, но при мысли, что Хань ждёт его и готовится выносить мозг, желание попасть в дом приличным способом немедленно испарялось.

В парке хватало камер наблюдения, но сейчас они не представляли никакой проблемы. Двадцать восьмой прекрасно управлялся с ними, и на мониторах в пункте охраны Кай точно не фигурировал. Никто его не видел и не знал, что он вернулся. Пока что. Осталось попасть в дом так, чтобы его не засёк вездесущий и всеведущий дворецкий. Дэн был обычным человеком, поэтому тут двадцать восьмой уже ничем не мог помочь Каю.

Следовало выиграть хотя бы пару часов, чтобы перейти к глубокому погружению в режим Лингва, и чтобы немного поспать нормально. Потом уже можно будет засветить своё присутствие в доме и пережить тот цирк, что непременно устроит Хань. Хань, у которого с рождения шило в заднице забыли, и теперь это шило мешает ему и окружающим жить спокойно.

Прикинув доступные варианты, Кай решил проникнуть в дом через окно на третьем этаже. Если лезть по стене, заросшей плющом, то вполне можно добраться до своей комнаты. И Дэн точно его не засечёт.

Спрыгнув в траву, Кай тут же спрятался за стволом дерева, быстро перебежал к другому, третьему... И подумал, что ведёт себя по-дурацки. Выглядело это нелепым и смешным. Будь у него возможность поехать на аэробайке, он свернул бы домой к себе и попытался бы выспаться там, но на аэробайке ему можно будет ездить только после нормального отдыха, а пока... придётся вести себя по-дурацки из-за чёртова Ханя. Вот приспичило же ему лезть к Каю со всякой медицинской хренотенью! Доктора Чжана ему мало, так ещё и Хань на его голову свалился. Два доктора ― это точно перебор.

Двадцать восьмой немедленно заявил, что механики ― это хорошо. Кай даже согласился с этим, но в его представлении механики и доктора имели мало общего.

Когда он добрался до стены дома, начался дождь. Вовремя. Кай с тоской осмотрел промокшую рубашку, вздохнул и полез вверх. Через минуту приноровился к льющим с неба струям, поймал ритм и стал карабкаться вверх веселее.

― Дэн, принесите, пожалуйста, стремянку. Будем снимать любопытный фрукт со стены.

Кай закрыл глаза и тихо выругался, тут же опознав и этот голос, и многообещающий тон. Посмотрел вниз. У стены торчал под раскрытым зонтом Хань собственной персоной, красовался в безупречно сидящем на нём светло-сером костюме, при галстуке, грыз крупное яблоко и с неподдельным интересом взирал на висевшего на стене Кая.

― Спускайся.

Кай помотал головой.

― Дэн, не надо стремянку, она коротковата. Лучше мой тренировочный лук несите. И колчан не забудьте.

― Это тот, который стреляет стрелами с резиновыми... причмокивалками? ― уточнил на всякий случай Дэн, появившийся рядом с Ханем. Он тоже держал над головой раскрытый зонт. ― Если вы желаете причмокнуть мастера Кая, то вам ещё и верёвка понадобится.

― Точно. Верёвку тоже несите, ― благосклонно кивнул Хань и с хрустом впился зубами в яблоко.

Кай прислонился лбом к влажным листьям плюща. Чёрт...

Пришлось спуститься, чтобы не смотреть, как Хань будет из лука по нему стрелять. Причмокивалками с верёвкой.

― Уникально. ― Хань помахал яблоком. ― Объяснишь причину столь странного поведения? Вроде бы ты желанный гость в этом доме, тогда с чего тебе лезть в дом через окно?

― Как ты вообще заметил?

― Не знаю. ― Хань пожал плечами и состроил забавную недоумевающую рожицу. ― Просто вдруг захотелось выйти. Вышел, раскрыл зонт и посмотрел вверх, а там... любопытный вид, если смотреть снизу.

― Надеюсь, тебе понравилось, ― мрачно буркнул Кай и ладонью откинул мокрые волосы со лба.

― Ещё бы. ― Хань шагнул к нему и поднял зонт повыше, чтобы спрятать от дождя сразу их обоих.

― Не напрягайся, я уже промок весь. Зонт точно не нужен.

Хань задумчиво разглядывал рубашку на его груди и молчал, позабыв о яблоке. Лицо стало каким-то... Кай проследил за его взглядом и обнаружил, что светлая ткань рубашки, промокнув, стала почти прозрачной. Что с рубашкой, что без рубашки. Ясно...

Исин говорил, что активного поиска у Ханя уже никогда не будет, но это Исин просто не видел Ханя вот прямо сейчас. Кай чуть наклонил голову и осторожно потянул носом воздух. Пряный запах сырости, дождливой свежести, влажной земли и сочной зелени. Ещё лёгкий запах лимона и яблока ― от Ханя. И всё. Специфического запаха омеги Кай не улавливал. Наверняка он был, но очень слабый. Странно. Если оценить выражение лица Ханя, его взгляд в эту конкретную минуту, и рассчитать эквивалент в запахе, то омегой должно было разить в радиусе пары миль. Убойно. И речь шла не о пустых догадках, потому что Кай чётко ощущал присутствие омеги. Это походило на толщу воды, в которую его погрузили. Или потоки ― потоки вязкой субстанции желания, льющиеся ему на голову, плечи, спину...

Он всегда чётко воспринимал присутствие Ханя, но после того, как ему поставили чёртов пси-усилитель, ощущения стали более... более... Нет, не сильными или отчётливыми, они и до этого слабыми не казались, а более... осязаемыми?

― Под зонтом лучше. Давай в дом, ― встряхнувшись, предложил Хань и кивнул в сторону крыльца.

Ладно, это точно не активный поиск, поскольку Хань явно соображал, где он, с кем и при каких обстоятельствах. Это что-то другое.

Хань пошёл чуть впереди, стараясь одновременно удержать зонт над Каем и не смотреть на него, но ощущения не изменились. Кай чуял возбуждение Ханя так же отчётливо, как собака чует адреналин. Не первый и не последний раз, это точно. И это озадачивало больше всего. Когда Кай испытывал сходные ощущения в случаях с другими омегами, им непременно сносило крышу. Можно сказать, это было сигналом пограничного состояния. Но с Ханем правило не работало.

Двадцать восьмой молчал, потому что не понимал происходящего. Он проанализировал восприятие Кая, но ничего разобрать не смог. Ещё бы, большей части понятий в этом конкретном случае для робота не существовало. Двадцать восьмой просто обозначил Ханя маркером собственности Кая. Небось, Ханя удар хватил бы, если б он узнал об этом. Сам Кай проще относился к подобным вещам, поскольку понимал логику машин. Впрочем, он удивился, обнаружив на Хане именно такой маркер, даже поинтересовался причиной столь странного обозначения. Двадцать восьмой поставил его маркер на аэробайке, на Хане, на личном оружии, документах и одежде. На всём, с чем Кай часто имел дело. И только Хань явно выбивался из списка и казался там лишним. Но двадцать восьмой железно заявил, что просто пометил всё "имущество" Кая, дабы приглядывать за ним.

Ещё лучше. Понятно, что Кай охранял Ханя, и отсюда проистекала определённая связь, учитывающаяся роботом, но "имущество"? Ладно, это не так важно, но любопытно и забавно. Ровно настолько же любопытно и забавно, как стойка активного поиска Ханя на Кая, но противоречащее ей поведение в итоге.

Они прошли в гостиную, и Кай помотал головой. Во все стороны полетели брызги. Немедленно возникло ощущение, будто Хань мечтает огреть его чем-нибудь тяжёлым по загривку. Кай глянул через плечо и отметил, как многозначительно взвесил в руке сложенный зонт Хань. Бить не стал, а очень осторожно передал зонт в руки Дэну, заодно и недогрызенное яблоко сунул.

― Кофе? ― вопросил Дэн, получил два кивка в ответ и исчез, чтобы вернуться через пару минут с подносом. В тишине он расставил приборы на столе, снял крышку с сахарницы и церемонно удалился, оставив Кая и Ханя в гостиной одних.

Кай откинулся на спинку кресла, пристроил локоть на валике и тронул пальцем ручку чашки. Машинально отметил, что Хань скопировал его позу, даже точно так же потрогал пальцем ручку чашки собственной.

― Ты ездил к доктору Чжану?

Кай промолчал. Не в его привычках разъяснять то, что и так очевидно.

― Выглядишь уставшим.

Верно, потому комментарии вновь излишни.

― Зачем он тебя резал накануне?

― Так было нужно.

― Кому? Тебе нужно? Или ему?

― Мне. Он не хотел. ― Кай не удержался от слабой улыбки. ― Вываливай уже сразу все свои вопросы. Игра в детектива тебе не к лицу.

― Что это было?

― Где и когда?

― Ночью. Ты вырубился в ванной, помнишь?

― Это от смущения.

― Гхм?.. ― Хань едва не захлебнулся и расплескал кофе. Возмущён и рассержен ― Кай с лёгкостью читал его эмоции, тем более, сейчас, когда они приобрели... форму. ― Что ж ты не вырубался на сцене в Театре?

― А я там одетый танцевал, вообще-то. И не в душе. И там никто не подглядывал тайком.

Хань сосредоточенно возил салфеткой по столешнице, вытирая капли. Нет, вины не чувствовал, но беспокоился.

― Ты злишься? ― спросил наконец, прояснив Каю причину своего беспокойства.

― Странно, но нет.

Зря сказал это, потому что Хань немедленно воспрял и приготовился вцепиться клещом. Быстро же он приходит в себя...

― Так что это было? Только давай без шуток! ― Хань взял чашку в руки и покосился на Кая, скользнул взглядом по лицу, шее и остановился на груди. На мокрой рубашке. Под взглядом Ханя кожа заныла и нагрелась. Конечно, виной этому был отнюдь не взгляд, а то, что Хань себе напредставлял, потому что Кай ощутил это в полной мере. Он действительно не читал мысли и не знал деталей, но чётко представлял себе сцену, нарисованную в воображении Ханя.

― Не думай об этом, ― машинально велел он.

― О чём "этом"? ― широко распахнув глаза, уточнил сбитый с толку Хань. Его взгляд вновь вернулся к мокрой рубашке, а воображение по второму кругу...

― Об ЭТОМ этом, ― с нажимом повторил Кай, подцепил пальцами влажную ткань и потянул, чтобы отлепить от тела и свести прозрачность к минимуму. ― Отвлекает.

― Ой... Ты...

― Не телепат, успокойся. Просто чувствую, что ты там себе представляешь сейчас. Примерно.

Он думал, что Хань смутится, но жестоко ошибся.

― И как, тебе нравится? ― В глубине глаз Ханя засверкали искорки. Только этого не хватало. – Правда, чувствуешь? А если мы попробуем...

― Не попробуем. Или ты забыл, почему платишь мне? Попробовать ты можешь с кем-нибудь ещё. В Театре, например.

Хань нахмурился и отставил чашку.

― Ты долго будешь уходить от ответа на заданный вопрос?

― Со мной всё в порядке. Ничего не случилось.

― Но мой анализатор...

― Тоже в полном порядке. Разве прежде иногда не случались сбои? Это всего лишь тонкая техника. Доктор Чжан сделал мне общий анализ и не обнаружил ничего странного. Если сомневаешься, можем провести этот чёртов анализ хоть сейчас.

― Сомневаюсь, ― кивнул Хань. ― И ловлю тебя на слове. Дорогу в лабораторию помнишь?

Кай допил кофе, молча поставил чашку на стол и отправился в лабораторию. Хань поспешил за ним. Установка датчиков и сам анализ не заняли много времени. На мониторе красовалось всё то же самое, что и в больнице при эксперименте с настройкой на анализатор. Прибор показывал то, что разрешил ему показать Кай.

Хань предельно внимательно изучил данные и провёл повторный анализ, чуть ли не носом в монитор уткнулся. Кай хотел отцепить датчики, но Хань замахал руками и провёл анализ ещё раз.

Пока Хань пялился в монитор, Кай всё-таки отцепил датчики и прикинул, как бы поскорее улизнуть, но не успел.

― Иди сюда. Что ты с ним сделал?

― Э?

― Что ты сделал с анализатором?

― Ничего.

― Так я и поверил, как же. Смотри. Это первый анализ. ― Хань показал ему график. ― Теперь второй. И вот... Третий. Ну и?

― И? Одинаковые, что дальше?

― Ничего подобного! ― взвился Хань. ― Не одинаковые! Вот, делаю наложение. Смотри внимательно.

Хань наложил друг на друга три графика, и Кай полюбовался на небольшие расхождения. Несколько отрезков графика не совпадали.

― Погрешность? ― предположил он. И почему в Академии Контроля не такой подробный курс медицины, как хотелось бы? Надо бы в библиотеку наведаться и забить голову информацией в этой области.

― Погрешность? Ты издеваешься надо мной? Это же общий анализ и карта биовида. Учитываются основные показатели живого организма! Они не могут скакать вот так, как у тебя скачут.

― Где они скачут? Минимальное же отклонение. Сколько тут? Меньше одной целой...

― Меньше одной целой? ― окончательно разъярился Хань. ― Да за всю жизнь хорошо, если на одну десятую что-то изменится, а ты мне про целую единицу тут втирать будешь? "Погрешность"? Издеваешься, да? Или думал, что меня так легко будет провести? Один анализ ещё мог бы прокатить, но три подряд и с разными данными, это, прости, что вообще за бред?

― Но общая картина одна и та же, ― упрямо ткнул в сторону монитора пальцем Кай. ― Значит, всё в порядке.

― Ты когда успел докторскую степень получить, умник?

― При чём тут степень, я и так вижу, что с анализом всё в порядке.

― Рецепты ты себе тоже сам выписываешь? И диагнозы ставишь? Быстро признавайся, что это такое и откуда взялось.

Признаваться Каю не полагалось, потому что речь шла о секретном военном проекте. Кто бы мог подумать, что Хань расколет уловку, придуманную Каем и доктором Чжаном. А ведь идея казалась хорошей. Далось же Ханю это ничтожное расхождение в графиках...

― Я жду. Или предлагаешь мне провести весь набор анализов, чтобы выяснить, что ты такое? ― Хань был как никогда далёк от шуток.

Следовало что-то предпринять, но что? Играть на чужом поле с минимумом познаний Кай не мог. Точнее, ещё как мог, но вряд ли успешно. Даже доктор Чжан не предполагал, что Хань заподозрит неладное, счёл, что маскировки служебным сигналом хватит. Не хватило. Рассказывать Ханю о проекте "Воин" Кай не имел права ― собственной рукой ставил подписи на документах, лишающих его права разглашения. И двадцать восьмой будет в курсе этого разговора, как и любого иного, а у штаб-квартиры есть пароли и доступ к двадцать восьмому. Утаить разглашение невозможно.

― Отлично, проведём все анализы прямо сейчас, ― подытожил Хань, когда его терпение иссякло. Он поднялся со стула и шагнул к стеллажам с нужными ему материалами. Кай поймал его запястье и удержал. Не смотрел на него, только на собственные пальцы, сжимавшие запястье. И он понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Двадцать восьмой мимоходом выдал сведения о пульсе Ханя. Зачем-то. И Кай использовал эту информацию до того, как успел подумать, что же она означает.

Он притянул Ханя к себе за галстук, провёл пальцами по гибкой шее и прикоснулся к приоткрытым от изумления губам собственными, кончиком языка тронул влажную кожу и не стал сдерживаться, ощутив по отклику Ханя, что это сработало. Старо как мир, банально и довольно предсказуемо, но ― самое важное ― это работало. Злость и обида мгновенно растворились в желании и удовольствии. Ханю было хорошо, а пока ему было хорошо, весь мир мог подождать. Прямо сейчас Кая такой подход полностью устраивал, хоть и не радовал. Хань ему нравился, а Кай не любил манипулировать симпатичными ему людьми. Выбора, конечно, не оставалось, но это жалкое довольно-таки оправдание. И, скорее всего, не стоило задавать тот же вопрос, что Кай задавал в прошлый раз в сходной ситуации. Сейчас такой вопрос привёл бы Ханя в чувство, и скандал начался бы заново.

Всё немного упрощалось, поскольку Хань заваливал Кая ощущениями удовольствия и восторга. Опять то самое пограничное состояние. И опять же Хань не слетал с катушек, как полагалось бы омеге. Он вполне себе соображал. Если бы Кай позволил ему перевести дух, он немедленно вернулся бы к неудобным вопросам. Кай не стал совершать такую ошибку, просто прижал Ханя к себе и усадил на стол, продолжая в процессе изучать мягкие губы собственными. Хань упирался ему в грудь ладонями ― слабое сопротивление, а вскоре этими самыми ладонями принялся непроизвольно водить по влажной ткани ― уже и вовсе сопротивлением не назвать.

"Капт. Нон сэн-ак ок..."

"Бэддаун, ― чуть резче, чем ему бы хотелось, подумал Кай. ― Моо. Сифэм".

Скоро у него выработается стойкая аллергия на сочетание "несанкционированное воздействие на внешний контур", с другой стороны, команда "бэддаун" попала в точку, если учесть её английское происхождение и перевод с английского же в нормальный человеческий эквивалент. Правда, кровати в лаборатории Кай не заметил.

"Сифо. Капт".

Одного раза ферроволоконному засранцу оказалось мало, пришлось второй раз подтвердить команду, чтобы он занялся, наконец, выполнением главной задачи и не лез туда, куда не надо. Потому что заниматься сексом с фоновыми комментариями робота по поводу ― удовольствие для извращенцев, к которым Кай точно не относился. Хорошо ещё, что хотя бы Ханю эти внутренние переговоры совершенно не мешали, поскольку он их не слышал и о них не подозревал.

Хань вообще был занят: крепко обнимал Кая руками за шею и сам порывался что-то там делать. Стало интересно. Оказалось, Ханя интриговали подбородок и шея Кая. Пришлось запрокинуть голову и позволить ему изучить их детальнее. Немного успокоившись, Хань прикоснулся ладонями к скулам Кая и посмотрел в глаза.

― Если остановишься, посажу на цепь и сам всё сделаю, ― прерывистым голосом выдвинул он ультиматум.

Кай помрачнел и чуть подался назад.

― Это я уже проходил. Не поможет.

Хань немедленно вцепился в него руками и ногами сразу, вернул обратно.

― Ты же понял, что я имел в виду другое.

― Да? Что именно?

― Заткнись, ― попросил Хань, уставившись на его губы жадным взглядом. И Кай совершенно точно знал, что в мыслях Хань отнюдь не смотрел, а заходил намного дальше. Соответствовать воображению получалось до странного легко. Не приходилось даже думать о том, что нравится или не нравится, о предпочтениях, не приходилось наблюдать, чтобы понять и узнать Ханя. Хань сам подсказывал, что для него лучше. И почти всегда их намерения были одинаковыми.

Под проворными пальцами пуговицы на влажной рубашке быстро оказались расстёгнутыми. Хань медленно потянул прилипшую к коже ткань, зачарованно глядя, как она отстаёт от груди и открывает то, что и до этого слабо скрывала. Он подался вперёд и кончиком носа потёрся о смуглую кожу, медленно провёл языком снизу вверх, словно широкую полосу нарисовал от середины груди до ключицы, и завершил всё лёгким прикосновением губ к плечу. Выглядел он при этом довольным и любопытным ребёнком. Кай не понял, почему, только позднее уловил томный настрой и нежелание спешить, поскольку обычно всегда было слишком быстро. Помнится, в Театре Хань тоже не желал торопиться.

Кай так же медленно стянул с шеи Ханя галстук, уронил себе под ноги и взялся за пиджак. Плечи под его ладонями заметно дрожали, но точно не от холода.

Пиджак упал на столешницу, свесился вниз, после чего сполз на пол по другую сторону стола. Рубашка почти последовала за ним, но застряла на левом запястье Ханя, только никто не обратил на это внимания.

Кай прижал ладонь к груди Ханя и засмотрелся на получившийся контраст ― тёмные пальцы на светлой коже. Хань тоже скосил глаза и забавно наклонил голову, чтобы увидеть, что же так заинтересовало Кая. Резко втянул в себя воздух на вдохе и отчётливо сглотнул, придавив Кая ощущением, опасно похожим на...

Хань что-то быстро пробормотал по-китайски ― так быстро, что Кай ни черта не понял, накрыл его ладонь своей левой, а правой вцепился в волосы, и так целеустремлённо стал искать его губы своими, что отказать было бы жестоко. Где-то далеко, на краю сознания, бродили оттенки недостаточности ― Хань как будто хотел не согреться, а сгореть. И это разительно отличалось от того, чем они занимались в Театре. Совсем иначе. Тогда Хань просил лишь нежности и томной игры, сейчас же... сейчас он даже сам не знал, чего хотел. Кай мог только ловить отблески его желаний в собственной голове и вовремя претворять их в жизнь.

Он сдёрнул Ханя со стола; старался слишком крепко не прижимать к себе, пока тот возился с брюками. Между ними то и дело возникала белая ткань: манжета прочно засела на левом запястье Ханя, и рубашка тащилась хвостом за рукой. Кай разделял желание Ханя оставить только чёртову рубашку ― выпутать руку из неё терпения не хватило бы у обоих всё равно, поэтому помог стянуть брюки вместе с бельём. С самого Кая снимали вообще всё и тоже общими усилиями, но уже с трудом, ведь мокрая одежда настырно липла к телу и не желала сниматься. В процессе толкнули соседний стол, тот зашатался, посыпались листы с распечатками и спланировали вниз. На этих листах они в итоге и оказались.

Хань закинул руки за голову и пальцами смял белую бумагу, зажмурился, подставив шею под поцелуи. Шуршание бумаги мешалось с шумом дождя за окнами и тяжёлым сдвоенным дыханием. Казалось, дождь шумел в унисон с их дыханием, сплетался воедино, превращаясь в мелодию. Кай пробежался пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра Ханя, сымитировав дождевую капель. С тихим стоном Хань подался к нему, крепко ухватился руками за плечи, впиваясь ногтями до боли.

Кай тронул шею Ханя губами, потёрся носом и инстинктивно принюхался, но нужного запаха не уловил. Озадаченно обнюхал с другой стороны, забрался за ухо, заставив Ханя подавиться хриплым смешком.

― Ще... щекотно... перестань...

Хань ещё крепче вцепился в его плечи, прижался всем телом, но эти сигналы уже были лишними. Кай и так знал, что Хань сгорает от нетерпения, "услышал". Подбородок задела рука, обмотанная белой тканью. Проклятая рубашка...

Левую сторону лица гладили пальцы Ханя, с правой стирала капельки пота ткань, обмотавшая кисть. Кай провёл ладонью по груди Ханя, животу, ниже, просунув руку между их телами. Хань слегка сжал зубами его губу и зажмурился, отреагировав на прикосновение, непроизвольно прижался плотнее, лишив Кая маневренности на время. Но всё-таки остановить совсем не смог и всхлипнул в тот самый миг, когда Кай соединил их тела собственной плотью.

Он немного подрагивал от острого возбуждения, ощущая присутствие Ханя и физически, и мысленно, ощущая себя в нём. Хань ещё и обхватил его ногами, словно не желал отпускать и пытался сильнее открыться ему навстречу.

Капли дождя разбивались о стёкла, а Кай разбивался о Ханя подобно этим каплям. Бесконечно. Сознание "плыло", путая собственные мысли с чужими. Или нет, не мысли, что-то другое, что-то, что не принадлежало Каю, но принадлежало Ханю. И Кай путался в ощущениях; с каждым толчком становилось всё сложнее разобрать, где его собственные чувства, а где ― Ханя. Он уже не знал, что нравится ему, а что ― Ханю, всё так смешалось... смешалось в одно цветное пятно с ярким вкусом удовольствия.

Хань то цеплялся за его плечи, то обнимал за шею, то водил руками по груди, то запускал пальцы в волосы, хрипло дышал, шептал что-то, но голос пропадал, а обрывки слов пролетали мимо ушей Кая. Но в словах не осталось смысла всё равно: всё, что Хань хотел сказать, Кай ощущал своим непонятным способом, приводившим всех в недоумение, "слышал". И Кай продолжал пытаться унюхать особенный запах Ханя, чтобы позволить себе сойти с ума. Но не мог, не чуял ― запах так и не появился.

Кай резко толкнулся вперёд одновременно со вспышкой молнии за окном, замер. И под раскат грома мышцы внутри тела Ханя сократились, заставив Кая тихо застонать от концентрированного острого наслаждения. Хань забился под ним, исцарапал плечи, впился пальцами до боли, содрогнулся всем телом, хрипло шепча имя. Распахнул глаза, чтобы поймать взгляд Кая. И всего на миг, на жалкую долю секунды, они как будто поменялись зрением. Или телами? Видели собственные лица глазами друг друга. Описать это было невозможно, лишь ощутить, прожить этот крошечный миг, чтобы с сожалением вспоминать о нём после.

Кай вытянулся рядом с Ханем и прикрыл глаза. Они оба едва дышали и, наверное, смогли бы говорить только тогда, когда дождь закончился бы. Хань повернулся на правый бок, прижался к Каю и закинул на него ногу, помедлив, положил на грудь левую руку, за которой тянулась измятая рубашка. Кай на ощупь принялся выпутывать конечность Ханя из рубашечного плена, хотя шевелиться и что-то делать не хотелось совершенно. Всё-таки он планировал отдых, а не бурный секс, вытянувший из него остатки сил. Но с Ханем вечно все планы летели псу под хвост.

Хань зашуршал бумажками, вновь сменил положение, а Кай почувствовал лёгкие прикосновения к лицу. Кончиком пальца на его коже рисовали узоры, гладили брови, повторяли очертания губ, ласкали подбородок... Он неохотно приоткрыл глаза и полюбовался на склонившегося над ним Ханя. Тот смотрел на него непривычно мягко и... Кай не знал такого слова, но от этого взгляда по телу разливалось тепло.

Двадцать восьмой напомнил о себе не ко времени, вынес вердикт коротким, но ёмким понятием "монтаж" и настойчиво рекомендовал Каю подключиться к источнику питания и восстановить энергоресурсы. Кай мрачно предложил устроить двадцать восьмому такой же "монтаж", только ракетой в хвостовую часть внешнего контура. Робот юмор по достоинству оценить не смог и резонно ответил, что после монтажа ракетой в хвост он не сможет функционировать так же эффективно, как сейчас.

― Ты устал, ― пробормотал Хань, перебирая пряди у Кая надо лбом. ― Пытался тайком влезть в дом, чтобы поспать?

Он промолчал не столько потому, что ответ не требовался, сколько потому, что не мог так быстро переключаться с Лингва. Сейчас его голос прозвучал бы... не так, как должен бы звучать у живого и нормального человека. Эмоциональные оттенки в голосе создавали "помехи" и искажали Лингва, поэтому говорить ― и даже думать ― на Лингва следовало бесстрастно в любой ситуации.

― По-прежнему не веришь мне?

Он посмотрел на взволнованного Ханя и постарался придать голосу больше жизни.

― Ни на грош, ― ответил очень тихо, а улыбнуться не смог. Губами. Но Хань прекрасно различил улыбку в его глазах.

― Сейчас одеяло принесу...

Одеяла Кай не дождался ― уснул раньше. Шумевший за окном дождь только поспособствовал этому. И к лучшему. Во сне он точно не сможет отвечать на вопросы, если Ханю придёт в голову задать их.

"Сифо, капт", ― замаячило на задворках сознания.

"Нон акт. Эф-тайм. Сифэм".

"Роджер, капт. Онн".

И в эфире наконец-то воцарилась желанная тишина.

 

 

**― 19 ―**

 

 

Чанёль не знал, сколько прошло времени. Выгружали его из фургона в сумерках. И ругались во весь голос, обнаружив надорванный мешок и неподвижного заложника.

― Совсем оборзел! Выжрал "касабланку" прямо из мешка...

― С ума сойти. Передоз?

― Не знаю... ― Чанёлю сдвинули повязку и посветили фонариком в глаза, потом повязку вернули на место и порылись у него в карманах. ― Вот чёрт, бета. Передоз или нет, но это нормальная реакция ― он в трансе.

― И чего с ним делать-то теперь?

― Ничего. Ждать, пока очухается. Но может и не очухаться. Тем лучше, точно не сбежит в таком виде. Ну-ка, подняли и понесли.

― Куда его хоть?

― В подвал, куда ещё? Пусть отлёживается под замком. Тьфу, пропасть, одни кости вроде, а тяжёлый какой...

― На кой его вообще взяли с собой? Шлёпнули бы тихо ― и все дела.

― Не вякай. Просто делай то, что говорят. Целее будешь. Понесли.

― Пуп бы не надорвать...

Чанёль не ощутил ни подъёма, ни путешествия в подвал. Повязка на глазах делала зрение бесполезным, а из прочего верно служили ему только слух и разум. А ещё он думал уже не о том, как круто влип, а о том, что подвёл Бэкхёна.

Свой первый день в полиции он помнил отчётливо и в деталях. Сначала вломился не туда, куда надо, помог вернуть "браслеты" на больно шустрого задержанного, потом плутал по зданию и искал кабинет детектива Бёна. Нашёл с огромным трудом, потому что табличка в тот день отвалилась, возле двери торчали рабочие и приделывали её обратно. Вот он и нашёл нужный кабинет тогда лишь, когда они закончили. И в тот день табличка первый и последний раз висела на двери так, как положено. На следующий день она вновь держалась на одной сопле.

Другие полицейские постоянно шутили по этому поводу. Дескать, у старшего детектива Бёна дверь и кабинет заколдованные. На двери никакие таблички не держались никогда, а в кабинете вечно царил погром, сколько бы там ни наводили чистоту и порядок. Наводить порядок Чанёль не пробовал ― его и так всё устраивало, а вот с табличкой мучился почти каждый день ― она не держалась. Он всё перепробовал ― ничто не помогало. Табличка желала висеть на одном болте, других положений она не признавала.

Ввалившись в кабинет впервые, Чанёль напряжённо искал взглядом детектива, но полюбовался лишь на торчавшую из-за бумаг макушку. Пока они утрясали детали стажировки, Бэкхён звучал солидно. И Чанёль без труда придерживался официального стиля общения. Но стоило Бэкхёну появиться из-за завала... И всё. Он напомнил Чанёлю кинозвезду, эдакого картинного детектива, рвущего шаблоны. Пытающегося рвать шаблоны, так точнее.

Чанёль тогда загрустил, нарисовав в воображении печальную картину будущей стажировки. Он не мог поверить, что этот вот артистичный и ― в определённой степени ― манерный молодой полицейский в состоянии расследовать хотя бы банальное преступление на бытовой основе. Вопреки его ожиданиям Бэкхён исправно сдавал завершённые дела. И сдавал чаще, чем кто-либо ещё в отделе. Более того, несмотря на насмешки и подтрунивания, коллеги явно уважали его и не стеснялись приходить за советом.

К сожалению, Чанёль поздновато отметил все эти детали ― на третий день стажировки. А за первые два дня он точно низко пал в глазах Бэкхёна, потому что относился как к гламурному чуду, был предвзятым и забыл об официальном стиле. А ещё он постоянно терял удостоверение, чем доводил Бэкхёна до белого каления. Ещё чуть позднее всплыли ножи. Чанёль и раньше на них натыкался ― они были повсюду в кабинете Бэкхёна, но он решил, что это орудия преступлений или вещественные доказательства. Ну в таком-то количестве чем ещё это могло быть? Ан нет. И когда Бэкхён небрежно повертел один из ножиков на ладони и так, и эдак, и с подвыподвертом, и с подбрасыванием, мир Чанёля рухнул в одночасье, как хлипкий карточный домик от слабого дуновения ветра.

Чанёль просто проснулся на следующий день и понял, что влюбился в своего непосредственного начальника. Так влюбился, что не пошёл на работу. И не ходил целых два часа, потому что надо было осмыслить произошедшее и как-то жить с этим дальше. Не то чтобы это называлось катастрофой, но Чанёль с детства представлял себе всяких умопомрачительных альф или омег. Постепенно его симпатии всё больше сдвигались к омегам. До Кая, который Ким Чонин, но лучше Кай. Только Кай случился с Чанёлем слишком поздно ― Чанёль успел разочароваться в альфах. Если быть честным, то не столько в альфах, сколько в своём восприятии их, а потом ещё и влюбился в Бэкхёна. Бэкхён носил на удостоверении отметку "бета" и явно испытывал от этого удовольствие, и думать не думал о том, каким потрясением для Чанёля стал факт влюблённости в бету.

Чанёль убил два часа на примирение себя с реальностью, возлюбил в Бэкхёне бету и поспешил на работу, чтобы получить нагоняй от этого самого Бэкхёна за опоздание. В общем-то, это закрепило эффект от примирения с реальностью ещё лучше. Ну а встреча с Каем стала знаком судьбы. То есть, Чанёль так решил. Хотя нынешнее положение дел, разумеется, вызывало сомнения. Кто знает, увидит ли Чанёль Бэкхёна ещё хоть раз в этой жизни?

Воображение немедленно услужливо подсунуло картину, как он героически испускает дух на руках у Бэкхёна, а тот гордится им, горько и безудержно рыдая в процессе. И потом будет безутешен и верен Чанёлю до самой своей смерти, после которой они воссоединятся, например, в раю и останутся вместе навеки.

Наверное, это всё "касабланка". Чанёль отвесил бы себе самому подзатыльник, если б мог, чтобы обуздать расшалившееся воображение. Испускать дух на руках Бэкхёна ― даже героически ― хотелось намного меньше, чем начать встречаться с ним прямо сейчас. С другой стороны, Бэкхён обожал всякие театральные эффекты, так что ему героическое испускание духа точно запомнилось бы надолго.

 

В эту самую минуту Бэкхён совершенно не собирался думать об испускающем дух Чанёле. В его представлении Чанёлю полагалось выжить, вернуться и продолжить выполнять свои обязанности стажёра. Поэтому Бэкхён с азартом вытрясал душу из сотрудника архива и пытался выяснить, кому принадлежал один конкретный голубой "бланк".

― Повторите данные, детектив.

― "Бланк", 7425, мод "Сингер". Голубого цвета, ― терпеливо озвучил запрос во второй раз Бэкхён.

Оператор архива постучал по клавишам и принялся просматривать результаты. Бэкхён положил локти на высокую подставку у окошка оператора и почти повис на ней. Он раскрыл блокнот и повертел ручку, перехватывая её пальцами так, словно это был нож.

― Детектив, у вас есть веские причины для получения регистрационных данных? ― внезапно уточнил оператор.

― А в чём дело?

― Машина не числится в общей базе данных. Либо номер аннулирован, либо машина числится в защищённой базе. Защищённую базу я могу проверить для вас только после заполнения вот этого бланка с указанием убедительный причины... ― Оператор придвинул к Бэкхёну узкий бланк. Пришлось написать там марку и модель с номером, а также указать номер дела, над которым работал Бэкхён. И он не поленился приписать в причину "похищение полицейского". Увидев эту строчку, оператор нахмурился, сразу же кивнул, поставил размашистую подпись и взялся за поиск информации в защищённых базах данных.

Бэкхён воздержался от комментариев. Он знал, какова будет реакция на фразу "похищение полицейского". По сути, полиция всегда попадала меж управляющими учреждениями и "Интернационалом", оказывалась словно между молотом и наковальней. И в полиции предпочитали видеть бет ― они более надёжны в области поддержания порядка и здравомыслия, чем омеги или альфы. Раньше к бетам относились с презрением и считали чуть ли не "пушечным мясом", сейчас же ситуация несколько изменилась, но до конца не исправилась. Сейчас стало проще и лучше, но в полиции по-прежнему большую часть сотрудников составляли беты. Часть руководства ― альфы, в основном лояльные альфы, хотя водились и мерзкие типчики. Омеги попадались в отделе экспертов, совсем чуть. Тем не менее, полиция всё так же воспринималась всеми как структура, поддерживающая бет. И как структура, выполняющая решения, принимаемые парламентом, то есть, омегами. Если парламент и армия ― или "Интернационал" ― начинали собачиться, шишки летели в полицию с обеих сторон, поскольку полиция не имела права голоса в таких ситуациях. Полиция могла лишь поддерживать порядок и шаткое равновесие. Поддерживать так, как получится. И ещё выполняла волю "Интернационала" в обязательном порядке, если эта самая воля получала статус "международный стандарт" или "общая директива". И только выполнение такой вот воли позволяло полиции стать на голову выше и альф, и омег, потому что стандарты и директивы "Интернационала" мог отменить или запретить сам "Интернационал" ― и никто больше.

Похищение, исчезновение или убийство полицейского немедленно вызывали резонанс в полиции. Расследование таких дел становилось приоритетным по умолчанию, потому что полицейский всегда мог рассчитывать только на своих коллег и только на их помощь. И сейчас строка "похищение полицейского" в бланке запроса превращалась в дело чести для каждого сотрудника полиции. А приписка в скобках "стажёр" придавала трагичный оттенок этой ситуации, поскольку бывалые сотрудники воспринимали стажёров как маленьких детей. А у бет дети ― собственные ― случаются не так часто, отсюда и своеобразное отношение.

Ведь этот молодняк ― детишки ― ещё ничего толком не знает ни о полицейских порядках, ни о подлинной ситуации, не видит тех трудностей, с которыми предстоит столкнуться в скором времени, да ещё и проходит своеобразный тест на профпригодность, из-за чего многим стажёрам кажется, что они никому в полиции вовсе не нужны. Логично предположить, что такой "ребёнок", будучи похищенным, впадёт в отчаяние и запаникует, а это вредно для нервов и рассудка. И, чего уж скрывать, чаще всего стажёры в сходных случаях погибали. Те же, кому посчастливилось спастись, никогда больше в полицию не возвращались ― искали другую работу.

― Ох уж эти стажёры... ― тихо пробормотал оператор, роясь в данных. ― Один мне тут неделю назад не мог своё удостоверение найти, так от руки пытался копию нарисовать, чудо такое...

― И звали его Пак Чанёль, ― со вздохом добавил Бэкхён, потому что только Чанёлю могла прийти в голову мысль нарисовать на листочке копию своего удостоверения, сунутого в очередной раз чёрт знает куда. ― Его и ищем.

Оператор стиснул зубы и коротко кивнул.

Бэкхён в мыслях прикинул возрастное соотношение и пришёл к выводу, что у оператора мог быть сын примерно того же возраста, что и Чанёль. Значит, найдёт данные на "бланк" ― из-под земли достанет, если потребуется. И отдаст Бэкхёну, даже если там будет туча пометок "разглашение запрещено". Нужно всего лишь запастись капелькой терпения. А потом Бэкхён разведает ситуацию и отыщет причину для получения ордера ― придумает, если не будет иного выхода. И вытрясет ордер из прокурора ― зубами вырвет или ножиком вырежет.

Оператор положил перед Бэкхёном распечатку с результатами.

― Вот. Любопытно.

― Ещё бы. Спасибо. ― Бэкхён смахнул бумагу со стойки, кивнул оператору и поспешил на стоянку, чтобы изучить данные в одиночестве в уютном салоне машины Чанёля.

Итак, "бланк" прикупили пять лет назад. Никаких грехов за водителем и самой машиной не числилось ― поразительная законопослушность. Однако владельцем "бланка" был мелкий чиновник из министерства здравоохранения. Отсюда проистекал вполне резонный вопрос: какого ж тогда чёрта "бланк" проходил по защищённой базе? Даже автомобили чиновников среднего звена вносились в общие базы данных, что уж о всякой мелочи говорить? Тем более ― здравоохранение. Это шутка такая?

Бэкхён проверил данные на водителя и убедился, что тот чист и действительно мелок. Стало быть, ни одной очевидной причины для внесения в защищённую базу нет. Но он был именно там. А раз он там был, значит, это кому-то нужно.

Кай предупреждал, что у преступников есть доступ к информации, которой владела полиция. И они умеют хорошо под полицию маскироваться. Тогда велика вероятность, что они сами и внесли "бланк" и его владельца в защищённую базу данных.

Зачем?

Бэкхён повертел на ладони нож, подбросил и поймал.

Зачем он сам, будучи преступником, внёс бы мелкого чиновника в защищённую базу данных? Чтобы снизить риск проверки полицией и прочими государственными структурами. И чтобы скрыть как можно больше сведений. Например, этот чиновник мог спокойно возить в "бланке" оружие или "касабланку", поскольку его машину пропускали бы все посты. Остановили бы и провели осмотр только в случае аварии или по приказу "Интернационала". Хотя ещё военные могли бы, но военные чаще всего пользуются базами данных полиции ― эдакое негласное сотрудничество. Полиция в курсе, что военные шастают по базам данных, но все делают вид, что ничего страшного не происходит. Зато полиция при необходимости может запросить поддержку у военных ― силовую или информационную. Обычно не отказывают, потому что помнят про тихое шастанье военных по полицейским базам. Министерство здравоохранения грешило тем же, только шастало всюду. Значит…

Исходя из всего этого можно сделать неутешительный вывод: внесение в защищённую базу спасало "бланк" от нежелательного внимания как полиции, так и военных.

― Какая любопытная картина вырисовывается, ― хмыкнул Бэкхён и снова подбросил нож.

Ему и в голову не приходило, что военные каким-то боком могли быть замешаны и сюда. Но кутерьма с базами данных навела на эту мысль. Ещё и интуиция вопила, что военные замешаны точно. Только почему? Предположительно дело касалось Лухана и новой линии "Хань Фарма". Возможно, убрать Лухана пытались конкуренты. Почему же мысли возвращались к "касабланке"? Потому, что возить оружие в "бланке" не особенно и выгодно ― партии слишком маленькие. Ради этого возиться с базами данных ― сомнительное удовольствие. Возить в "бланке" удобно незаконное оружие для личного пользования. А ещё ― удобно возить партии "касабланки", это точно окупается с лихвой.

"Касабланка" или нет, но с владельцем машины точно что-то не так, поскольку нет ни одной уважительной причины для внесения его в защищённую базу. А раз он там красуется, значит, причина есть, только незаконная.

Бэкхён подмигнул собственному отражению в зеркале и плавно вырулил к выезду со стоянки. Ему нужно было своими глазами увидеть "бланк" и его владельца, понаблюдать и выяснить, что же хранится в багажнике "бланка". Либо же найти иную зацепку, чтобы двигаться дальше. И поскорее. Чанёль не может ждать долго ― время против него.

 

 

**― 20 ―**

 

 

Хань не смотрел на Кая, хотя тот сидел в салоне автомобиля вместе с ним, как раз напротив. Они разошлись во мнениях по поводу свободного времени Ханя. То есть, Кай прямым текстом сказал всё, что думает по поводу решения Ханя посетить Театр в данное конкретное время. Но Ханю, чёрт возьми, нужно было в Театр! Во-первых, он обещал Хозяину зайти; во-вторых, ему требовался образец "касабланки". Обещание ― ерунда, но "касабланку" достать больше негде. А Хань мечтал заполучить немного этого дорогого вещества для полномасштабного исследования. Разумеется, ему хватило ума не говорить об этом Каю, поскольку Кай вообще не интересовался делами "Хань Фарма" и ничего в этом не понимал. Зато он интересовался своей работой и выполнял её так, как считал нужным. А нужным он считал держать Ханя под рукой и контролировать все перемещения Ханя в пространстве и во времени.

Хань не то чтобы был против, вовсе нет, но только не в тех случаях, когда ему мешали заниматься исследованиями. Прямо сейчас Кай мешал, поэтому они ехали в Театр молча и не разговаривали друг с другом.

Впрочем, не только это сердило Ханя, но ещё и холодность Кая. Тот вёл себя так, как будто ни разу в жизни не спал с Ханем, однако они оба знали, что это не так. Более того, во второй раз произошло нечто странное, и Кай не пожелал ничего объяснять. А мог бы. Хань испытывал железную уверенность в том, что Кай что-то знает об этом, только почему-то молчит.

Когда Хань притащил в лабораторию одеяло, застал Кая уже спящим. Приткнувшись рядом, он тоже задремал. Проснувшись, обнаружил себя в гордом одиночестве. Кай и его вещи испарились бесследно. Хань перебрался к себе, поспал ещё, потом соизволил спуститься в гостиную. Ещё на лестнице услышал внезапный громкий смех, искренний и заразительный. В гостиной он нашёл Кая и Дэна: эти двое торчали перед монитором и во что-то играли ― фильм ужасов, потому что Дэн никогда ничем не интересовался и точно ни во что не играл. Дэн всегда представлял собой безупречного дворецкого, а тут...

Смеялся, кстати, Кай ― громко и от души. Гостиную прямо-таки осязаемо затопили волны безудержного веселья. Ну и понятно, почему он смеялся. Судя по результатам на мониторе, он разделал противника как Бог черепаху.

Хань вежливо покашлял, добравшись до предпоследней ступеньки. Дэн мгновенно забыл об игре и ретировался, а Кай умолк и выключил игровой модуль. Хань подошёл к нему, рассчитывая, как минимум, на приветственный поцелуй, но нарвался на привычный холодный взгляд и незримый барьер в виде полагающейся по этикету дистанции в полтора метра. Хань мужественно предпринял с десяток попыток дистанцию преодолеть, но потерпел поражение, осознав, что дважды уже пробежался вокруг стола и собрался бежать в третий раз.

― Какого чёрта? ― возмутился он.

― Прошу прощения? ― церемонно уточнил причину его возмущения Кай, притворившийся невинной овечкой.

― Где мой утренний поцелуй? ― напрямик спросил Хань.

Пока Кай приходил в себя от такой наглости, Хань попытался форсировать препятствие в виде стола, но недооценил "жертву". Кай ловко ударил по ножке стола ступнёй, заставив Ханя споткнуться и едва не плюхнуться на тот самый стол.

― Сейчас отнюдь не утро.

― Неважно. Когда проснулся, тогда и утро. Так где он?

― Кто?

― Поцелуй! ― рассвирепел Хань и требовательно потряс кулаком.

― Я отвечаю за твою охрану, а не за поцелуи. Спроси Дэна.

― Может, в лаборатории был тоже Дэн, а не ты?

― Очень даже...

― Кай!

― Почему бы и нет?

― Кай, ― тихо, но с отчётливой угрозой в голосе вновь одёрнул его Хань.

― Что?

― Я не понял.

― Надо же. По-моему, всё предельно ясно. Ты получил то, чего хотел, вот и всё.

― Я хотел не этого!

― Неужели? А чего же ты хотел? Я ведь достаточно понятно говорил тебе, что работа в твоей спальне меня не интересует.

― Неужели? ― передразнил его Хань. ― А в лаборатории мне показалось совсем иначе.

― Именно ― тебе показалось.

― Прекращай этот цирк.

― Цирк тут только ты устраиваешь.

― Эй, вернёмся к тому, чего я хотел?

― Ну и?

― Я хотел тебя.

― Отлично. Получил. Теперь можешь забыть.

― Ошибаешься. Я не сказал, что хотел тебя получить.

― Мне наплевать, чего ты там хотел. Я честно тебе сказал давным-давно, что ненавижу таких, как ты. Так чего ты после этого от меня хочешь?

Хань много чего хотел, но не знал, как сказать об этом. Особенно после слов Кая о ненависти, ведь он не лгал. Хань не раз и не два видел в его глазах ненависть с презрением пополам, понимал, что эти чувства обоснованы ― для Кая, но примириться с этим было невозможно.

― Ладно. Поговорим об этом позже. Сейчас собирайся.

― Куда?

― В Театр. Будешь меня сопровождать.

― Не буду, потому что ты никуда не поедешь.

― Почему это?

― Потому что тебя хотят убить, а в Театре это довольно легко сделать. Там такая планировка... Защищать тебя будет сложно.

― Это не мои проблемы, а твои. Я еду в Театр. Точка. Ты можешь либо поехать со мной, либо остаться здесь.

Хань круто развернулся и отправился собираться. Поедет с ним Кай или нет, в тот момент его не волновало. Он был зол, как легион демонов. И коль уж с Каем ему не повезло, собирался хотя бы порадовать себя исследованиями "касабланки".

И вот теперь они ехали в Театр в мрачном молчании. Хань поёрзал на месте и попытался различить отражение Кая в стекле, заляпанном каплями ― дождь продолжал идти, только уже не хлестал мощными струями, а так, слегка моросил.

― Мне придётся сопровождать тебя даже в салон? ― внезапно поинтересовался Кай.

― Ты слишком много говоришь для телохранителя. Заткнись и просто выполняй свою работу. ― Хань ответил до того, как полностью осознал смысл вопроса, заданного Каем. Когда осознал, невольно повернул голову и уставился на помрачневшего ещё больше Кая.

― Как прикажете, господин Лухан, ― ледяным тоном отчеканил тот и откинулся на спинку сиденья, прикрыв глаза. Его лицо застыло, и прочесть что-либо по нему стало невозможно.

Хань огорчённо прикусил губу и опять отвернулся к окну. Он не собирался никого покупать в Театре, не собирался ни с кем уединяться в салоне, поэтому не сразу и сообразил, что имел в виду Кай. А Кай логично предположил, что Хань едет развлекаться. Что ж ещё он мог предположить, если Хань не собирался говорить ему о "касабланке"? Это ревность?

Хань уставился на собственные руки и вздохнул. Чёрт, если это всё-таки была ревность... Он вновь покосился на Кая, чтобы полюбоваться в очередной раз на глыбу льда без эмоций. Кажется, перегнул палку, и Кай обиделся всерьёз. Не лучший способ борьбы с предрассудками Кая в отношении омег.

Ладно, пора менять тактику...

Хань сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в холодную воду, и быстро пересел на сиденье рядом с Каем, прижался к тёплому боку и уткнулся носом в плечо, обтянутое тёмной плотной тканью пиджака. Чтобы Кай не сбежал и не отодвинулся, мёртвой хваткой вцепился в предплечье.

― Я собираюсь просто отдохнуть и повидать Хозяина ― и только. Что ты там себе уже напридумывал?

― Ничего. Это не моё дело, чем ты там будешь заниматься. ― Кай пытался аккуратно отодрать от себя Ханя.

― Немного ревности ― это хорошо, ― пробормотал ему на ухо Хань и усилил хватку.

― Какой ещё ревности? ― Кай терпеливо разогнул один палец Ханя и взялся за второй.

― Обычной. ― Добраться губами до уха всё-таки удалось, чем Хань воспользовался немедленно и с большим успехом, поскольку Кай забыл о разгибании пальцев.

― Перестань.

― Мне не хочется. ― Хань тронул губами шею под ухом, пощекотал кончиком языка и пристроил голову на широком плече. ― Ты сам говорил, что я тебе нравлюсь, и сам устроил разврат в лаборатории, тогда к чему все эти сложности? Разве это не могут быть... просто, ну... отношения?

― Какие ещё, к чёрту, отношения?

― Нормальные отношения. Ты альфа, я омега... что естественно, то и хорошо. Ну или пусть эти отношения будут вне рабочего времени.

― Прекрасно. Я работаю двадцать четыре часа в сутки без выходных и даже в праздники. Как только окажусь "вне рабочего времени", пришлю тебе извещение, и мы вспомним об отношениях, договорились?

― Нет уж, так не пойдёт! Почему ты упираешься так глупо?

― Потому что знаю своё место, о котором ты недавно мне любезно напомнил.

Кай был в ярости, и только сейчас эта ярость на миг проявила себя, показалась из-под ледяной корки спокойствия и невозмутимости.

― Эй! ― Хань вцепился в его голову руками и заставил посмотреть на себя, поймал холодный взгляд, попытался удержать на себе. ― Ты так ко всем относишься? Или это только мне так повезло? Давай проясним кое-что. Хоть я и встретил тебя в Театре, но не считаю, что ты человек второго сорта, это понятно? Ты сказал, что я тебе понравился. Я могу ответить тем же. И дело не в том, что ты альфа. В моём нынешнем положении это вообще ничего не значит, думаю, ты заметил это на практике, так сказать. И давай ты не будешь изворачиваться и врать, что во всём виноваты феромоны, потому что у меня их нет и не будет...

― Не собирался ничего подоб...

― Заткнись, я ещё не закончил. Так вот... э... на чём я остановился?

― На феромонах, ― с издевательской вежливостью подсказал Кай и попытался высвободить голову, но Хань вновь заставил Кая посмотреть на него.

― Так вот, дело не в феромонах и не в том, что ты альфа. Ты мне нравишься сам по себе, такой, какой есть. Вместе со своими дурацкими аэробайками, предрассудками и раздражающими чертами характера. Ненавижу, когда ты молчишь и холодно смотришь, но не представляю тебя иным. И даже не закатываю истерику по поводу твоего странного поведения и фантастических данных после анализа, обрати на это своё драгоценное внимание и прочувствуй, на какие жертвы я иду. Ради тебя.

― Давишь на жалость? ― внезапно сверкнул улыбкой Кай: левый уголок рта в улыбке поднялся чуть выше, придав ему озорной вид бесёнка-хулигана.

― Нет, но сейчас попробую надавить... ― пробормотал Хань, потянувшись за поцелуем. Испортил Каю причёску, зарывшись пальцами в тёмные волосы. Если Кай до этого выглядел строго и аристократично, то теперь... походил на уличного искателя приключений, правда, одетого с неподобающим шиком. ― Ну как? Получилось?

― Неа.

― Упрямая скотина, ― фыркнул Хань и постарался уменьшить причинённый причёске ушерб ― аккуратно пригладил встрёпанные волосы. ― А если попробую зарыдать?

― Плохо себе это представляю.

― Зря, я прекрасный актёр. Сейчас... ― Хань сосредоточился и часто заморгал, чтобы изобразить во всей красе "влажный взгляд, полный непролитых слёз", но не смог, поскольку Каю приспичило в этот миг разразиться громким смехом. Смех оказался заразным, и спустя секунду Хань хохотал за компанию с Каем.

Из салона они выбрались уже в хорошем настроении и прошли мимо охраны. Хань привычно взял золотую карту, но сунул её не себе в карман, как делал раньше, а отдал на хранение Каю. В лифте поднялись на седьмой этаж и прошлись по залам. Хозяина углядеть не удалось, так что Хань решил посидеть в тихом месте, где в основном ели, а не смотрели на представления. Пока юноша в латексе накрывал на стол, Хань ругал себя последними словами за то, что отдал карту Каю. За "касабланку" же надо будет платить, а чем? Денег при себе он не носил, и карта пригодилась бы. Именно золотая карта Театра, собственные не годились для расчётов в Театре.

― Счёт сейчас или позднее? ― спас Ханя официант.

― Сейчас. Кай? ― Хань протянул руку, и Кай передал ему золотую карту. Когда официант карту вернул, Хань немедленно сунул её в карман собственного пиджака, словно бы по привычке. Во всяком случае, Кай воспринял это как должное и, кажется, вовсе не обратил внимания на эту деталь. Но Кай вообще был равнодушен к деньгам, вероятно, потому и проигнорировал такие мелочи.

― Скучаешь по сцене? ― Хань наполнил бокал Кая красным вином.

― Нет.

― Спрошу иначе ― скучаешь по танцам?

Кай медленно провёл кончиком пальца по стеклянной кромке бокала, но ничего не ответил. И не нужно, достаточно красноречиво.

― А для меня станцуешь?

― На сцене? ― хмыкнул Кай.

― Если хочешь. Только других зрителей не будет.

― Зачем тебе это?

― Мне нравится, как ты танцуешь. Это...

― Я знаю.

― Какой ты самоуверенный, ― буркнул Хань и уткнулся в бокал собственный. Кай всего лишь пригубил вино, но пить не стал.

― Отнюдь, просто знаю, что умею, а что ― нет.

― Ты так и не сказал, станцуешь ли для меня.

― Нет.

― Но почему? ― возмутился Хань, рассчитывавший услышать совершенно иное.

― Потому что тебе интересен вовсе не танец, а игра твоего воображения, когда ты будешь пялиться на танцующего меня.

― Откуда тебе знать?

― Просто знаю. Так всегда бывает.

― Поэтому я тебя и взял на работу, ― вклинился в их беседу Хозяин.

― Это я тоже знаю, ― безразлично пожал плечами Кай, не взглянув на владельца Театра.

― Ты мне нужен, ― сухо сообщил Хозяину Лу Хань. ― Поговорить надо. С глазу на глаз. Например, у тебя в кабинете?

― Этого мальчишку, ― Хозяин небрежно взъерошил ладонью тёмные волосы Кая, но тут же руку отдёрнул, нарвавшись на мрачный взгляд, ― тащим с собой?

― Он подождёт снаружи.

― После того, как проверю кабинет, ― внёс коррективы "мальчишка" тоном, не терпящим возражений.

― Убедительно. Он в самом деле тебя охраняет?

― Сам видишь.

― В спальне тоже?

― Не твоё дело, ― резко одёрнул Хозяина Хань.

― Ладно, идём.

Хозяин провёл их к служебному лифту, и они втроём спустились на третий этаж Театра. Для беседы Хозяин выбрал небольшую комнату с баром, фонтаном в центре и зарослями орхидей. Кай обошёл помещение, затем кивнул и вышел в коридор. Хозяин запер за ним дверь и повернулся к Ханю, скрестив руки на груди.

Хань прикинул, что Хозяин почти такой же высокий, как Кай, но впервые ему пришло в голову, что он понятия не имеет, альфа перед ним или бета.

― Что ты хотел?

― Возместить ущерб и прикупить кое-что заодно.

― "Касабланку"? ― догадался Хозяин и криво улыбнулся.

― Ага. Заплачу втройне, устраивает?

― Сколько тебе нужно?

― Обычную дозу, наверное. Никогда не имел с этим дела, подскажи уж.

― Тогда лучше полуторку. Сначала используй половину дозы, потом уж целую. ― Хозяин протянул руку, и Хань отдал ему золотую карту. Увидев сумму, написанную Хозяином, кивнул и заверил её. После этого Хозяин выудил из кармана бумажный пакетик и вручил его Ханю. Пакетик был дозированным, как и сказал Хозяин: обычная доза и половина.

― Что-нибудь ещё?

― Бархатный салон до утра? ― хмыкнул Хань.

― Планируешь развлечься с мальчишкой?

― Это моё дело, помнишь?

― Помню. И помню, что ты не особо жалуешь альф. А он вообще дикий. Страшно?

― Нет. Так что насчёт салона?

― Ты знаешь, ты всегда желанный гость здесь. Салон в твоём распоряжении.

Кай явно не разделял восторга Ханя по поводу салона, хотя молча пошёл туда. Да и вообще, он как будто успел "замёрзнуть" за время беседы Ханя и Хозяина. Хань усадил его в кресло и взялся за массаж плеч, но Кай быстро вывернулся и убрался к бару, предложив Ханю выбрать напиток.

― Минералку, ― со вздохом решил Хань.

― Обычно ты пьёшь нечто более изысканное.

― Угу, но ты не пьёшь более изысканное и тягаешь минералку.

― Хочешь пить в компании?

― Именно. И не только пить. Как думаешь, ― Хань задумчиво наблюдал, как Кай аккуратно расставляет на столике перед ним стаканы и бутылки с водой, ― в ванной меня не ждёт убийца?

― Сейчас проверю.

Когда Кай распахнул дверь в ванную и зашёл внутрь, Хань торопливо вытащил из кармана бумажный пакетик и высыпал полную дозу в стакан, оставив половину себе. Спрятав пакет, налил в стаканы воды и тщательно размешал "касабланку", после чего стакан с "сюрпризом" поставил на другой конец стола, а к себе придвинул стакан с чистой минералкой. Лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать. От обычной дозы Каю точно ничего не сделается, зато Хань посмотрит на действие "касабланки" на альфу.

На миг он засомневался, но всё же решил рискнуть. К тому же, в случае с Каем Ханю было с чем сравнивать ― это идеальный вариант. Лучше, конечно, предупредить Кая и попросить разрешения, но... Но Хань не хотел раскрывать карты. Да и сомневался, что Кай захочет добровольно в этом участвовать. Необходимость оставалась, а вот времени на препирательства ― нет.

Кай вернулся из ванной и сел напротив Ханя. Холодный взгляд в упор заставил беспокойно поёжиться.

― Убийца в ванной тебя не ждёт. ― Голос в холодности мог посоперничать со взглядом.

― Хорошо, ― пробормотал Хань и взял стакан с минералкой, выжидающе посмотрел на Кая. Тот слабо усмехнулся, подхватил стакан со своей стороны, подался вперёд и заменил стакан Ханя собственным. ― Что ты...

― Сам попробовать не хочешь? ― И Кай бесцеремонно выудил из кармана пиджака Ханя бумажный пакетик, убедился, что всё понял верно.

― Ну... просто я...

Кай едва заметно покачал головой, бросил пакетик Ханю в лицо, резко поднялся и вымелся за дверь салона.

Как он, чёрт возьми, узнал?

Хань подобрал пакетик, сунул в карман и кинулся к выходу, остановился у порога и уставился на зеркало, что висело напротив двери ванной. Помедлил, но таки зашёл в ванную и обернулся. В зеркале прекрасно просматривался весь салон. Вот так Кай и узнал, чёрт бы его...

Хань без сил опустился на бортик ванной и провёл ладонью по лицу. Чёрт. Чёрт! Так глупо влипнуть мог только он ― и никто больше.

Он вылетел из салона и огляделся, выдохнул с облегчением ― Кай ждал чуть впереди по коридору. Но едва Хань подошёл к нему, как он повернулся спиной и направился к лифту.

― Да подожди ты! Кай!

― Не напрягайся. У меня очередной затяжной кризис веры. Однажды пройдёт, и я снова научусь верить людям. Некоторым. ― Кай нажал на кнопку и развернулся к Ханю. ― Но тебя в списке уже не будет.

― Послушай, я всего лишь...

― Я ведь сказал ― не напрягайся. Ты же не думаешь, что я тебе поверю. Я помню, что я тебя охраняю. Остановимся на этом. Похоже, это единственные идеальные отношения, которые для нас возможны. Прошу, ― Кай жестом предложил Ханю зайти в кабину лифта.

 

 

**― 21 ―**

 

 

Бэкхён гладил ладонями руль и терпеливо ждал, когда же чиновник из министерства здравоохранения покинет питейное заведение. Питейное заведение находилось в портовом квартале с дурной репутацией, и торчать тут долго было попросту опасно, однако тип в "бланке" явно чувствовал себя тут уютно.

Бэкхён обратил внимание ещё на одну деталь ― ранее, в министерстве здравоохранения, тип спокойно заходил и выходил, не предъявляя документы. Прямое нарушение внутренних правил, к слову. Маловато для ордера, но достаточно, чтобы продолжить слежку.

Бэкхён машинально набрал номер Чанёля, прослушал сообщение "абонент не может ответить" и отложил наладонник. Скорее всего, преступники вытащили из наладонника Чанёля батарею, поскольку сигнал не проходил, да и маяк не работал. Сам наладонник остался у Чанёля бесполезным грузом. Самое разумное, верно. Если бы наладонник разбили, сработал бы резервный маяк. И если бы наладонник оказался слишком далеко от Чанёля, резервный маяк тоже сработал бы.

И чем там вообще сам Чанёль занимается? Неужели не сообразил выкинуть наладонник где-нибудь? Хоть какой-то сигнал был бы, сузивший область поиска. Думать о том, что Чанёль не в состояние сделать даже такую мелочь, не хотелось. Может, просто забыл? Стресс, вот и вылетело из головы?

Бэкхён вздрогнул от резкого удара по стеклу сбоку, повернул голову и собрался уже высказать кучу неприятных вещей лихому водиле на аэробайке, но осёкся, когда тот поднял зеркальное стекло шлема. Кай собственной персоной.

― Откуда?.. ― только и успел спросить, приоткрыв дверцу.

― Не высовывайтесь, детектив. Камеры, ― Кай кивнул в сторону пивной. ― Давно ждёте?

― Почти час.

― Отъезжайте к круговой петле и ждите под нижним мостом. Я подменю вас пока. Вы слишком долго тут акцентировали на себе внимание. Он не выйдет, пока вы не уедете.

― Вам откуда знать?

― А я военный, привык к охоте. Поезжайте, ― отвертелся от объяснений Кай и рванул вперёд ― к пивной, причём именно в тот момент, когда камеры стали разворачиваться в их сторону.

Бэкхён направился к месту, где дорога шла по кругу, послушно притормозил под мостом и принялся высматривать либо аэробайк, либо голубой "бланк". "Бланк" проехал перед мостом через семь минут, тут же с другой стороны подкатил Кай.

― Я поведу его, а вы уже за мной, ― коротко бросил он Бэкхёну и стартовал, не дождавшись ни согласия, ни ответа. Оставалось только тихо ругаться и удерживаться на хвосте аэробайка, что получалось не так легко и просто, как хотелось бы. Вот даже любопытно стало, какой кретин разрешил Каю водить? Или это специфический стиль вождения всех пилотов? Что-то вроде "я по воздуху лечу, все преграды сворочу". Бэкхён едва не впилился в мобусы пару раз, а Кай проносился прямо у них перед носом, словно в упор не видел. Или видел, но считал красочными миражами или облаками.

Голубой "бланк" остановился у здания министерства здравоохранения. С чего бы? В такое время там никого уже нет. Однако водитель выбрался из салона и спокойно миновал охранный пост у главного входа.

В левую дверцу тихо поскреблись. Бэкхён, углядев тень рядом, дверцу открыл. Внутрь скользнул Кай ― уже без шлема.

― Зашёл?

― Ага. Что он там забыл? Никого же нет.

― Кто-то есть всегда, в нескольких окнах свет горит. Надо бы следом пойти.

― И как? У меня нет пропуска, у вас, вероятно, тоже. Ещё мог бы ордер помочь, но его тоже нет.

― Не обязательно... ― Кай задумчиво разглядывал пост охраны. ― Я попробую. Если что, постарайтесь успеть к охране раньше всех и сделать вид, что арестовываете меня. Сможете?

Бэкхён хмыкнул с сомнением, потом кивнул. Всё равно другого гениального варианта нет. Лучше уж Каю засветиться в таком случае, чем полицейскому, а то будет это странно выглядеть. И ещё хуже, если Бэкхён попадётся, и Чанёля прикончат из-за этого ― только потому, что полиция стала рыть глубже.

Кай без раздумий сунул в руки Бэкхёну свои документы, пистолет и куртку, оставил себе из оружия только нож и странный широкий браслет на левом запястье. Браслет точно проходил по разряду "оружие", потому что на него отреагировал встроенный в панель датчик. Бэкхён раньше с таким не сталкивался, но приставать с расспросами не стал ― не время.

Кай поправил короткий рукав тёмной футболки, кивнул и вылез из машины. Прежде чем захлопнулась дверца, Бэкхён поймал взглядом быструю улыбку, скользнувшую по губам Кая в ответ на тихое пожелание удачи.

Вооружившись биноклем, Бэкхён принялся наблюдать за своим "разведчиком". Тот, будто танцуя в тенях, быстро и бесшумно подбирался к посту. Причём двигался он только тогда, когда камеры наблюдения смотрели в другие стороны. Как угадывал ― непонятно.

За стеклом у двери один из охранников отвернулся к монитору, второй отошёл к кофейному автомату, и тогда Кай метнулся вперёд, подпрыгнул и с ловкостью кошки взобрался на козырёк над крыльцом. Вернувшиеся на свои места охранники ничего не заметили. Кай повозился с окном над козырьком, а потом исчез из вида.

Бэкхён в бинокль разглядывал какое-то время окна, из которых лился свет, но ему это ничего не дало. Кая тоже не смог отыскать. На канале связи новых сообщений не было, значит, лазутчика точно ещё не смогли засечь.

Бэкхён со скуки потыкал в кнопки наладонника и попытался вновь хоть одним глазком увидеть досье Кая. Не смог. Доступ ему по-прежнему никто давать не собирался. Однако странные у Кая навыки для пилота. Видимо, военным в этом случае есть что скрывать.

Бэкхён попробовал отправить запрос в информационный военный центр. В конце концов, военные шарились по полицейским базам, значит, у Бэкхёна есть право на маленький безобидный запрос.

"В доступе отказано". Как и следовало ожидать. Хуже того, после запрета на наладонник Бэкхёна поставили программу-заглушку, следом пришло сообщение, что Кая не следует рассматривать как нарушителя. "Большей информации предоставить не имеем права, старший детектив Бён. И просим прекратить все попытки получить такую информацию". Вот и всё. И любезно заглушку сняли спустя тридцать секунд. Вежливые, аж зубы сводит. Ну ладно, Бэкхён перегнул палку ― с ним действительно обошлись вежливо и дружелюбно, однако это слабо проясняло ситуацию. Кай не преступник, он и так это знал ― повадки не те. Тут даже слепому ясно, что Кай ― военный. И дело не в авиации или выправке, да и гражданские пилоты иначе выглядят; дело в кажущемся налёте высокомерия, ведь на самом деле это коктейль из ответственности, лаконичности, скрытности, жёсткости, замкнутости и надёжности. И этот коктейль свойственен талантливым выпускникам Академии Контроля. По крайней мере, тем из них, кого Бэкхёну повезло встретить в своей жизни. Кай был таким же, помеченным необъяснимой аурой таланта.

Бэкхён внимательно изучил документы Кая, пошарил в карманах куртки, нашёл три шоколадных батончика и обречённо вздохнул. Мало ему Чанёля с годовыми запасами сластей, так ещё и Кай тем же страдал.

В левую дверцу вновь тихо поскреблись. Бэкхён едва успел вернуть батончики туда, откуда взял, и разблокировал дверцу. На сиденье упал Кай, ничего не сказал по поводу излишнего любопытства Бэкхёна, просто забрал куртку, накинул на плечи и рассовал по карманам документы.

― Ну и?

― Наш малыш удостоился аудиенции у самого министра Ли. И его не просто ждали, но и приняли благосклонно. При себе малыш имел подозрительную папку с бланками. Министр прилежно поставил подпись и печать на каждом.

― Бланки были заполнены? ― напрягся Бэкхён.

― Нет, чистые, ― подтвердил худшие опасения Кай.

― А что за бланки?

― Детектив, мне льстит ваше бесконечно высокое мнение о моём орлином взоре, но увы. Даже я не в силах различить текст на таком расстоянии. Едва смог разобрать, что бланки чистые. А внутрь меня пригласить не потрудились. И я не полицейский и не юрист, чтобы издали по структуре документа определить его вид хотя бы приблизительно.

― Могу вам показать коллекцию бланков министерства здравоохранения. Правда, там около тысячи наименований, да и недавно они часть изменили. Но есть шанс, что вы опознаете нужный.

― Призрачный шанс. Давайте лучше посмотрим вблизи на эти бланки, а?

― И как?

― Подстроим небольшое дорожное происшествие. Пока вы будете слегка мурыжить водителя, я суну нос в его личные вещи.

― Это незаконно, ― нахмурился Бэкхён, но подумал, что сунуть нос мало, надо бы ещё и снимки сделать.

― Похищать стажёров, насколько мне известно, тоже не разрешается законом. Ну так как? ― Левый уголок рта Кая медленно пополз вверх ― кривая улыбка вышла хищной и опасной.

― Но если мы попадёмся...

― Мы постараемся не попадаться. Ну а если вдруг... попросим министра Чона прикрыть наши... гм... тылы.

― Чон Юнхо? ― Бэкхён уставился на Кая широко раскрытыми от изумления глазами. Или от восхищения? Впрочем, одно другому не мешало.

― Ага, только просить будете вы.

― Почему я? Я даже ещё не успел с ним познакомиться!

― Исправите это досадное упущение заодно. Министр Чон... гм... не то чтобы у него была на меня аллергия, но он вообще любит торговаться, понимаете? А я не очень как-то.

Бэкхён ни черта не понял, но машинально кивнул, поставив в уме галочку: если что, трясти министра Чона.

― Давайте думать на тему небольшого дорожного происшествия, ― предложил Кай, нашарил один из батончиков и захрустел обёрткой. Бэкхён протянул руку, требуя и себе "ужин". Кай с опаской покосился на его ладонь, потом отклонился назад, пошуршал чем-то за спинкой сиденья и вручил Бэкхёну два батончика с фундуком.

― Только не говори, что разграбил сокровищницу Чанёля, ― перешёл на "ты" Бэкхён.

― Не скажу. Это же не я сейчас его запасы есть буду.

Логично. Но старший детектив вполне может ограбить своего стажёра, поэтому Бэкхён со спокойной совестью вцепился зубами в батончик.

― Что бы такое придумать... Надо брать его там, где свидетелей мало. И почему он до сих пор торчит в машине и с места не двигается?

― Потому что должен передать бланки кому-то или ждёт звонка? ― предположил Кай, скомкал обёртку, огляделся, потом сунул смятый шарик в бардачок.

― Да? Кстати, разве ты не должен охранять Лухана?

― Сегодня его высочество вдоволь накаталось, теперь сидит дома под надёжным присмотром. Если буду сидеть там вместе с ним, эта дурацкая история никогда не закончится. Лучшая защита ― нападение, вот и позащищаемся сегодня с размахом.

― Ну да. И что ты сам думаешь о преступниках? И о том, кто жаждет прикончить Лухана?

― Ничего не думаю. Скорее всего, "касабланка". Хорошо сочетается с министерством здравоохранения. Легко же замаскировать "касабланку" под лекарства...

― А лекарства возят в опечатанных фургонах, ― медленно продолжил за Кая Бэкхён и едва не откусил себе палец вместо того, чтобы цапнуть последний кусочек батончика.

― А опечатанные фургоны ездят с сопроводительными документами, которые подтверждают подлинность груза и не дают полиции сунуть внутрь любопытный нос.

― И на которых стоят подпись и печать министра...

Кай и Бэкхён переглянулись.

― Сможешь сделать снимки бланков?

― Нечем, ― мотнул головой Кай.

― Этим, ― Бэкхён протянул ему свой наладонник. ― Только смотри, чтобы расстояние между мной и наладонником не превысило тридцать метров. Если превысит, набегут все.

Кай подкинул в руке наладонник, вздохнул, но всё-таки сунул прибор в карман.

― Детектив, сведения из моргов поступают в полицейские базы или куда-то ещё? ― Заметив, как сильно Бэкхён побледнел, Кай помахал рукой. ― Спокойно, не надо думать об этом. Это я лично интересуюсь конкретными жмуриками, которые точно не полицейские. Мне нужно найти два тела, а то они чудесным образом испарились.

― Скорее всего, ты их не найдёшь. В таких случаях трупы обычно кремируют. Следов не остаётся. Мы прикрыли два приюта для животных, в печах которых сжигали не только останки умерших от старости и болезней зверушек, но и людей. Только это капля в море ― таких мест намного больше. Не говоря уж о том же министерстве здравоохранения, которое курирует вполне законные ритуальные заведения, занимающиеся кремацией останков.

Кай откинул голову назад и тихо фыркнул:

― Да уж, идеально. Делаем так. Сейчас, пока этот тип сидит и ждёт у моря погоды, я прикинусь "диким", покружу и рассобачу ему... ну, например, фару. Потом прибавлю скорость и свалю в тот проулок. Ты сделаешь вид, что ехал мимо, но машина в проулок пройти не сможет, поэтому ты остановишься и попытаешься выудить из типа информацию для протокола ― или что у вас там? В общем, просто вытяни его из салона и прилипни ненадолго. Я залезу в машину и сделаю снимки, когда свалю ― отпустишь типа. Или не отпустишь ― смотри по ситуации.

― А если он возьмёт бланки с собой?

― Попроси предъявить документы, ― пожал плечами Кай. ― И ещё что-нибудь. Багажник открыть. Мало ли. У него не сто рук, чтобы таскать папку с бланками с собой. Можно в зубах, но если ты будешь с ним беседовать, ему будет сложно отвечать.

Бэкхён не удержался от смешка, представив картину.

― Простенько как-то.

― Чем проще, тем надёжнее, ― отмахнулся Кай. ― Я пошёл, а ты отъедь вон за тот угол и ― через три минуты ровно ― неторопливо начинай двигаться сюда. Можешь соврать типу, что запомнил номер на аэробайке. Второй наладонник у тебя есть?

― Нет, есть электронный справочник с базами данных.

― Сделай вид, что это служебный наладонник, а то тип тебя заподозрит. Ему и так уже твоя тачка сегодня глаза намозолила.

Бэкхён с минуту смотрел на панель перед собой, затем переставил рычажок справа в другое положение.

― Теперь он машину не узнает.

― Тройной цвет?

Бэкхён кивнул, вспомнив, как Чанёль хвастался дорогим девайсом и вопил, что уж теперь-то он станет королём слежки. Зря вспомнил...

― Ладно, стартуем.

Кай выскользнул из салона и вновь исчез в тенях, Бэкхён послушно завёл машину, но освещение включать не стал, чтобы тихонько откатиться за нужный угол, там возложил ладони на руль поудобнее и уставился на часы. Секундная стрелка двигалась издевательски медленно, но время Х наступило-таки.

Бэкхён включил фары и неспешно выехал из-за угла, чтобы полюбоваться на здоровенную дыру в лобовом стекле голубого "бланка".

― Рассобачит он. Фару. Например. Ага. Я вижу.

Тусклые задние огни аэробайка исчезли в проулке в мгновение ока ― никакого номера Бэкхён, конечно же, разглядеть не успел, зато у "бланка" торчал тип, размахивал папкой с документами и орал благим матом. На его месте Бэкхён тоже бы орал ― это больно, когда тебе лоб расшибают. Неужели Кай запулил булыжником в лобовое стекло со всей дури так, что не только стекло прошиб, но и лоб бедолаге? Только где ж он взял булыжник?

Бэкхён степенно притормозил у "бланка" и выскочил из машины с электронным справочником наизготовку.

― Вы не пострадали?

― Ослеп, что ли? ― немедленно напустился на Бэкхёна тип. ― Ещё как пострадал. Этот гад мне проломил голову!

― Если бы проломил, вы бы тут сейчас не бегали. Документы, пожалуйста.

― Какие ещё документы?

― Ваши. Права, документы на машину. Страховка есть? Всё давайте, нужно составить...

― Да-да, сию секунду... ― Тип выудил из кармана карту и протянул Бэкхёну, но потом внезапно разжал пальцы. Карта спланировала вниз, а ладонь типа крепко обхватила запястье Бэкхёна. Бэкхён рефлекторно встряхнул свободной рукой, чтобы в ладонь упал из потайного кармашка в рукаве нож. Нож поймал, но и только.

― Никаких документов. Ты ничего не видел. Езжай дальше по своим дела... Ого, что тут у нас? Следил за мной, сволочь, да?

― Да.

Бэкхён не собирался отвечать, но ничего не мог поделать. Он просто глупо держал в руке нож и соглашался со всем, что ему говорили. В голове всё смешалось в кучу и...

Из проулка выметнулась тень и врезалась в типа всем своим весом, сбив с ног и заставив отпустить Бэкхёна. Тень и тип раскатились в стороны и пригнулись пониже к земле. Свет от фар проехавшей мимо машины выхватил из сумрака сосредоточенно-холодное лицо Кая, потом Кай рванул в сумрак ― к типу. Перед глазами того мелькнула толстая подошва военного ботинка ― едва успел отклониться и постарался ухватиться руками за лодыжку, но по этим самым рукам и огрёб тяжёлыми перчатками с металлическими наклёпками.

Бэкхён отмер, подкинул в руке нож и прикинул свои шансы. Нет, никак. Кай слишком быстро двигался и постоянно менял положение, будто танцевал. При таком раскладе метнуть нож получится, а вот попасть именно в типа ― вряд ли.

― Осторожно! ― рявкнул он, когда тип поймал-таки Кая за запястье. Рявкнул зря, поскольку на Кая прикосновение странного типа впечатления не произвело. Кай без колебания обрушил ступню в тяжёлом ботинке на чуть согнутую в колене ногу типа. Хрустнуло так отчётливо, что Бэкхён невольно передёрнул плечами. Тип взвыл, но мгновенно заткнулся после короткого точного удара по загривку. Кай ухватил безвольное тело за шкирку и поволок к машине.

― Папка. Документы. Все. Машина.

Бэкхён моргнул, потому что никогда не слышал, чтобы живой человек говорил таким неживым голосом.

― Быстро.

Бэкхён торопливо подобрал карту, папку с чистыми бланками и смахнул с сиденья остальные документы, аккуратно прикрыл дверцу "бланка" и юркнул в салон машины Чанёля.

― Угол. За.

Кай разучился говорить нормально? Но Бэкхён послушно отъехал за угол и заглушил мотор. Кай указал на него.

― Вопросы. Ты. Ответы. Он. ― Тычок пальцем в сторону типа. ― Дельта. Контакт. Запрет.

Кай закрыл глаза, медленно выдохнул и очень быстро сказал нормально ― почти нормально, голос всё ещё звучал странно:

― Это дельта. Подчиняет разум и притворяется кем угодно. Другой биовид. Секретные данные. Если ты прикоснёшься к нему, он подчинит твою волю. Задавай ему вопросы, пока я его контролирую. Мне придётся снова уйти в режим Лингва. Мне будет трудно говорить и думать как человек. Только как робот. Понял? Левые вопросы ― позже. Сейчас допрашивай. И его надо будет убить ― он знает сейчас всё, что знаешь ты. Начали.

Кай вновь медленно выдохнул и открыл глаза. Уверенно запрокинул голову типа и надавил большим пальцем над верхней губой. Тип задышал чаще, заморгал и оклемался.

― Ты... ― Рыпался он зря, Кай действительно контролировал его, удерживая без особого труда, хоть и слегка странно. Болевые захваты? Очень на то похоже.

― На кого ты работаешь? ― перешёл к самому главному Бэкхён.

― Да пошёл ты... ― Старая песня играла недолго ― хрустнул мизинец на левой руке. ― Ауы...

Бэкхён торопливо выудил из запасов Чанёля батончик и воткнул в раскрытый рот, чтобы заглушить вопль боли, как кляпом.

― На кого ты работаешь? И помни, пальчиков у тебя больше не становится. ― Бэкхён аккуратно изъял батончик изо рта типа.

― Министерство здравоохранения... ы... чтоб ты...

― Нет. ― Резко и холодно. ― Камуфляж. Министр. Доля. Не глава.

Бэкхёну очень хотелось спросить, почему Кай так решил, но выслушивать объяснения в подобном рваном стиле он не имел ни малейшего желания. Каждую фразу Кая приходилось разгадывать, как чёртову шараду. Он вообще говорил фразами из одного слова, и каждая при этом звучала завершённо и полновесно. Широкие понятия с огромным количеством значений.

― Какого чёрта? Когда это полиция успела заполучить таких роботов? ― возмутился тип и поломал себе ещё один пальчик, после чего вновь получил батончик в пасть.

Бэкхён выразительно покосился на Кая. Дескать, дельта же в мозги залазит? Гляди-ка, он посчитал кое-кого роботом, а не человеком. Кай неподражаемо проигнорировал взгляд и сломал ещё пальчик.

― Я ничего не знаю! ― забился тип, оклемавшись от новой волны боли и освободившись от батончика.

― Говори всё, что знаешь, ― предложил ему Бэкхён и удобно пристроил подбородок на спинке сиденья. ― Например, что это за бумажки? О, сопроводительные документы для опечатанных фургонов. Зачем тебе столько, золотце? Ещё и не заполненных надлежащим образом? Ты в курсе, что за такое сажают? А министра предупредил?

― Касабланка, ― ровно произнёс Кай. Тип затрепыхался, видно, сильно под хвостом припекло. Ну ещё бы, за крупные партии "касабланки" и за многократную доставку полагалась смертная казнь.

― Касабланку возишь, золотце? Ай, нехорошо. Много же свёз? Быстро говори, куда и откуда, как часто, расписание ― всё рассказывай. Может, сломать ему что-то другое? А то пальчики уже не впечатляют...

Кай выудил откуда-то напильник и показал всем присутствующим. Присутствующие мысль Кая не уловили, пришлось ему расщедриться на пояснения:

― Зубы. Наркоз. Без. Пиление.

Он явно хотел добавить красочных деталей, но не мог. Бэкхён даже сообразил, почему. Потому что роботы не знают, что такое боль. Нет нужного понятия. В человеческом языке есть, но Кай не мог переключиться на нормальную речь полностью ― переводил с Лингва только те понятия, которые совпадали с понятиями, знакомыми роботам.

― Очень больно будет, ― решил просветить типа Бэкхён. ― Пилить будем медленно и аккуратно.

Тип, очевидно, не поверил. Или до него не дошло.

Дошло мгновенно, когда Кай продемонстрировал на практике эффективность данного метода. Через пять минут Бэкхён быстро записывал в блокнот всё, что хотел знать. Ладно, пускай не всё, но то, что знал тип, теперь знали и они с Каем. Затем Кай выбрался из машины и собрался выволочь типа, чтобы покончить с ним, однако тот решил, что это его шанс, и кинулся на Бэкхёна. Бэкхён очень хорошо помнил, что с ним было, когда тип к нему прикоснулся, поэтому машинально метнул нож.

Тип застыл, потом медленно откинулся на спинку сиденья. Из его головы живописно торчала оплетённая цветными ремешками рукоятка.

Бэкхён и Кай молча полюбовались на картину "Натюрморт в салоне", буквально соответствующую этому названию.

― Трудно будет выдать это за несчастный случай, ― спустя минуту пробормотал уже нормальным голосом Кай и выключил подсветку.

― Предпочитаю труп в машине, а не живого урода в моих мозгах, ― буркнул Бэкхён.

― Аналогично, но труп надо куда-то деть.

― Хм... хм-хм... Крематорий? ― Бэкхён скосил глаза на Кая, но не смог различить его в густых тенях. ― Мы не гордые, можем использовать чужие методы тоже.

Если бы сейчас по тротуару мимо залитого мраком участка улицы шли люди, они бы услышали любопытный диалог.

― Сам управишься?

― Нет уж. Он целый центнер весит, небось...

― Меньше. И это ты его прищучил.

― А ты помогал. Соучастие налицо. Ещё и издевался над бедолагой. Напильник, чёрт... Как тебе только в голову пришёл этот ужас?

― Не мне. Старый способ спецслужб. И тебе понравился результат, не прибедняйся. Ладно. Показывай дорогу, я следом. И знаешь... это незаконно.

― Чья бы корова... Чем ты тогда лобовое стекло так уделал?

― Ногой.

― Как?!

― Показать?

― Нет, спасибо. Шоколадку?

― Угу.

― Чанёль будет в ярости, когда увидит свои запасы после твоего нашествия.

― Чья бы корова... ― продолжение фразы утонуло в шорохе обёрток. ― С чем это?

― М-м... Не знаю, темно, не видно же. Фкуфно...

― Обёртку не выбрасывай.

― Хотел только сказать это тебе.

― Ты помнишь, куда бросил?

― А ты? О-ой...

 

 

**― 22 ―**

 

 

Хань наблюдал за Каем из-за кулис. Тот мотался по залу, отдавал короткие приказы по внутренней связи для прочих охранников и незаметно сканировал ручным датчиком собирающихся в зале гостей, что выходило у него очень ловко.

И он даже улыбался всем вокруг, хотя от презентации новой линии продуктов "Хань Фарма" он явно был не в восторге, потому что Ханю полагалось торчать на сцене ― у всех на виду ― не меньше часа. И почти целый час "мишень" будет предельно уязвима.

Хань нахмурился, когда увидел рядом с Каем Исина. Эти двое загадочно пошептались, после чего Исин с непринуждённым видом поправил Каю волосы надо лбом и чуть туже затянул узел галстука.

Чем туже затягивался узел галстука Кая, тем сильнее Хань сжимал руками край занавеси. Едва не сдёрнул к чёрту. Где носит этого клятого майора Ву, когда он необходим как воздух? У него же виды на доктора, так? Ну и вот, Кай покушается на доктора Чжан Исина, надо срочно принять меры. Логичнее было бы, если б меры принял сам Хань, но он впал в немилость из-за дурацкой "касабланки". Похоже, надолго впал, если не навсегда. Ещё и Дэн волком стал смотреть, не зная, в чём тут дело, но машинально подражая Каю.

Хань задохнулся от возмущения, обнаружив рядом с Каем старшего детектива. Как его там? Бён Бэкхён, да. Бэкхён вообще полез к Каю обниматься, в процессе тоже что-то загадочно шептал на ухо, потом мило улыбался и сиял. Скотина...

Хорошо, что хоть с министром Чоном Кай просто обменялся поклонами и парой фраз ― не на ушко, к счастью. С другой стороны... С каких это пор министр Чон беседует с охранниками? Не мог же он попутать Кая с гостями, синий форменный пиджак охранника исключал подобную ошибку.

Майор Ву нарисовался у дальней от сцены стены, там и остался, только коршуном следил за поползновениями Исина. Правда, почему-то на Кая не отреагировал, хотя должен бы.

Расстроенный Хань сердито задёрнул занавесь, прошёлся по сцене, перелез через перила к демонстрационному комплексу и уселся рядом с экспонатом. Экспонат принадлежал военным и входил в программу презентации вместе с разработками Ханя. То есть, не совсем вместе, просто шёл вторым номером. Обычно старались сочетать сразу две презентации разом ― для удобства. Ханю "повезло" попасть в пару к военным и их "детищу", и только это обстоятельство примирило Кая с необходимостью отпустить Ханя на сцену. "Детище" заполонило демонстрационный комплекс ― крупная игрушка, крупная даже для военных.

Хань оглянулся и осмотрел штуку. Штука смахивала на вертолёт, только здоровенный и хищный. На тёмной обшивке красовался белый номер "28". Наверное, Кай будет в восторге, ведь уже год не летал, а тут прямо под носом такой вертолётище торчит. Хань невольно запрокинул голову и уставился на винт. С винтом явно было что-то не так: форма лопастей, странные утолщения... Насколько Хань помнил физику, с таким винтом вертолёт просто не сможет лететь. И что там лететь? Он и взлететь не сможет.

― Начинают через пять минут, ― холодно прозвучал за спиной голос Кая.

― Знаю.

― Доктор...

― Знаю. Побудешь во время презентации у входа. ― Хань отвернулся от экспоната и хмуро глянул на Кая.

― Я буду на сцене. Рядом.

― Ты будешь у входа с остальной охраной.

― Нет.

― Да.

― Нет.

― Приказы тут отдаю я, помнишь? ― Хань поднялся и обошёл Кая по дуге.

― Ты не можешь приказывать тогда, когда дело касается моих обязанностей. Я не могу быть у входа ― слишком далеко. Ты сознательно хочешь подставиться? Или решил покончить жизнь самоубийством?

― Тебя забыл спросить. Это моя жизнь ― сам разберусь. Ты будешь у входа с остальной охраной. Увижу в другом месте ― уволю к чёрту. ― Хань оглянулся, чтобы убедиться ― его слова дошли до Кая.

― Увольняй, ― пожал плечами тот. ― Я останусь рядом.

― Зачем? Ты ведь не самого высокого обо мне мнения, верно? Легко наклеиваешь ярлыки, не дав ни единого шанса объяснить ситуацию. Вполне в духе так ненавидимых тобою омег. Уроки брал?

― Заткнись, ― тихо велел Кай.

― Что, проняло?

― Я просто обещал защищать тебя. Это всё. И я не могу защищать тебя, находясь чёрт знает где.

― Я буду прямо перед твоими глазами. Мне не нужна охрана на сцене. Ни один дурак не станет рисковать и покушаться на меня в подобных условиях. Тут же всюду камеры.

― Ошибаешься. Это прекрасная возможность от тебя избавиться, ― возразил Кай. ― И камеры ещё никого не спасли.

― Ну и прекрасно! ― Хань не выдержал и повысил голос. ― Вот и избавишься от меня! Ты же этого хочешь?

Он не отводил глаз от выразительных губ Кая и думал совершенно не о том, о чём следовало. Хотелось часто заморгать, чтобы прогнать лишнюю влагу и не дать ей повиснуть слезами на ресницах. И откуда только взялась? Он ведь зол, так зол, что готов накинуться на Кая и придушить. Эта холодность... Безразличие и обязательность ― это всё, что Кай позволял ему увидеть в последнее время. Хань не готов был признать, что влюбился, зато признавал, что ему чего-то не хватает, чего-то важного и нужного, только никак не мог взять в толк, что же это такое. Как застрявший в горле комок ― чувство горечи и обделённости, необъяснимое, но навязчивое и непреходящее. И дело вовсе не в странностях, что случились в лаборатории, хотя и они имели значение. Просто...

Хань не знал, в чём тут дело. Он не понимал, почему ему ― знаменитому и выдающемуся человеку ― вдруг понадобился никому не нужный мальчишка с туманным прошлым и не менее туманным будущим. Пускай он трижды будет альфой, какое Ханю до этого дело? Уже ― никакого. Но, чёрт возьми...

Перед глазами возник аккуратно сложенный белый платок, а пальцы, сжимавшие его, казались тёмными. Хань машинально взял платок, ошарашенно уставился на чистую ткань.

― Я останусь у входа, раз ты этого хочешь. Только возьми себя в руки и выступи достойно.

Хань обернулся, но так ничего и не смог сказать, чтобы остановить и вернуть Кая. Помешал тугой комок горечи в горле.

Он встряхнулся и тронул кончиками пальцев веки. Нет, слёз не было, тогда какого чёрта Кай дал ему платок? Правда, пореветь чуточку хотелось ― где-нибудь в укромном месте, чтоб ни одна живая душа его не увидела, но это потом, попозже. А сейчас...

Хань смял платок в руке, сунул в карман и широко улыбнулся, ведь занавеси уже медленно ползли в стороны, позволяя со сцены видеть зал, заполненный гостями.

Возле главного входа Хань не различил Кая. Там собрались охранники зала, военные и частные телохранители, и все они уступали Каю в росте, тем не менее, сколько бы Хань ни напрягал зрение, отыскать среди них Кая не мог. Но возле сцены остались только гости. Не мог же Кай просто уйти совсем! Или... мог?

На миг Ханю почудилось, что его ободряюще похлопали ладонью по плечу и словно бы подтолкнули вперёд. Он оглянулся, никого не увидел, но послушно сделал шаг, поклонился и привычно начал речь. По-китайски. Так ему было проще, а переводчики доносили суть до гостей уже по-корейски. На вопросы Хань отвечал по-корейски, а вопросов хватало. То один, то другой гость поднимали руки и просили пояснений. Даже сам министр Чон соизволил поинтересоваться надёжностью новой линии препаратов и последствиями их употребления.

Хань ходил по краю сцены, отвечая гостям. Волнение само собой улеглось, а вскоре он и вовсе забыл, где находится, и отвечал с энтузиазмом. Впрочем, это не мешало ему по-прежнему искать взглядом Кая. Искать, но не находить.

Наверное, именно потому, что он всё время искал Кая, его внимание привлекло то, что больше никому не удалось заметить: один человек пересел с заднего ряда поближе к сцене, только зачем, если он явно не слушал Ханя. Странный гость вертел головой и осматривал всех присутствующих, при этом он невежливо игнорировал выступление. И Хань никогда прежде этого человека не встречал. Он продолжал говорить и наблюдать за подозрительным гостем, столь заметно выделяющимся из общей массы.

Ещё более странным казалось то, что все вокруг внезапно стали терять сосредоточенность. Хань переставал ощущать характерную для внимающей ему публики общность. Люди вокруг начинали поглядывать друг на друга с таким видом, словно вдруг забыли, как сюда попали и почему. И никто не заметил, что Хань умолк. Даже операторы больше не снимали то, что происходило на сцене и в зале. Под высоким сводом всё громче и громче звучали растерянные голоса.

Хань ошеломлённо отступил от края сцены и попытался вновь найти Кая. Не смог. Зато увидел, как по ступеням поднимается к нему тот самый странный гость. Никто не обращал на него внимания, как и на Ханя. Никто даже не смотрел в сторону сцены. И никто не поднял крик, когда рука гостя скользнула в карман и вытащила оттуда пистолет.

Кажется, Кай знал, о чём говорил, когда бунтовал против приказа Ханя.

"Не шевелись", ― прошелестело в голове. И Хань послушно замер, глядя на странного человека с пистолетом в руке, как кролик на удава. Правда, тут же ему словно кто-то наподдал ногой под зад и заставил шатнуться вперёд. Немедленно голова взорвалась болью, которая тут же прошла, только поэтому Хань устоял на ногах.

― Кай...

Будто в ответ на этот слабый зов из тени выметнулся Кай. Его увидели одновременно и Хань, и убийца. И пистолет был мгновенно направлен на Ханя. А он даже не испугался, только озадаченно отметил, что из дула, кажется, вырвалась вспышка пламени. Примерещилось?

В один миг убийцу заслонило плечо, обтянутое синей тканью, в лицо Ханю брызнуло тёплым и густым, а после на него обрушилась тяжесть. Он не сразу сообразил, что это Кай придавил его к полу. Только различив едва слышное хриплое: "Дэмо. Сифэм", опознал голос и приподнялся на локтях, чтобы выбраться из-под Кая. И увидел, как военный экспонат поднялся на метр над постаментом демонстрационного комплекса и сдвинулся к сцене. Причём винт не работал. Вообще. Неправильный винт вдруг резко дёрнулся, мощно вспоров воздух одной ― всего одной ― лопастью и попросту разрубив убийцу пополам. И военный экспонат вернулся на место столь же бесшумно и быстро, как снялся оттуда. Если бы Хань не видел этого собственными глазами, никогда бы не поверил, что такое возможно.

Он наклонил голову и напряжённо застыл, уставившись на собственные ладони, испачканные красным с тыльных сторон. Медленно поднял левую руку и тронул остывающие на щеке капли. На пальцах влажно заблестела кровь.

― Кай?

Хань с трудом выбрался из-под неподвижного тела, встал на колени и склонился над ним, слепо повёл ладонями по плечам и спине, словно в попытке зажать рану, которой не видел.

― Кай? ― Вцепился в плечи и тряхнул как следует, но так ничего и не добился. Только на миг показалось, будто его разума коснулось что-то тёплое, словно погладили лебяжьим пером. Всего жалкий миг, а потом это необъяснимое ощущение исчезло.

Рядом откуда-то вдруг взялся Исин, прижал пальцы к шее Кая.

― Куда пуля попала?

Хань не мог ответить, только непонимающе моргал и пытался понять, чего от него хотят. А потом молча показал Исину свои ладони, испачканные кровью Кая. Исин отмахнулся от него и принялся осторожно ощупывать шею, плечи и спину Кая. Видимо, нашёл искомое, отвернулся и крикнул что-то в сторону зала, где творилось какое-то безумие, хотя Ханю было наплевать и на безумие, и на гостей ― вообще на всё, что не касалось Кая. Он просто сжал ладонь Кая обеими своими и не отпускал. Не отпускал, когда принесли носилки, не отпускал, когда Кая переместили на эти самые носилки, не отпускал, когда пришлось идти следом, ехать куда-то, вновь идти. И не отпускал, когда кто-то велел отпустить. Не слушал, когда на него кричали. Не замечал, как кто-то пытался разжать его руки.

Хань просто смотрел на правую половину лица Кая, которую мог видеть, и чувствовал, как его пальцы прикасаются к всё ещё тёплой ладони. Кай лежал на столе, на его спину набросили простыню, и на белой ткани, ближе к правому плечу, проступало алое пятно, постепенно увеличивающееся в размере.

Кто-то жёстко настаивал, чтобы Ханя убрали "к чёртям собачьим", ещё кто-то возражал, дескать, "чёрта с два мы его отцепим от Чонина".

Потом ― уже в тишине ― к лицу Кая прижали маску.

― Паршивая рана.

― Могло быть хуже.

― Ты оптимист. Как и всегда.

― Делай больше ― болтай меньше. И как он только умудрился так подставиться?

Хань вздрогнул и крепче обхватил ладонь Кая, потому что именно после этого вопроса в полной мере осознал свою вину.

― Пуля попала, когда он прыгнул, вот и...

― Это как надо было прыгнуть, чтобы одной пулей сразу зацепило и шею, и спину? И чтоб потом оно всё застряло в мышцах? Смотри, лоскутья какие.

― Пуля деформировалась. Думаешь, со смещённым?

― Скорее всего. Достанем и узнаем.

― Ума не приложу, как это можно достать... Никогда такого не видел. И чтобы пуля деформировалась после скользящего удара о шею... Это вообще как?

― Смотри, вот тут пуля по касательной задела шею и сплющилась. Потом он чуть повернулся...

― Погоди! Вот именно что сплющилась! По-твоему, это нормально?

― Посмотри на монитор, спящая красавица. Что-нибудь видишь?

― Что это?

Хань машинально тоже уставился на монитор и бессмысленно отметил высокое содержание в кожных тканях ферроволоконных микрочастиц.

― Это ты так издеваешься? Сам же поставил ему пси-усилитель. Как по-твоему, что бы это могло быть?

― Но...

― Ты знаешь хоть что-нибудь, что было бы прочнее ферроволокна?

― Нет.

― Вот и я не знаю. Пуля, видимо, тоже, поэтому она благоразумно сплющилась. Теперь погляди на содержание этих же частиц в мышечных тканях, и ты получишь ответ на вопрос, почему шкуру ему покоцало, мышцы порвало немного, а пройти навылет не смогло ― застряло. Для смеха можем попробовать порезать этого умника скальпелем.

― Думаешь, не выйдет?

Рядом с Ханем тяжко вздохнули, позвенели инструментами, потом вздохнули опять.

― Сам видишь. Можно, но сложно. Давай уже поскорее выковыривать из него лишнее железо. Рана не так опасна, как выглядит, но кровь он теряет по-прежнему. Прости, но крови в нём столько же, сколько в любом другом человеке. И последствия от кровопотери будут такими же, как у всех.

― Д-да... А труп как же? Это ведь дельта? Нужно сделать вскрытие и провести анализы, а ещё...

― Труп подождёт, а Кай ждать не может. Закончим с ним, возьмёмся за труп. И мне было бы интересно услышать мнение господина Лу после вскрытия и анализов. У тебя ещё остались огнетушители?

― Зачем?

― Привести его в чувство.

― Попробуй нечто менее сильнодействующее. Например, затрещину. Должно хватить.

Хань с удовольствием придушил бы этого вечно погружённого в себя докторишку, если б у него не были заняты руки.

― Не уверен.

― Почему?

― Потому что. Посмотри сам. Внимательно. И пошевели, наконец, мозгами.

― Думаешь...

― Не думаю. Знаю. Ладно, держишь? Сейчас надо будет зажать...

― Шрам останется страшненький.

― На пластику нет времени.

― Именно. ― Хань опознал голос министра Чона. ― Сколько времени уйдёт на восстановление? Или нет, лучше так: сколько времени потребуется на то, чтобы ему прийти в себя и продолжить выполнять задание?

― Это всё, что вас интересует? ― Исин умел временами превращаться в лёд ничуть не хуже, чем Кевин или Кай.

― Нет, не всё. Но я обязан спросить об этом, ― неожиданно мягко ответил министр Чон.

― Сутки, может, чуть меньше, учитывая, что его организм отторгает химические компоненты, ― сообщил конкретные сведения, интересующие министра, Кевин вместо Исина. ― И готовность, разумеется, будет не стопроцентная, но достаточная. Постараемся сделать всё возможное.

― Но это невозможно, ― пробурчал Исин, чем-то звякнув. Наверное, достал пулю. ― Мышечные ткани сильно повреждены.

― Попробуем сделать столько, сколько успеем. ― Кевин запустил программу анализа.

― Кровопотеря? ― напомнил ему Исин.

― Я же сказал ― сколько успеем. Господин Лу, если вы оклемались, то нам весьма пригодятся ваши познания.

― Я не хирург, ― едва слышно отозвался Хань и сам поразился тому, как слабо прозвучал его голос. ― Могу разобрать, но не собрать.

― Мы в курсе. У нас есть труп, который жаждет вашего внимания. Можете хоть на ленточки резать так, как получится. Пока мы заняты Каем, обремените себя другой неотложной задачей.

Хань медленно выпрямился, продолжая держать в ладонях руку Кая. Смотрел туда же, куда и Кевин с Исином, но взгляд своевольно выхватывал совершенно иные картинки: слипшиеся от крови тёмные волосы на шее, смуглую кожу с красными разводами, неаккуратную рваную рану ― рядом с ней разрезы от скальпеля казались произведением искусства, пропитанные алым тампоны, которые пора менять... На мониторе мигало "75%", значит, работы и впрямь много, но это и так ясно ― стоит лишь раз посмотреть на рану. Если накладывать микрошвы на мышечные волокна... Кевин и Исин провозятся долго, даже подменяя друг друга во время этой сложной и трудоёмкой операции. Ещё кровотечение, достаточно обильное кровотечение, чтобы понимать, как мало у них времени. И именно кровотечение представляло наибольшую угрозу ― рана действительно не настолько серьёзна сама по себе. Но если просто остановить кровотечение и просто зашить, то хорошего не выйдет.

― А если попробовать временную местную заморозку? ― пробормотал Хань.

― Дицикальцикапрон? ― уточнил Кевин. ― Рискованно. Не при такой ране с массовым повреждением капилляров. И дицикальцикапрон улучшает микроциркуляцию крови, плюс тромбы. Либо оставить так, как есть, либо обескровить верхние слои тканей и края раны, но тромбы...

― Нет, цитринсон, ― мотнул головой Хань, прижал к уху телефон и быстро отдал несколько приказов по-китайски.

― Цитри... Но он ещё в стадии разработки, ― одёрнул Ханя Исин.

― Мне лучше знать, я же его выпускаю. Он на базе адроксона, улучшенная формула, с аскорбиновой кислотой. Идеально для местной заморозки и безвредно. Если делать инъекции с интервалом в час, должно сработать. Сосуды будут чистыми, без тромбов. Доставят через семь минут.

― Но...

― Доктор Чжан, препарат полностью готов к выпуску и входит в линию, стартующую через месяц. У меня нет разрешения "Интернационала", разумеется, оно будет только через месяц, но использовать цитринсон можно хоть сейчас, если майор Ву согласится побыть свидетелем и одобрить это, а министр Чон не станет возражать. Майор Ву? Министр Чон?

Естественно никто не стал возражать ― у них просто не было выбора. Чону зачем-то очень нужен Кай в сознании и способный действовать, а у Кевина ещё не атрофировался инстинкт хирурга, заинтересованного в жизни и здоровье своих пациентов.

Хань дождался доставки, предварительно проинструктировав Исина и Кевина в деталях, после чего наконец отпустил руку Кая. Он сам больше ничего не мог сделать для Кая, зато могли Кевин и Исин.

В компании министра Чона Хань проследовал в закрытый сектор больницы. Министр Чон выступал сразу в роли гида и живого пропуска. Там в одном из просторных помещений без окон размещались дорогое оборудование и криокамеры. В центре на металлическом столе лежало тело, прикрытое непрозрачным белым целлофаном.

Хань не стал отвлекаться на переодевание, просто стянул целлофан и сразу опознал человека, собиравшегося его убить и ранившего Кая. Опознал обе половины тела. Рассечено безупречно.

― Обработали лазером, ― счёл нужным пояснить отсутствие крови министр Чон.

Хань кивнул и принялся наносить на руки информационную жидкость для формирования защитных перчаток. Министру Чону пришлось подключиться к делу и изобразить собой ассистента.

― Дайте мне краткий курс по дельтам.

― Это сложно. Мы знаем о их существовании около тридцати лет, однако имели дело с так называемыми "отклонениями" от нормы.

― Находили детей и сразу изучали их?

― Верно. Но ни разу не имели дела со взрослым и обученным дельтой. Особенно с таким, как этот. Он смог удержать целый зал, сразу множество разумов. Предположительно, есть кто-то, кто находит дельт раньше нас и "Интернационала", похищает, обучает и использует. Это несложно, ведь дельты прекрасно маскируются под любой биовид.

― Разум. Что они делают?

― Подчиняют разум. Управляют. Могут уничтожить мозг. Были случаи, когда они наносили такие повреждения, которые были необратимы. В результате у жертв наблюдались полный паралич либо слабоумие. И были случаи ― чаще всего ― когда они "сжигали" мозг. Жертва погибала почти мгновенно.

― Как?

― Я не медик.

― На пальцах?

― После вскрытия обнаруживают тёмный налёт на коре головного мозга. Симптомы как при кровоизлиянии, но без кровоизлияния. Предположительно... они обманывают мозг, внушают жертвам, что у них кровоизлияние. Кровоизлияния нет, но человек верит и умирает так, словно оно было.

― Вы располагаете данными по дельтам?

― Почти нет. Те дельты, которых исследовали у нас и в "Интернационале", были "дикими", их никто не учил. Мы просто смогли найти их раньше, чем наш загадочный противник. Их данные идентичны основным данным других биовидов. Они могли оказывать некоторое воздействие на других людей, но для этого им требовался физический контакт. Очень редко такое случалось без контакта, но с близкого расстояния. Все показатели оставались в пределах нормы. Ничего иного обнаружить не удалось: ни механизма маскировки, ни механизма подавления чужой воли. Мы не знаем, как это работает.

― Насколько эффективна их маскировка? ― Хань осматривал голову трупа и прикидывал, пилить или использовать лазерные датчики.

― Она совершенна. Отличить невозможно.

― Стало быть, дельты обладают полным набором органов всех иных биовидов? Ведь физиология альф, бет и омег различается.

― Да. По физиологии ближе всего к бетам, но органы в доминантном состоянии, как у альф и омег, не в рецессии.

― Хм... ― Хань выпрямился и оглянулся на министра. ― В человека помещается либо доминантный набор альфы ― одна штука, либо доминантный набор омеги ― одна штука, либо и то, и другое ― две штуки, но в глубокой и безысходной рецессии. Если запихнуть в человека два штуки в доминанте, придётся что-то убрать, логично?

― Ну... ― Министр Чон всем своим видом пытался изобразить, насколько он далёк от медицины, но спасти от рассуждений Ханя это его не могло.

― Чтобы запихнуть в человека сердце, нужно место внутри, понимаете? Два сердца запихнуть проблематично. Они либо не будут работать, либо будут работать из рук вон плохо. И это относится ко всему, что можно запихнуть внутрь. Так вот, запихнуть можно либо доминанту альфы, либо доминанту омеги, либо обе версии, но в рецессии. Все три варианта занимают одинаковое место внутри. Если попытаться запихнуть в тело стандартной комплекции ― вот как это, например – два набора, всё не влезет. Часть ливера придётся убрать так или иначе. Давайте мы и начнём с ливера? Ваши медики обнаруживали недостачу чего-нибудь?

― Они изучали мозг. В основном.

― Тридцать лет? И ни разу не слазили внутрь? А что сами эти ваши "дикие" дельты? Нормально себя чувствовали физически? Продолжительность жизни?

― В среднем около тридцати лет, ― помрачнев, сообщил министр Чон, позвонил кому-то и уточнил данные. ― Вскрытия не проводили, поскольку на снимках всё было в порядке. Показания лазерных датчиков тоже соответствуют норме. Ведущий исследователь уверен, что с внутренними органами у дельт всё в порядке и всё на месте. В конце концов, и мы, и "Интернационал" не мясники, мы старались обеспечить хорошие условия этим людям и изучали их живых. Причину смерти устанавливали, конечно... Вы удивитесь, но умирают они почти всегда от голода. Перестают есть. Сами. При попытках накормить искусственно ― смерть от кровоизлияния. В прочих случаях ― самоубийства.

― Так... Ничего бредовее в жизни не слышал.

Министр развёл руками.

Хань занялся вплотную оборудованием и датчиками. Он желал полюбоваться, как именно природе удалось впихнуть в обычное нормальное человеческое тело столько всякого барахла, которому там, по идее, места нет. Хань заодно позвонил Дэну и попросил прислать кого-нибудь с лабораторным модулем из "Хань Фарма". В том, чтобы подключить к делу других специалистов, Ханю отказали, но модуль пронести разрешили. И принесли его как раз тогда, когда завершился общий анализ.

Хань и министр Чон пристроились у монитора, у Чона в руках красовался анатомический атлас, дабы сверять количество органов. Анализ твердил, что всё в порядке.

― Ну вот, видите? Анализ всегда точный.

― Не верю, ― буркнул Хань. ― Не может всё туда влезть, оно бы выпирало, но не выпирает. Внешне выглядит вполне обыкновенно, значит, точно чего-то не хватает.

― Не понимаю, ― отложив атлас, вздохнул министр Чон.

― И не надо. Как специалисту вы мне верите?

― Ну...

― Допустим, что верите. Так вот, я вам как специалист говорю, если в человека запихнуть больше положенного, картина будет примерно такая же, как если запихнуть в слегка надрезанную подушку до кучи светильник. Будет торчать. Или вообще прорвёт наволочку. Упростим. Если у вас есть коробка весом в центнер, то она будет весить центнер. Вы можете что-то достать из неё, вес станет меньше. Но если вы к имеющемуся центнеру добавите ещё что-то, то и вес станет больше, и коробку вы ни черта не закроете. Человек ― это как та же коробка. Внутри может лежать комплект альфа, омега или бета, но комплект дельта ― это как комплекты альфа и омега сразу, то есть либо коробка не закрывается и весит больше центнера, либо вы достаёте из неё что-то другое с таким расчётом, чтобы довести вес до нормального центнера. Теперь понятно?

― Понятно, но анализ... Вы же сами видите.

― Вижу, но не верю. Если эти ваши дельты заставляют людей верить в кровоизлияние, которого нет, то почему бы им не убеждать всех, что у них полный комплект ливера с излишками? А на самом деле...

― Доктор Лу, но он же мёртвый! Он уже не в состоянии влиять на других.

― Знаю, но не верю всё равно. И вы сами сказали, что в среднем они живут лет тридцать. В данный момент это предельно короткая жизнь. С ними что-то не так, а если с ними что-то не так, то явно внутри чего-то не хватает, либо оно настолько сильно деформировано, что не может нормально функционировать.

― Хорошо, и что дальше? Анализ с вами не согласен.

― Проверим с помощью моего модуля и датчиков.

Хань деловито занялся установкой датчиков и программой анализа "Хань Фарма", на миг отвлёкся.

― А что вы сделали с Каем?

― Простите?

― Мой анализ обнаружил аномалию. Вы в курсе, что все его биопоказатели уходят в инфракрасный сектор? И это невозможно, но таковы данные.

― Вы делали анализ Каю?

― Пытался. Пока мой же модуль не лишил меня доступа к данным. У меня их нет на руках, если вас это беспокоит. Модуль самостоятельно удалил результаты анализа. Видели их только я и Кай.

― Э... Давайте позже это обсудим? ― выкрутился министр Чон.

― Как и наличие в его тканях ферроволокна? ― сладким голосом добавил Хань и хищно посмотрел на министра. ― Прекрасно, я напомню вам об этом. Пока посмотрим, что покажет анализ дельты.

Они вновь устроились у монитора и принялись изучать поступающие результаты.

― Эластичность слизистых ущербна, видите? Кровообращение мне тоже не нравится.

― Ещё бы, он же труп.

― При жизни тоже было не ахти. Атрофированные капилляры, особенно много в конечностях. Должно быть, температура низкая.

― Нет, норма.

― Смотря где измерять. Температура неравномерна. И что-то странное в районе печени.

― Но печень есть.

― Возможно. Мы не знаем наверняка.

― Но это же ваш анализ.

― И что? Он видит печень, но выдаёт какие-то бредовые показатели, ― фыркнул Хань. ― Ладно, будем резать и проверять всё опытным путём. И начнём с печени.

Чутьё Ханя не подвело ― печени не было. То есть, она имелась в наличии, но не в том виде, в каком требовалось. И министр Чон мог убедиться в этом, открыв атлас на нужной странице. Находясь внутри на положенном месте эта "печень" создавала иллюзию настоящей, поэтому все анализы и оказались бессильны. Более детальный и нестандартный анализ, разработанный Ханем, тоже обманулся видом печени, но не дал себя провести на показателях ― функциональность печени, как он утверждал, не попадала в норму.

― Что это?

― Муляж. Сувенир от госпожи Природы. ― Хань сунул так называемую печень дельты в стеклянный куб и активировал сразу все датчики. ― Посмотрим... Кажется, это самая эластичная часть организма дельты. Ого...

― Что?

― Стаффорид, энкобин, кальций, безвредные заменители опиума, фальторикс... Это что вообще? Их не может быть...

― Состав "касабланки", звучит похоже. ― Наконец-то министр Чон почувствовал себя в своей тарелке.

― Хм... Искусственные вещества. Так. Недопечень и искусственные вещества. Дельте тридцать один биологический год. Состояние довольно хорошее. Думаем...

― Он пришёл убивать вас, предварительно приняв дозу "касабланки"? Но зачем?

Хань взял модуль и рассчитал вариант с извлечением из недопечени искусственных веществ.

― Любопытно.

― Что именно?

― При извлечении из организма составляющих "касабланки" смерть наступила бы в течение суток. Вывод?

― Для них "касабланка" ― лекарство?

― Я бы так не сказал. Лекарство должно исцелять. "Касабланка" этого не делает. Её вещества продляют жизнь данного конкретного организма. Тут нужны более детальные исследования, но в общих чертах ― верно. Дельта может жить дольше, принимая "касабланку". Но есть предел, когда этого будет недостаточно. Способ оттянуть кончину, но не избежать её. Итак, мы выяснили, что у дельт проблемы с печенью, и после тридцати им необходима "касабланка". Их проблема в двойном наборе. Будь у них только один комплект органов ― альфы или омеги, или беты ― всё было бы нормально со здоровьем. Но два доминантных комплекта убивают печень. Скорее всего, и друг с другом ещё конфликтуют, судя по их не лучшему состоянию. Почему же не рецессия беты? Почему именно две доминанты сразу?

― Возможно, это вам что-то даст... ― Министр Чон достал наладонник и включил аудиозапись.

"Ты просто альфа, придурок", ― сердитый незнакомый голос.

"А ты?" ― на выдохе, тихо, но Хань мгновенно узнал голос Кая.

"Ты ничего не можешь мне сделать. Я поймал твой разум. Я могу быть кем угодно, любым. Поэтому я прекрасно знаю, как устроен разум альфы, беты, гаммы и омеги. Всё, что ты выкинешь, я знаю заранее. Ты думаешь как альфа, действуешь как альфа. Ты для меня очередная открытая книга".

Прозвучал сухой щелчок, означавший конец записи.

Судя по всему, "открытая книга" внезапно здорово озадачила дельту, раз уж ныне находилась под присмотром Кевина и Исина.

― Моделирование психотипов различных биовидов, вероятно. Поэтому и доминанты. А что с гаммами?

― Стерильные однодневки, хотя продолжительность жизни намного больше, чем у дельт. Напоминают омег, только лишены воли и полностью зависят от физиологических факторов. У них ущербный разум. Кай... Э... наш агент считает, что они подобны растениям. Или куклам. У них рецессия омеги ― и только. С другой стороны, они сохраняют прекрасные внешние данные почти до самой смерти.

― Значит, у них могут быть увеличены некоторые органы. И могут работать лучше, обеспечивая организм большими запасами витаминов А и Е, а также они могут гораздо лучше усваивать эти витамины. Как я понимаю, гаммы ― последствие "касабланки" тоже?

― Возможно. Они появлялись и раньше, но чрезвычайно редко. После "касабланки" картину можно оценить как... всплеск рождаемости?

― Дельты в состоянии влиять на гамм?

― На разум? Нет. Не на что там влиять, ведь гаммы полностью подчинены только физиологии. Но дельта в состоянии замаскироваться под альфу и заставить гамму потерять контроль с помощью всё той же физиологии. Таким образом...

― Гаммы безопасны и более полезны, чем дельты?

― Да, но с ними тоже не всё в порядке. Это просто большие дети, которые постоянно хотят, чтобы их любили. Но хотя бы есть те, кто готов присматривать за ними и заботиться. И они действительно никому не причиняют вреда. Тем не менее, тех, кого мы не успеваем находить раньше, собирают и продают.

― Куда и кому?.. ― Хань осёкся. ― Не говорите, уже понял.

― Именно. Как ни печально.

― И каково действие "касабланки" на гамм?

― Слабее, чем на омег. Обычно они плачут и не очень хорошо себя чувствуют. Пожалуй, это самая ярко выраженная реакция.

― Как бы я хотел ничего этого не знать, ― вздохнул Хань и попытался почесать кончик носа запястьем. Министр Чон оказал ему посильную помощь, предоставив собственные пальцы для почёсывания.

― Мы бы все хотели этого не знать, но увы. Вы проведёте анализ мозга дельты?

― Проведу. Но не уверен, что найду что-либо существенное.

― Почему?

― Вы сами сказали, ― Хань снова взялся за датчики, ― что ваши исследователи ничего не обнаружили. Возможно, потому что ничего и нет.

― Но как-то же они воздействуют на разумы окружающих, ― резонно отметил Чон.

― Но как-то же ваш агент, ― Хань умышленно не озвучил имя, ― ощущает присутствие других биовидов без аномалии мозга, хоть и не дельта, а очень даже альфа. И, как я понимаю, он такой не один. Вот вы, министр Чон, ощущаете моё присутствие как присутствие омеги?

Министр поколебался, но уверенно кивнул.

― Вот! Готов поспорить, что ваш мозг в норме, несмотря на это ваше ощущение присутствия.

― Но это другое.

― Почему же? Всё из той же оперы, просто настройки мозга другие. У дельт, вероятно, эта способность лучше развита, да и то их всё-таки нужно обучать, дабы добиться максимального эффекта. Или, может быть, "касабланка" усиливает эту их способность.

― Звучит фантастически.

― А как выглядит? Не менее фантастически, но эта фантастика пыталась меня сегодня вполне реально прикончить. Убедительно, да? Ладно, давайте мозг вашего дельты.

― Берите, ― великодушно предложил министр Чон, отступив от стола с трупом подальше. На всякий случай.

 

 

**― 23 ―**

 

 

Кевин удобно устроился за столом Исина и сидел теперь с блаженным видом. Исин охотно согнал бы его со стула и сам устроился бы с удобством, но над душой стоял Хань. Он недавно вернулся в непрезентабельном виде, и Исину пришлось рыться в вещах, чтобы найти рубашку или свитер. Любые, но чистые. Хань избавился от перепачканных кровью пиджака и рубашки и выжидающе посмотрел на Исина. Наконец тот выудил за рукав голубой свитер тонкой вязки, мятый и с маленьким пятном от кофе на рукаве, вручил Ханю.

― Как всё прошло? ― тихо поинтересовался Хань, натягивая свитер через голову.

― По максимуму, ― ответил вместо Исина Кевин, запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза. Устал. Ещё бы. Исин тоже не ощущал себя королём вселенной ― ломило даже кончики пальцев, а глаза хотелось закрыть и никогда не открывать. ― Что с дельтой?

― Сходите и посмотрите.

― Спасибо, воздержусь. Вы выглядите так, словно работали мясником.

― Можно и так сказать, хотя тушу разделали до меня. Где он?

Исин сразу понял, о ком спросил Хань.

― Перевезли в отдельную палату. Ему нужно отдохнуть.

― Посижу с ним. Не бойтесь, я тихонько.

― Я за компанию, ― внезапно заявил Кевин и поднялся со стула.

― Э? ― Хань явно не обрадовался.

― Расскажете мне всё, что удалось узнать. Тихонько. И наблюдение врача Каю сейчас не повредит ― буду под рукой.

Исин сунул руки в карманы халата, сжал губы на миг, потом сообщил потрясающую новость:

― Лечащий врач Ким Чонина вообще-то я.

Хань и Кевин посмотрели на него, как два барана на новые ворота. С точно такой же неизбывной тоской на лицах и немым вопросом в глазах: "За что нам это?"

Исин немного смущённо прочистил горло и тихо добавил:

― Лучше я посижу с ним...

"...чтобы никто не пострадал", ― с лёгкостью читалось недосказанное им.

Хань целую минуту искал взглядом на потолке что-то, не нашёл, ещё тоскливее посмотрел на Исина, потом на Кевина.

― Чего уж там, совершим паломничество все вместе. Чтоб никому не было обидно. И чтобы Кай увидел сразу всех, когда откроет глазки. Вот радости будет...

― Мы можем пригнуться, чтобы он сначала увидел только вас, господин Лу, ― с совершенно серьёзным лицом предложил Кевин. Пошутить решил, только вот не все привыкли к таким шуточкам. Это Исин знал, что у Кевина припрятано своеобразное чувство юмора, а вот люди вокруг могли так и душевную травму получить. К счастью, у Ханя психика оказалась устойчивой к подобным потрясениям.

― Майор Ву, ваша доброта не знает границ. Доктор Чжан, дорогу покажете? По пути кофейные автоматы водятся?

― Целых четыре, ― успокоил Ханя Кевин и полез за бумажником.

Исин гордо прошёл к шкафчику, извлёк любимую чашку, намешал собственный кофе и прогулялся к автомату за водой. Пускай покупают себе гадость, если хотят, а у него кофе уже есть.

Кай на их появление в палате никак не отреагировал. Приборы говорили, что он находится в состоянии нормального глубокого сна, и волноваться не о чем ― все показатели прекрасные. Если не считать повязки, то выглядел он вполне здоровым и полным сил.

Не сговариваясь, троица визитёров перебралась на диван у дальней стены, чтобы не потревожить Кая. Расставили кофе на низком столике, запаслись салфетками, а потом Исин предложил Кевину сбегать за чем-нибудь к кофе, а то у кое-кого слишком громко урчит в животе. "Кое-кто" немедленно сунул под нос Исину карту "Интернационала" и посоветовал послать за закусками кого-нибудь другого.

Хань мгновенно догадался, что каждый из его компаньонов норовит улучить момент и остаться с ним наедине. Ещё чего!

― Лучше отправить, а то в случае "послать" есть нюансы. И отправить лучше медбрата, например. В больнице же есть медбратья?

Кевин и Исин поскучнели и уткнулись каждый в свою чашку с кофе. Красавцы, черти бы их... У Ханя хватало проблем в личной жизни, и испытывать на собственной шкуре последствия чужих проблем он не имел ни малейшего желания.

За перекусом так никто и не пошёл, и Хань приступил к рассказу о дельте. История с печенью впечатлила всех, как и воздействие, какое оказывала на дельт "касабланка".

― Странно это, ― нахмурился Кевин. ― Допустим, тот, кто стоит за всем этим, тоже дельта. Да и если не дельта, всё равно. Зачем ему обучать и плодить дельт? Ведь они же опасны и для него тоже.

― Не думаю, что он прямо уж так и плодит, ― пожал плечами Исин. ― Одной "касабланки" маловато, чтобы наподдать эволюции и выродить новый биовид. Скорее, это естественные изменения, просто... как бы так...

― Экспериментальные? ― уловил мысль Исина Хань. ― Проба за пробой, пока не будет найден удовлетворяющий природу вариант?

― Верно. Если вспомнить историю и эволюцию на протяжении веков, то существование различных биовидов неизменно приводило к конфликтам. Что, если природа пытается привести человечество к единой системе ― без биовидов.

― Самооплодотворение, почкование и прочий изврат? Прощай, секс, ты нам больше не нужен. Звучит мрачновато.

― Какой вы циничный, господин Лу. Но я вас понимаю.

― Почему сразу самооплодотворение? ― обиделся Исин. ― Дельты на самооплодотворяющиеся особи не похожи, кажется. Я имел в виду андрогинность, когда у каждой особи есть в наличии признаки...

― Ага, доктор Чжан, вам не хватает любви и ласки? ― расплылся в улыбке Хань. ― Хотите побольше? Никогда бы не подумал, что у вас внутри прячется такая страстная натура, что аж печёнку не жаль.

Исин уже горько сожалел, что вообще обозначил своё присутствие. Прикинулся бы по-умному пуфиком и горя бы не знал. Хань, конечно, не так ядовит, как Кевин, но ему тоже не мешало бы помыть рот с мылом. Кевин сидел с каменным лицом, только глаза немедленно выдавали, что в мыслях он довольно скалится во все зубы и готов принять на себя весь пыл "страстной натуры", ещё и добавку попросить не поленится.

Беседа вскоре увяла: все устали, а Исин ещё и не порывался участвовать в словесных баталиях, куда уж ему до Ханя и Кевина. Те обменялись парой уколов, ведёрком шпилек, десятком сомнительных комплиментов и притихли. Хань перебрался к койке, сел рядом и накрыл рукой ладонь Чонина. Кевин повертелся на диване, потом выключил свет в палате, оставив только одну лампу, и вновь прикорнул в уголке. Исин один сидел нормально, как дурак, и не мог заставить себя покемарить хоть полчаса.

Он отметил, как вырубился Хань ― уронил голову на койку, ткнулся лбом в бок Чонина и засопел. Кевин не изменил положения и дышал ровно, но спал ли он, Исин не знал. Сам Исин вертел головой, пока не углядел блеск торчащей из-под стула утки. Непорядок, должна быть под койкой, хотя зачем она вообще?

Он встал, постарался добраться до цели бесшумно и поднял утку. В тот миг, когда Исин выпрямился, дверь палаты резко распахнулась. Исин даже не успел понять, что он увидел, потому что голову пронзило болью. Выронив утку, он бросил ладони к вискам. Грохнул выстрел, и свет в палате погас, только лампочка жалобно дзинькнула напоследок. Исин плюхнулся вниз от неожиданного толчка в спину, помотал головой и обнаружил, что стоит на четвереньках. А потом чуть в стороне прозвучало глубокое и гулкое "бо-о-ом". И что-то тяжёлое шмякнулось на пол в паре шагов от Исина. Он часто заморгал, зажмурился и замер, расслышав слабый голос Чонина:

― Майор Ву, если вы хотите писать, писайте. Только тихо и без спецэффектов, хорошо? Спать мешаете.

Исин приоткрыл глаза, осознал, что кто-то включил свет, снова поморгал и вскинул голову. В паре шагов от него стоял Кевин с пистолетом в левой руке и злополучной уткой ― в правой, причём утка щеголяла заметной вмятиной на металлическом боку. Вероятно, от столкновения с головой щупленького человечка, ныне валявшегося на полу без движения.

И, диво-дивное, Кевин выглядел слегка растерянным. Он неловко помахал Чонину деформированной уткой.

― Не буду мешать, спи дальше.

― Угу... ― Чонин послушно закрыл глаза, тронул пальцами шею Ханя, блаженно дрыхнувшего без задних ног, и почти мгновенно вырубился.

Напротив дверного проёма в коридоре топтался министр Чон, и он выразительным жестом велел Кевину и Исину выползти из палаты. Хуже того, рядом с министром торчал эффектный тип с необычайно притягательным и запоминающимся лицом, и Кевин явно этого типа знал, поскольку немедленно собрался, придал себе строгий вид и даже отвесил короткий поклон на западный манер.

― Зачем вы присвоили собственность больницы, майор? Возможно, эта утка дорога вам как боевой талисман, но её ещё не списали. Верните туда, откуда взяли, ― с нескрываемым ехидством посоветовал тип.

― Так точно, Командор, ― невозмутимо отозвался Кевин и вернул утку в палату. ― С другой стороны, это орудие преступления, если удар оказался слишком сильным для преступника.

Исин медленно складывал в уме два и два, чтобы получить четыре. "Командором" могли величать только двух людей, но поверить в то, что один из них стоял прямо сейчас перед Исином, было сложно.

Командор Шим Чанмин, официальный глава "Интернационала" в восточном полушарии... Что он тут забыл? И откуда министр Чон его знает?

― Что с постами наблюдения? ― поинтересовался у Чон Юнхо Чанмин.

― Твердят, что ничего не видели.

Кевин молча выудил наладонник и просмотрел записи с камер. На всех злоумышленник фигурировал. Последовал многозначительный обмен взглядами, после чего Кевин подвёл итог:

― В пункте наблюдения есть дельта. Как минимум, один. Прикрывал напарника и пудрил мозги остальным.

― Можно провести всем анализ, ― предложил немного оклемавшийся Исин. ― Искать вещества, входящие в "касабланку".

― Некоторым меньше тридцати, ― нахмурился министр Чон.

― Неважно. Судя по словам господина Лу, они и в двадцать себя неважно чувствуют, вполне могут принимать "касабланку", чтобы поддерживать себя в тонусе. В крайнем случае, можно прицельно проверять печень ― показатели будут отличаться непременно, если проводить более тщательный анализ. Только надо действовать осторожно, чтобы лазутчик ничего не заподозрил и не попытался подчинить чей-нибудь разум. Изолированное помещение, например. Задействовать для анализа технику, а не людей...

― Хорошая мысль, ― кивнул Исину Командор Шим и тут же распорядился по этому поводу. Началась беготня военных и странных типов в штатском. Контуженного ударом уткой преступника скрутили и уволокли, Кевина и Исина ещё подёргали вопросами, после чего, наконец, отпустили. Хотя вернуться в палату не разрешили, выставили охрану у дверей и велели обоим удалиться куда-нибудь.

Удаляться было особо некуда, разве что в кабинет Исина. Впрочем, у Исина заканчивалась смена, поэтому стоило собираться и отправляться домой.

Он понуро зашёл в подсобку и завозился с халатом. Кевин решил помочь и развязал шнурки на спине, медленно потянул халат с плеч, высвободил левую руку Исина, правую, затем защёлкнул на запястьях наручники. Исин непонимающе пялился на стальные браслеты и пытался соображать, но у него ничего не получалось. Он растерянно вскинул голову и посмотрел на Кевина. Безмятежное лицо, немного грустный взгляд и пугающая неподвижность.

― Что...

Кевин прижал пальцы к его губам, заставив придержать продолжение фразы при себе.

― Голова болит? ― спустя целую вечность соизволил поинтересоваться Кевин. Исин не придумал, что ответить, да никто и не ждал ответа. Кевин притянул его к себе, крепко обхватил руками за пояс и тронул невесомым поцелуем висок. Если голова и болела, то после этого боль точно прошла бесследно. Исин закрыл глаза и постарался отстраниться от всех ощущений, лишь бы не обращать внимания на надёжность, спокойствие и умиротворение, что передавались ему от Кевина.

― Куда на этот раз?

― Что? ― прижавшись лбом к подбородку Кевина, неохотно уточнил Исин.

― Куда на этот раз побежишь? И как далеко?

― Во Флоренцию? ― предположил он.

― И не надоело тебе?

― Намекаешь, что там тоже появишься?

― Я везде появлюсь.

― И не надоело тебе? ― передразнил Кевина Исин.

― Ты без меня пропадёшь.

― Вовсе нет.

― Да. Ты знаешь это не хуже меня. Почему?

Исин уткнулся носом в шею Кевина, лишь бы только не отвечать на этот дурацкий вопрос. Кто его вообще придумал? Что за глупое слово такое "почему", обязывающее давать ответ даже тогда, когда делать этого не хочется?

― Или ты не шутил про политические разногласия?

Исин зажмурился, когда его волосы принялись перебирать пальцами. Сейчас он был согласен на всё, лишь бы только Кевин перестал требовать ответ, который Исин не мог озвучить. Нельзя сказать человеку, что его то слишком много, то ничтожно мало. Нельзя сказать об одиночестве, когда тонешь в океане чужой любви. И нельзя обвинить человека в том, что ему довольно собственной любви для счастья. Нельзя, даже если сам не понимаешь этого, отличаешься и нуждаешься в ином. Кевин не виноват, что любит по-другому, его чувства не становятся от этого менее искренними. Как и чувства Исина. Но как же это тяжело... И как глупо видеть соперника в проклятом Законе.

― Не шутил, ― пробормотал куда-то в шею Кевину Исин и с силой зажмурился, желая, чтобы вдруг на него обрушилась тьма, наступил конец света или ещё какой глобальный кризис, избавивший бы его от необходимости что-то объяснять.

― Прихожу домой, тебя нет. Нахожу тебя, а тебя всё равно нет. Говорю с тобой, и тебя по-прежнему нет. А я никогда не интересовался политикой.

Интересно, кому-нибудь вот так говорили о том, как сильно скучают? Или это только Исину выпал шанс услышать подобное? В груди заныло от грусти, переполнившей простые слова. А при "переводе" всегда что-то теряется. И как вывести формулу, дающую истинное представление о чувствах Кевина? И как не умереть при получении настоящего результата, если вывести такую формулу удастся?

― Замолчи, ― попросил Исин слабым голосом. ― Не говори ничего.

Кевин послушался и больше ничего не сказал, зато у него ещё были в распоряжении губы, руки и всё прочее ― как своё, так и чужое.

Исин вздрогнул от холода наручников, прижавшихся к его животу.

― Кто-нибудь может... зайти...

― Как зайдёт, так и выйдет. Забудь.

― Но ты ведь не собираешься...

― Собираюсь.

С Кевином невозможно было разговаривать. Спорить ― тем более. Или Исин попросту не умел этого делать. Или не хотел... Ещё и наручники эти. Зачем?

Он забыл, каково это ― спать с кем-то в одной постели. И сразу же вспомнил. Хотя постели рядом не наблюдалось, но не суть важно. В тот миг, когда Кевин "терял привычное лицо", важным переставало быть всё.

Кроме Кевина.

 

 

**― 24 ―**

 

 

Кай упёрся ступнёй в бедро Ханя и попытался столкнуть его с койки. Хань вцепился в матрас и не сдвинулся с места, одарив Кая мрачным взглядом.

Кевин, которому этот цирк уже изрядно надоел, обречённо прикрыл глаза ладонью. Исин продолжал делать вид, что ничего не замечает.

После седьмой попытки и ослабления позиций Ханя Кевин просто поднял крышку над блюдом и продемонстрировал Каю курочку в сливовом соусе. И Кай тут же послал весь мир к чёрту, потянувшись за едой. Кевин любезно придвинул блюдо к Каю поближе, вручил вилку и фарфоровую баночку с молотым красным перцем. Пока Кай насыщался, в палате царила благодать. Если не считать хмурое и недовольное лицо Ханя, которого променяли на курочку. Он не выдержал и протянул руку, чтобы отщипнуть кусочек мяса, и тут же огрёб по пальцам вилкой ― к счастью, плашмя. Отнимать у голодного Кая еду было неблагоразумно, впрочем, у сытого ― тоже.

― Долго вы будете на меня подозрительно смотреть? ― отложив последнюю чисто обглоданную косточку, вопросил Кай.

― Кто?

― Все.

― Как рука? ― нейтрально поинтересовался Исин.

― Живая, ― буркнул Кай, вцепившись в чашку с кофе. ― Лучше скажите, есть ли новости?

― Какие интересуют?

― Детектив Пак Чанёль, ― невозмутимо ответил Кай. Хань вздохнул, следом завздыхали все остальные. Кай этим детективом уже всем плешь проел.

― Глухо, увы, ― мужественно вызвал огонь на себя Кевин. ― Ни следа. И сигнала наладонника нет.

― А хвастались доступом к информации, ― презрительно фыркнул Кай, откинув длинную чёлку со лба. ― Сам найду.

― Это как же?

― Вот именно, тебе пока нельзя никуда из больницы...

― Буду искать прямо отсюда, ― отмахнулся Кай, поправил подушку и прикрыл глаза.

Кевин с интересом наблюдал за ним, пытаясь прикинуть варианты. В итоге его осенило-таки.

― Полномасштабный поиск? Но машины могут так искать только сигнал, а сигнала у тебя нет.

― Есть помехи. Я помню, как примерно это ощущалось. Просто попробую, вам жалко, что ли?

― Отнюдь, твое же время и усилия. Хочешь мучиться, мучайся.

― Спасибо за высочайшее разрешение, ― не остался в долгу Кай и натянул одеяло на голову.

― Ты теперь в домике? ― потыкав пальцем в район колена, уточнил Хань.

― Вы все можете заткнуться и не мешать мне хотя бы пять минут? ― глухо донеслось из-под одеяла.

― Чем он занимается? ― Ничего не понимающий Хань уставился сначала на Исина, потом на Кевина. Последний небрежно взъерошил светлые волосы ладонью и пожал плечами. Исин тоже не горел желанием посвящать Ханя в детали: кто его знает, как Хань отреагирует на робота, пси-усилитель и прочие подобные "сюрпризы". Он и так уже знает слишком много, вдруг не вынесет бремени истины и надорвётся? К тому же, Кай ему не просто телохранитель или друг, тут всё куда сложнее. Стоило хотя бы видеть, в каком состоянии был Хань, когда Кая ранили. Чем меньше он сейчас будет знать, тем лучше.

― Военные фокусы, ― наконец пояснил Исин.

Кай по-прежнему оставался под одеялом, не двигался и не подавал признаков жизни.

― Прогресс? ― внезапно спросил Кевин, между делом любуясь на собственные ногти.

― Двадцать три процента, ― донеслось из-под одеяла. ― Бит-зеро. Инпро.

Исин даже вздрогнул от того, как звучал голос Кая. Такой... механический.

Хань не вздрогнул, но решительно стянул с Кая одеяло и уставился широко раскрытыми глазами на застывшее лицо с плотно сомкнутыми веками.

― Кай?

― Бэбб.

― Что?

― Господин Лу, вы создаёте возмущения, которые его отвлекают. Потерпите немного, пусть закончит, ― вмешался Кевин.

Хань нахмурился, но всё же сжал волю в кулак и приготовился терпеливо ждать. Возможно, он не всегда отличался быстрым умом, но сейчас ему хватило сообразительности вспомнить некоторые детали. Особенно те, которые намертво врезались в память накануне, как, например, два безжизненных и пустых слова, смахивающих на команды для машины. И машина, немедленно отреагировавшая на них. А ещё ерунда с анализатором и модулем, отказ в доступе, бредовые показатели и самоудалившиеся записи. И то странное состояние, в котором пребывал Кай после загадочной операции. И да... "несанкционированное воздействие на внешний контур".

Внешний контур?!

― Если вы сделали из него робота, я вас пристрелю, ― очень тихо сообщил Хань, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, но не сводя глаз с лица Кая.

― Сами должны понимать, что это невозможно, ― безмятежно протянул Кевин.

― Существование дельт тоже невозможно. Вроде как.

― Никто не делал робота из человека, успокойтесь, доктор Лу, ― попытался смягчить обстановку Исин. ― Это всего лишь Лингва, полное погружение в режим, чтобы управлять роботом. Обычная процедура для пилота-экстра...

― ...на борту авиасредства или робота, а не в больничной палате, где никаких роботов в помине нет. Самолётов я тоже тут что-то не вижу. И откуда ферроволокно? В теле человека полно всякой хренотени, но ферроволокна в списке нет точно.

― Доктор Лу, вы мешаете. Подождите немного, чуть позже мы к этому вернёмся, если вы пожелаете, ― твёрдо поставил точку Кевин.

― Ещё как пожелаю! ― зашипел на него Хань, но умолк, когда Кай резко сел на койке и зажал ему рот ладонью. Они молча смотрели друг на друга, и Хань начал дышать ровнее и размереннее, успокаиваясь. Потому что Кай был сейчас привычным, почти таким же, как при первой их встрече, а не застывшим во времени и пространстве, как минуту назад.

― Если я это сделаю, ты уймёшься хотя бы на час?

Тихий вопрос напомнил другой подобный и то... Хань беспокойно огляделся и с неудовольствием отметил, что Кевин и Исин не испарились чудесным образом, а остались рядом, более того, мерзавцы ещё пялились в упор и прислушивались изо всех сил.

― Под одеялом. И если ты пообещаешь, что снова станешь нормальным. На час ― уймусь, ― прошептал Хань. Прошептал, потому что голос вдруг сел.

― Я всегда нормальный, ― недовольно буркнул Кай, накинул им обоим на головы одеяло и провёл пальцами по шее Ханя, перебирая светлые пряди на затылке. Хань наугад потянулся вперёд, чтобы найти губы Кая, согреть своим дыханием и дождаться-таки поцелуя. Он обвил руками шею Кая, чтобы поцелуй не прервался раньше времени, а потом ― уже после ― прижался губами к твёрдому подбородку.

― Это отмена опалы?

― Что, прости?

― Я впал в немилость, как бы. Ну, после Театра. А это...

― Просто поцелуй. И ты обещал час побыть тихой мышкой.

― Прости меня Господи, я солгал.

― Хань...

Хань зажмурился и невольно улыбнулся, когда у Кая получилось неизменное "Хан", но ему нравился и этот акцент, и этот низкий голос, и то, как звучало его имя именно в исполнении Кая.

― Шучу. Унялся вот, видишь? Молчу и просто моргаю. Только это... Ставка ― два.

― Что?

― Два раза сделать это. Где второй? Пока не получу, могу трещать, как сорока, и выносить всем моз...

Второй он получил тут же и умолк ― разговаривать во время поцелуя Хань ещё не научился, да и желания не было. Наконец вынырнув из-под одеяла, Хань снисходительно осмотрел заинтригованных Кевина и Исина, отодвинулся к краю койки и притих, как и обещал. Кай вновь вытянулся на койке, поправил подушку и закрыл глаза.

― Прогресс?

― Было тридцать семь. Попробую заново, чуть по-другому. У меня идея, ― негромко ответил Кевину Кай и сделал глубокий вдох. Хань таращился на его губы, влажно блестевшие после недавнего подкупа в виде поцелуев. И почему-то подумал, что с его стороны всё-таки было подлостью испытывать на Кае "касабланку" ― особенно если вспомнить всё, что он узнал о дельтах. Но ведь узнал это он только сейчас, а тогда ― не знал. Жалкое оправдание, конечно, но другого у него нет.

Хань прикоснулся ладонью к торчащей из-под одеяла ступне Кая, погладил слегка подогнувшиеся пальцы, вздохнул, но руку убрал, чтобы больше не мешать.

"Всё хорошо, Хань", ― назойливо вертелось в голове, успокаивающе и умиротворяюще. И Хань всё же позволил себе немного расслабиться: уселся на краю койки по-турецки и принялся только смотреть.

 

Кай чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Ханя и продолжал успокаивать его, как мог. И Кай понятия не имел, как это работает и работает ли вообще, но на презентации что-то получалось. Кажется. Или примерещилось? Хотя он пришёл к выводу, что легче всего проходят сильные эмоциональные настроения. Немного похоже на то, как он присваивал сигнал анализатора или робота и получал сумму сигналов. Правда, перевести Ханя в служебный режим почему-то не получалось ― он всегда отвлекал, мешал и был чётким, а тихо сидеть в качестве фонового сигнала упрямо отказывался.

Ладно, пускай. Не так уж и мешает, когда спокоен.

"Алофт".

"Бит-ПЧ", ― уточнил двадцать восьмой.

"Сифэм. Старт".

И они начали полномасштабный поиск по второму кругу. Обычно робот легко находил сигналы ― стандартные сигналы или сигналы маяков, определял точные координаты и прокладывал путь к цели по карте. Но никогда прежде никто не пытался найти человека по загадочному "ощущению присутствия", тем более бету, чей сигнал постоянно пропадал в любое время и не являлся константой.

При первой попытке Кай старался искать Чанёля по частоте помех. Может, у него бы и получилось что-то, но это уже не имело значения, поскольку он припомнил интерес Чанёля к собственной персоне и какое-то неотложное дело, о котором тот толковал. Стоило использовать любую информацию, навредить это уж точно не могло. Но было бы лучше, если б Чанёль думал о Бэкхёне... Кстати, да.

"Бит-ББ. Айди-трэк"

"Диэн, капт", ― отозвался двадцать восьмой почти мгновенно и выдал график помех от Бэкхёна.

"Бит-эск. Сифэм. Старт".

Наложение графиков Бэкхёна и Чанёля едва Кая не прикончило ― он не воспринимал такую частоту обрывочных сигналов. То есть, воспринимал, но от мельтешения и непрерывного треска стало дурно ― вплоть до того, что голова заболела по-настоящему. Надо потом будет потренироваться на ком-нибудь, чтобы воспринимать подобные сигналы получше и не с такими последствиями.

Двадцать восьмой запросил следующую зону для поиска. Кай поразмыслил и решил, что искать в центре города не имеет смысла. Прятать что-то ― или кого-то ― лучше на виду, но в центре это сложно сделать по многим причинам. Кроме того, в распоряжении противника имелись все средства министерства здравоохранения, и это следовало учитывать. Кай приказал начать с больниц и клиник прямо по электронному справочнику. На проверку ушло чуть больше двух минут, зато после этих несчастных двух минут пытки помехами Кай не удивился бы, если б у него взорвалась голова.

Двадцать восьмой вновь запросил зону. Пришлось опять пошевелить мозгами, которые шевелиться не хотели, а хотели стать желе. Министерство здравоохранения, больницы, морги, опечатанный транспорт... Чанёля могли увезти куда угодно. Но куда его бы повезли? Он всего лишь случайно попал под руку. Заложник, да, чтобы полиция сидела тихо. Заложник должен быть достаточно близко, чтобы им можно было воспользоваться с выгодой. Близко... Но так, чтобы его не нашли.

Какие у министерства здравоохранения есть козыри? И Кай приказал двадцать восьмому найти список собственности министерства здравоохранения. Заодно и собственность чиновников высшего звена тоже поискать. Первый получился огромным, зато второй намного скромнее, так что Кай начал с собственности чиновников. Загородные дома, ничего особенного, если не считать дом у побережья, который арендовал министр через подставное лицо. Терять всё равно нечего...

"Бит. Старт".

"Кей. Диэн, капт".

Лишнее, Кай уже и сам заметил. Слабые помехи совпадали с графиком, даже в нос явственно ударило морским запахом.

― Э-конт.

― Что? ― озадаченно вопросил откуда-то издалека Хань.

― Он нашёл его, ― "перевёл" Кевин. ― Кажется.

― Вы знаете Лингва?

― В общих чертах и основные команды. Кай?

Он медленно переходил из одного состояния в другое. Надо тоже потом потренироваться, хотя это всегда будет трудно. Трудно, когда чистый мир строгих форм меняется на яркий, цветной и слегка безумный. Машинально протянул руку к списку, всё ещё висевшему перед глазами, чтобы дать адрес Кевину, но пальцы поймали лишь пустоту. Список остался в разуме двадцать восьмого.

― Чёрт... Бумагу и ручку.

Исин торопливо выудил из кармана ручку и протянул салфетку. Кай поспешно записал адрес дома, подставное лицо и нарисовал стрелочку, чтобы затем написать имя министра здравоохранения.

― Мне нужна одежда.

― Зачем?

― Предлагаете мне бегать по улицам как есть?

― Но восстановительный период... ― строго начал Исин.

― Чанёля надо будет ещё искать внутри. И надо знать, жив он или нет. Я могу это сделать.

― Поедем вдвоём, ― подумав, решил Кевин.

― Детектив Бён, надо прихватить его. И у него могут найтись полезные сведения, ― внёс поправку Кай.

― Врач тоже пригодится, ― упрямо наклонил голову Исин.

― Во-первых, это опасно; во-вторых, врач уже есть. ― Кевин окинул Исина строгим взглядом.

― Так. Я еду с детективом Бёном. Это раз. Вас не должны видеть там, майор, потому что "Интернационал", а это ещё не конец. Это два. И Лухана надо охранять ― его пытались убить и попытаются снова. Это три. Охранять Лухана будете пока вы с доктором Чжаном. Это четыре. Не обсуждается. Это пять. Приступайте к выполнению.

И пока все приходили в себя от такой наглости, Кай слетел с койки и рванул к кабинету Исина ― после долгого вынужденного бездействия мчаться по коридору сломя голову было в удовольствие.

В кабинете Исина, в подсобке, всегда валялась какая-нибудь одежда, так что он без сомнений туда сунулся. Уронил одеяло на пол, порылся в вещах, запрыгнул в чуть великоватые ему джинсы, натянул тёмный свитер с дыркой на левом локте и прихватил кроссовки на толстой подошве. Осталось шустро добежать до лифта и благополучно разминуться с военными и псами закона в гражданском.

Опустившись на колено, Кай затянул и завязал шнурок, а когда выпрямился, наткнулся взглядом на слегка улыбающегося типа в дорогом тёмном костюме.

"Айди".

"Командор Шим Чанмин", ― ответил двадцать восьмой и приложил подробное досье с пометкой "Интернационала" и у "Интернационала" же украденное. Какой прогресс...

Кай между делом заметил роботу, что у него нет соответствующего уровня допуска, чтобы таскать такие документы. На это робот безмятежно ответил, что в уровнях допуска нуждаются люди, а не машины. Тогда Кай напомнил, что он сам ― вполне человек и без нужного уровня допуска. Двадцать восьмой уверенно возразил и причислил Кая к роботам.

Кажется, голова начала болеть опять...

― Как здоровье?

― Спасибо, не жалуюсь.

― Вам нравится "Интернационал", кадет 1119*?

― А должен? ― Кай покосился на Командора Шима уже с подозрением.

― Любопытно услышать ваш ответ.

― Я не в восторге от псов закона.

― От военных тоже, как видно. А если вам придётся выбирать?

― Когда придётся, тогда и услышите мой ответ, ― отрезал Кай и выскочил из лифта. Сначала подумал об аэробайке, но отказался от этого варианта. Правая часть спины и плечо могли подвести в самый неподходящий момент.

Пришлось поймать такси и отправиться в полицию, сидя в задней части салона в качестве пассажира. И осчастливить детектива Бёна лишними расходами ― денег на такси у Кая при себе не было.

 

* Кадет 1119 – кадет Кай, К соответствует номеру 11, А – 1, I – 9, получается 11-1-9.

 

 

**― 25 ―**

 

 

Табличка на двери болталась на одной сопле. Кай непроизвольно вытянул руку и попытался закрепить табличку в нужном положении. Она пробыла в нём две секунды, после чего вновь безжизненно повисла. Пожав плечами, Кай толкнул дверь и заглянул внутрь. На столе знакомо высились горы бумаг, разглядеть за ними хоть что-то не представлялось возможным, поэтому он зашёл, остановился у стола и попытался посмотреть, что же по ту сторону. Увидел макушку Бэкхёна и хмыкнул. От неожиданности Бэкхён подскочил на стуле и едва не подавился кусочком батончика, явно стащенного из сокровищницы Чанёля.

― А... Э... Откуда?.. ― помахав руками, вопросил Бэкхён. ― Тебя же подстрелили!

― Только слегка. Я нашёл Чанёля.

― Слегка... Что? Где?

Кай стянул с вершины бумажного завала изрядно помятую карту с полицейскими постами, обошёл стол, пристроил карту на клочке свободного пространства перед Бэкхёном и ткнул пальцем в нужную точку.

― Нам надо: оружие, машина, аптечка, шоколад и снотворное.

― Шоколад зачем? ― почему-то прицепился именно к этому пункту из списка Бэкхён.

― Потому что снотворное так просто не запихнём, надо замаскировать.

― Куда запихнём?

― В Чанёля.

― Зачем запихивать в Чанёля снотворное?

― Не знаю. Он в странном состоянии и очень долго не спал. Будет лучше, если расспросим быстро и напичкаем снотворным. Пусть поспит, хуже точно не будет.

― Тогда проще взять машину Чанёля. Сразу с шоколадом. И аптечка там тоже есть.

― А шприц есть в аптечке?

― Зачем?

― Снотворное в шоколад чтобы. С помощью шприца удобно и незаметно. Что с оружием?

Бэкхён молча выдвинул ящик стола и продемонстрировал залежи ножей всех видов и калибров.

― Не знал, что отчисления на нужды полиции так сильно урезали, ― озадаченно пробормотал Кай и выудил из залежей внушительный тесак.

― Тебе обязательно надо пушку?

― Нет. Кое-что другое.

― И что же?

― Скорее всего, такого у вас в арсенале не держат. Ладно, нож тоже хорошо. Пошли? Кстати, да, я на такси приехал, а денег при себе нет. Дашь в долг?

Бэкхён без слов сунул в руки Каю свой бумажник и поспешил к двери, на пороге предупредил, что будет ждать в машине. Кай расплатился с таксистом, купил лотерейный билет, выиграл, поэксплуатировав немного двадцать восьмого, и сунул в бумажник Бэкхёна в три раза больше денег, чем взял оттуда. Ещё и себе в карман немного запихнул.

Бэкхён после обнаружил, что денег в его бумажнике стало больше, но опять ничего по этому поводу говорить не стал. Золотой человек.

За километр до цели Бэкхён остановился у обочины, чтобы зарядить снотворным пару батончиков.

― Лучше поменьше дозу, а батончиков побольше. Чанёль жутко голодный, ― подсказал Кай, наблюдая за вознёй Бэкхёна.

― Угу... Сейчас.

Выудили из запасов Чанёля пять батончиков, потом Бэкхён аккуратно проткнул обёртку иглой и закачал внутрь батончика немного снотворного.

― Лишь бы сами не сожрали... Нехорошо получится.

― У этих обёртки жёлтые, а мы будем синие есть.

― Угу... Что с раной?

― Ничего, ― легкомысленно отмахнулся Кай и сунул коварные батончики в бардачок.

― Как же... Там океан крови был, я же видел.

― Всё в порядке, поехали уже.

― Как он?

Кай прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился, помолчал пару минут, потом тихо отозвался:

― Нормально, только ослаб и спать хочет, но не может. Не уверен, но...

― Что?

― Похоже на "касабланку". Транс... Что-то вроде.

― Чёрт, ― с чувством сообщил Бэкхён мирозданию. Транс тем и был опасен для беты, что из него можно не выйти уже никогда. ― Что с охраной?

― Камеры наблюдения, пункт наблюдения с одним охранником ― стандарт. В доме есть ещё четыре объекта и... собака?

― Какая ещё собака? ― насторожился Бэкхён.

― Обычная собака. Большая. Сторожит.

― Чёрт... Ей тоже батончики сделаем с сюрпризом?

― Можно попробовать, но не факт, что сработает. Собаки не всегда берут еду у чужих. Особенно ― сторожевые.

― У тебя дырка на локте.

― Знаю. ― Кай полюбовался на упомянутую дырку, даже пальцем ковырнул.

― И джинсы с тебя вот-вот свалятся.

― Не свалятся.

― Хочешь что-нибудь объяснить? Откуда ты в таком виде? И я тебя умоляю, не говори мне, что ты сбежал из больницы...

В салоне повисла выразительная тишина на минуту.

― Вот чёрт... Ты точно в порядке?

― Не совсем, но всё нормально, ― успокоил Бэкхёна Кай и сердито смахнул со лба чёлку. ― Так мы собираемся вытаскивать Чанёля? Или ты поедешь сдавать меня на руки докторам?

― Сначала вытащим Чанёля, а потом я вас обоих сбагрю на руки докторам, ― подумав, решил Бэкхён. ― Ты счастлив?

― До потери пульса.

― Нет уж, пульс терять не стоит. И лучше бы тебе держаться подальше от твоего работодателя.

Кай помолчал, потом искоса глянул на Бэкхёна.

― Это вот что сейчас было?

― Добрый совет.

― С чего вдруг?

― Слухи всякие ходят. Неприятные. Его же убить хотят, а тут ты ещё... Телохранитель-альфа у такого богатого и знаменитого гения... И он известен тем, что падок на симпатичные мордашки. Вроде твоей. Сам понимаешь, да? Тем более, та чёртова презентация. Ты просто не видел, какой он был, когда тебя подстрелили. Он-то неприятности как-нибудь переживёт, мало ли чего люди болтают. Даже если лишится пары выгодных контрактов и чьей-нибудь поддержки ― всё фигня. Да и предки у него с состоянием, равным золотому запасу какой-нибудь Швейцарии, а то и двух Щвейцарий. Откупятся в крайнем случае. Но для тебя всё будет намного хуже ― работу фиг где найдёшь потом. Даже в Театр не возьмут.

В салоне повисла гнетущая тишина.

― Я не лезу в твои дела. Это был просто совет, не смотри волком.

Машину они оставили в придорожных кустах, дальше двинулись пешком, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы Кай мог проверить расположение охраны. Камеры их не беспокоили, поскольку за камерами присматривал "двадцать восьмой". Кай знал это точно, а Бэкхён просто поверил ему, когда он велел о камерах забыть.

― Ну? ― прошептал Бэкхён и посмотрел на небо, где мрачно расползались во все стороны тяжёлые тучи. ― Опять дождь будет...

― Двое внизу, неподалёку от Чанёля. Ещё двое ― на первом этаже. Собака бегает вокруг дома.

― Чёрт... Что с собакой будем делать? Если резать, то может и зашуметь.

― Попробуем просто пройти мимо.

― Как? ― возмущённо уточнил Бэкхён.

― Обычно. Сейчас попробуем.

Кай уверенно зашагал вперёд, высматривая на ходу сторожевую собаку. Отыскал её почти у самого дома ― собака лежала под каменной скамьёй, опустив голову на передние лапы. Ещё не видя гостей, она напряглась, медленно приподнялась и едва слышно заворчала с угрозой.

Кай сделал несколько шагов, остановился и опустился на корточки, похлопал ладонью по колену и легонько свистнул сквозь зубы. Собака настороженно потрусила к нему, в паре метров остановилась, прижала уши и снова заворчала.

― Боевой пёсик... Иди сюда.

― Ты спятил? ― зашипел Каю в спину Бэкхён, впечатлённый размерами собачки. Он не знал, что это за порода, но явно не комнатная и не карманная, потому что из двух таких собачек получился бы один целый Кай.

― Заткнись и не мешай. Пёсик, иди сюда, ― снова позвал Кай.

Собака неохотно приблизилась к нему ещё немного, потом ещё, замерла всего в нескольких сантиметрах и принюхалась. Кай с невозмутимым видом ухватил собаку за ошейник, ладонью взлохматил шерсть на загривке, поигрался с ушами и почесал под горлом. Пушистый хвост собаки радостно заколотился о землю. Поскуливая, она налетела на Кая, опрокинула в траву и принялась вылизывать ему щёки и подбородок. Кай с беззвучным смехом шутливо отбивался от столь жарких знаков внимания.

― Только не говори, что умеешь собак заклинать, ― проворчал Бэкхён, испытавший чувство невыразимого облегчения.

― Не скажу, ― пробормотал с травы Кай, отпихнул собаку, напоследок потрепал её по голове и двинулся к стеклянной двери. Кажется, это была кухонная дверь, потому собака и сидела здесь, небось, ждала кормёжку.

― Есть кто-нибудь? ― одними губами вопросил Бэкхён, лишь бы не шуметь, и прижался к стене рядом с дверью.

Кай показал ему один палец, потом жестом изобразил, что скоро кто-то выйдет, поэтому нужно быть наготове, сам же прижался к стене с другой стороны и прикрыл глаза, используя собственный уникальный метод поиска. Бэкхён догадывался, что Кай делает это с помощью роботов, но не представлял, как именно. Он всегда полагал, что Лингва ― это просто язык роботов, не больше. Но после недавних событий засомневался и пришёл к выводу, что знает он ничтожно мало. Кай не пугал его ― нормальный мальчишка и хороший солдат, с уникальным набором достоинств и недостатков, как и всякий человек. Только меньше походить на волшебника Кай не переставал ― всё равно казался особенным. Бэкхён знал, что Лингва даётся далеко не каждому, но ни разу не видел такого эффекта, чтобы человек сам становился машиной. Пожалуй, у Лу Ханя есть шанс выжить. Наверное. И у Чанёля. Хотя у Чанёля ещё был Бэкхён.

"Только попробуй мне там ноги протянуть, глупый стажёр!"

Кай дал отмашку и плотнее прижался спиной к стене, в руке тускло блеснул нож. Бэкхён по сигналу "уронил" из потайных чехлов два ножа и сжал пальцами. Сейчас...

Скрипнула дверь, и приземистый тип с миской в руках сделал свой последний шаг. Бэкхён точно воткнул оба ножа ему под подбородок и резко развёл руки в стороны. Тип медленно, словно в замедленной съёмке, опустился на колени и рухнул вниз лицом в траву, залив её красным.

Кай прикрыл глаза, показал один палец и ткнул в восточном направлении. Ещё два пальца ― и вниз.

Бесшумно они пересекли кухню и выглянули в коридор. Бэкхён смотрел налево, Кай ― направо. Даже зная, где враги, лучше всё же подстраховаться. Кай скользнул тенью вдоль стены, замер на миг у приоткрытой двери, а после протиснулся в щель так, что дверца не колыхнулась. Через пару секунд он вернулся в коридор и тряхнул рукой ― с ножа сорвались тёмные капли и заляпали светлое покрытие пола. Вновь два пальца и вниз.

Они потратили две минуты на поиски спуска, нашли в западном крыле и прикинули варианты. Узкая лестница, и довольно рискованно идти сразу двоим. Бэкхён рукояткой ножа ткнул себя в грудь и пошёл первым. Мало ли, а с ножами он всё-таки профи, достал бы даже противника с пистолетом на среднем расстоянии. Тесак Кая годился для ближнего боя, но на среднем и дальнем расстоянии был бы бесполезен.

Бэкхён без единого звука спустился вниз и оглянулся. Кай торчал на верхней ступеньке, опустившись на корточки и изготовив нож. Отличное прикрытие. Бэкхён тоже присел и высунул из-за выступа нож. В лезвии отражался полумрак. Чисто. Он махнул рукой, и Кай бесшумно сбежал вниз, после чего они разделились: Бэкхён пошёл направо, а Кай ― налево.

Двигаться приходилось предельно осторожно, несмотря на данные от Кая. Тот сказал, что Чанёль в этой стороне и один, но мало ли. По плану два оставшихся охранника должны были сидеть в другой стороне, и разбираться с ними выпало Каю ― это-то и беспокоило. Кай уверял, что он в порядке, но Бэкхён сомневался ― собственными глазами видел море крови на презентации и совершенно убитого Лу Ханя с застывшим от потрясения лицом. Не слишком обычные для лёгкой раны признаки. Бэкхён, разумеется, старался следить за Каем, но пока в самом деле не заметил, чтобы Кая что-то беспокоило: двигался грациозно и легко, стремительно, уверенно держал нож, да и там, наверху, успешно и без проблем разобрался с противником. Только противников прямо сейчас должно быть двое, а не один.

Бэкхён помедлил, потом развернулся и решил проконтролировать Кая ― на всякий случай. Спасательная операция с потерями уже не так хороша, как без потерь. К тому же Бэкхён старше по званию и отвечает за обоих оболтусов: и за Чанёля, и за Кая. И плевать, если никто его об этом не просил.

Он успел сделать всего два шага и нарвался на Кая.

― Чисто, ― проронил на ходу тот, скользнул мимо и уверенно почесал вперёд по коридору, не отвлекаясь на многочисленные двери. Пришлось поспешить следом, зато с души свалился тяжёлый камень. Волноваться теперь осталось лишь о Чанёле.

Чанёля они нашли в дальней комнате. Беднягу устроили на полу, привязав для верности к столбику, ещё и глаза завязали. Бэкхён ринулся было освобождать Чанёля от пут, но Кай его придержал.

― Попробую выдернуть его из транса. Или как там это называется.

― Как?

― Как получится, ― фыркнул Кай, подошёл к Чанёлю, сдёрнул повязку, опустился на корточки и медленно протянул руку к плечу. Когда прикоснулся, Чанёля тряхнуло, словно он дотронулся до кабеля под напряжением, правда, обошлось без стоящих дыбом волос, дыма и искр. Приподняв голову, он моргнул, приоткрыл глаза, уставился на Кая и Бэкхёна с ошарашенным видом, потом вздохнул и улыбнулся.

― Уснул, надо же... Какой классный сон.

Кай коротко двинул Чанёлю кулаком в челюсть, слегка, но ощутимо.

― Эй, ты чего? ― возмутился Чанёль.

― Проверка реальностью, ― пожал плечами Кай, поднялся и приглашающим жестом предложил Бэкхёну заняться своим стажёром. Пока Бэкхён возился с наручниками и верёвками, Кай следил за коридором и старался не обращать внимания на тихую ругань в адрес Чанёля. Тот просто кивал с закрытыми глазами и довольным видом, но вряд ли вникал в смысл слов. Кажется, ему достаточно было просто слышать голос Бэкхёна.

― Дурень!

― Угу...

― Ты почему наладонник не выкинул?

― Некуда было... И там это... видео...

― Какое ещё видео? Коллекция порно?

― Коллекция тоже, но и видео из пункта подземных...

― Заткнись!

― Так точно. А вы меня покормите?

― Нет, обойдёшься! И с чего это ты такой вежливый стал?

― Ой, старший детектив, я случайно "касабланку"...

― Заткнись!

― Угу... Может, всё-таки покормите? Чуть-чуть? Крошечку чего-нибудь питательного и...

― Заткнись!

― Детектив, вы повторяетесь, ― расплылся в улыбке Чанёль и попытался размять запястья, освобождённые от оков. Огрёб от Бэкхёна подзатыльник, но улыбаться по-дурацки не перестал. Так и сиял всю дорогу от своей темницы до машины.

― Ух ты, на моей тачке приехали? ― восхитился он.

― На твоей, на твоей. Наладонник свой давай и рассказывай, что было-то. ― Бэкхён запихнул Чанёля в салон, на заднее сиденье, отобрал наладонник без батареи и уселся на место водителя. Кай бесшумно устроился рядом и достал из бардачка батончики с сюрпризом.

Чанёль в общих чертах поведал, как попался, потом о путешествии в опечатанном фургоне и партии "касабланки", затем сказал, что чип с записью в наладоннике, надо лишь посмотреть, что же там такого интересного сохранилось. И Кай, поймав взгляд Бэкхёна, молча вручил Чанёлю батончики. Оголодавший бедняга тут же накинулся на них, а спустя семь минут спал, как младенец.

― Поглядим... ― Бэкхён достал батарею из своего наладонника, поставил на наладонник Чанёля и запустил запись. Пришлось часто пролистывать пустые кадры, пока он не добрался до нужной даты. Миловидный парнишка с косой чёлкой предъявил разрешение дежурному и зашёл внутрь. Вышел через десять минут. По времени совпадало ― через полчаса система наблюдения в квартале накрылась.

Бэкхён загрузил снимок парнишки в базы данных и проверил всеми возможными способами ― глухо.

― Ничего, ― хмуро буркнул он Каю.

― Я взгляну?

― Ну попробуй. ― Бэкхён сунул наладонник ему и завёл машину.

Кай просмотрел запись дважды, только мучить базы данных не стал. Вернул прибор Бэкхёну и посмотрел в окно.

― Куда сейчас?

― В больницу. Сдам вас обоих врачам и переведу дух, а то натерпелся...

― Если сдашь меня врачам, не узнаешь, кто этот парень на записи.

― Что? ― Бэкхён резко ударил по тормозам, и Кай едва не проделал дыру в лобовом стекле собственной головой. Сзади загремел костями Чанёль, свалившийся с сиденья, правда, это не помогло ему проснуться.

― Какого чёрта?!

― Так ты знаешь придурка на записи? ― зарычал Бэкхён.

― Знаю, но тебе не скажу, ― широко улыбнулся Кай. ― Точнее, скажу, но при условии.

― И?

― Ты не станешь сдавать меня врачам, а отвезёшь к вилле Лухана. Я в порядке, честно. Как доставишь туда, так я и скажу тебе, кто там засветился. Идёт? Даже досье позже могу прислать.

Бэкхён побарабанил пальцами по рулю и мрачно поглазел на красный сигнал светофора. Чёрт. Ладно, он верил, что Кай нормально себя чувствует, но всё-таки свежее ранение... Не совершит ли он ошибку, пойдя у Кая на поводу?

― Покажи повязку.

― Что? ― опешил от неожиданности Кай.

― Повязку покажи, я должен убедиться, что всё в порядке.

Кай тихо фыркнул, неохотно высвободил правую руку из рукава и задрал свитер, потом повернулся так, чтобы Бэкхён мог полюбоваться на повязку на спине и плече. Бинты и тканевая основа повязки остались чистыми, стало быть, никакого кровотечения, швы в порядке. Кай недовольно натянул свитер обратно, спрятав повязку и смуглую кожу.

― Ну?

― Идёт. Только сначала доставим Чанёля в больницу, и я подкину тебя в Речной квартал. И там ты мне скажешь, что это за чувак на записи.

Кай кивнул и отвернулся к окну. Ему было о чём подумать. Например, при чём тут Хозяин? Ведь мальчишка на записи работал в Театре, но вряд ли он по собственной воле решил угробить систему наблюдения. Работники Хозяина ничего не делали без дозволения Хозяина. Либо без его ведома.

Кроме Кая.

Это называлось "вернуться к началу".

В лобовое стекло плеснуло дождём сразу же после раската грома и вспышки.


	2. Пусть этот дождь идёт вечно (26-Эпилог + Экстра)

**― 26 ―**

 

 

Хань сидел в гостиной, поэтому сразу же застукал промокшего под дождём Кая, решившего тихонько проскользнуть к лестнице. Схватив со стола пистолет, наставил его на Кая и укоризненно поцокал языком.

― Ты сбежал из больницы.

Кай молча посмотрел на него и пожал плечами ― возразить было нечего.

― Но это ерунда. Ты сбежал и бросил меня без охраны. Даже выполнять свои обязанности не можешь.

― Охранять тебя остались майор Ву и доктор Чжан.

― Как мило. А ты спросил их, хотят ли они меня охранять?

― Хотят или нет ― их проблемы. ― Кай шагнул к лестнице, но Хань резко поднялся и торопливо преградил ему путь, вновь наставив на него пистолет.

― Зачем тебе это? ― устало спросил Кай, мрачно глядя на Ханя из-под влажной длинной чёлки.

― На всякий случай. Раз уж ты не можешь охранять меня сам.

― Глупо. Человек с оружием становится мишенью номер один. И какой смысл в оружии, если ты не можешь его использовать?

― Очень даже могу, ― возразил Хань и ткнул дулом в грудь Каю, чтобы доказать на практике. Но Кая это не удовлетворило. Он легко перехватил руку Ханя и резко приставил дуло пистолета к собственному лбу.

― Стрелять лучше в голову. Надёжнее. Целишься и мягко тянешь на себя спусковой крючок, вот этот. Предметы, предназначенные для убийства, всегда очень просты в обращении. Чтобы убивать было легко. Попробуешь?

Хань смешался под холодным взглядом, и рука у него задрожала.

― У тебя палец не на спусковом крючке, придурок. Ну?

Он отчётливо сглотнул и попытался убрать пистолет от головы Кая, но горячая твёрдая ладонь, сжимавшая его запястье, не позволила это сделать.

― Палец на крючок. Быстро.

― Не хочу... ― пробормотал Хань. Он честно пытался не смотреть в холодные глаза, но ничего не получалось. Его будто водоворотом затягивало в тёмную бездну, на самую глубину.

― Если ты не можешь использовать оружие, не трогай его.

Хань послушно разжал пальцы, и тяжёлый пистолет упал к его ногам. Ну вот, теперь он точно не смог бы выстрелить Каю в голову, даже если бы захотел.

― Доволен? И как мне тогда защищаться, когда ты сбегаешь по своим делам?

Кай крепче сжал пальцами его запястье ― до острой боли.

― Не веди себя так, ― тихо велел Кай. ― Ты уже не ребёнок. И давно.

― О, так я веду себя по-детски? ― ехидно уточнил Хань, начиная закипать.

― Именно, господин Лухан, ― криво улыбнулся Кай. Попытался. Улыбка вышла не ахти. ― Выглядит жалко и нелепо. Особенно для вас.

Хань вывернул руку из пальцев Кая, ухватился за предплечье и почти перекинул мерзавца через бедро. Недооценил. Может, Кай и растерялся от неожиданности, но рефлексы его не подвели. Он даже возражать против полёта не стал, просто оттолкнулся ладонью от пола и приземлился на обе ноги, чтобы тут же продемонстрировать Ханю подошву своего ботинка ― чуть ли в нос не воткнул, скотина. Хань едва успел отшатнуться и в ответ попытался тоже достать Кая ногой. Кай не собирался позировать для надёжности, поэтому мгновенно пригнулся, и Хань не успел исправить направление удара. Нога впустую пролетела над Каем, и Хань едва успел поставить блок, защищаясь от удара кулаком. Как кувалдой, чёрт... Предплечье заныло от боли.

Нарвавшись вновь на холодный взгляд, Хань сжал губы и ринулся вперёд. Коленом ― мимо, правой ― ага, как же, левым кулаком ― попал. Кай отшатнулся, едва заметно поморщившись от боли. Вроде бы, не так сильно и досталось... в правое плечо.

В правое. Плечо.

Додумывал Хань во время новой атаки. И додумался, когда добавил Каю в челюсть. Вспомнил о ране.

Кай неторопливо провёл по губам тыльной стороной ладони, размазав кровь по щеке.

― Полегчало?

― Какого чёрта ты... Прости. Я забыл.

― Не веди себя так, ― с нажимом повторил Кай.

― Да пошёл ты!..

― Не вопрос. Но. Не веди себя глупо. Ты же умный. Или нет? Или это не ты создал из ничего "Хань Фарма"? Пользуйся своими мозгами хоть иногда. Это ― твоё оружие. И оно не хуже пистолета, если не лучше.

― Ты бы сам своими пользовался! ― огрызнулся Хань, опустив руки и разжав наконец кулаки.

― Пользуюсь. Но я же не гений, как некоторые. Отстань!

Хань проигнорировал последнюю фразу и всё равно потянул за свитер, чтобы осмотреть повязку. Вроде бы выглядело всё нормально, но не мешало бы снять и поглядеть сами швы. Всё-таки... Он машинально потянул за свитер сильнее, чтобы Кай сделал шаг вперёд. Потом как-то внезапно на губах ощутил вкус металла и соли. Кровь...

Его оттолкнули.

― Я же сказал ― пользуйся мозгами хоть иногда, ― хриплым голосом напомнил Кай.

― При чём тут мозги? ― не понял Хань.

Ответа так и не услышал. Кай просто обошёл его и стал подниматься по лестнице. Хань собирался последовать за ним, но наткнулся взглядом на стоявшего рядом Дэна. Дэн держал в руках поднос с чашками кофе. И он демонстративно разжал пальцы. Поднос вместе с содержимым грохнулся на пол.

― Ну что ещё? ― рассвирепел Хань.

― Запоздалая реакция. Если бы уронил раньше, вы бы не заметили. Всё как обычно, господин Лу. Слухи, сплетни, предрассудки. В ключе того, что вас хотят убить, это особенно актуально и пикантно. Звонил господин Цзы и интересовался, сколько стоит ваш телохранитель. Желательно общую стоимость, но он не возражает, если вы сдадите его в аренду на один день.

― Что? ― Ханю казалось, что он спит и видит какой-то дурацкий и нелепый сон.

― Господин Цзы напомнил, что ваш телохранитель работал в Театре, ему не привыкать. Кстати, он ещё ждёт ответа. ― Дэн кивнул в сторону столика, видневшегося в дверном проёме. Там как раз лежал телефон и мигал зелёной подсветкой. ― Пятая линия. Предложил семь миллионов. За сутки.

Хань прикрыл глаза и провёл ладонью по лбу. Что угодно, лишь бы остаться в себе. Сейчас ему хотелось всё ломать и крушить. Мало ему убийц, так ещё и... Чёрт. Оказывается, сплетни со стороны выглядят жалкими и забавными, но сразу же перестают быть таковыми, когда бьют уже конкретно по самому Ханю. То есть... сплетни и их последствия куда больнее били по Каю. В конце концов, Хань мог себе позволить творить всё, что возжелается, быть независимым и свободным. Подумаешь, парочка каких-нибудь ханжей откажется иметь с ним дело. Ха! В гробу он их видел. Но вот это... Это...

Хань с ненавистью посмотрел на телефон.

― Попросить господина Цзы позвонить попозже? Или сказать, что ему отказано от дома?

― Можно подумать, его хоть раз сюда приглашали! ― зарычал Хань.

― Тогда сами расхлёбывайте эту кашу, господин Лу, коль уж сами заварили. Я отнесу мастеру Каю кофе.

Хань пару раз сжал и разжал кулаки, выдохнул и медленно втянул в себя новую порцию воздуха. Дышать всё равно было нечем ― он задыхался от ярости. В кучу мешалось всё сразу: и Кай, и собственная жизнь, в течение которой он пытался хоть что-то изменить в сложившихся порядках.

Деревянно подошёл к столику, смахнул на ладонь телефон и приложил к уху.

― Слушаю вас, господин Цзы. Что? Да, мне передали. Так вот, этот вопрос вы будете решать непосредственно с господином Кимом. Платить будете тоже непосредственно ему. К вашему сведенью, он племянник министра Чона, так что этот вопрос вы можете... Да, я вас очень хорошо понимаю. Всего доброго. ― Отложив телефон, Хань прошипел: ― Чтоб ты сдох!

Стыдно не было. Ни капельки. Солгал, а ну и что? Так этому козлу и надо. И министру Чону ― тоже. Пусть лучше присматривает за своим агентом и не даёт в обиду. Хотя... Кая обидишь, уж конечно, но всё равно... Это мерзко.

Семь миллионов.

― Нет у тебя таких денег. Ни у кого нет.

Тут же не к месту вспомнилась сумма, которую заплатил сам Хань в Театре, когда встретил Кая. Стало ещё паршивее. Сам не лучше, верно? Как же противно играть по установленным правилам, которые не выносишь. А потом ещё удивляться, когда кто-то испытывает ненависть обоснованно ― из-за этих самых правил.

По ступеням спустился Дэн с пустым подносом в руках.

― Кай что делает?

― Спит, господин Лу. У вас есть какие-то срочные поручения?

Хань помотал головой и жестом отпустил дворецкого. Поднялся в лабораторию, честно пытался поработать хоть немного, но выслушал несколько докладов по видеосвязи и сдался. Работать не получалось, а новая линия всего лишь ждала своего часа.

Хань лениво проанализировал состав "касабланки", но до экспериментов не добрался ― желания не было. Нарезал пару кругов по лаборатории, бесцельно побродил по этажам, поскучал у себя в кабинете, вновь принялся бродить по дому и остановился у двери комнаты Кая.

Хуже уже не могло быть, так что он решительно повернул ручку и зашёл внутрь. Кая в самом деле нашёл в кровати под одеялом. Разлёгся по центру и тихо спал себе, повернув голову влево. Хань тихонечко пристроился на левом краю, сунув ладони под щеку, и уставился на лицо Кая. Смуглая кожа, неподвижные полукружия тёмных ресниц, хищные линии носа и подсохшая ранка на нижней губе, оставленная Ханем. Захотелось потрогать. Он невесомо провёл кончиком пальца по губе и вздохнул. Спящий Кай казался упрямым и дерзким мальчишкой, очень красивым и очень одиноким. Но если бы он открыл глаза, картина изменилась бы кардинально. Глаза его принадлежали сильному и уверенному в себе человеку, который точно знает, чего он хочет. Ханю нравились оба варианта, и не потому, что "симпатичная мордашка". А потому, что это один и тот же Кай, который любил танцевать даже в небе.

Ресницы Кая дрогнули. Хань встретил сонный взгляд и постарался сказать очень медленно, почти шёпотом:

― Это просто сон. Я же могу тебе сниться?

― Ладно, ― пробормотал Кай, закрывая глаза, ― снись.

Он повернулся на левый бок, обхватил подушку руками и опять заснул, только теперь его лицо было так близко, что Хань невольно затаил дыхание, уставившись на сухие губы в жалкой паре сантиметров от его собственных. Будь это испытанием на безгрешность у ворот рая, Хань точно бы его провалил с треском, потому что непроизвольно придвинулся, сокращая расстояние до тех пор, пока это самое расстояние не перестало существовать вовсе. И Хань с радостью низвергся бы в ад, лишь бы томный и, по сути, целомудренный поцелуй не прервался.

Низвергнуться в ад всё-таки пришлось, потому что Кай ему ответил, и поцелуй тут же перестал хоть отдалённо напоминать о чём-то целомудренном. Наверное, Кай и целомудрие просто из разных весовых категорий или вовсе два несовместимых явления. Потом Ханя ещё подгребли ближе, закинули на него ногу и ткнулись носом в макушку. Честно говоря, он рассчитывал на нечто жаркое и страстное, но разочарования не испытывал ― было хорошо и так.

― Я тебе нравлюсь на самом деле? ― прошептал он, прижавшись лбом к груди Кая. ― Просто так? Сам по себе?

На ответ не рассчитывал, наверное, даже и спрашивал только себя самого, но его обняли крепче, словно ответили именно на заданные вопросы. Ну или ему хотелось верить в это, и он позволил себе поверить, чтобы мирно уснуть.

Проснулся Хань первым, как и в прошлый раз. Обнаружил, что утонул в мягком матрасе под тяжестью навалившегося на него Кая. Приятное ощущение, особенно когда ещё и тёплое дыхание щекочет шею под ухом. Невольно поёрзал немного и ткнулся носом в подбородок Кая. Удачно, поскольку Кай сонно отреагировал на него, вжав в матрас сильнее и мазнув сухими губами по кончику носа.

― Альфа, ― фыркнул Хань, отчётливо прочувствовав на себе твёрдость чужого возбуждения. ― Скотина, ещё мозги мне пытался вправлять, а сам-то? Спит, а уже хочет всё и сразу...

― Но не я же лез в твою кровать, а ты сам решил найти приключения на свою задницу, ― хрипло пробормотал ему в шею Кай, потом скатился вправо на простыни и заслонил глаза предплечьем. ― Проваливай.

― Как спина? ― кротко поинтересовался Хань, чуточку придвинувшись к Каю. Встретил взгляд, преисполненный подозрения, и изобразил невинность.

― Нормально.

― Можно взглянуть?

― Только на спину? ― с едва заметной улыбкой уточнил Кай.

― Хотя бы. Если есть настроение, всё остальное тоже можешь показать ― посмотрю с удовольствием.

― Не сомневаюсь.

Он аккуратно перевернулся, предоставив плечо и спину в распоряжение Ханя. Заметно было, что берёг правую сторону тела и старался лишний раз не перегружать, но рукой пользовался уверенно. Стало быть, ничего не болело, а осторожность Кай проявлял, скорее, на всякий случай, для подстраховки.

Хань устроился рядом на коленях и принялся ворошить повязку, снимая слой за слоем, добрался до плёнки с декспаном и медленно отлепил от кожи, кончиком пальца стёр белые следы от декспана и осмотрел рану. Исин и Кевин поработали как следует, но шрамы всё равно останутся. Не жутковатые, нормальные, только всё равно обидно, потому что та пуля предназначалась вовсе не Каю.

― Прости, ― пробормотал Хань, повторив пальцем извилистые и чуть выпуклые линии на смуглой коже. Рубцы не выглядели воспалёнными, наоборот, заживали очень даже быстро и хорошо. Либо декспан виноват, либо ферроволокно, которому не полагалось быть в крови и тканях живого человека, коль ему не делали экстенсивную репарацию. А Каю такого точно не делали. Тем не менее, рана не выглядела свежей, как ей бы полагалось. ― Повязку можно уже снять. Через пару дней даже не вспомнишь, что тебя подстрелили.

― Это радует. Не люблю быть подстреленным, ― усмехнулся Кай и хотел перевернуться на спину, но не успел. Хань мягко опустил ладонь ему на плечо и прижался щекой к горячей коже.

― Перестань.

― Не могу. Это труднее, чем казалось. Расскажешь, куда сбегал?

― За Чанёлем, ты же знаешь. Вроде бы тайны из этого не делал. Съездили с Бэкхёном, забрали и отвезли в больницу.

― Его ранили?

― Нет. Он вкусил "касабланку", пробыл в трансе довольно долго, не спал и не ел, вот и вымотался.

― Что-то удалось узнать?

― Угу.

― И что? ― Хань вскинул голову и попытался заглянуть Каю в лицо.

― Что, скорее всего, тут замешан Хозяин.

― Что? ― Он едва не рухнул с кровати на пол. ― Почему? Он тут вообще при чём?

― Как думаешь, какая отметка стоит в его документах?

― В смысле?

― Концентрат.

― А... Бета, наверное. Никогда не видел и не знаю наверняка. А что? Разве ты не в курсе? ― насторожился Хань. ― Ты ведь работал у него, должен знать больше меня.

― Не знаю. Хотя тоже полагал, что он бета.

― Он фонил?

― Да. Слабо, но фонил. Мне нужно попасть в Театр до того, как полиция получит ордер на обыск. Сможешь устроить?

― Можем поехать туда хоть сейчас.

― Нет. Я должен ехать один. Тебе слишком опасно там появляться. Не зря у меня было дурное предчувствие в прошлый раз.

― Нет-нет-нет, либо со мной, либо никак, ― упёрся Хань.

Кай сердито сел на кровати и завернулся в одеяло.

― Как твои мозги? Живы? Тебя хотят убить. Всерьёз. По-настоящему. И Хозяин имеет к этому самое прямое отношение. Ты собираешься ехать в его логово, зная об этом? Хочешь снова подставиться под удар?

― Там будешь ты, ― легкомысленно пожал плечами Хань. ― А раз там будешь ты, то со мной ничего плохого не случится.

Кай лишился дара речи и уставился на Ханя. Даже не по себе стало от такого тяжёлого взгляда.

― Что? Когда ты рядом, со мной никогда ничего плохого не происходит. А если и происходит, то оно идёт мимо. Другого столь же надёжного места я не знаю. Где я ошибаюсь?

― Везде, ― рыкнул на него Кай. ― Самое надёжное место ― здесь.

― Врёшь и не краснеешь, ― хмыкнул Хань. ― Напомнить тебе о дельтах? Я тут один не останусь. И я знаю только один способ защиты от дельты. Это ты. Можешь застрелиться, если хочешь, но я буду ходить за тобой хвостом, пока всех этих... этих не поймают.

― Если застрелюсь, хвостом ходить за мной ты точно не сможешь.

― Я фигурально выразился. Захочешь застрелиться, застреливайся тоже фигурально. Только чуть позже, ладно? ― Хань ухватился за одеяло и дёрнул от души. Кай свалился на него, ругаясь сквозь зубы. Умолк, когда Хань провёл пальцами по его щеке и губам. Жаль, умолк на время.

― Кажется, я попросил тебя пользоваться мозгами.

― В твоём случае мозги мне нужны меньше всего, ― самонадеянно ответил Хань. ― Что? Что такого я сказал?

Кай фыркнул и сверкнул внезапной яркой улыбкой.

― В моём случае мозги тебе нужны как никогда.

― Ни черта! ― Хань крепко обхватил его за шею, чтоб не сбежал, и выразительно посмотрел на его губы. ― Ты же не думаешь, что сможешь так просто выбраться из кровати?

― Да, стоило принять твоё предложение. ― Кай немного нахмурился, но сбежать не попытался.

― Какое предложение? ― растерялся Хань.

― Спать на коврике в прихожей. В этом доме, похоже, самое безопасное место именно там.

― Лучше заткнись и сделай что-нибудь.

― Что, например?

― Хочешь, чтобы я прямым текстом сказал, что именно?

Говорить не пришлось, Кай прекрасно знал, что ему нужно делать с Ханем. Ещё бы не был он таким упрямым... И ещё бы одеяло и одежда Ханя не мешали им. Но они мешали. Кай потрудился только брюки с бельём стянуть с Ханя, рубашку оставил, просто задрал. Хань сжал зубы, когда непослушные тёмные волосы скользнули по коже на груди ― одновременно походило и на щекотку, и на ласку, и на пытку. Горячие губы и прохладные волосы ― убийственный контраст. Он не удержался, поймал руками голову Кая и запустил в волосы пальцы, дёрнул за пряди, когда груди вновь коснулись губы. Поплатился за то, что руки распустил: Кай прихватил кожу зубами ― больно и сладко до стона, провёл по животу ладонью, опустил руку ниже, тронул кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, заставив задрожать. И на этом Кай не остановился. Хань всхлипнул и вцепился в его волосы, ощутив, как в него проскользнул палец, инстинктивно напрягся, сжимаясь внутри. Только вряд ли это могло стать препятствием. Скоро уже два пальца двигались в узком входе медленно, но уверенно, разминая и растирая стенки. Сначала это дарило чувство приятной истомы, а после превращалось в острую недостаточность и сводило с ума так, что хотелось рывками подаваться навстречу всем телом.

Кай убрал пальцы, и Ханю захотелось уже прикончить его особо жестоким способом. Разгорячённое тело жаждало получить всё сполна, и этот вот облом воспринимался как предательство ― горькое и непростительное. Но Хань мгновенно забыл об этом, уловив на губах вкус Кая, поймал кончик его языка зубами и слегка сжал, не желая отпускать. Ещё и ногами Кая обхватил для надёжности. Жадно ловил каждое касание к губам, крепко держал и лениво размышлял, когда же Каю надоест просто тереться бёдрами о тело, которое уже давным-давно готово его принять.

Как ни странно, но одновременно Хань наслаждался этой растянутой во времени пыткой. Те ощущения, которые были прежде, во времена активного поиска, и нынешние отличались. В первый раз, в лаборатории, Ханю не хватило времени и готовности, чтобы сравнить ― слишком уж внезапно всё случилось, и слишком сильной вышла эмоциональная встряска, а сейчас вполне получалось сравнивать. Хань оценил своё состояние в былое время как неутолимый голод. Только голод имел значение ― больше ничего. И, на самом деле, он вообще ничего не помнил, кроме всепоглощающего чувства голода. Оно оставалось и сейчас, но уходило на задний план, переставало быть главным, уступая позиции удовольствию и желанию ощущать близость Кая.

Хотелось скользить ладонями по влажной смуглой коже, изучать на ощупь, чувствовать под кожей гибкие мышцы, ловить губами прерывистое тяжёлое дыхание, не замечая собственное такое же, ― и Хань не стал себе в этом отказывать. Подумалось вдруг, что было бы, если бы вместо Кая с ним оказался в одной постели кто-то другой? Покопавшись в памяти и не отыскав там ни одного лица, способного заменить лицо Кая, Хань отмахнулся от лишней мысли и потянулся к выразительным, чётко очерченным губам, требуя ещё больше внимания. Пока его баловали поцелуями, он нахально повёл руками, исследуя бока, спину, бёдра, обхватил ладонью твёрдый ствол ― под пальцами пульсировало так же быстро, как билось в груди его собственное сердце. Хань сжал зубами нижнюю губу Кая, когда, наконец, осознал его в себе, уловил пульс внутри собственного тела. От низа живота неторопливыми волнами разливалось тепло, добиравшееся даже до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Слабо улыбнувшись, Хань вернулся к поцелуям.

Ему было хорошо, и весь мир мог катиться к дьяволу, в преисподнюю или ещё куда. В данную конкретную минуту его волновало лишь одно ― повторится ли то странное чувство, что ошеломило их обоих в прошлый раз.

 

 

**― 27 ―**

 

                                                 

Хань зашёл в лифт с каменным лицом и подождал, пока Кай остановится рядом ― на шаг позади. Следом в лифт зашли другие гости Театра, и они не стеснялись открыто разглядывать Кая. Присутствие Ханя их ничуть не смущало, а вот сам Хань медленно, но верно сатанел. Весь день шёл кувырком из-за постоянных звонков и диких предложений, объектом которых выступал Кай.

Хань прекрасно знал нынешние порядки и понимал, что это ― "нормально". Ненормальным было впечатление, будто на них специально натравили сразу всех знаменитых омег города. Словно кто-то кнопку нажал на мировом пульте управления людскими массами и приказал проявить повышенное внимание. Двадцать три звонка за полтора часа ― это что вообще? Конец света в отдельно взятой стране?

― Сколько вы хотите? ― шепнули Ханю на ухо слева. ― За вашего... гм... телохранителя?

Этот самый телохранитель прекрасно расслышал всё, что произнесли свистящим шёпотом. У него слух прекрасный, да и расстояние в лифте не десятками метров измерялось.

― Заплачу в платине, ― зашептали Ханю на ухо справа. Он стиснул кулаки и попытался сделать глубокий вдох. ― Или в аренду?

Шарик, наполненный благими намерениями и терпением, сдулся в один миг. Хань пальцем поманил человека справа, дескать, поближе бы, сейчас что-то на ушко скажу. И когда собеседник немного придвинулся, Хань от души влепил ему в нос кулаком, наплевав на этикет и прочие приличия. "Кай" и "аренда" паршиво сочетались в его голове. Точнее, не сочетались вовсе. И когда-то он думал, что это ему плохо. Получалось, что не так уж и плохо ему было. Некоторым вот куда хуже.

Хань степенно вышел из лифта на седьмом этаже, прошёл по коридору пару метров и резко свернул к открытой лоджии. Хоть там ни души и можно перевести дух. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Кая, тот сосредоточенно кусал губы и старался изо всех сил сохранять невозмутимость.

― Ну что?! ― зарычал на него Хань.

― Нет, ничего, ― продолжая кусать губы, пробормотал Кай и опустил голову, надёжно спрятав лицо от взгляда Ханя.

― Ржёшь?

― Очень стараюсь не ржать, ― честно признался Кай. ― Это сложнее, чем мне казалось.

― Это я тебе кажусь таким смешным?

― Вряд ли. Скорее, сама ситуация. Кто бы мог подумать...

― Подумать что? ― сердито уточнил Хань, положил ладони на мрамор балюстрады и уставился на дома, высившиеся напротив.

― Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды омега бросится защищать мою честь и бить морды другим омегам. Ты ведь знал, что так будет. И я просил тебя пользоваться мозгами, а не кулаками. От кулаков в светском обществе толку нет никакого, даже я это знаю, хоть и альфа.

― Какая разница, кто ты, альфа или кто-то иной? Нельзя продавать людей или брать в аренду.

― Забавно. Раньше ты считал иначе.

― Я всегда считал, что это неправильно.

― Ну да, а в Театр ходил за покупками.

― Иди к чёрту! Я не покупал людей, а всего лишь услуги. И никогда ни с кем плохо не обходился. Или все неискренне радуются мне?

― А я полагал, что продаю себя, ― невозмутимо возразил Кай, остановившись рядом и тоже оперевшись руками о мраморную поверхность.

― Знать не хочу, что ты подразумеваешь под этим. И не хочу знать, что именно ты тут делал и как. И с кем ― тоже не хочу знать. Я знаю, что ты здесь не работаешь. Сейчас. И знаю, что нельзя заплатить деньги и купить тебя. Или в аренду взять. И не понимаю, почему все прочие думают иначе и считают меня рабовладельцем. Ты мой, конечно, но права распоряжаться тобой у меня нет.

― Твой? ― прохладным голосом переспросил Кай и чуть прищурился.

― Именно. Мой. ― Хань выдержал взгляд в упор достойно.

― Завидую твоему самомнению.

― Напрасно, это я у тебя научился. ― Хань потянул за рукав пиджака Кая, чтобы заставить его немного наклониться.

― Хочешь подстегнуть то, что уже тут творится, и дать пищу новым слухам? ― поинтересовался Кай, отстранившись от Ханя. Вот как он догадался, что Хань напрашивался на поцелуй?

― Хуже уже не будет.

― Тебе наплевать на собственную репутацию? Это мне хуже не будет ― кому я нужен? А ты собрался в будущем посадить свою задницу в кресло члена парламента. Будешь отжигать в том же духе ― кресло из-под твоей задницы быстро выдернут навсегда.

― Кажется, из-за кресла волнуешься именно ты. И именно ты хочешь видеть меня в этом кресле. Сам я про кресло ничего не говорил.

― Ты не говорил. Говорили все вокруг тебя.

― Думаешь, я собираюсь играть по их правилам?

Кай сплёл пальцы и посмотрел вниз, на заполненную машинами дорогу. Пронзительный взгляд на спокойном лице, пугающий.

― Мы все играем по одним и тем же правилам, хотим мы этого или нет. По крайней мере, пока сидим в этой ледяной клетке*. И мы все думаем стереотипами, хоть и считаем себя мятежниками и бунтарями и пытаемся сломать систему. Один человек в силах что-то сделать, даже в силах сделать многое порой, но перемены приходят только тогда, когда таких людей много, и они заодно. Да и тогда неизбежны разногласия и недопонимание. И потом кто-то иной пытается сломать очередную систему. И всё идёт по кругу, без начала и конца. Ты ведь знаешь это, верно?

― Знаю. Но если ты продолжаешь играть, зная результат заранее, то почему я не могу? Ну а вдруг получится?

― Потому что я упрямый дурак, и у меня есть запасной вариант, мне можно. А ты умный, ― развеселился Кай, вновь превращаясь в обычного себя.

― Ага, то есть, умному мне полагается смириться и брать от жизни всё?

― Что-то вроде.

― Ну знаешь... В обоих случаях я хочу тебя. В качестве "брать от жизни всё". Со смирением, правда, дела обстоят неважно.

Кай подпрыгнул и уселся на балюстраде. Хань перепугался от неожиданности, думал, что тот свалится вниз. Обошлось. Кай легко удержал равновесие, закинул ногу на ногу и как-то невесело хмыкнул.

― Ты можешь выбрать кого угодно, так доктор Чжан сказал. Потому что тебе уже всё равно, и часть правил для тебя перестала работать. Тебе не обязательно останавливаться на достигнутом.

― А мне хочется.

― Предлагаешь расценивать это как признание? ― насмешливо приподнял брови Кай.

― Расценивай, ― кивнул Хань. Терять ему было нечего.

― Ты знаешь, кто я. И знаешь, что я уже не совсем...

― Это не имеет значения. Никакого. ― Хань обхватил руками Кая за пояс, чтобы тот не свалился вниз. Всё-таки полёт с седьмого этажа вряд ли бы закончился хорошо. И, заволновавшись, он стал говорить быстро и сбивчиво: ― Значение имеет только одно ― мне нужен именно ты. К тому же, я сам далеко не идеальный для тебя вариант. Мне никогда не удастся свести тебя с ума, возможно ещё... Хотя нет... Ну, то есть... Я довольно ущербный омега, и...

Кай зажал ему рот ладонью и едва заметно покачал головой.

― Я явно переоценил твои мозги. Или ты просто любишь вести себя глупо. Мы сюда по делу пришли, если помнишь. Идём. ― Он легко высвободился и спрыгнул на пол.

― Но мы ещё не...

― Позже. Времени будет навалом. Детектив Бён уже на подходе, а мы ничего не сделали.

― Ему дали ордер?

― Он умеет убеждать, ― пожал плечами Кай и свернул в первый же попавшийся зал. Там показывали шоу с дикими животными, но Хозяина не оказалось. Хань заглянул в соседний зал, но и там Хозяина не увидел. Отыскать смог только в большом круглом, где на сцене медленно и соблазнительно раздевался бета. Бету Хань проигнорировал, наверное, впервые в жизни, хотя тот был невероятно хорош.

― Нашёл! ― зашипел он в сторону Кая.

― Стой, не приближайся к нему, ― ударило в спину.

― Но не станет же он при всех...

― Что-то ты зачастил в последнее время, ― радушно улыбнулся Хозяин, шагнув навстречу Ханю.

― Заскучал, ― не слишком убедительно соврал Хань, позабыв хотя бы для вида поглазеть на бету на сцене. Вперёд выступил Кай, заслонив его плечом.

― Решили прикупить кое-что у тебя.

― Так и знал, что однажды ты оценишь прелесть "касабланки" по достоинству, горячий мальчик, ― тонко улыбнулся Хозяин.

― Умеренные дозы лучше способствуют впечатлительности.

― Возможно. Хочешь вернуться сюда? Здесь у тебя всё будет. Бесплатно.

― А не здесь только платно?

― Вижу, ты изменился немного...

Хань инстинктивно сделал шаг назад. Хозяин продолжал улыбаться, но что-то шло не так. Кай с места не сдвинулся и сверлил Хозяина холодным взглядом.

― Пожалуй, это то, с чем так легко разобраться не выйдет. Ты хоть понимаешь, что с собой сделал, глупый мальчик?

― Понимаю, не волнуйся.

― Ты так глупо убил в себе потенциал дельты… Жаль. Ты был очень перспективным. Боюсь, теперь я не смогу сделать тебе выгодное предложение...

― Всем оставаться на месте! Полиция! ― долетело из коридора.

― Боюсь, ты вообще уже никому ничего предложить не сможешь, ― тихо произнёс Кай.

― Просто смотри, ― ответил ему улыбкой Хозяин. И в зале погас свет. Со всех сторон послышались удивлённые крики и возгласы. Хань даже различил голос детектива Бёна.

― Кай?

Его поймали за запястье  и потянули куда-то в сторону. Он хотел спросить кое-что у Кая, но не смог. Просто вдруг понял, что ему нужно идти быстро и молча туда, куда ведут. Ступени вверх, потом вниз, потом тесная кабина и быстрое движение вниз. И он часто заморгал, ослеплённый ярким светом. Через минуту, немного придя в себя, опознал кабинет Хозяина. Тот торопливо выгребал из сейфа какие-то бумаги вместе с деньгами и картами.

― Это было проще, чем я думал. Хотя, конечно, я не хотел, чтобы меня нашли. Как же ты мне надоел...

― Чем же? ― спросил Хань и прикинул расстояние до двери.

― Даже не думай. Ты не можешь двигаться без моего разрешения. И все твои мысли передо мной.

― Проект Омега, да? И тогда "касабланка"...

― Это тоже. Но смертный приговор я тебе вынес, когда ты покусился на мальчишку. Последняя капля, понимаешь?

― Зачем он тебе понадобился?

― Сам как думаешь? Или до сих пор не заметил выдающиеся ментальные способности мальчишки? Но да, я бы всё равно покончил с тобой. Сейчас вот думаю, что первоначальный план был самым лучшим. Зря я решил тебя убить. Не нужно было отказываться от задумки. Хотя чего уж теперь...

― Всё равно убьёшь?

― Зачем же? Но для тебя было бы лучше, если б убил, наверное. Но тут как посмотреть. Просто кое-что с тобой сделаю и отправлю в подарочной упаковке мальчишке. Да, пожалуй, смерть была бы лучше, чем такая жестокость.

― Покалечишь, что ли?

― Если бы. Нет, верну целым. Изменения будут не снаружи. Потом узнаешь. ― Хозяин выдернул ящик стола и покопался там. ― О, кстати, хочешь взглянуть на видеографии с Каем? Я записывал каждый раз, когда его кто-нибудь выбирал. Ты хоть раз видел, какой он после "касабланки"? Сейчас увидишь.

Хозяин шагнул к Ханю с ворохом видеографий в руках, и Хань поспешно зажмурился. Он сказал Каю, что не хочет знать этого, и он не лгал. Он не хотел знать, потому что Кай принадлежал только ему.

― Я могу заставить тебя.

― Хочешь тратить время на ерунду? ― буркнул Хань, не раскрывая глаз.

― Ладно, сделаю тебе подарок. Ты можешь посмотреть только одну видеографию. Эту. Я даже сохраню у тебя память о ней.

Хань против воли открыл глаза и уставился на тонкую пластину, протянул руку и нажал на кнопку запуска. Тёмная поверхность пластины посветлела, и Хань увидел себя и Кая. Следы от ударов плетью на смуглой коже, два тела на смятых простынях, опрокинутый бокал у кровати, сумма на золотой карте... Это была красивая запись.

― Чёртов извращенец!

― Хочешь теперь посмотреть другие записи? ― с ядовитой улыбкой поинтересовался Хозяин.

― Нет.

― Ну как хочешь. ― Хозяин отобрал видеографию, бросил в общую кучу, а сверху швырнул зажжённую спичку для подкуривания сигар. Всё вспыхнуло и загорелось. ― Шагай. Всего пара дней ― и ты вернёшься домой, не волнуйся. Правда, вернёшься не прежним. Ну и да, Проект Омега накроется, как и вся твоя компания. И уничтожить "касабланку" уже не выйдет.

Хань выглянул в коридор и увидел в дальнем конце Бэкхёна и Чанёля. Даже успел рукой махнуть, но Хозяин выстрелил в ту сторону, дёрнул Ханя за ворот и потащил в лифт. Створки медленно смыкались, скрывая от взгляда Ханя сначала детективов, а потом ― несущегося по коридору Кая.

― Он не твой, ― прозвучало возле уха. ― И никогда твоим не будет.

Лифт пошёл вверх. Хань терялся в догадках. Если Хозяин собирался сбежать, то какого чёрта лезет выше? Вверху только крыша, а сбежать с крыши можно лишь на тот свет. Если там, конечно...

На крыше ждал вертолёт. Гражданский вертолёт, хотя модель явно не прогулочная. Хозяин уверенно сел в кресло пилота, предварительно запихнув Ханя назад и пристегнув наручниками к подлокотнику.

― Зря выбрал вертолёт, ― прикрыв глаза, пробормотал Хань. ― У тебя хоть какой класс?

― Какая разница? Мальчишка год не летал вообще. Да и кто ему вертолёт даст? Даже если возьмёт машину из твоего гаража, против моей она бессильна. И я предусмотрел все варианты.

Лопасти над их головами медленно раскручивались, постепенно ускоряясь. После взлёта Хозяин направил вертолёт в сторону моря. Хань просто вертел головой и крепко держался за кресло. Он не любил летать, вообще высоту не любил. И ладно бы на крыше стоять, ощущая под ногами надёжную твердь, но болтаться в небе на штуке, которая в любой момент...

Вспышка ослепила его, а громовой раскат заставил оглохнуть на минуту. Здорово... Хань сжался в комочек, от души надеясь, что Хозяин всё-таки умеет неплохо управлять вертолётом и доставит их обоих на землю живыми.

 

 

 

Кай пнул створки лифта и посмотрел на панель с отметками. Кабина шла вверх.

― Зачем ему на крышу? Собирается использовать Лухана как заложника? ― порассуждал вслух Чанёль.

― Или... ― Бэкхён переглянулся с Каем.

― Вертолёт. Мне нужно разрешение полиции на полёт.

― С ума сошёл? Как я дам тебе разрешение, если у тебя нет вертолёта?

― Будет.

― Краденый!

― Не краденый, робота нельзя украсть.

― Ещё лучше! ― Бэкхён сердито нахмурился. ― Разрешение на полёт робота... Ты как себе это представляешь? Роботы ― это армия. Я не могу дать такого разрешения. Это не в моей компетенции. Да и звание у меня... Маловато будет.

― К чёрту разрешение, ― пожал плечами Кай. ― Просто скажи, чтобы по мне не стреляли. Это ерунда, конечно, но не хотелось бы отвлекаться ещё и на полицию.

― Но это же...

― Даю разрешение. "Интернационал", ― прозвучал холодный голос за их спинами. ― При условии, что объект будет либо задержан, либо уничтожен.

― Скорее второе, чем первое, ― мрачно отозвался Кай и рванул к лестнице.

― Стой! Куда? Майор, вы с ума сошли? Там же Лухан!

― Он это прекрасно знает, ― невозмутимо напомнил Кевин, пряча в карман карту "Интернационала", которой размахивал недавно. ― Будем надеяться, этого хватит, чтобы он взял объект живым.

― А каковы вообще шансы объекта против пилота-экстра? ― задумчиво вопросил Чанёль.

― Пилот-экстра год не летал вообще.

― Думаете, не сможет управлять вертолётом? То есть, роботом?

― Кто знает. Увидим. Сейчас подадут вертолёт "Интернационала", на борту ещё есть два места. Летите?

 

*Ледяная клетка – отсылка к происхождению слова Соуль/Сеул, что означает «снежная изгородь/ограда».

 

 

**― 28 ―**

 

 

Кай помчался вверх по лестнице, а не вниз. Вызывать двадцать восьмого он начал ещё в пути. Повезло, роботу как раз провели технический осмотр и обновили вооружение. Кай отправил координаты и добрался до крыши одновременно с двадцать восьмым.

Ферроволоконный корпус повис в воздухе в двух метрах над крышей. Кай, не останавливаясь, пробежал по прямой, прыгнул и уцепился ладонями за перекладину у открытого люка. Через несколько секунд он застёгивал ремни, устроившись в кресле пилота, и проверял показатели на мониторах.

Объект двигался к морю с неплохим отрывом, но догнать не проблема. Гражданский вертолёт здорово уступал в скорости военным, а робот превосходил их.

― Борт двадцать восемь, отзовитесь! За самовольное...

― Разрешение "Интернационала" на перехват цели М7895 получено. Борт двадцать восемь участвует в операции, ― коротко сообщил штаб-квартире Кай.

― Идентификация пилота, ― запросил диспетчер.

― Код: 11-1-9. Свяжитесь с министром Чоном для получения доступа к остальной информации.

― Пилот, вы в состоянии управлять роботом?

― Как-то же управлял до этого. Думаете, разучился?

― Кадет 1119, не засоряйте эфир, ― прорезался голос министра на канале.

― Идите к чёрту, я уже не кадет, ― огрызнулся Кай. ― И вы так и не поощрили премией того лейтенанта за перехват сигнала робота, я знаю. Пусть вам будет стыдно.

― Чем ты там занимаешься?

― Участвую в перехвате, а что? Мне "Интернационал" разрешил.

― Допрыгаешься. С "Интернационалом" шутки плохи.

― Спасибо за мнение, министр Чон. ― А это уже Командор Шим. Он-то тут откуда?

― Все идите к чёрту, ― поставил точку Кай, которому надоело разбираться в деталях. ― Полный переход в Лингва. Привет и пока.

Он окунулся в разум робота с разгона, благо, это всегда у него получалось легко и даже без подготовки, а с пси-усилителем не приходилось напрягаться вовсе. Яркие краски потускнели, размываясь до чёрного, белого и оттенков серого. Всё, что казалось сложным, таковым перестало быть. Вдали пульсировал сигнал цели. Расчётное время преследования ― семнадцать минут. Через пятнадцать минут можно будет наблюдать цель в прямой видимости и в зоне поражения.

Двадцать восьмой рванул вперёд на средней скорости для экономии ресурсов. Необходимости никакой, но и смысла перегружать машину тоже нет. На гражданском вертолёте уйти от робота невозможно.

Кай машинально отправил предупреждающий сигнал, предложив цели смириться и сдаться.

― Какая неожиданность. Мальчик, ты угнал военную машину?

Он не отреагировал на человеческую речь.

― Лухан передаёт тебе привет.

"Лухан" ― объект охраны. "Хозяин" ― цель. Объект охраны должен быть живым, цель подлежит перехвату либо устранению ― смотреть по обстоятельствам.

― Ин-ак, ― приказал роботу Кай.

― Мальчик мой, боюсь, я тебя не понимаю. Вот тебе и минус того, что ты с собой сделал. Люди перестали тебя понимать.

― Роджер, капт, ― отозвался двадцать восьмой, заглушив Хозяина.

― Ой, так ты это не мне. Интересно, о чём ты думаешь, когда слышишь только машину? Надеюсь, не о Лухане?

Объект охраны. Так в мыслях поправил Хозяина Кай, одновременно рассчитывая изменения скорости ветра, параметры дождя и высоту над уровнем моря. В такую погоду здорово было бы танцевать в небе, но это позже можно сделать.

― Если думаешь о Лухане, то не напрягайся. Я верну его тебе целым через два дня. Правда, он уже не будет омегой.

"Бессмысленная информация", ― машинально отметил Кай, изменив высоту полёта.

― Наверное, тебе жутко любопытно, каким именно я тебе его верну? Не терзайся понапрасну. Сам скажу. Я сделаю из него гамму. Специально для тебя. Такой вот подарок. Ты счастлив? Скажи что-нибудь.

― Бос.

― Всё-таки не понимаю я тебя. И голос у тебя странный. Полагаю, ты сказал, что это невозможно.

Зря Хозяин так полагал. И близко не попал.

― Так вот, это возможно. Получишь гамму, наиграешься, сколько влезет, и всё-таки придёшь ко мне вновь.

― Зачем? Что тебе от него вообще нужно? ― А это голос Ханя. Слабый сигнал, наверное, он далеко от микрофона. Кай приказал роботу вычислить расположение объектов внутри гражданского вертолёта. Так и есть. Кресло пилота ― Хозяин. Пассажирское кресло второго ряда ― Хань.

― Просто потому, что я могу предложить ему способ всё изменить.

― Хватит рыться в моей голове! И твой способ не лучший.

― Вместе с Каем я смогу его улучшить. Интересно даже, каким будет результат. Всё равно он вне нормы с точки зрения общества: эдакий неправильный мутант: одновременно альфа ― физиологически ― и дельта ― по способностям и особенностям мозга. Да и всё равно, он же ненавидит таких, как ты.

― И ты приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы его ненависть не угасла. Умно. Но мой способ всё изменить намного лучше.

― Чем же? Ты можешь изменить только омег.

― Пока что.

― Именно. Тебе нужно время, а я могу изменить всё в любой момент.

― Что ты можешь изменить? Ничего. Этого всего лишь иллюзия. Даже если ты действительно можешь делать из других биовидов гамм и дельт, это не выход. Никакой полноценной жизни, лишь жалкие обманки. Ты ничего не добился и никому не в силах предложить то, чего они хотят.

― Потому что никто ничего и не хочет! Всех устраивает то, что у них есть!

― Неужели? Скажи, ты родился дельтой? Кем ты был прежде? Дай угадаю... Омегой? Высший класс, ведь так? Но ты всё равно пытался что-то изменить, хотя у тебя было всё. Представь себе, ты такой не один.

― Ты это понял сегодня, когда получил кучу заманчивых предложений? ― Хозяин зло рассмеялся и изменил курс заодно. Теперь вертолёт летел над морем.

― Твоих рук дело?

― Слухи ― хороший инструмент, если подкрепить их парой записей. Кай, подумай об этом. К чему тебе защищать Лухана? Он ведь не знает о тебе всей правды. Более того, ты рядом с ним никто, и об этом тебе будут напоминать постоянно.

Кай привычно пропустил слова мимо ушей. Он вообще не понимал, зачем Хозяин говорит с ним и чего этим пытается добиться. Если это способ избавиться от преследования, то способ паршивый.

Он запросил информацию по конструированию конкретной модели гражданского вертолёта и отметил на чертежах "швы". Расчёт допустимого и недопустимого воздействия на "швы" подручными средствами потребовал двух минут.

― Кай, ты сам-то чего хочешь? ― Хозяин направил вертолёт к поверхности моря. Рискованно, учитывая грозу.

― Приём. Капитуляция. Варианты. Нет.

― Бедняга, ты даже говорить не можешь нормально, ― пожалел его Хозяин, только вот в жалости Кай не нуждался. Говорить он мог, просто не с этим конкретным человеком.

― Сейчас. Выбор.

― Не грози понапрасну. Ты ничего не сделаешь, потому что у меня тут на борту Лухан.

― Почему мне кажется, что ты его недооцениваешь? ― послышался вновь голос Ханя. Лучше б молчал. Кай предпочитал, чтобы его недооценивали, чем переоценивали.

― Вирс. Кэм.

Двадцать восьмой послушно включил режим маскировки, перевернулся в воздухе винтом вниз и сел гражданскому вертолёту на хвост.

― Это вы меня недооцениваете. Смотри вперёд, умник.

Похвальба Хозяина запоздала ― Кай уже заметил две цели на мониторе. Они шли навстречу гражданскому вертолёту без опознавательных сигналов армии или полиции. И точно не "Интернационал". Модели военные, но не корейские.

Двадцать восьмой сообщил, что маскировка не сработала против врагов. Следом водную гладь вспороло россыпью фонтанчиков от пуль, и Кай ушёл вверх из-под обстрела.

― Тебе весело, мой мальчик?

― Бой. Плюс.

― Я не разочарован. Драки любит альфа в тебе. Развлекайся.

― Не обращай внимания, ― посоветовал Хань. Его спросить забыли. Кай лучше, чем кто-либо ещё, знал, что эмоции мешают Лингва, поэтому он слышал, но не слушал.

Робот перевернулся винтом вверх, заложил крутой вираж и полетел прочь от двух военных вертолётов. Разумеется, они погнались за ним и попытались поставить в два огня, заходя справа и слева. Классическая схема, которой пользовались лет сто, а то и больше. Безнадёжно устарело, а против робота ещё и неэффективно. Робот ― это не вертолёт.

Двадцать восьмой камнем рухнул вниз за миг до того, как два преследователя открыли огонь.

― Диэн, капт.

Два вражеских вертолёта, жизнерадостно полыхая, красиво падали в море, подстрелив друг друга наверняка с минимального расстояния. На мониторе у Кая уже мигали две новые цели, правда, они были далековато пока. Далековато, чтобы стрелять по нему. Зато он мог прекрасно стрелять по ним прямо оттуда, где находился сейчас.

Две ракеты тратить Каю не хотелось, поэтому он спустил с цепи только одну, выбрав место для поражения на первой цели. Вторую цель полагалось снять винтом первой. В теории. На практике Кай раньше не пробовал, поэтому с интересом наблюдал, что же получится в итоге. Двадцать восьмой выразил сомнение, но приказ выполнил.

Ракета врезалась точно в верхнюю часть кабины первой цели, расколов "шов" на металле и сорвав винт. Вертолёт без винта ― это как автомобиль без двигателя, так что цель закономерно ринулась на свидание с морской гладью. Сорванный винт полетел в сторону второй цели, явно не ожидавшей такой подлости. Рефлексы у пилота оказались ни к чёрту, поскольку расстояние и время позволяли спасти машину хотя бы от серьёзных повреждений, но пилот этого не сделал, и лопасти сорванного винта встретились с лопастями винта работающего. Ни к чему хорошему привести это не могло, и вторая цель не менее закономерно рухнула вниз ― в морскую пучину.

Кай отметил, что нужно внести коррективы в расчёт траектории и сделать поправки на расстояние между целями, потом этим приёмом можно пользоваться при надобности. Двадцать восьмой послушно внёс изменения и сохранил данные.

На канале связи царила тишина, хотя гражданский вертолёт не успел далеко улететь. Хозяин наверняка видел, какая участь постигла его воздушную поддержку.

Кай приказал двадцать восьмому проверить квадрат на наличие морских судов. На всякий случай. Вдруг Хозяин решил подстраховаться на сто процентов и выставил против преследователей ещё и крейсер, например. Китайский или японский. Хотя им сложновато было бы просочиться незаметно в акваторию, контролируемую корейцами. Но мало ли.

Походя Кай взял круто влево и увернулся от молнии. Жаль, сейчас не включить внешние звуковые датчики, чтобы послушать шум дождя. Не время.

Кай проверил ещё раз "швы" гражданского вертолёта и сел на хвост противнику. Провернуть всё следовало предельно аккуратно, чтобы ему хватило времени вытащить Ханя. Цель ― по обстоятельствам ― подлежала уничтожению.

― Резонанс.

Двадцать восьмой выдал на монитор пятьдесят процентов. Многовато.

― Мой мальчик, ты же не хочешь прикончить всех пассажиров этого вертолёта? ― вновь появился на канале Хозяин. ― Я намерен прихватить Лухана с собой. Не лучше ли тебе получить его в виде гаммы и успокоиться?

― Ты не умеешь разговаривать с машинами, ― заметил Хозяину Хань. Можно подумать, он сам умел. ― И с Каем разговаривать тоже не умеешь. Он не слышит тебя. Кстати, я видел, ты носил крестик на шее. Пора бы начать молиться, как думаешь? Я, конечно, отпустить тебе грехи не смогу, но прощу. Посмертно. Может быть.

Засранец.

Двадцать восьмой спросил, что такое "грехи". Нашёл время... На мониторе ― сорок процентов, пора.

Лёгким движением кисти Кай повернул робота под углом в семьдесят пять градусов к гражданскому вертолёту и увеличил скорость. Одна из лопастей винта резко очертила дугу, чисто срезав обшивку по правому борту.

― Диэн, капт, ― исправно доложил об успешном выполнении задачи двадцать восьмой.

Осталось развернуться и пролететь в обратном направлении, выдернув из салона Ханя. Вот это, пожалуй, посложнее всего остального будет. К тому же вертолёт болтало из-за врывающегося в салон ветра. Хозяин ругался, потом перестал. Точнее, отключил связь.

Кай расстегнул ремни и выбрался из кресла, нашарил трос и принялся закреплять на себе, на ходу объясняя двадцать восьмому правила игры в бильбоке*.

Робот подтвердил, что в теории всё понятно, но полевые испытания не проводились. Кай прекрасно знал это и сам. Какому идиоту вообще пришло бы в голову играть роботом или вертолётом в бильбоке? Правильно, никакому. Но либо так, либо никак.

А если что-то пойдёт не по плану?

Тогда Кай и Хань могут испортиться. Совсем.

Сложности в данной конкретной игре создавали вращающийся винт вертолёта ― сверху ― и Хозяин ― внутри. О дожде и ветре Кай уже даже не вспоминал.

Двадцать восьмой открыл люк и стал снижаться. Кай сидел на краю проёма и направлял робота. Прикрыв глаза, отдал последнюю команду и собрался. Резкий разворот всё-таки оказался внезапным, хоть он и ждал подобного. Робот стремительно обернулся вокруг собственной горизонтальной оси, и Кай, пролетев в небе под дождём, впорхнул в салон гражданского вертолёта, свалившись на голову Хозяину в буквальном смысле слова. Где-то в стороне ахнул Хань.

Помотав головой, Кай моргнул и обнаружил неприятную деталь в виде наручников. Искать ключ? Когда? Хозяин вертолётом не управлял и пытался прийти в себя. До падения и удара о морскую гладь оставалось меньше двадцати секунд. Кай ухватился за подлокотник, упёрся ногой в уцелевший борт и дёрнул от души. Наверное, слишком сильно дёрнул, потому что вывалился из салона с подлокотником в руках и довеском в виде вопящего Ханя. Что там вопил Хань, Кай не понял ― Хань вопил по-китайски.

Потом Кая спиной с размаху приложило о ферроволокно, а сверху его припечатало вопящим Ханем, который в этот миг, к счастью, заткнулся. Сложно вопить без воздуха в лёгких, а воздух весь вышел из-за сильного удара. А затем громыхнуло где-то далеко внизу ― вертолёт всё-таки встретился с морем.

Кай машинально ощупал Ханя, повреждений не нашёл, разве что ушибы. Под его руководством двадцать восьмой плавно разворачивался, чтобы Кай мог доползти до открытого люка и уволочь за собой дополнительный груз. Внутри Кай с трудом избавился от троса, проверил состояние Ханя тщательнее, убедился окончательно, что всё в порядке, просто Хань потерял сознание от сильного удара. Пристроил его в углу кабины вместе с отодранным подлокотником, а сам упал в кресло. Спина болела зверски, как и правое плечо.

Двадцать восьмой вышел на связь и доложил о выполнении боевой задачи, после чего переключил всех желающих задать вопросы на Кая. Кай привычно отделался Лингва: у всех мгновенно пропало желание общаться с ним в таком стиле, да и знали Лингва лишь единицы из них, а пользоваться диспетчерами штаб-квартиры как переводчиками тоже не самый лучший вариант.

Кай приказал роботу вернуться в город и дал координаты виллы Ханя. Лучше туда сунуться и отправить робота на базу. Шума будет меньше. В парке у дома Ханя можно тайно посадить не то что робота, а целую летающую тарелку ― никто не заметит.

Но кое-кто заметил. Дэн. Хотя если бы не заметил, Кай удивился бы.

― Э... Господин Лу живой или не очень? ― полюбовавшись на "багаж" Кая и улетающего двадцать восьмого, уточнил Дэн.

― Живой. Дэн, у вас есть пилочка для ногтей?

― Хотите заняться маникюром, мастер?

― Не совсем. Если пилочки нет, то проволока? Шпилька? Отвёртка?

― Сейчас принесу всё, ― великодушно решил Дэн.

― Тащите в гостиную, там буду ждать. ― И Кай поволок "багаж" в комнату, где и устроил на диване. Скоро явился и Дэн с подносом, где красовалось всё, что перечислил ранее Кай. Пилочка, проволока и отвёртка ещё ничего, но где дворецкий взял шпильку для волос? Кай решил на всякий случай не спрашивать. Мало ли...

Пилочки для избавления Ханя от наручников и подлокотника вполне хватило. Дэн убрал их с таким видом, будто избавлялся от дохлой крысы.

Кай перекинул Ханя через плечо и отнёс наверх, уложил на кровать и осмотрел ещё раз. Жить будет точно, разве что рёбра поболят с недельку.

Заглянув в свою комнату, быстро собрал немногочисленные вещи, переоделся и спустился вниз. Дэн, словно знал заранее, поджидал у дверей.

― Надеюсь, мастер оставил пояснительную записку?

― Незачем.

― Что-нибудь передать господину Лу?

― Он должен мне половину обещанной суммы. Это всё. До свидания, Дэн.

― Вызвать такси?

Кай тихо чертыхнулся и кивнул. Из головы вылетело, что в гараже Ханя стоял "Скиф", а собственный аэробайк пылился в крошечном гараже дома. Пешком идти далековато.

Дэн церемонно прошёл к телефону, вызвал такси и потом распахнул дверь, когда машина подъехала к крыльцу. Кай ещё раз попрощался с дворецким, закинул сумку с вещами в салон, хотел оглянуться, но удержался.

Ханю пора вспомнить о мозгах и воспользоваться ими правильно.

 

 

*Бильбоке (фр. bilboquet) — игрушка; представляет собой шарик, прикреплённый к палочке. В процессе игры шарик подбрасывается и ловится на остриё палочки или в чашечку. Побеждает тот, кто сможет поймать шарик наибольшее количество раз подряд.

 

 

 

 

**― Эпилог ―**

 

 

Итоговая презентация накануне выпуска новой линии препаратов "Хань Фарма" проходила по сценарию и вполне обычно. И никто не пытался прикончить Ханя, хотя он продолжал чувствовать себя неуютно без следующего за ним тенью Кая. Странно было привыкать к телохранителю, но отвыкать... Это оказалось намного хуже.

Заметив во время презентации знакомые лица в зале, Хань немного воспрял. Кевин Ву, Чжан Исин, Чанёль и Бэкхён напоминали ему о Кае. С одной стороны, это вызывало волну грусти, а с другой ― надежду. На что-нибудь.

Они собрались все вместе у высокого стрельчатого окна и ограбили проходившего мимо официанта на пять бокалов шампанского.

― Что теперь планируете исследовать? ― поинтересовался Исин у Ханя. Он с подозрением изучал свой бокал. Ну или пузырьки считал ― это он мог вполне отмочить. Кевин с безмятежным видом наблюдал за манипуляциями Исина с бокалом так, словно видел подобное по сто раз на дню. Дикая парочка. Колоритная, но всё равно дикая.

― Хочу довести до ума проект Альфа. Рассчитываю на вашу помощь, доктор.

― Ну... ― Исин задумчиво взвесил бокал в руке, понюхал шампанское и осторожно сделал крошечный глоток. ― Возможно, я уеду в течение недели.

― Расстояние не помешает небольшим консультациям, как мне кажется.

― Да, наверное. ― Исин заглянул в бокал Кевина. Озадаченно нахмурился ― в бокале Кевина шампанского уже не осталось. И Исин преспокойно вылил половину шампанского из своего бокала в бокал Кевина. Тот даже бровью не повёл, словно так и надо.

― Как "касабланка"?

― Накрыли основные склады, ― пожал плечами Бэкхён и стянул новый бокал с подноса, проплывавшего мимо. ― Осталось выловить мелочь всякую. Хотя не думаю, что производство этой дряни прекратится. Состав и рецептура не хранились так уж тщательно. При желании даже доктор Чжан в состоянии сварганить неплохой личный запас. Но этим уже займётся полиция.

― А вы разве не полиция?

― Уже нет, ― просиял Чанёль и выудил из кармана карту "Интернационала". ― Здорово, да? Никогда не думал, что однажды стану псом закона.

― Стажёр? ― Когда Хань хотел, мог продемонстрировать соколиную зоркость. Пометка "стажёр" на карте была крошечной, но он её заметил.

― Ну это пока. Официально я ещё работаю в полиции, как и Бэкхён. Сами понимаете, соответствующие документы о переводе, оформление требует времени. У нас ещё есть два месяца на то, чтобы собрать вещи.

― На вашем месте я бы тоже собирал вещи, ― прозвучало за спиной у Ханя. Он обернулся и встретился взглядом с Командором Шимом. Шим Чанмин не просто пил шампанское, он ещё и бутылку носил с собой. В ведёрке со льдом.

― Мне-то зачем?

― Затем, что официально я предлагаю вам сотрудничать с "Интернационалом". Кай с вами? Его мы тоже забираем.

Хань собирался послать Командора с его предложением куда подальше, но так и застыл с открытым ртом, когда услышал о предложении и для Кая.

― Не со мной, ― наконец смог выдавить из себя Хань. ― А вы уверены, что он согласится?

― У него нет особого выбора. Армия не совсем ему подходит, мягко говоря. У нас ему будет лучше. И выбирать между армией и "Интернационалом" ему придётся в любом случае.

― Лингва? ― без труда догадался Хань.

― Разумеется. И не только Лингва, конечно. Вы подумайте, господин Лу. Вас никто не торопит. Пойду порадую министра Чона этой чудной новостью.

Хань уже предвкушал "радость" министра Чона. С другой стороны, министр ― человек умный, должен понимать, что Каю у псов закона действительно будет лучше. Им-то не надо изобретать никаких особых правил, чтобы предоставить удобные условия Каю для работы.

― Вы Кая видели? ― спросил он у Кевина. Тот покачал головой, зато оживился Чанёль.

― Я ещё не видел, но увижу сегодня. Нужно что-то передать? А то я встречаюсь с ним через час.

― Где? ― забыв о шампанском, уточнил Бэкхён.

― Не скажу. Это же я с ним встречаюсь. Вам знать не обязательно, где и зачем.

Хань с трудом удержался от того, чтобы ухватить Чанёля за грудки и вытрясти подробности. Кажется, не он один приложил такие усилия ― Бэкхён тоже не выглядел воплощением добра и спокойствия. Зато Чанёль улыбался как человек, которого внезапно чем-то осчастливили. И смотрел так, что сразу становилось ясно ― никакими способами из него информацию не выбить.

Хань и Бэкхён синхронно поднесли бокалы к губам и обменялись одинаковыми взглядами. Кевин только вздохнул, но ничего не сказал, хотя наверняка всё понял верно. Исин продолжал считать пузырьки шампанского. Ну или просто пялился в бокал, поэтому благополучно ничего не заметил. Хань даже заподозрил, что Исин перед презентацией глушил своё знаменитое успокоительное, вот его теперь ничто и не волнует. Или же роль успокоительного отыгрывал Кевин, что тоже походило на правду.

После презентации Хань выскочил на улицу, тихо выругался, потому что не захватил зонт, но зонт ему не понадобился ― перед ним распахнули дверцу старого потрёпанного автомобиля, и оттуда ему криво улыбнулся Бэкхён. Хань мгновенно сообразил, что это означало, запрыгнул в салон и торопливо захлопнул дверцу.

― Не потеряем?

― Уж куда там. Он в жизни не догадается, что его шеф и один из самых богатых людей в мире станут за ним следить. Думает, мы выше этого.

― Как же низко мы падём в глазах бедняги, ― хмыкнул Хань.

― Падём. Если спалимся. Но мы же палиться не будем, верно? А что с Каем, кстати?

― Я бы тоже хотел это знать...

Хань искал его. Сразу же начал искать, как только оклемался после всего, что случилось в небе. Зашёл в комнату Кая и ничего там не нашёл. Ни следа. Словно Кая никогда в его жизни не существовало. Единственным напоминанием стал аэробайк, да и тот купил сам Хань. И Кай оставил его в гараже.

Хань не ломал голову над причиной ухода Кая ― догадывался. И не об этом он собирался спросить Кая при встрече.

Потом Хань ездил в полицию и тряс Бэкхёна, а Бэкхён тряс всех прочих на предмет адреса Кая. Но и там следов не осталось. Семья не знала, куда Кай уехал. Он просто оставил им все деньги, полученные от Ханя, и исчез. Расточился в воздухе.

Хань домогался внимания министра Чона, но и министр ничем не смог помочь. Он лично показал Ханю бокс с "двадцать восьмым". Робот одиноко стоял в огромной стальной коробке и не подавал признаков жизни. Никто и ничто не могли поднять его в воздух. И самовольно он тоже никуда не отлучался, стало быть, Кай не управлял им с того самого дня. Никто не управлял. И военные тоже ничего не знали ― сами искали Кая и не могли найти.

Хань пытался потрясти Кевина, но это был тот случай, когда "и на кривой козе не подъедешь". Карта "Интернационала" под нос и чёткая фраза: "У вас нет допуска к такой информации". Сочувствующий взгляд Исина как добивание.

Какой бы информацией ни располагал Кевин, в данный момент он считал, что не имеет права делиться ею с Ханем. А может, он ничего и не знал, но не хотел в этом признаваться.

Единственное, что смущало Ханя, ― как именно Чанёль умудрился договориться с Каем о встрече? И почему сказал об этом? Только потому, что "Интернационал" заинтересовался? В конце концов, даже такая упрямая скотина, как Кай, не могла не понимать, что от "Интернационала" долго бегать не выйдет. Только поэтому? Возможно.

Хань безразличным взглядом скользил по мелькающим за окном вывескам, пешеходам, машинам и лениво размышлял о человеке, способном управлять любой машиной без рук ― буквально. Должно быть, машины бесконечно счастливы по-своему, когда Кай рядом с ними, ведь он может слышать их, говорить с ними, понимать и...

Ханя осенило.

Кай не особо любил людей, не отличался разговорчивостью, был замкнутым и отстранённым, но даже ему не нравилось одиночество. Если бы он решил спрятаться, то спрятался бы там, где есть машины. Хоть какие-нибудь. Надо потом просмотреть карту города и прикинуть наиболее вероятные места. Именно так, потому что для Кая идеальные собеседники ― машины.

Хань не льстил себе, ведь он прекрасно помнил, чем заканчивались их с Каем беседы. Либо постелью, либо дракой, либо побегом одной из сторон, либо ещё каким эксцессом, либо договором, скреплённым поцелуем. Двумя поцелуями. Как ни крути, паршивый из Ханя собеседник. С точки зрения Кая, разумеется.

― Это меня не касается, я знаю, но вы, что, поругались? ― напомнил о себе Бэкхён. На Ханя он не смотрел, только на дорогу.

― Нет, да и с чего? Да и не было ничего толком...

― Ну как же... Когда вы были рядом, чуть ли не искрили. Никогда бы не поверил, что можно заниматься сексом одними только взглядами, если б вас двоих не видел.

Хань едва не задохнулся. Воздух из лёгких куда-то подевался, а сделать вдох у него не выходило ― он напрочь забыл, как надо дышать.

― Не смотрите на меня так возмущённо, ― обиженно протянул Бэкхён и снова уставился на дорогу. ― Я же не виноват, что вы так выглядели... так... Ну вот так.

Ханю оставалось только умно молчать и быстро вспоминать простой на первый взгляд процесс "вдох-выдох".

― Куда он едет? ― пробормотал он через минуту, заметив, как машина Чанёля свернула к арке.

― Куда-то к набережной. К торговым рядам, кажется, ― неуверенно отозвался Бэкхён. ― Вы хоть раз бывали в таких местах раньше?

Хань красноречиво промолчал.

― Боюсь спросить, где вы вообще бывали, кроме лаборатории и презентационного дворца.

― Не спрашивайте, ― кивнул Хань. Нигде он не бывал толком. Только в заведениях для приличной публики с толстыми кошельками. Он даже в центральную больницу попал впервые в жизни из-за Кая. Если подумать, то и со всеми этими людьми он тоже познакомился из-за Кая. Впервые в жизни ― с такой кучей людей за короткий временной отрезок. Два месяца пролетели как один день, чёрт бы его побрал. Насыщенный, убийственный, яркий день.

― Наверное, это правильно, что вы расстались, ― задумчиво проговорил Бэкхён, без труда ориентировавшийся в хитросплетениях узких улочек, тупиков, проездов и переулков. ― Слухи, бред всякий... Вам нелегко пришлось. Ещё, небось, и по делам с финансами ударило, и от дома многие отказали, да? А Каю так и вовсе... Как у вас это называется? Слово такое красивое и звучное... Э...

― Мезальянс? ― с упавшим сердцем подсказал ему Хань.

― Да, точно. Мезальянс. Как в сказке про трубочиста, потерявшего ботинок. Ботинок нашёл принц. Трубочист притворялся рыцарем, но потом всё равно узнали, что он просто трубочист. Правда, в сказке всё закончилось хорошо, но это ведь просто сказка, а не реальность. Вы понимаете, да? Бедный и богатый, всякие ля-ля, а он ещё и альфа, которого вы взяли телохранителем. Ну вроде как интрижку прикрыть ― все же именно так думали.

Хань с досадой поморщился. Никогда его подобные вещи не заботили. Ему плевать было на всех. И на то, что они там думали, тоже. Никогда не замечал и не обращал внимания, пока это не ударило по Каю. Наверное, Кай не просто так говорил, что ничего не знает о "мире" Ханя. Но откуда Ханю было знать, какой стороной его "мир" себя покажет Каю во всей красе? Так глупо...

И да, Хань помнил, что Кай ― альфа. Ещё одна проблема, которую он пока не мог решить.

― Значит, так и будете страдать всю жизнь?

Страдать всю жизнь Хань не собирался, но прямо сейчас даже не знал, где Кай, что с ним и что делать дальше. Хуже того, Хань не был готов к встрече. Совершенно. Он не боялся, но не представлял, что будет говорить, как, зачем и для чего. Он знал, почему Кай исчез, понимал, что это, в общем-то, правильно, но смириться не мог. Сложно заставить человека изменить решение, которое считаешь неверным, но насколько же сложнее заставить изменить решение верное?

― Этот умник решил заказать лапшу с креветками? ― Бэкхён резко затормозил, и Хань едва не протаранил головой лобовое стекло. Хотел возмутиться, но не успел. На другой стороне улицы остановился знакомый аэробайк. Кай привычным движением сдёрнул защитные очки, повесил на руль, поправил ворот красной куртки, небрежно откинул со лба промокшую под дождём чёлку и зашёл в ту же закусочную, в которую только что сунулся Чанёль.

Не сговариваясь, Хань и Бэкхён распахнули дверцы и ринулись следом. Первым под навес заглянул Бэкхён, прикинул планировку, отметил, где устроились за столом Кай и Чанёль, потом жестами показал Ханю, что лучше зайти с другой стороны ― со стороны моря. Там сгружали пустые коробки, и за стеной из коробок хотя бы можно было спрятаться.

Ладно, спрятались и получили возможность следить, но ни черта не получалось услышать из-за шума волн.

― Умеете по губам читать, господин Лу? ― тоскливо спросил Бэкхён.

― А я похож на того, кто умеет?

― Мало ли. Вот и я не умею...

Хань расстроился меньше, потому что сейчас он хотя бы видел Кая. Он не забывал резкие черты лица, длинную чёлку, выразительные губы и упрямый подбородок, но в этот самый миг ему казалось, что Кая он не видел целую вечность. Отметил, что Кай исхудал немного, и углядел на левой скуле пластырь.

Кай неторопливо ел, а Чанёль что-то ему рассказывал, позабыв о своей порции лапши. Потом Кай потянулся за чашкой кофе, сделал глоток. Его губы влажно заблестели, и Хань невольно облизнул губы собственные. Кай медленно поставил чашку на стол и вдруг посмотрел как раз в сторону коробок. Хань едва успел спрятаться, а вот Бэкхён, глазевший на Чанёля, замешкался.

― Заметил?

― Ещё как.

― Меня?

― Нет, меня. Но Чанёлю не сказал, умница.

― А меня он увидел? ― Хань требовательно подёргал Бэкхёна за рукав.

― Раз сидит и ест дальше, значит, не увидел.

Хань выдохнул и осторожно выглянул из-за коробок. Всё верно, Кай продолжил есть, ничего не сказав Чанёлю. Но как он?..

Хань мысленно врезал себе по башке и обозвал кучей нехороших слов. Ну конечно! Кай почуял его, просто почуял омегу. Как он там это называл? "Ощущение присутствия". Ну вот. Следовало смотреть на него осторожно и не думать всякое, например, о губах. Трудно, но если заставить себя...

Хань отвернулся через миг и зажмурился. Он не мог смотреть и не думать, не желать, не представлять, не... Это было выше его сил. А когда он с силами собрался, Чанёль и Кай уже уходили из закусочной.

И даже не стоило пытаться выследить Кая ― они потеряли его из вида спустя минуту.

 

 

Исин отстранённо наблюдал за тем, как быстро и ловко двигались руки Кевина. Взять документ, проверить, просканировать на соответствие форме, номеру и внутреннему коду, сохранить в архиве и уничтожить, ссыпав пепел в металлическую тарелку. И так по замкнутому кругу.

― Это все документы на Кая или ещё есть?

― Думаешь, я обрёл привычку вести двойную документацию?

― Нет, просто задаю вопрос по протоколу.

И как Исин мог забыть о протоколе и правилах? Хотя он и не такое мог забыть. Вот, к примеру, знал же, что Кевин помешан на правилах, но дурацкий вопрос это не помешало задать.

― И ты сжигаешь эти документы прямо сейчас? А если Чонин не согласится?

― Это не имеет значения. Он выполнял задание. Работа под прикрытием накладывает определённые обязательства на государственные структуры. Если документы не уничтожу я, их уничтожит армия.

― Но если бы армия их сохранила, могла бы использовать как рычаг давления.

― На кого? На тебя? ― В глазах Кевина засверкали смешинки, хотя лицо осталось серьёзным.

― На Чонина, ― обиженно буркнул Исин и подсунул Кевину оставшиеся документы.

― На Кая такие рычаги не оказывают воздействия. На него даже самый действенный рычаг воздействия не оказал.

― Это какой же?

― Борт двадцать восемь. Он пилот-экстра с пси-усилителем в голове. Робот ему жизненно необходим. Он должен летать. Но он исчез и не летает. Единственный способ его заполучить не сработал.

― Он может заменить робота любой машиной.

― Временно. Скорее всего. Я не знаю точно, но робот ему всё равно нужен. А Кай нужен роботу.

― Что мешает ему просто угнать робота?

― Исин, ты хоть раз в жизни пробовал угнать трамвай? ― участливо поинтересовался Кевин, наклонив голову так, чтобы светлые пряди завесили глаза. Губы его не улыбались, но Исин точно знал, что Кевин сейчас смеётся.

― Не пробовал. Я не такой боевой, как некоторые. Но я примерно представляю себе этот увлекательный процесс.

― Отлично. Так вот, угон робота ― это почти то же самое, что угон трамвая. Проще говоря, глупее ещё ничего не придумали.

― Почему?

― Потому что роботом управляет не только пилот. Точнее, только пилот. Но для робота приказы военного руководства приоритетны. Если приказ руководства противоречит приказу пилота, робот выполнит именно приказ руководства.

― На твоём месте я бы не был так в этом уверен. Ты хоть раз проверял?

― Незачем. Это стандарт. Он прописан в программах робота. Высшим доступом к мозгу робота обладает руководство.

― Лучше бы ты проверил это на практике.

― На что ты намекаешь? ― Вот теперь Кевин немного сердился. Исин с довольным видом опустился в кресло, разглядывая Кевина и подмечая знакомые детали в его поведении. Два года ему этого не хватало.

― На то, что никто раньше не использовал Лингва на полную катушку. Чонин один такой. Об этом знаем мы. И об этом знают роботы. На их месте я бы забил на руководство и дал высший приоритет Чонину. В отличие от всех прочих людей, Чонин знает, что он делает. И Чонин знает, что делают роботы и зачем. У роботов куда больше основания для доверия Чонину, а не какому-то там руководству, которое ничего в роботах не смыслит. Прости, но я сомневаюсь, что руководство в силах что-то приказать роботу. Хотя приказать-то могут, но выполнять приказ роботы будут только после того, как Чонин подтвердит его.

Кевин проверил последний документ и сжёг его, ссыпал пепел в металлическую тарелку, присел на край стола и уставился на Исина. В тишине они молча смотрели друг на друга. Исин забеспокоился. Кажется, зря он ляпнул про вероятность неподчинения роботов.

― Это может стать проблемой, ― наконец вынес решение Кевин.

― Что именно?

― Возможности пилота. Скажем, я уверен, что Каю не придёт в голову стереть с лица земли город, пару городов или даже страну. И ему не придёт в голову использовать робота исключительно в собственных корыстных интересах. Он своеволен и неуправляем, но не асоциален. У него есть то, что мы называем пониманием справедливости и тягой к справедливости. Это хорошая черта. Но вряд ли мы сможем сказать то же самое о других подобных пилотах, когда они появятся. А они появятся, потому что они нужны. И Кай ― первый из них. Но если мы не сможем контролировать их, то...

― Это не может стать проблемой, ― слабо улыбнулся Исин. ― Если помнишь, не каждый пилот в силах освоить Лингва и управлять роботом. Когда Чонин в режиме Лингва, он уходит в их мир, мир машин. Он думает уже не так, как люди. И не испытывает тех желаний, которые свойственны людям. У него остаются боевые задачи и вещи, которые интересуют роботов. Последствия полного погружения, так сказать. Не только пилот влияет на робота, но и робот на пилота. Можешь считать это своеобразным симбиозом с собственными правилами и законами. Вспомни хотя бы переговоры с Хозяином во время преследования. Показательное поведение, да? Чонин говорил, что эмоции ― даже самые слабые ― искажают Лингва настолько, что робот перестаёт понимать пилота. Не думаю, что он имел в виду именно эмоции, что-то другое. Скорее всего, речь об определённом состоянии, "чистом", полном погружении в управление, когда он сосредоточен только на роботе. То же самое с ним происходит, когда он танцует. Он как будто отключается от всего, остаются лишь музыка и танец. И с роботом точно так же. Когда он в небе, не остаётся ничего, кроме робота и полёта. Как танец. Понимаешь?

― Хорошо бы, чтобы это было верным, ― пожал плечами Кевин. ― Надеюсь, ты прав. Дальнейшие исследования в этой области либо подтвердят это, либо опровергнут. Кстати, может, надо и тебе прислать приглашение от "Интернационала"?

― Нет, спасибо, не напрягайся. У меня ты есть, так что я и так, хочется мне или нет, по уши в делах "Интернационала". И вообще, мне в больнице интереснее.

― Я вижу. Вляпался в дела военных и собрал пси-усилитель на досуге. Заняться было нечем, наверное, аж два года.

Исин обиженно фыркнул и кинулся намешивать себе спасительный кофе. Кевин с обречённым видом уставился в потолок. Когда Исин вернулся в кресло с чашкой в руках, Кевин соскочил со стола, прихватил неизменную папку с бумагами и двинулся к двери, по пути остановился у кресла и тронул губами висок Исина.

― Заеду, когда у тебя смена закончится. Надеюсь, к тому времени сменишь гнев на милость.

― Надеюсь, к тому времени у тебя яд иссякнет, ― в тон ему ответил Исин, но всё равно улыбнулся.

― Угу, жди.

Интересно, Кевин имел в виду ждать конца смены или намекнул, что Исин не дождётся, когда яд иссякнет? А ещё постоянно вопил, что ненавидит двусмысленность. Ну да, как же...

Прикончив кофе, Исин перебрался за стол и принялся разгребать накопившиеся за день бумаги. Ему не требовалось заполнять их, только проверить и подтвердить подписями, что всё сделано верно. Пожалуй, эту часть своей работы он никогда не любил. Одно дело, когда он сам осматривал пациентов и принимал решения, другое дело, когда этим занимались подотчётные ему младшие коллеги, а он должен был оценивать их деятельность и проверять. Но ведь по бумагам всего не скажешь и всех ошибок не увидишь. Определённый риск оставался. Поэтому Исин и не любил это. Он предпочитал отвечать за собственные поступки, а не за чужие.

В дверь постучали, после чего в кабинет зашёл мрачный Лу Хань. Серебристо-серый дорогой костюм выглядел не лучшим образом из-за тёмных пятнышек. Снова дождь...

― Чем могу быть полезен? ― приветливо спросил Исин и жестом предложил Ханю сесть в кресло. Сам же прогулялся за новой порцией кофе. Предлагать чашечку Ханю не стал ― помнил, что тот не одобрял его выбор кофе.

― Доктор Чжан, какие у вас дела с "Интернационалом"?

Да уж, манера Ханя огорошивать собеседников дикими вопросами никуда не исчезла.

― Никаких, а что? Вас беспокоит приглашение Командора Шима?

― Какие-то всё равно есть, ― упрямо возразил Хань, пропустив продолжение фразы мимо ушей.

― Да нет же, я никогда не работал с "Интернационалом". Я просто врач.

― И поэтому военные сунулись к вам? Простите, доктор Чжан, но я вам не верю. И рядом с вами постоянно ошивается майор Ву.

― Это его личное дело, где он там ошивается. И даже если ошивается, то не факт, что по делам "Интернационала". Кроме того, он мой муж. Было бы странно, если бы он ошивался рядом с кем-то другим.

― Согласен. Он рядом с вами ошивается по личным причинам. Значит, что-то вы в любом случае знаете.

― Вам так только кажется. В плане работы Кевин напоминает сейф. То, что знает он, знает лишь он ― никто больше. И нет, он не склонен болтать о работе. Не склонен в любых условиях.

― Не думаю. Есть вещи, к которым вы имеете самое прямое отношение. И майор Ву должен с этим считаться. Проще говоря, я хочу, чтобы вы сказали мне, где Кай.

― Но я этого не знаю, ― беспомощно развёл руками Исин.

― А если бы и знали, то и тогда не сказали бы? ― мрачно прищурил глаза Хань.

Исин уткнулся носом в чашку, полюбовался на собственное отражение на тёмной кофейной глади и помотал головой, едва сдержав улыбку.

― Сказал бы.

― Почему? ― опешил Хань.

― Потому что Чонину нужно вернуться. Дело в роботе. Да и вообще, "Интернационал" же ― глупо прятаться от них. Будет лучше, если Чонин вернётся сам и как можно скорее.

― Но вы не знаете, где он? ― грустно переспросил Хань.

― Нет. Простите.

― Тогда можете помочь советом?

― Э?

― Я так понимаю, ему нужны машины. Ну или не нужны, но он их всё равно слышит, так? Где бы он мог спрятаться? Причём он с аэробайком, значит, там должен быть гараж, хоть какой-нибудь. Доктор Чжан, вы работали с Каем достаточно долго, разговаривали с ним, наблюдали. Пусть у вас и нет ответов, но должны же быть хоть подсказки.

Исин вернулся за стол и аккуратно поставил перед собой чашку.

― А вам он зачем? Чего вы-то хотите от него?

Хань сжал губы на миг, мотнул головой, откинув со лба чуть влажные волосы, и выпалил:

― Ничего. Только его самого.

― Зачем же отпустили? ― тихо поинтересовался Исин, стараясь не думать о том, как сам отпустил кое-кого. То есть... сбежал.

― Можно подумать, у меня была возможность его остановить. И... ― Хань умолк, побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. ― И он альфа.

― И что?

― Я даже не знаю, что с ним будет на пике. Не знаю, каким он будет. Я...

― Вы боитесь? ― догадался Исин. ― Даже после проекта Омега?

― Ну...

― Напрасно. Или вы наивно думаете, что к роботам любого альфу подпустят? Доктор Лу, ― Исин откинулся на спинку стула, положил ногу на ногу и тонко улыбнулся, ― какова одна из основных характеристик альфа-биовида?

― Это вы у нас специалист по альфам, ― огрызнулся Хань.

― Угу. Не спорю. Но вы тоже медик и подобные вещи знаете так же хорошо, как таблицу умножения.

Хань задумался, перебирая в голове возможные ответы. Их было не так много, чтобы надолго озадачить его.

― Сила воли? ― предположил он.

― Волевые импульсы, так называет это Чонин. Он прошёл все тесты в Академии Контроля. Когда он на пике альфа-биовида, у него просто немного повышается температура и он почти не спит. Это всё. Никаких других отличий нет. Он такой же, как и всегда. Вам незачем бояться.

Хань развалился в кресле. Внешне остался невозмутимым, но Исин точно знал, что ему полегчало.

― Хорошо. Спасибо. Тогда вернёмся к вопросу о том, где бы он мог спрятаться.

― Ну... У меня ни одной идеи нет, ― развёл руками Исин и привычно потянулся за чашкой. ― Я не помню, чтобы он говорил о каких-либо особенных для него местах. Он вообще мало говорил. Не то чтобы он не умеет говорить, умеет, и ещё как. Но когда есть выбор, он предпочитает молчать. И Чонин старается никогда ничего не обещать. Он просто делает. И делает больше, чем от него ждут. Без обещаний. Обычно он холодный, немногословный, надёжный и замкнутый. Но он другой ― с роботами и когда танцует. Замкнутый, надёжный, но более открытый и общительный, не такой холодный, как обычно. И я не знаю, какой из двух вариантов подлинный, а какой ― лишь маска. Чонин любит машины, любые. У меня вечно проблемы с кофейным аппаратом возникают, у него ― никогда. Я вообще не могу вспомнить случая, чтобы у него возникли проблемы с машинами или техникой. Да, ещё ему иногда нравится играть. Он упоминал, что ходит изредка в клубы поиграть на автоматах. Сначала он проигрывает ― хотя бы один раз, а потом начинает выигрывать. И выигрывает, пока ему не надоест. Когда учился в Академии, ему постоянно приносили что-нибудь для ремонта. Ну и с тренировочными моделями роботов он мог зависать до самого утра. Постоянно за это получал выговоры, пока не победил на ежегодном...

Хань слетел с кресла и галопом умчался.

Исин ошарашенно моргнул, пожал плечами и машинально сделал глоток кофе.

Дверь распахнулась, Хань метнулся к столу, перевёл дух и выдал:

― Вы натолкнули меня на одну мысль. Спасибо. Всего хорошего.

И он снова умчался.

Исин задумчиво осмотрел чашку, вопросительно вскинул брови. Чашка отвечать на немой вопрос не собиралась. Тогда он просто пошёл за добавкой. Это было приятнее, чем ломать голову над странным поведением Лу Ханя.

 

 

Хань переступил через ручей и потряс ступнёй. Не помогло. Ботинок был безнадёжно грязным и мокрым. Мощные струи дождя хлестали по прозрачному куполу зонта, заставляя ёжиться невольно. И зонт ни черта не помогал ― дождь умудрялся хлестать прямо в лицо. Понадобилось просто вылезти из машины и провести на улице всего три минуты, чтобы промокнуть до нитки даже под зонтом.

Хань огляделся, отыскал металлическую дверь, выкрашенную жёлтой краской, и решительно толкнул её. Открылась она мягко и без скрипа. Он просочился в щель, складывая на ходу зонт. Оказавшись в крошечной серой каморке, покрутил головой, оставил зонт у двери и стал спускаться вниз по узким ступеням. Для верности держался за стенку, чтобы не загреметь костями по всем встречным выступам.

Перед тем, как приехать в этот Богом забытый квартал Соуля, Хань потребовал доказательств, что Кай действительно тут. Ему предоставили видеографии и содрали приличную сумму за розыскные услуги, но он не сожалел о расходах. Главное, Кая смогли найти. И теперь важно встретиться с ним и поговорить.

Хань понятия не имел, что он скажет. Готовность по-прежнему на нуле, но откладывать нельзя. Кай не обязан сидеть на одном месте и ждать у моря погоды. Он вообще не умел сидеть долго в неподвижности.

Поэтому Хань и пришёл, понадеявшись на находчивость. Переболтать он всегда мог кого угодно. Немного везения ― и всё будет отлично. Может быть. Поколебавшись, всё же сунул руку в карман и выудил маленький флакон с прозрачной жидкостью. Стоя на последней ступеньке, Хань взболтал содержимое флакончика, вылил себе на ладонь и втёр в кожу на шее. Должно хватить. Он не хотел использовать это, но вот прямо сейчас, предвкушая встречу с Каем, решил не рисковать. В конце концов, вряд ли Кай даст ему второй шанс. Или всё решится сегодня, или никогда.

Преодолев последнюю ступень, Хань смахнул в сторону занавесь и осмотрелся. Гараж обыкновенный, довольно тесный даже. Местами с потолка капала вода в заботливо подставленные ёмкости. Ну и дыра... Как тут не то что жить, а работать вообще можно?

Кажется, Кая ничто не беспокоило. Он спокойно возился со сварочным аппаратом и не обращал внимания на воду, капающую ему на обнажённую спину. В затемнённом стекле защитной маски отражались яркое пламя и танцующие искры. Через минуту пламя погасло, а Кай потянулся за серебристым баллончиком, встряхнул и обрызгал раскалённый металл. Зашипело и защёлкало, а края места сварки потемнели. Кай дотянулся до белого квадратного бруска и принялся полировать получившийся на металле "шов".

Хань тихонько стоял у лестницы и пялился на спину Кая, где под смуглой кожей непрерывно двигались гибкие мышцы ― зрелище, на которое можно было успешно медитировать всю оставшуюся жизнь. Справа на спине, ближе к плечу, светлыми извилистыми линиями выделялись шрамы. Влажные от пота волосы на затылке слегка вились и липли к шее. Если бы Хань мог, он прямо сейчас впал бы в состояние активного поиска и затопил бы Кая волнами феромонов, сводя с ума и приманивая к себе. Но он не мог.

Кай выпрямился, отложил брусок и сдёрнул защитную маску, после чего резко обернулся. Влажные тёмные волосы свесились ему на глаза, но не смягчили мрачное выражение на лице, скорее уж, подчеркнули. Пластырь со скулы исчез, теперь там красовалась тонкая царапина.

Хань кашлянул и неторопливо двинулся к Каю, пока его молча не выставили за дверь. Стоило пошевеливаться, чтобы оказаться к Каю как можно ближе.

― Что ты здесь забыл?

― Ты, как всегда, несказанно любезен и приветлив, ― иронично отметил Хань и сделал ещё два шага. Хватит или ещё нет?

― Не страдаю ни первым, ни вторым. Что тебе нужно?

― Ты сбежал.

― После того, как выполнил свою работу. Имел право.

― М... А как же наша договорённость об отношениях, когда у тебя будет свободное время?

― Какая ещё договорённость? И о каких отношениях? К тому же, я работаю. Нет у меня свободного времени.

― Сразу "нет" по всем пунктам?

― Именно.

― Я чего-то не знаю?

― Перестань. ― Кай вздохнул и смахнул полотенце со стула, чтобы вытереть руки. ― Ты знаешь, почему я ушёл. Ты же умный, да?

― Допустим. Но это не значит, что есть только такой вариант. И он меня не устраивает. ― Хань сделал ещё один крошечный шажок к Каю. Ну? Работает или нет? Чёрт бы его...

― Что тебя не устраивает? То, что теперь у тебя всё хорошо?

― Ничего хорошего у меня теперь нет.

― Почему? Твоя жизнь вне опасности, ты богат и знаменит. Чего ещё?

― У меня нет тебя.

― Если у тебя буду я, всё опять пойдёт прахом.

― И чёрт с ним.

― Не говори ерунды. Ты же собирался изменить мир.

― Мои планы не изменились. Но ты, помнится, собирался сделать то же самое. Как насчёт объединения усилий? ― Хань притормозил в пяти шагах от Кая, чтобы не спугнуть. Тот немного удивлённо посмотрел на него, но ничего по этому поводу не сказал. И пока не подействовало. Почему-то... Наверное, надо ещё ближе подойти.

― Ты же знаешь, что начнётся, если я снова появлюсь рядом с тобой.

― Э... Тебя это расстраивает?

― Немного. Не люблю быть причиной чужих неприятностей.

― И только-то? То есть, это ты из-за меня волнуешься? Разве тебе не больше достаётся? ― Хань решительно преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и посмотрел Каю в глаза.

― Ты думаешь, меня волнует то, что они там обо мне говорят? Ещё когда меня на свете не было, альфы считались не лучшими представителями общества, так что я и не ожидал иного отношения. Это тебе хуже ― быть на вершине и тонуть в сплетнях, не получая того, на что у тебя есть право. Из-за меня. Я ведь говорил тебе ― пользуйся мозгами. Твои мозги должны знать, почему мне нельзя быть рядом с тобой.

― К чёрту мозги. Кроме того, разве "Интернационал" всё не изменит?

― При чём тут "Интернационал"? ― нахмурился Кай и снова принялся вытирать руки полотенцем.

― Они намерены сделать тебе предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться. "Пёс закона" звучит круто, не говоря уж о полномочиях. Ты, правда, считаешь, что после этого кто-то посмеет что-то вякнуть в твой адрес? Или в мой?

― Не люблю за кого-то прятаться.

― О Господи... ― Хань обречённо вздохнул. ― Тебе обязательно всячески отбиваться от прекрасных возможностей? А если рассмотреть это как способ совершить задуманное? "Интернационал" ведь в курсе, что ты особенный. И подрезать тебе крылья не в их интересах.

― Предпочитаю делать всё сам, ― твёрдо отрезал Кай. Ну вот что ты с ним будешь делать? Скотина. Упрямая скотина.

Хань вцепился в его волосы пальцами, заставил чуть наклонить голову и поцеловал. Терпение иссякло, секретное оружие что-то ни черта не работало, но уходить ни с чем он не собирался. Немного задыхаясь после поцелуя, чуть отстранился и пробормотал, разглядывая влажные губы:

― Тогда ты не оставляешь мне выбора. Придётся нанять кого-нибудь, поймать тебя, посадить в клетку и мучить, пока не примешь моё предложение.

― Какое ещё предложение?

Хань воспрял, поскольку Кай тоже с интересом разглядывал губы, правда, не свои, а Ханя. Тем не менее, хороший знак. На запястье Кая он защелкнул браслет.

― Это. И чтобы был на церемонии в белом.

― У меня нет ничего белого. И какая ещё церемония?

― Завтра в полдень. Я уже обо всём договорился. Будут гости, так что меня не волнует, где, как и когда ты достанешь белый костюм, но ты должен быть в белом ― мне так хочется.

― Если ты собрался решать за меня...

Хань потянул упрямую скотину к себе, чтобы заставить замолчать с помощью нового поцелуя. Он выдохся и уже не знал, какие ещё доводы можно привести. Просто знал, что не намерен отпускать этого конкретного человека, ещё раз ― ни за что.

― Скажи, что это была неудачная шутка, ― попросил Кай, скользнув губами по левому уху Ханя.

― Фигу тебе. Не дождёшься. Я серьёзен как никогда.

Кай хотел отступить на шаг назад, но вдруг передумал, пощекотал кожу под ухом Ханя носом, потянул воздух, снова ткнулся носом, потёрся.

― Что это?

― Ну... Как бы...

― Не мямли.

― Э... ну... А тебе нравится?

― Хань.

― Э... ну... это... это просто одеколон.

― Ври больше.

― Не вру. Одеколон, правда, просто на основе моих феромонов. Ну раз уж я уже не могу их выделять в нужном количестве, решил поэкспериментировать...

― На мне?

― Только на тебе, прошу заметить. Нравится? Да? Нравится?

Кай обречённо вздохнул и снова ткнулся носом в шею Ханя.

― Нравится. Хотя я бы предпочёл обойтись без одеколона.

― Почему?

― Без него тебе сложнее будет выносить мне мозг.

― А с ним ― проще?

― Что-то вроде... Не будешь возражать, если я тебя немножко изнасилую?

― Я полчаса этого дождаться не могу. Надеюсь, тебе не нужно заверенное нотариусом разрешение в письменном виде и в двух экземплярах?

― Оно будет у меня завтра, как я понимаю. Тогда отложим.

― Чёрт, ты серьёзно? ― Хань возмущённо посмотрел на Кая, раздосадованно закусив губу. Тот явно вознамерился и впрямь отложить самое главное на завтра.

― Более чем. Я старомоден, смирись.

― Да неужели? А раньше что было?

― Генеральная репетиция, ― не растерялся Кай.

― Три раза?! ― завопил на него Хань, окончательно рассвирепевший из-за невыносимого упрямства Кая.

― С первого раза не получилось.

― Что это у тебя не получилось? Ты с ума сошёл? Нет, я не согласен! И вообще...

― И вообще мне надо где-то и как-то достать белый костюм, ты сам сказал. Потерпишь. Сам виноват.

― Вот ещё! Не буду я терпеть! Я сам тебя изнасилую сейчас!

― Любопытно даже, каким же это образом?

― Буду соблазнять с нечеловеческой жестокостью, ― с угрозой предупредил Хань и вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда его закинули на плечо, поволокли к лестнице, а затем выставили за дверь ― под дождь.

― Завтра, ― отрезал Кай и захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом Ханя.

― Скотина! А ну открой! ― забарабанил он в дверь. ― Пусти меня! Здесь же дождь идёт! Я промокну и простужусь! Имей совесть!

― Ты на машине, не прибедняйся, ― долетело из-за двери.

― Кай, открой эту чёртову дверь! ― Хань прижал ладонь к металлическому покрытию и тихо добавил: ― Хочу тебя.

― Я тоже тебя хочу, но потерплю. Правда, завтра тогда тебе одеколон не понадобится.

Хань невольно улыбнулся. Это уж точно, завтра никому ничего не понадобится, потому что с трудом дотерпят оба.

― Ты ведь не сбежишь опять?

― Не сбегу.

― Честно?

― Дождь идёт, убирайся уже домой, а то в самом деле простынешь.

― Чёрт с ним, пусть хоть каждый день идёт, только убеди меня, что это не сон, и завтра ты придёшь. В белом костюме.

― Почему именно в белом? Дурацкая блажь...

― Потому что ты будешь убийственно хорош в белом со своей смуглой кожей. Едва не умер, когда первый раз представил себе это. Надеюсь, выживу, если увижу наяву...

― Не уверен, что готов рискнуть твоей жизнью. Приду в чёрном. Чёрный у меня точно есть.

― Нет уж! Ты обязан рискнуть моей жизнью и прийти в белом.

― Мазохист.

― Угу. Дождь усиливается, так что скорее убеждай меня, что всё по-настоящему, пока я не утонул тут под дверью.

Воцарилась тишина, но Хань терпеливо ждал, не обращая внимания на капли, стекающие по его лицу.

― Я люблю тебя и завтра получу. В полдень. Просто подожди, ― наконец долетело из-за двери.

Хань запрокинул голову, широко улыбнулся хмурому небу и кинулся к машине, не замечая луж под ногами. На полпути развернулся и помчался обратно к двери, поскрёбся.

― Ты ещё тут?

― Ну что?

― Я подожду, только не удирай. И я люблю тебя, но чувствую себя таким идиотом, когда говорю это в запертую дверь, не видя твоего лица... Ты упёртый и невыносимый, но ты мне очень нужен. Не оставляй меня одного опять, хорошо? А ещё... ты потом станцуешь для меня? То есть... да. И двадцать восьмой скучает без тебя. А ещё... люблю тебя, ― нелогично закончил Хань, но он и так слишком быстро всё это сказал, чтобы ничего не упустить, хотя всё равно полагал, что забыл нечто важное. Там, за жёлтой дверью, было тепло. Не в том смысле, что снаружи шёл дождь, а внутри ― нет. В том смысле, что Хань ощущал тепло Кая, ощущал вполне реально.

Неохотно отлипнув от двери, Хань вновь кинулся к машине. И, оказавшись в салоне, откинулся на спинку сиденья, улыбнулся собственным мыслям и попытался уговорить самого себя дожить до завтра.

― Майор Ву, ― Хань удобнее перехватил телефон, ― мне нужна ваша помощь. Завтра. Вы могли бы сопровождать Кая на церемонии? Вы ведь в курсе, что и как... И если что, вы можете вести преследование без учёта государственных границ. Нет, сказал, что придёт, но мало ли... Да, доктора Чжана тоже захватите. Нет, детективам я сам сейчас позвоню, угу...

 

 

**― Экстра ―**

 

 

Чанёль любовно выводил на двери имя Бэкхёна белой краской. Противную табличку он отодрал полчаса назад под озадаченными взглядами соседей из кабинетов рядом.

― Вот так... ― Чанёль полюбовался на результат и довольно кивнул. К чёрту табличку, белая краска на тёмной двери смотрелась не хуже и не норовила безжизненно повиснуть. ― Старший детектив Бён Бэкхён... Красота.

Чанёль отнёс краску в хранилище, отмыл руки, потом ещё минут пять любовался аккуратной надписью. Великолепный результат. Он открыл дверь и заглянул в кабинет. Из-за завала бумаг доносилось клацанье, значит, Бэкхён на месте.

― Доброе утро! ― жизнерадостно сообщил он завалу.

― Ты на часы хоть иногда смотришь? ― проворчал оттуда Бэкхён.

― А зачем?

― Из любопытства. Посмотри синюю папку. В Гималаях.

― Хм... ― Чанёль подобрался к столу, миновав колченогие стулья, порылся в "Гималаях" и нашёл синюю папку. ― Разве нам ещё поручают дела?

― Разумеется. Или ты намерен два месяца просто протирать штаны в кабинете?

― Нет, просто думал... Хотя неважно. Что ещё новенького?

― Ничего. Кроме того, что сейчас мы идём покупать приличные костюмы.

― Зачем? Можно же взять напрокат, как в прошлый раз.

― Лучше купить. На всякий случай. Могут понадобиться не раз и не два.

― Э? Я что-то пропустил? ― Чанёль осторожно пристроился на стуле, но папку открыть не потрудился.

― Мы приглашены на церемонию. Завтра. Лухан и Кай.

Чанёль медленно моргнул.

― Что?

― Церемония. Завтра в полдень. Кай и Лухан. А что? Это стало для тебя неожиданным потрясением, бедняжка? ― ядовито повторил Бэкхён.

― Нет, но... Внезапно как-то. Кай ведь...

― Вот именно. Это причина, по которой костюмы стоит купить. Чёрт его знает, сколько раз у них эта церемония потом будет.

― Что значит "сколько раз"? ― не понял Чанёль, отложив папку вовсе.

― Ты этих двоих видел? Видел. Оба психи, так? Гарантирую, церемония у них будет не раз и не два. И даже не десять. Учитывая склонность Кая сматывать удочки в самый неподходящий момент.

― Бедный Лухан свихнётся с ним, ― грустно кивнул Чанёль.

― Лухан сам не подарок. Оба свихнутся друг с другом, хотя куда уж больше... В общем, церемония завтра, нужны костюмы. Кстати, мы будем сопровождать Кая.

― Чтобы он не смотал удочки? ― хихикнул Чанёль.

― Лухан не сказал этого прямым текстом, но да. Для подстраховки. И с нами будет майор Ву из "Интернационала".

― В качестве тяжёлой артиллерии?

― Похоже на то.

― А они с Каем друг друга не поубивают? А то слышал всякое...

― Поэтому с ними идёт доктор Чжан.

― Для оказания первой медицинской? ― Чанёль откровенно ржал, едва не падая со стула. ― Я хочу это видеть!

― Увидишь. Министр Чон и Командор Шим тоже приглашены. Будут Швейцарией.

― В смысле?

― Соблюдать нейтралитет. Это от тебя краской воняет?

Чанёль перестал смеяться и обнюхал собственные руки. Краской и впрямь воняло.

― Угу.

― Ремонт затеял?

― Неа. Выкинул табличку с двери кабинета и написал всё краской. Зато теперь надёжно. Хоть голова болеть не будет. Хм... Не будет, когда запах выветрится.

― Ясно. ― Бэкхён выбрался из-за стола, проверил, взял ли бумажник, и кивнул в сторону выхода.

― А какие костюмы брать будем? ― распахивая дверь перед Бэкхёном, уточнил Чанёль.

― Посмотрим на месте. ― Бэкхён обернулся и полюбовался на застывшего столбиком Чанёля. Тот пялился на дверь, где недавно собственноручно выводил кистью "старший детектив Бён Бэкхён". Теперь там красовалась дыра в обивке, а надписи и памяти не было. Впереди по коридору несколько рабочих тащили здоровенный шкаф, периодически задевая углами стены и двери. И срывая таблички или сдирая куски обивки.

― Духи... Злые духи, ― пробормотал Чанёль. ― Заколдованный кабинет, в самом деле...

― Не городи ерунды.

― Надо купить палочки и курительницу. Я потом позвоню в храм и договорюсь с монахами, ― убито подытожил Чанёль. ― Заколдовано...

― Да ладно тебе, подумаешь.

― Но это же ненормально! Я двести раз прикручивал эту чёртову табличку! А она всё равно висела на одной сопле! Написал краской, как Кай посоветовал, и вот... Что это за чертовщина такая?

― Через два месяца у меня будет новый кабинет, уймись.

― Да ни за что! Я присобачу эту чёртову надпись на эту самую дверь!

― Угу, конечно... ― Бэкхён обречённо вздохнул. ― Но только потом. Сейчас мы идём покупать костюмы, а потом я приглашу тебя на свидание, если ты ни разу не вспомнишь о чёртовой табличке. Идёт?

― Но я же... Краска ещё осталась, так что... Что? ― Чанёль наконец-то отвернулся от ободранной двери и уставился на Бэкхёна круглыми глазами.

― Если ты перестанешь доставать меня проклятой табличкой и всякой мистикой, приглашу на свидание. Понял?

― Правда? ― Чанёль просиял, мгновенно позабыв о табличке.

― Правда. Но если хоть раз заведёшь ту же песню...

― Не заведу. Только давай наоборот? Купим костюмы, и на свидание приглашать буду я.

― Нет уж. Я первый сказал.

― Но я давно хотел! Ой, то есть... Я этого не говорил, ладно?

― Ладно. Сыграем в "камень, ножницы, бумага". Потом. Кто победит, тот и приглашает.

― Давай сейчас? Камень, ножницы, бумага! А, я выиграл! Приглашаю в кино.

― Отказываюсь, ― обломал Чанёля Бэкхён.

― Не понял...

― Отказываюсь и приглашаю тебя в ресторан. Знаешь, тот, что недавно открыли тут недалеко. Там самая вкусная лапша с бобами. И хватит так на меня смотреть. Я же первый предложил, пока ты там себе молча хотел. Значит, приглашать мне.

― Но я же выиграл в "камень, ножницы..."

― А я отказался. И сам пригласил. Всё по правилам. Пошли уже, горе.

― Какие-то странные у тебя правила, ― обиженно проворчал Чанёль. ― Платить буду я.

― Вот ещё, ― фыркнул на ходу Бэкхён, направившись к лифту.

― Ну почему? Почему бета? ― выл тихонько за его спиной Чанёль.

― Сам-то... Чья бы корова мычала.

― Кстати... А кто влез в мой запас шоколада, а?

― М-м, о чём это ты?

― Не притворяйся. Итак, в качестве компенсации...

― Забудь. Иначе вообще сожру весь твой запас втихаря. Никакой компенсации. И мы идём в ресторан. И вообще, ты мой стажёр, так что не вякай. Костюмы, чёрт... Всё, не отвлекай и думай о костюмах! И о подарках. Надо же что-то дарить этой сумасшедшей парочке… Где в Соуле можно купить робота?

― Не могу думать об этом. Мне надо придумать, куда шоколад перепрятать, ― уныло отозвался Чанёль, мысленно подсчитывавший оставшийся запас и шансы на то, что Бэкхён всё-таки до него доберётся. Угроза казалась вполне реальной.

 

**― FIN ―**


End file.
